Season 2 and up
by darkangel494
Summary: My rewrite if season to with a MA twist. Chapter 23 up! I don't own it.
1. Designate This

**Max and Alec**

"_**Season 2"**_

_**Paring: Max/Alec**_

_**Summary: My re-write of season 2 and they way I thought it should have happened.**_

_**AN: The chapter will be long, just as a warning. I am thinking about going all through season 2 and hopefully doing no own season 3 and so on…but I am not sure yet. Hope you enjoy the first of many chapters. The show does not belong to be nor do the characters…please don't sue me…thanks.**_

**………………………**

**_Chapter 1: Designate This_**

_**Jam Pony**_

OC walked into the Jam Pony offices just to be scolded by Normal about being late yet again. But she couldn't help she was late, after all someone had to take over for Max until she got back. No knew what happened to her because she never told anyone where she was going…and that was just another part of the Max puzzle.

As OC walked toward the lockers she noticed that someone was opening Max's locker, well actually her old locker, but she will be using it again when she comes back…if she comes back. OC hung her head as she thought about that last part and continued toward the lockers.

As the guy was reaching into the locker OC slammed the locker shut on his hand and he screamed out in pain, which brought a satisfied smile to OC's face. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked him as he grimaced in pain.

"Ah…the boss told me to get a locker and this one if empty…do you mind?" he asked indicating where his hand was pined by the locker.

"No," she said as she locker his up and down. "This locker is taken I suggest you go find yourself another one fool," OC said as she released his hand. He took off as soon as he was able to and OC never thought she would ever see a man run that fast. "Where are you boo?" she asked the locker that still had Max's name on it.

Just then OC turned her attention to the TV and saw that Eyes Only was about to do another one of his broadcast. She watched as everyone gathered around to listen to the person behind the eyes. "Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city. Since the early 1990s, billions of your tax dollars have been diverted from legitimate government programs to fund secret experiments in genetic engineering." He said and more and more people gathered around the TV. "This covert operation is known as Project Manticore. Its goal: to create the perfect soldier, genetically enhanced for superior strength and speed. These children are subjected to relentless training and propaganda. In the winter of 2009, twelve of them escaped from a facility in Gillette, Wyoming. Some of them were captured; some of them were tortured; some gave their lives fighting to stay free. Since these cable hacks began, Manticore has consolidated its operations to a secret location. Eyes Only will find it, and the people responsible for these crimes will be brought to justice. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin."

As OC listened to Eyes Only on the screen she couldn't help the images of Max passing through he mind. She started to remember all the times when Max was being all mysterious about something, and when she always said she had something more important to do and that was why she couldn't make it to the club. She also remembered all the happy times they had, and all the bad times.

"I miss you girl," OC said to herself thinking of Max.

"You miss who?" Normal said from beside her.

She didn't even know he was there but she no longer cared. "No one," she said as she turned to him. "Gotta package for me?" she asked as she looked at the package in his hand.

"Yeah here Sector 9," he said handing it to her while looking at her funny.

But she didn't say anything in return she just took the package and walked out into the rain. There was a time when OC would complain about the rain, but that was before she realized that there where much worse things to complain about.

_**Manticore**_

Max stood at attention and they got ready for there morning training. She couldn't understand how the people, the soldiers, could live their lives like this when they knew what it was like on the outside. They had missions so they knew that it was better than this.

This morning they got to practice their fighting skill, and oddly enough they all wanted to challenge her because they all wanted to kick the crap out of the '09er. Well she had a little surprise for them; she wasn't as weak and defenseless as she looked.

"452 your up," the trainer said as he stood at the end of the mate.

She hated this, the fighting, because the truth was that she was really sick of fighting, she just wanted to get by until she figured out another way to get the hell out of this hell hole. One thing she had to remember thou was to make sure that she got 494 out too…or as she liked to call him Alec.

She had forgotten about Logan, well not forgotten, she just moved on from him knowing that he thought she was dead and probably moving on himself. Alec was, is, he breeding partner. At first she thought it was sick and perverted but then they got to talking when he was supposed to be there having sex with her. She found out that there was more to 494, Alec, than meets the eye. She hadn't given and slept with him yet but she figured that it wouldn't be long now…they both knew it was going to happen eventually. Max just didn't want her baby to be taken from her.

Max was caught off guard by the blow to her head. She wasn't expecting the other soldier to start the fight without warning, she should have known better because this was Manticore and nothing was ever fair here. The next thing she felt was her legs being swept out from underneath her and she hit the ground, hard. Than she felt the other soldiers body on top of hers, "What the matter 452…they give you a loosely heart?" he asked as he grabbed her around the throat.

He got up off her and she rolled over onto her side not want to look into the eyes of the other soldiers, she just wanted to disappear into her cell…away from all this. And then Zack words vibrated through her mind. _Fight them Maxie. _Max put her one hand on the mat and lifted herself up with speed and force toward the soldier that had been taunting her. She kicked his square in the chest and he fell to the ground.

"452! The director wants to see you now!" One of the trainers that had been watching said as he took her away from the others. As the walked the hallways Max noticed all the people staring at her, giving her dirty looks just because she was an '09er. It wasn't her fault that none of them had the brain to escape like she and her unit did.

Just then they where standing outside Renfro's office and the trainer knocked. "Yes?" Renfro called out.

"452 is here to see you," the trainer called through the door.

"Send her in," she said from the other side of the door. The door opened and the trainer pushed her in, not gently either. Max didn't say anything she just stood at attention waiting for the question that always came when she talked to Renfro, but Max would never tell…ever. "452 the trainers are telling me that you are doing much better and that your discipline is coming back to you."

Max wanted to laugh. _Yeah right…I will never be one of your pawns again lady, you would have to kill me first. _Max thought as she kept her eyes forward. She had been doing better in her classes because if she didn't she knew they would throw her Psy Ops again and she didn't ever want to go back there. So in turn she did as she was told.

"With your good behavior I have decided to place you into an unit." Renfro said as she walked over to her table and picked up a manila folder. "You CO will be X5-494 and you will meet up with him and the rest of your new unit tomorrow at 0800." She said as she placed the folder down and picked up another one. "Now on a more important matter I want you to tell me where I can find this man." Renfro said as she held up a picture of Eyes Only…Logan. "I know you have had contact with him." She said as she walked closer to her. "He is going to bring down this facility if you do not give me his whereabouts!" She demanded. "Do you know what will happen then?" Renfro asked.

"No ma'am!" Max shouted even though Renfro was tight in front of her.

"I will have to burn this place to the ground with you and everyone else inside." She said with a bitter voice and then she walked over to her briefcase and opened it revealing and black floppy disk. "You see everything I need is right here…DNA codes, training codes, etcetera."

_Yeah right lady. _Max thought as a small smirk came to her face. _Who the hell does she think she is talking to? _

"You think your valuable to me…your not, none of you are. You see we could start all over somewhere else and no one ever have to know." She paused. "This place is a VA hospital according to the department of defense." Renfro added. "You are nothing to be 452…actually do you know what you are?" Renfro asked knowing exactly what would make 452 crack.

"Ma'am?"

"Your poison," she stated bitterly and Max had to hold her emotions in check and she still looked forward. "Everyone you come into contact with dies," she said as she walked over toward yet another folder that was on her desk. She pulled out a picture of, Ben, Tinga, Zack, and Eyes Only. "All of these people are died or are going to doe because the came into contact with you. And you know what," she pulled out a picture of Alec. "He will be next unless you tell me where to find Eyes Only." She said with a satisfied smirk

Max's eyes widened and she couldn't help it. Alec was the only one that had been nice to her and now she had to choose between his life and the life of Logan. Even though she wasn't with Logan anymore she stilled cared about him, just like OC told her once. _You never get over your first love. _She needed to think about this and maybe talk to Alec; hopefully he would have a way out of this latest mess.

"Don't worry 452, I will give you some time to think about it," she said as she turned to the guard. "Bring her back to her cell." She commanded and they did as they what told.

The guard escorted her down the hall. She didn't notice the looks this time because she was too deep into her thought trying to figure a way out of this. She couldn't give Logan up to them, not after everything he had done for her. But she couldn't lose Alec, he was the only that had been nice to her since she arrived. _Would Renfro kill the CO of my new unit just to get her hands on Eyes Only…is she that crazy? _Max asked herself as she waited for her cell door to open.

Once the door opened she walked through the door instead of waiting to be pushed in like some animal. _How could she make me do this? Is she really that evil? _Max walked over and saw down on her cot as she waited for Alec to show up. Soon it would time for there breeding session, could she even call it that, all they did was talk. Could she even call what they had a relationship. Yeah sure they kissed and stuff when no one was looking but is that the basics of a real relationship…secrete kisses and secrete meetings. Is it a relationship when no one knows about it?

_**Somewhere in Seattle**_

Logan was sitting in his wheelchair, which he hadn't used in a really long time, but still it was necessary. He needed to find information about Manticore and he needed to do it fast before his story became old and people stopped listening.

So here he was pretending to be a war veteran looking for his ratio cards so he could eat, but he was having very little luck. He looked over at the blonde who was sitting in the crowd. He name was Asha and he meet her a view days after he finished sulking about Max, which if you add it all up was about a week ago, in total two months ago after Max left his life.

He had finally accept that she wasn't going to come back so he figured now was a good of time as any to move on…and Asha was perfect for him. They both like fighting the good fight and the both easily get lost in their work…it is always about the mission.

"Well check it again!" Logan said in a irritated voice. "It has to be in there," he said as he tried to look at the computer screen.

"Of course it can be lost…ever hear of something called the plus," he said.

Just then Logan nodded in Asha direction and she took out her gun and fired it at the ceiling. "Okay no one is leaving here without their ratio cards," she yelled as she jumped off the table she recently stepped up on to. She came over to Logan as he stood up from his wheelchair. "You really think you could have got the information the easy way?" she asked with a smirk.

"It was worth a shot." He said as he looked down at the frightened man that had been helping, or failing to help him. He walked past him and toward the gate that held all information about Manticore and other military bases behind it. Asha came over and used her lock pick to open it and Logan walked in, finally feeling like he would have closure on his and Max's relationship.

Manticore was finally going to pay for what they did to his life. They took away someone he loved and he didn't let that go very easily. They ruined his life. For days after Max's death he just sat in his apartment looking out the window. Watching the sunshine, the rainfall, and the night come upon them. He had no one after Max left…no one.

"Over here!" Asha shouted as she gestured for him to come look at what she had found. He looked down at the files she now held in here hand and they where entitled Manticore…Gillette, Wyoming. He looked at her with a big smile as he brought he in his arms for a hug. He was finally going to get his revenge for his dead girlfriend and the dead relationship that they never got to share.

**_Logan's apartment_**

They went back to his apartment after distributing numerous ration cards and finding the files he was looking for. He sat at his kitchen table looking over the files as Asha paced back and forth in front of him waiting for any type of good news but so far there was nothing and she didn't know what to do so she waited. Just then a smile came across his face and she noticed.

He found it, the missing link he needed to bring down Manticore for good. The proof that they where no VA hospital but instead a highly founded government agency designed to create the perfect soldier. He was going to bring them down and nothing in the world could make him more happy than what he felt right now.

That was until Asha's arms came around his neck in a hug. Asha had been with him from day one, when he first started this Manticore thing, after he lost Max. And he couldn't help but to be grateful that she was here with him when he found the information he needed, He actually thought he was falling in love with her.

"You find it?" she asked as she looked into his blue eyes that where at the moment full of joy and happiness.

"Yeah I found it," he said with a smile.

"Well lets avenge her," she said.

He told her a long time ago, about a week after they meet, about the whole Max thing. And to his surprise she stuck around. He was heartbroken and she understood that when no one, not even OC, understood. Logan looked into her blue eyes as she looked into his. Slowly he brought his lips to her in a kiss that held so much passion and feeling. He poured all his love for her into the kiss and all his thank you's that he could never say…and it was the best kiss that he ever experienced.

When he pulled away to look at her he said the three words she had been hoping to hear for the past two months. "I am ready."

_**Manticore**_

She was lying on the bed when he entered her cell. She looked like she was asleep so he just sat on the floor by her bed; she had her back facing him. He couldn't believe this girl, she was out in the world four ten years and then she gets recaptured and it was like she never left.

She was, is, better than most of the soldiers in his unit. She used her wit and resourceful thinking while she was fighting instead of pure force. There relationship had grown from friendship to lovers, while not really lovers since they had yet to do anything. But they where one-step below lovers…whatever that was he didn't know.

"I know your there," she suddenly said as she rolled over to looked at him. And she wanted to laugh at the look of shock on his face. "I have shark DNA remember…I don't sleep that much," she said as she ran her hand down his cheek. "Alec we need to talk about some stuff," she said as she sat up and he sat down next to her.

He leaned over and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and her looked at him with loving eyes. He didn't say anything and neither did she he just leaned in and brought his lips to hers. The kiss started off slow and soft and the turned hard and hungry. They knew where this was going and neither one of the stopped it.

Max maneuvered herself so that she was now lying on her back with Alec hovering above her. She needed to tell him about what Renfro had told her and she needed to do it before they got to far. "Alec I need to tell you something important," she said as he kissed her along her jaw line.

"Less talk," he said as he once again made his way to her lips. When he got there he didn't kiss her he just looked into her eyes. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked, as she shook her head no. He didn't tell her instead he brought his lips to her in a kiss that was very passionate. His hands roamed her body until they came to her shirt. He pulled it out from where it was tucked in and his hand soon began to roam her soft warm skin that he had been dying to touch for days.

Soon he pulled away only to remove his shirt and as he did so she also removed her shirt and he was in awe at what he saw…she was perfect. Nice toned stomach…everything about her was perfect. He brought the lips together once again and soon they where lost in one another. All thought of important conversations and other problems in their lives where gone.

Because in this moment it was just them, alone, doing what had wanted to be done since they day they meet. There hands explored new places that would soon become very familiar to both of them. Nothing could ruin this moment for them…because it was perfect, besides the fact that they are cages animals.

_**Outside Seattle**_

Being on the run was not a way that Lydecker liked to live but it was better than being hunted by a pack of super soldiers, he guessed. Because he had no doubt that if he had returned Max to Manticore, on purpose, than Zack and the rest would have been after him.

He got a message the other day from an old friend of his and it told him to meet by the pay phone at this street so here he was waiting, and Lydecker is not a person how likes to be kept waiting. Why did he really want to go back to Manticore, it wasn't like they really cared about the employees.

Lydecker was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. He looked at it a second debating whether or not he should answer. It only took him a second to decided. He reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked in an uncertain voice.

"Deck." The voice said on the other end.

"What do you want?" he asked recognizing the voice.

"We want to bring you in from the cold," he said and from he took Lydecker's silence as a key to continue. "We want you to set up a meeting with Eyes Only…we know you know who to reach him." The man said. "Think about it…we'll be in touch." He said and then there was a dial tone.

"Great," Lydecker said to himself with a little sarcastic smile on his face. How was he supposed to give up the only person that didn't want him dead? Lydecker knew that Logan Cale was Eyes Only, but he never told anyone because he wanted to kept it a secrete and maybe use it for blackmail some other time. Lydecker walked away from the phone and toward his car. He would be contacted again and when he was he would make up his mind. Manticore and the life he used to live, or Logan and the life he lives now.

_**Manticore**_

Alec was still asleep as Max looked at him. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her and in some way it made her feel safe. She knew could take care of herself, on high point of being a freak, but she felt even more safe knowing that Alec was here with her.

They were underneath the covers when the knock came at her cell door. Alec stirred and woke up. When first opened his eyes he looked at her and smile and then he looked toward the door. "Do you mind turning around?" he asked the guard that stood at the door. The guard turned around and Alec got up off the cot and grabbed his pants. He pulled them on and walked toward the cell.

Before he knocked he turned back to Max to make sure that she was all covered up…she was. He turned around and knocked on the door. "Here man," he said handing the guy come cigars and in turn the guard handed him cash. "Can you give these to Vick for me and just tell him he can pay me later." The guard nodded and walked away.

When Alec turned around Max was standing in front of him fully clothes. "Wow…I didn't know someone could get dressed that fast." He said as he walked closer to her. She didn't move, she just waited for him to out his arms around her and make all the pain go away, like he always did. "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked her.

"Yeah before we got distracted," Max said with a smile up at him and he smiled in return, but he still said nothing waiting for her to continue. "Renfro told me something today…she said that I was poison, that everything I come into contact with dies." He went to say something but she cut him off. "Let me finish. They want Eyes Only and they know that I know who he is but the thing is that I can't tell them who he is." He paused. "So the gave me as ultimatum. If I don't tell them where to find eyes only they are going to kill you," she said as she pulled away from him. "We have to get out of here Alec…we have to escape." She said in her 'there is no changing my mind' voice.

Alec looked at her silence not knowing what to say. "Max I don't understand…how do you not know what to do? I mean you haven't seen this guy in like two months, how do you even know that he still knows who you are." He said as he stepped away from her. "Why would you want to leave? I mean we have food, a roof over or heads, there is nothing out there." He said as he watched her sit on the cot. He walked over and sat down next to her. "What is so great out there Maxie?" he asked.

She looked at him like he was crazy…how could he not know? "I have a right to make my own decisions, I have a life out there. I have friends that more that likely miss me and a boss that it tally the hours that I haven't been there so he can yell at he when I return." She said. "Believe or not I miss that stuff." She said as she looked away from him. "And I want to share that with you…the freedom."

Alec looked away from her. Did he really care for her? Was he ready for that kind of commitment? Honestly he had no idea but if he never took the chance he would never know…he would never know if she was worth it or not. "Lets do it," he said as he stood up and put on his gray shirt. Max looked at him. "Lets get out of here…lets go away and live a life that I know we can." He walked over and took her hands. "I don't care what happens to us as long as I am with you." He said.

"Man Alec…dramatic much?" she asked with a smirk but then it faded. "We need a plan first," she said going into full soldier mode. "First we need to find a way out and then we need to find a way to get past all the X7's in the field." She said sitting back done on the cot. "Any bright ideas?"

"Maybe," he said as he looked around her cell. Then he spotted something. He reached over and grabbed her arms pulling her off the cot. He ignored her protests. He lifted the bed up and chained it to the lights on the side of the cell. He took one of the beams out that held the mattress on and started working on the wall. After a few minutes he looked back at Max. "You gonna help me out or what?" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up," she said as she walked over to him. She hit him and she grabbed another beam out from under the bed. The worked on the brick for what seemed like hours until Max finally gave up and looked at him. "We better stop because the guard will be coming soon to take you back to your cell," Max said as she placed her beam back in it's spot.

Alec placed his beam back too and unclamped the beg and let it lay back in it's original position. Together they both got back onto the cot and held each other until there time would be up and the guards would come to take them apart once again.

_**Abandoned Building**_

They called him again and when they did Lydecker had pretty much mad up his mind. Manticore was better off without him. Yeah sure he could track down all the X5's and bring them out of hiding but now the had Max so they really wouldn't need him anymore.

They use people to get what they want…its what they where going to do to him when he turned over Eyes Only. There was no way they would accept him into the fold again he had gone to far this time and there was nothing he could do to change that.

So know he might as well take down all of Manticore…with the help of Eyes Only, Logan Cale. After that he might be able to do something better with his life.

Lydecker was standing in the middle of the building when Logan drove up in the same beat up car Lydecker remembered him having when they first unofficially met. Logan stepped out of the car and started walking toward Lydecker.

"You said you had information on Manticore," Logan said as he slowly came to a stop still not trusting the man that hunted down the women he loved.

"Yeah he has information on Manticore," Someone said from behind Lydecker. Just then a man with an eye patch over his left eye walked out from behind on of the pillars. "So you're the all famous Eyes," he said as he pointed his gun at him. "It's going to be my pleasure to kill you." He said. Just then Lydecker turned around and grabbed the gun. "What the hell are you doin Deck?" the man asked.

"Making my choice…what the hell is she doing to my kids!" he shouted. The man said nothing. "She killed one of my kids!" he shouted and twisted the man's arm behind his back and pushed him to the ground.

"I don't know…she is looking for something, and she thinks it's in your kids DNA." He said. "Come on Deck I think you breaking my arm." He said as he tried to move…with no avail.

Lydecker grabbed the gun from off the ground where it had landed when he pushed the guy to the ground. "Let's get outta here," Lydecker said as he looked at Logan. Just as he was about half way to Logan's car he turned around and shot the guy that was lying on the ground, except he wasn't lying on the ground. He was standing with a gun in his hand pointed at Lydecker.

The man looked at his chest and saw the bullet hole before he fell to the ground. Lydecker turned to Logan. "So you want to know about Manticore," he said as he walked to the one side of the car and got in. Logan got in and looked over and Lydecker with a funny look. "We have a lot to discuss…I hope you have a few hours." Lydecker said as they drove off.

He didn't know if this was the right thing to do. Going up against the government. But he didn't really care anymore; he had nothing else to lose. Plus hopefully he could find out what the hell Renfro was looking for in his kids.

_**Manticore**_

The guard had just dropped him off not that long ago and already they were at the brick trying to pry it free. Alec didn't know what he expected on the outside, which is if they made it that far, but he figured as long as he had Max by his side he would be okay. After all she was on the outside for ten years.

"I think I got it," Max said as she started to wiggle the brick. Eventually she got it wiggle out far enough where she could get her hands on it. Together she and Alec pulled out two bricks. Max poked her head through the hole and looked down with a smile. "We're in," she said as she looked back at Alec.

They each grabbed a brick and put it on the cot and covered them with the blanket making it look like there were asleep. "Let's go," she said as she got do on the floor and let her legs be the first things to go through the hole. When she was all the way through the hole she fall to the basement floor below and landed softly on her feet. "Come on," she said up to Alec and soon she saw his feet poking through the hole.

Soon Alec was standing next to her. They started to moved along the floor just to make sure that they where no heard they did it with stealth, sometimes it paid to be genetically empowered. Just then they both froze in their tracks as they heard a growl. "Okay what the hell was that?" Alec asked as he pushed Max behind him, Max couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.

Then something came out from where it was hiding and it caused both Max and Alec to take a step back and re thing their idea. The thing had long hair and what seemed like an army jacket, but what freaked them out the most was its face. It was clear to say that he; it ended up with too much canine DNA. It growled again as it closed the distance between them.

"Okay big, big fella…clam down we are not here to hurt you," Max said as she stepped out from behind Alec. Alec reached out to stop what she was doing but she just looked back at him telling him that she would be fine. _He is protective already…it's kinda sexy. _Max thought, as she got closer to the dog man. "Hey I dig your teeth…can I see them?" she said. He showed them to her, he was kinda hesitant though. "Cool," she said as she reached back and took a hold of Alec's hand. "Names Max," she said as she extended her hand.

"Joshua," he said still looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"This is Alec, don't worry he usually talks more," she said. Max looked around where they were and sighed. "Joshua I wish your place had a view," Max said as she looked back at Alec and saw that he was still staring. She brought her hand up and slapped him.

"Hey!"

"It's not nice to stair," she said. Max turned back to Joshua with pleaded eyes. "You don't happen to have a way outta here do ya?" she asked. Just then he made them be quite and point to where there was a hole in the wall cover by a metal plate and they saw that there was a guard walking by. As they sat there quite Max could hear Joshua sniffing the air. "What is it?" she asked.

"Cat," he stated simply.

"Don't hold it against us," Alec said finally finding his voice after the shock wore off. Why did his life have to be so damn complicated? He just wanted to escape Manticore so Max didn't have to kill Logan. Other than that he really didn't mind the place. Besides the days of endless brainwashing and torture…oh and how could he forget the training in the yard? Maybe Max was right in wanting to be free.

Then Joshua punched the metal plate that was on the wall and it swung open. "Room with a view," he said as Max and Alec eyes widened. Joshua was the first one to walk out, just to make sure it was safe, and then Alec and finally followed by Max. They walked the long hallway noticing many cells that where far from empty, and Max finally figured out what these things were. They were the nomiles that Manticore always talked about, their failures.

Is this what would have happened to her if kept messed up? Would they finally just give up in her all together and figure that she isn't worth the bother? It doesn't matter know because she is getting out of here, her and Alec…maybe Joshua but she hadn't decided on that yet. She might need him for their plan about getting past the X7's in the field.

"Here," Joshua said as he started to lift crates off one another. Just then Alec moved to help him as Max watched her to men at work. Wait was Joshua considered a man? Of course he was…and even if she didn't get him out today she would defiantly get him out some other day, and that was a promise.

Alec stepped back and looked at the window that they just uncovered. Of course their life couldn't be that easy because there were bars on the windows. "That is going to take a while," he said to her. "We don't have that kinda time," he said.

"I know," Max said as she looked over at Joshua and then back at Alec. "Do you think we could…pull them off?" she asked and he looked at her like she was insane. "I was just asking."

Just than Joshua pushed Max and Alec out of the way and went over to the window. He placed two hands on the bars and gave it one quick tug and the bars came off leaving only the window. "Or we could just ask him to do it," Alec said as he looked at Joshua holding the bars that where once on the window.

"Okay come on let's blaze," she said as she started at the window. But suddenly she felt Alec's hand on hers. "What the hell?"

"I'm going first," he said in a voice that said he was not going to change his mind. So Max moved out of his way and let him go first. After him she followed and to her surprise they where both followed by Joshua. "Hey big fella…ah whatcha doin?" he asked Joshua.

"I am here to help…X7 in the field." Joshua stated as he ran for the distance.

"Okay is it just me or does he really creep you out too?" Alec asked as he turned to Max. And Max just glared at him. "What I was just asking." Then they ran after Joshua but then they stopped because the saw that all the X7 were following him so Alec grabbed Max's hand and they ran in the opposite direction. "Don't worry he can take care of himself," Alec said as the continued to run.

Max didn't know if he could take care of himself, she was pretty sure that he could, but still she felt as if she was leaving a soldier behind. But like what she told herself early…she would come back for them she just didn't know when. Because even though the look different doesn't mean that they shouldn't have a chance at freedom…right?

They where running along when suddenly Alec stopped and Max bumped into him. "Alec what the hell…" she started up trailed off when she saw his eyes scanning the field. She didn't see or hears anything.

"There is no way that this could all be this easy," he said in a matter of factly tone. Just then he grabbed Max and throw her toward the tree. "Climb!" he shouted and she did and in seconds he was surrounded by a group of X7. He put his hands up as if he was giving up…but she knew he wasn't. Just then he looked over at her and gave her one of his classic smirks before he ran off into the distance.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to escape without Alec…he was the reason, well one of them, she wanted to escape again in the first place. Plus he wouldn't sacrifice himself like that would he? He wouldn't just throw it away just to make her happy. Just as she was about to get down from the tree and walk toward the perimeter gate Alec came running back toward her and she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips.

"I have a feeling I am going to love the big guy," he said talking about Joshua. "Come on before they report back to base," he said taking her hand.

He had come back for her. That thought brought and even bigger smile to her face while they where running. No one had ever come back for her and that is why she cut herself off from people…she didn't want to get hurt in the long run when they left and never came back. But in her heart she knew that Alec was going to be different.

As the reached the gate Max and Alec both saw an X7 waiting there for them. _Smart kid. _Max thought as she gripped Alec's hand tighter and together they ran toward the kid and jumped. They knew once they hit the other side their heads where going to be shot off but at least they would be free when he happened. But when they hit the ground feet first there was no gunshot.

Max turned around and saw Joshua standing there and saw the X7 flat on his back. "Gotta blaze," he yelled and Max and Alec nodded.

"We'll come back for you Joshua!" Max yelled as they ran off.

_**Logan's apartment**_

Logan's apartment was the first place they went. Alec wasn't too happy about finally getting to meet the ex-boyfriend that Max was always talking about. I some odd way he felt that he was living in the man's shadow. But as the walked toward his door Max reached back to grasp Alec's hand. She smiled up at him and it was returned.

She didn't knock she just walked in and walked toward his computer area where she thought he would be, because that is where he always was. Yet this time she was disappointed because he wasn't there sitting in his computer chair.

"Max?" his husky voice said from behind. His voice still sent shiver s done her back and when she turned around to look at him she could tell he just got out of the shower…plus she could smell the shampoo he used. "Oh my God Max…your alive," he said as he walked closer to her. "I thought you where died." He said as he stopped of few feet in front of her.

He went to bring his hand to her face but she backed away. "Logan…this is Alec, Alec this is Logan Cale." She said as she stepped back by her partners' side.

"Logan?" A voice said from his bedroom.

"I'll be back in a little while Asha," she yelled back yet never taking his eyes off of Max. "What are you doing here?" he said not meaning to sound so bitter as he looked at Max and Alec. He knew what Alec was to her know and he made him so jealous even thought he had Asha. Asha could never be to him what Max was to him…never.

"Where here to help you bring down Manticore for good." Max said looking at the screen and seeing the Eyes Only logo going across the screen. "You ready to end this?" she asked Alec as they both looked at the screen, he nodded. "Okay Logan I will give you all the information your need…and you just do your thing," she said with a smile.

"All I need is a location," he said as he walked toward his computer.

She gave him the location along with other information and Logan did his thing. The broadcast was casted all over the world. Max knew this wasn't the end…it was only the being. "Max?" she heard Alec voice in her ear. "You know they are going to burn that place to the ground right." She nodded, that was the whole idea. "With Joshua and everyone else inside," he added. She forgot about that.

"Well I guess I better go get the out," she said as she looked back at him.

"Not by yourself," he said with a stern glare.

"I can take care of myself Alec, I need you to stay her just in case they somehow trace the hack." He said as she led him into the other room. "Don't worry about me," she said as she brought he hand to his cheek. "I will come back." She added as she leaned him and gave him a kiss. And then she was gone.

_**Max apartment**_

She was on her way back to Seattle now. She had gotten inside without being shot and manage to get to the switches that opened all the doors. Soon the Manticore grounds where swarmed with freaks that they had tried so hard to keep contained...they where now free to live there own life.

She was now free to live her own life. Max thought as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. OC didn't know she was back yet and Max had gone to Logan's apartment to get Alec. Together they made there way into her apartment, quietly, so they wouldn't wake up OC. She figured she might as well wait till morning to give her friend a heart attack.

"Wow…that's your bed?" Alec asked. He had seen beds before but he had never gotten to lay in them because whenever he saw a bed he always had to kill the person that was lying in it. But that part of his life was over and buried.

"No," Max said turning to him. "It's out bed," she finished as she brought her lips to his. She didn't know what was going to happen with all the freaks in the world and she really didn't care. Because now she was free to live her life with her man. And whatever came next she could deal with it because that is what she does…she deals.

****

**_AN: I hope you like it! And don't worry all the reader who are reading my MZ story i am going to do a sequel but i just need a some time away from MZ b/c of i write them to long i get bored. And if i get bored i wont ever update it. So after this story i will post the MZ one._**


	2. Beg 'em

**Max and Alec**

"**Season 2"**

_**AN: I don't own it. I just got back from vacation so sorry for the lack of updates last week.**_

…………………

_**Chapter 2: Beg 'Em**_

_**Max's apartment**_

Max sat in her bathroom shaving her legs, something that she desperately needed to do for a long time, when Original Cindy walked in with a cup of coffee. When Max came home after stopping by Logan's to grab Alec he had fallen asleep as soon as he lay on the bed. Which was good because Max really wanted, and needed, to take a shower.

Max figured that she was seriously going to have to plead with Normal in order to get her old job back, and if she was lucky he would give it to her. It had been a long, long, time since she was in Normal's good graces…not since the day she applied for the job actually.

She was always late and always giving him a hard time…and that is why she knew she was going to have to plead for her job.

"So boo, who is that fine brother…not that I switched sides or anything…in your bed?" she asked as she handed Max a cup of coffee. "Because it sure as hell doesn't look Logan, who you clam to be in love with." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Max gave her a look over the coffee mug. She had never been really big on coffee but it tasted a lot better than what she had to drink at Manticore. "His name is Alec and he is from Manticore." Max paused as she set the cup down. "He was my breeding partner." Max said no looking at OC. "Or at least that was how it started out. During our 'breeding time'" she said with quotation marks in the air. "We would just talk…he really is a great guy…once you get to know him." She paused. "He tends to be on the annoying side tough...thus the name Alec…as in Smart Alec." Max said with a smirk.

"And what about Logan?" OC asked wondering about the cyber-journalist. "You should have seen him after you disappeared…it was tragic. He was a lost cause to the world…he didn't even care anymore." She said.

"He moved on and so did I…what we had OC would have never of lasted, we were too different." Max said as she looked at her friend. "I loved him, I really did, but we are over…I have Alec now and he is ALL the man that I need thank you very much." Max said as she continued to shave her legs.

"Max he loved you, correction, he loves you. No one women is going to change that no matter how much he tells himself that he doesn't love you anymore. You may have moved on, which is great because I never really liked Logan, but he hasn't." Max looked at her and then looked at the far wall. "By the way," OC said when she was standing in the doorway. "I know Mr. Logan Cale is Eyes Only…always sending you on those life or death mission. I put the pieces together." And with that OC walked out of the bathroom and back over to where she had set up her bedroom. Some people needed sleep to function and she was one of those people.

When Max was finished she walked into her bedroom and sat in a chair that she had in the corner. She didn't need the sleep but she knew Alec did so she didn't bother to wake him. She just watched as he slept. Was she right thinking that Logan had moved on from her…was he happy with that Asha person? None of that really mattered to Max because she had moved on and found Alec, weather or not she was in love with him was a different story.

Logan was the man she used to love, but they waited to long to admit their feelings, if that wasn't a sign then Max didn't know what was. Sure she didn't believe in that sort of thing, but what else could explain why she and Logan had danced around each other for a year. And yet when she met Alec she almost knew right away that he was going to be someone that she could get really close to.

Yeah sure things didn't start off like they were supposed to but they got things on track. They talked while they where supposed to be doing other things and Max really go to know him. Another small important fact that she left out for OC was that Alec was Ben's clone and that was another reason why she felt comfortable with him. Ben had always made her feel comfortable. But one thing was that she had killed Ben…and that loomed above her head too and she knew that one day Alec was going to have questions about his brother…and she would have to answer them. But the real question was…would she be ready?

Alec stirred in his sleep and Max looked away from the window to look at him. She guessed he was having a Manticore dream since those where the only ones that scared the X5's. It was one thing they all had in common…a place that they all feared…Manticore. It was their past and it was important that they never forget what happened there…because one day it might come in handy.

When Max saw that Alec was once again in a peaceful slumber she turned back to the window where it had now begun to rain. She never thought that it would be possible but she even missed the rain when she was back at Manticore. All the nights she used to sit up and watch the rain fall on the window and think about her brothers and sisters out there in the world. Now if she thought about her brothers and sisters she would have a whole lot more people to think about.

When Manticore went up into flames this time she made sure to let everyone out. The X5, X7, X2, all of them, no matter what they looked like they all deserved a chance at a life on the outside…even if it was centered on hiding. Plus her new friend Joshua, who helped her and Alec escape, was one of the nomiles so she had to make sure to let him out into the world.

One thing that Max knew for sure was that nothing was going to be the same. She had a new man and a bunch of new people to look out for. She knew she wasn't the one that had to look out for them all but if she didn't them who will? Granted they could all look out for themselves but could they with someone on there tail, she blew up Manticore but she knew that they wouldn't stop looking for them. And she was someone who knew how to outrun the bad guys…after all she has been doing it for most of her life.

**_Woods_**

A group of Manticore soldiers, recently released, where walking around the woods. They saw they signal in the sky that told them when and where they where supposed to regroup with the rest of Manticore. They thought that Manticore had been attacked. Thought that some foreign nation was trying to get them because they where supersoldiers.

Lets just say they where wrong.

What they seemed to not understand is that it was Manticore that was attacking them. Shooting at them like they where animals and Manticore was the hunters. They failed to realize that Manticore were the ones shooting when they were running through the yard.

They were stupid.

And right now they were being even more stupid because they were following a signal designed by the same people that wanted to get rid of them…they were walking straight into their trap. So much the higher intelligence.

The group of five transgenics walked toward a group of regular soldier and a man dressed in a black leather jacket and a black turtleneck. As the can to within about five feet of the group of soldiers they stopped and put their hands to their foreheads…a solute. "X6-593 reporting for regrouping," the one who was obviously in charge said.

"At ease soldiers," the man in black said. Just then he turned around and looked at one of the other soldiers who appeared to be holding a gun and said something into his ear that was so quite that not even a transgenic could hear. The soldier smiled as the man in black walked away from the group.

"See guys we get to go home," the one in charge said to the rest of the group. Just as he was about to take a step forward the soldiers with the guns open fired on them, killing all five.

After they where done they turned and high-fived each other before they walked back to base.

Instead of a Manticore gathering spot it was a Manticore killing spot.

**_Jam Pony_**

When Max decided to go to work, since she didn't sleep, it was about ten in the afternoon. She was already three hours late, _it's like I never left_. She looked at the bed and saw that Alec was still asleep. He could sleep for days if she let him.

She walked into the kitchen grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote him a note telling him where she went and what time she hopped to be home. With Normal she never really knew what time he was going to let her leave…plus she didn't know if Logan was going to call and need something from her.

Surprisingly her life had not changed that much since she had been away. Logan still needed her for missions that he and his new girlfriend couldn't handle. OC was still the same old OC giving her advice that always comes in handy…something's never change.

Max walked into Jam Pony followed by OC. The walked down the ramp talking like they always did, as if nothing happened. Just then Sketchy came jogging up to them and in an instant he took Max into a bear hug.

"Man Max, it is so good to see you," he said when he finally released her from the hug.

"It's good to see you too Sketch," Max said with a smile as more and more of her old friends came over and either gave her a hug and gave her a high five. _It's good to be back. _Max thought as she looked around the Jam Pony offices.

"Delivery Sector eight," Normal said coming out from behind the counter never taking his eyes off of Max.

"Gots my name on it," Max said as she turned around to grab the package but Normal pulled it away before she could.

"No, no it doesn't," he said as he looked at her. "You Missy Miss no longer are employed by the Jam Pony company so if you don't mind your on private property." Normal said as he turned to walk away. But then he turned and looked at her. "By the way where have you been…faking your own death, well that is even low for you," Normal said as he walked back over to her package still in hand.

"I needed heart surgery," Max said without hesitation. It wasn't a lie, yet it wasn't the whole truth either. Sure she needed to have a heart transplant…but only because she as shot by her clone. Not to mention that she was saved by her brother who shot himself in the head because his was the only heart that would be a match, and then she made a full recovery in three weeks and was back training with her fellow supersoldiers. Then she escaped from her prison with one of her fellow soldiers only to return to burn the place to the ground, which turned out to be VA hospital, according to the department of defense. Who wouldn't believe that story?

"Oh yeah…you have a note from your doctor?" he asked as he crossed his arms across him chest.

Before Max realized what the hell she was doing her shirt was pulled up so he could see the scare she had on her chest. OC tried to hide the wondering eyes of Sketchy but she couldn't. "Sketch don't get too excited she is taken," OC said as she gave Max a wink.

"That's a nice…big…scare you have there," Normal said trying not to look at Max.

"Take a picture it's fading fast," Max said as she pulled her shirt back down. As she was doing so the pager went off and she looked at the number and smiled. "Can I use you phone?" she asked as she looked at Normal.

"What about the package?" he asked as she walked past him.

"I'll get to it," she said as she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"It's like she never left," he said as he walked over to where everyone was lounging around. "Bip, Bip, Bip people these packages aren't going to delivery themselves!" he yelled, yet no one moved. "It's like I am talking to myself." He said as he walked away.

"Hey," Max said into the phone when the person on the other end picked up. "How is your day going you…you know you looked as if you could have slept all day if you wanted to." Max said with a smile on her face.

"I would have if I didn't have more important things to do today," Alec said on the other end of the line.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Max asked as she looked down at her hands.

"I have got to find a job…I can't just sit around all day, I'll get bored." He said.

"Okay well you better get looking," Max said as she looked at her pager as it once again went off. "I have to go, I guess I will see you later." Max said with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess," he said. "Bye."

"Bye." With that Max hung up the phone only to have to pick it up again to make another phone call. Except this phone call she really didn't want to make because she knew what it meant. Another long night doing something she really didn't want to do. "What do you want Logan?" she asked when he picked up on the other end.

"Check out channel eight," he said.

"Yo Sketch hit me up on eight," she said as he did as she said. "What's the big deal?" she asked as she watched the camera swip over the ruins of some building…which just happened to be Manticore.

"They are saying the S1W are responsible," Logan said.

"So and who is the S1W?" Max asked getting annoying.

"They are a group that helps out Eyes Only," he said into the phone. "I know this is none of your business I just thought I would give you a heads up that's all..." he trailed off. "Max…maybe you should come over later…there is something that I need to show you, it's kind of important." He said with a little hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah sure I'll swing by after work," Max said. "I got to go…you know packages to deliver." She said. "See ya."

"Bye."

Max hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. Then she looked at the packed and sighed. She picked up the package and walked out the door and into another rainy day in Seattle.

_**Max's apartment**_

Alec was just getting out of bed after getting of the phone with Max. He told her he was going to go looking for a job, which wasn't all that true, he just wanted a reason to call so he could hear her voice…also he was bored out of his mind just sitting there. Max and OC didn't even have a TV…what was up with that?

As he got out of bed he looked out the window and saw that it was raining outside. Which Max told him, happened quite often. He really didn't mind though…he kinda liked the rain, even though he has cat DNA. Max had told him he would at first like the rain but because it rained all the time he would get sick of it…he didn't believe her.

"Okay Alec its time to get started," he said as he walked out of the bedroom that he shared with Max. He walked out into the living room/kitchen area. The place looked a lot better during the day than it did at night. The place was big a spacious. They had a big window that went the length of the apartment so you could see the streets below. They had a pretty nice living room with a nice couch, which he was defiantly going to like.

One thing that they didn't have was a TV and he was defiantly going to have to get one of those. With his outside missions for Manticore Alec had learned that the TV, or boob tube as he like to call it, were necessary for everyday living. And Max was defiantly missing out because she didn't have one.

Alec walked back toward the bedroom and went into the bathroom. Just like everything else it was big. They had a nice old-fashioned tub and shower. The sink and mirror were on the other side of the room by the door that he walked in. "Well I guess I better hit the shower," he said as he turned on the water. There was nothing that could relax a man more than a nice hot shower…well cold shower since they didn't have any hot water, another thing he was going to have to fix.

Alec was in and out of the shower in a matter of minutes. After all there was no reason in staying in the shower if it wasn't hot a soothing…right? He walked into the bedroom and looked at the clothes he had. A military outfit, a pair of kaki pants and a gray t-shirt. "First thing on my to-do list is to get some clothing." He said, as he got dressed. "Good thing I still have some money from my trading days," he said as he felt the wad of cash in his pants pocket.

He walked out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen area. He opened the refrigerator and saw that all they had was water. He took out the gallon jug and poured himself a cup of semi-cold water. He quickly jugged it down before he walked toward the doorway. He took a look at the apartment that he hopped would be his home for a while to come yet, and then he walked out the door in search for a job.

**_Military base_**

Ames White, also known as the man in black, stood watching over one of the many computers they had set up to hunt down transgenics. That was his job, to hunt of the filth that escaped that Manticore fire, which was surprisingly a lot of them.

Sure he knew they had inside help but still, the door where supposed to be on lock down. There was no way someone could have gotten all the way inside and all the way out without anyone noticing…right?

They had this whole system planned out perfectly. They had this signal that told the transgenics to re-group. They would see the signal and come running and he and his men would be waiting there for him. It was a flawless plan.

Just than his personal assistant came walking in the tent. "Sir…we have something that you should see." He said.

White loved the fear he saw in the man's eyes. It was something he worked hard at, putting fear into people. "Okay…show me." He said and then he followed the man out of the tent and over to another tent where they brought in prisoners.

When he walked in he saw a transgenic that looked to be some kind of lizard type man…if you could call it a man. It had a military outfit on and it was looking at them with curiosity. "It has to pairs of eyelids. I am assuming that this on was trained and created for dessert warfare because his body allows him to harbor water so he doesn't dehydrate…it was all in the Manticore database." One of the men sitting at the computer said.

"And what is he doing here?" White asked as he looked at a little boy standing in the door, or so he thought it was a normal little boy.

"He is the X7 that brought him in," the man said.

Just as White was about to say something else the lizard man gabbed him around his neck. He was chocking as he hit the freak and he could see everyone around him trying to pry him lose of the grip. _Okay that's enough, _White thought as he brought the gun down on the creature's head, which in turn caused the creature to fall to the ground.

"Get him out of here…now!" he screamed and his men did as they where told. "Him too!" he said pointing to the boy that stood in the doorway. "Get these freaks out of my sight!" he yelled again as he looked around as his men and rubbing his neck. He didn't know how his boss talked him into this job but at this very moment he was regretting ever answering his phone that day. "Get back to work!" he yelled as he saw that everyone was staring at him.

White walked out of the tent and he walked over to where he was staying in this god-awful place. He walked into his tent and as he looked at around he got a chill. He hated to pretend to be one of the good guys…it was so out of character for him. As he looked at his desk he wondered why he put up with this crappie team he had, but then he saw a picture.

Him, his wife, and his son Ray where all sitting there with smiles on their faces. He had lost two children before and he was so happy when he found out that his wife was pregnant with Ray. It was the happiest day of his life and he wished he could re-live everyday for the rest of his life. But he knew that if he wanted Ray to grow up in a safe environment he would have to kill every transgenic that walked this earth…and he was very content on doing that.

White walked around to the other side of his desk and took a seat in front of his computer and what he saw disgusted him. They where still trying to decode the files that held all the information on the X5's. They where the told of the line, Manticore success story and he wanted to know everything about them. Just than a man knocked at his door. "What is it!" he asked in a raised voice.

"Um…sorry to interrupt sir but we found this at the Manticore site." He said as he handed White a briefcase.

"Thank you…" White looked up and saw that the man was waiting to see what was inside. "You can leave now." He said and the man quickly ran from the tent. "Moron." He mumbled to himself as he opened the briefcase and saw what he had been waiting for. He lifted the desk up and popped it into his computer. "Finally I will have the information we need." He said but when the screen popped up and he saw that it was encoded he wanted to kill someone. "Shit!"

_**The streets of Seattle**_

Alec was walking home from a successful job hunt. He had found this fighting business and he figured he could make some serious cash because there was no ordinary human that could defeat him. He wasn't cocky or anything he was just confidant.

As he was walking home he looked up at the stars. He saw that there was one blinking one. "The re-group signal…but Manticore is gone." He said as he looked at it closely trying to find the destination. Once he got the coordinates he ran to Max's apartment.

But when he got there he saw that she was nowhere in sight. "She should have been back hours ago." He said as he walked around the apartment looking for any indication that she had indeed been here. When he walked into the bedroom he saw that there was a note on the bed.

He walked over and picked it up:

_Dear Alec,_

_I went to Logan's he said he had something important to show me…which is probably nothing but I figure I might as well make sure right. I don't know when I'll be home but I hope it isn't too late because last time it was too late you fell asleep on me and I was really disappointed. Anyways I hope you had luck finding a job and I will see you later._

_Maxie_

Alec set the note back down on the bed and looked around. "I am going to kill that guy," he said as he walked toward the door. "Just not right now because I have some more important things to do." But right before he left he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Max a note telling her what the hell was going on and that he went to go check it out.

When he set it down he put a coffee cup over it so it didn't blow away while he was gone. Then he was out the door in a blink of an eye. He ran down to the parking garage to see if he could highjack anything and he saw what he was looking for. A red old-fashioned mustang convertible right next to the garage door, he ran over to it hopped in and reached underneath the steering wheel.

When he finally got the car started he revved it up before he took off. He could defiantly get used to this.

**_Logan's apartment_**

Max walked down the hallway toward Logan's penthouse apartment in a very, very pissed off mood. She didn't want to be her, she wanted to be at home with Alec. That was the one thing she was looking forward to all, was seeing her man. She never looked forward to anything and this is why…she was always disappointed.

When she reached his door she didn't bother knocking she just walked in like she always does. She wasn't in the mood to play games or to wait for the dramatic finish…she just wanted to get home. When she walked in she saw Asha sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal, or at least that was what it looked like.

"Logan?" she called out as she walked further into the house. "This better be important." She said as she turned the corner and saw him sitting at his computer. At that moment she couldn't help but wonder if Logan had ever done anything in his life that didn't evolve his computer…the man had no life whatsoever.

"Max I'm glad you could make…actually there is something that I think you should have a look at," he said as he opened a file on his computer. "A contact of mine sent me this just this afternoon." He said. "He is into UFO's and things like that." Logan said as he pressed play so Max could see what he was talking about.

Max watched as a little blinking light went across the screen. And as she watched the blood in her veins rain cold and her heart started to beat faster. _This is impossible I destroyed them…I burnt them to the ground. _Max continued to stair as she looked at the screen getting the coordinates.

"Max do you have any idea what this means?" Logan asked as she continued to stair at the computer.

"Re-group at a certain point and time…which is today." She said as she started to panic. "I have to go an get them before they do something stupid." She said as she grabbed her jean jacket.

"Max wait," Logan said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and Max quickly shrugged it away. "Max you need to think about this…it could be a trap." He said.

"Those are my brothers and sisters and I need to do anything I can for them because I am the reason they are out here in the world." Max said as she walked toward the door. "Stay out of this Logan." She said.

"Be careful," he said ignoring her comment.

A feeling of déjà vu just ran through her as he said those words. She remembered a time when those two little words would mean the world to her and now they meant nothing. Nothing other than be careful, which just shows how much of a impact Alec has been on her. Alec has changed her life so much, he has been one of the only good things that has happened to her…that and OC and her friends of course.

Max walked right out the door without even saying good-bye or looking at Asha. She didn't know why but she really didn't like Asha, there was something about her that made Max want to scream. Maybe it was the fact that she was with Logan and that meant that he didn't love her anymore, but she didn't understand why that would be the case because she didn't love Logan anymore.

_Okay Max time to get yourself concentrated on the mission at hand. _Max told her self as she walked out of Logan's apartment building and over to her Ninja that was parked on the sidewalk. As she mounted her Ninja she wondered how life could changes so dramatically in just a couple of months. Before she went back to Manticore she was in love with Logan. But they waited too long to admit their feelings but still she knew they would never last, they where just too different.

And when she met Alec all she could think about was Logan and what he was doing while she was away. And then her and Alec got to talking about life on the outside and she came to realize that she was thinking less and less about Logan and more and more about Alec. Sure she feeling for him creped her out a little at first because he was the clone of her dead brother Ben but the more they got to talking the more she saw how different they really were.

And then came the day they first kissed. It was amazing. They had just finished there sparring match and when they where headed back to their cells he pulled her off to the side and pined her against the wall. He brought his hand up and brushed a piece of hair away from her face and than brought his lips to hers. It was the best kiss that she had ever had and they shared many more of them form that day on. Because when she kisses him she forgets about all the horrible things in her life.

A smile graced Max's lips as she drove down the road on her Ninja.

**_Abandon warehouse_**

Alec walked into an abandoned warehouse that he followed the group to. They had just ripped off a convenient store and got caught…he was kind of disappointed about them getting caught. They are trained killing machine…they're not supposed to get caught.

He walked through a hallway and then came out and saw a group of five soldiers sitting around with a bunch of junk food. He couldn't help but laugh at what they had been reduced to. There were the pride and joy of the military and now they lived off potato chips.

He walked over to them and as soon as they saw him they stood up and saluted him as if he was a commanding officer, which in a way he was. He used to be until he went on the Berrisford mission that he really didn't want to think about right now. It was the one thing he has yet to tell Max and he personally doesn't know if he will ever be able to tell her about Rachel.

But now was not the time to think about Max because when he did he tended to get off track. Now was time to think about the mission at hand…about all the transgenics that where in trouble. And somehow getting a hold of Max.

"At ease," he said as he looked at the group. "There will be none of that." He said. "Even though it feels cool and busts my ego…but Max would kill me if she knew I was pushing you around by giving you orders." He finished.

"Sir we need to head out to the rally point," on of them said. "They have given the signal to re-group." He finished.

"No…it's a trap," he said. "Manticore is trying to kill you." They all rolled their eyes. "How stupid can you guys get." He said. "They were the ones shooting at you that night…they were the ones that locked you in your barracks so you couldn't escape." He finished.

"Manticore was under attack!" the one said. "And we need to go re-group." He said again. "Fall in!" he ordered the others in his unit. He turned to Alec. "I am going to have to report you." He said.

"I am shacking with fear," Alec said sarcastically.

"Ready march!" he shouted and as one the unit began to moved.

"Man they are really stupid," he said to no one as he watched them go. He looked around the abandoned warehouse with a sigh. "Max would kill me if I didn't go after them," he said as he began to pace the room. Should he go or shouldn't he? He didn't know what to do, if he went after them there was a possibility of him not coming back, which would leave a wide open lane for Logan to get to Max and he didn't want that. "So I guess I am following," he said. Max had had a pretty big influence on him.

Soon Alec was following the group of transgenics making sure to keep a good enough distance away so they didn't see him. They were approaching the bridge and Alec saw that there was group of about five soldiers with guns at their sides. _Just waiting for the pray. _Alec thought to himself as he watched the group go closer. Just as he was about to go after them and rock his life for people he really didn't care about he saw someone riding a motorcycle toward them. "Max?" he asked himself as he watched her take the legs out from underneath the soldiers. He heard her yell run and the group ran but one was shoot. Oddly enough it was the one that kept mouthing back to him. "That'll show him." He said as he watched Max hoist him up on her bike and ride off. Alec took that as a sign to get the hell out of there…he headed back toward the building.

When he arrived in the building no one was there yet so he sat right in front of the door and within minutes they started filing in. "You where right sir, it was a trap," one of the girls said. Just then they heard the motorcycle approach. "And it looks like we have another guest." He said as he watched Max carry in the one that got shoot. She gave him an odd look but he ignored it. "Welcome to the party," he said with a smirk.

"We'll talk later just help me with him," she said as they group lifted him up and put him on the table. "We are going to need to stop the bleeding." She said and Alec pulled out a knife and a lighter. Max took the knife and placed it underneath the flame. Soon the blade was red and she looked at the boy on the table. "I ain't going to lie…this is going to hurt." She said as she brought the knife down onto the wound.

Alec cringed as the smell of burning flesh insulted his senses. Max was working the knife around the wound with precision. Just then one of the girls put a hand over her mouth and ran off. "I guess that one flunked field med." Alec said and Max just shot a glare in his direction. By the look on her face Alec could tell that she was not very happy with him right now, which was never good.

"Okay we're done here. Now I need you to go get something to go behind his head because he is going to be out for awhile," she said and then she looked at Alec. "You and me need to talk…come with me." She said as he followed her into on of the many back rooms of the warehouse. By the sound of her voice he had a feeling that he was in trouble. Max shut the door to the room that she and Alec had just entered.

Alec leaned against a pole that was in the middle of the room. Max came walking over to him and stood right in front of his eye view. "Why are you here?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"I saw the signal when I was on my way back to your apartment," he answered truthfully. "I ran back there to see if you were there, but surprisingly you were with Logan." He said with a raised eyebrow. "So I decided I might as well try to find the next group that was getting ready to march right toward the death squad." He paused. "I followed them after I saw them rip of a convenient store…tried to talk them out of it but they didn't listen." He finished. "Why were you at Logan's?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"He said he had something important to show me," she said. "And one of his contact saw the signal and sent it to him thinking it was a UFO." She said. "But I knew what it was so I headed out this way." She said. "Why didn't you follow them?" she asked.

"I did but when I saw that you were here I decided to head back to this very place." He said. Max looked down at the floor a little embarrassed that she thought Alec didn't care enough to follow them. "You thought I was just going to let them walk to their death, didn't you?" he asked and she looked at him but said nothing. "That hurts."

"I'm sorry," she said as she once again looked down at the floor. "I didn't mean to assume that you didn't care." She finished. She felt his hand on her chin and he forced her to look at him. A smile playing on his lips also brought on to Max's and soon they were lost in each other. "We need to get these guys out of here," she said as she looked into his eyes. "It isn't safe…maybe Logan can get them into Canada," she said and she noticed rage fill Alec's eyes when she mentioned Logan's name. It was her turn to bring her hand to his face. "Logan and I are just friends…nothing more." She said and again they shared a smile.

"Now how to you suggest we get them out of here?" he asked as he looked into her deep brown eyes. "If you have a plan please share it," he finished.

"I'm thinking." She said.

"Which is always a scary thing for you to do," he said with a smirk and she hit him. "Ow," he said with a playful tone. Then he was all back to business. "I think I saw an old truck in a room toward the back. If we can fix it up when can just drive out of here," he said.

"Let's do it," she said as she walked back toward the door. But right before she opened she looked back at him. "By the way…love the outfit," she said before she walked out of the room. With a smirk on his face he followed. When he re-entered the room where everyone was staying he saw that they where all lined up awaiting mission instructions. _Losers. _He thought. "Okay first things first…there is no more Manticore." She said. "And we are going to start by giving all of you a name…because if you are going to live in the real world you are going to need a name." She said. First she walked over to one with red hair. "I saw you fixing that radio over there," she said.

"Yeah I excelled in diagnostics and repair." She said. "Plus I like to fix things," she added.

"Than that is going to be your new name…Fix It," she said. "You can start by fixing that old truck in the back so we can get out of here."

"We are soldiers…we do not have names!" One yelled.

"Are you mouthing back to me because I have zero tolerance for it!" she yelled back. Just then it popped into her head. "You know what that is going to your new name…Zero." She said as she moved down the line. "You're the one that threw up," she said to the blonde.

"You should call her Ralph," Zero said.

"I like it," the blonde said.

"But it's a boys name," Max said and the girl just shrugged. "Ralph it is." She moved down to the next on and he was holding the instrument. "You play?" she asked and he nodded. "How about Bugler?" she asked and he smile. "Why don't you go check on Bullet?" she asked.

"Who's Bullet?" Ralph asked.

"The kid that got shot," Max answered. And then she watched as Ralph took Bugler's hand and together they walked toward Bullet.

"What is my assignment?" Zero asked.

"Why don't you go help Fix It." She said. He went in the direction toward the truck. Max watched him go until he disappeared behind the wall. Then she turned and walked toward Alec. "Now you need to help me with something," she said as she took his hand and lead him to a room that was in the far back of the warehouse. "I have this thing that has been bugging me ever since we got out of Manticore," she said as they walked into a room and Alec closed the door.

"Oh yeah," he asked knowing where she was going with this. "And what would that be?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

Max felt Alec's hands brush her shoulders as he pushed off her jacket. And in turn Max took off his jacket to reveal a black shirt underneath that was tight enough to show off his nice taunt body. She ran her hands down his chest as her jacket fell to the floor. Alec ran his hands down her arms with his eyes following the path his hands took.

Than Max's hands grabbed his face and made him look her directly in the eyes. Soon she brought her lips to hers in a powerful, passionate kiss. Soon Alec's hands where roaming up Max's tank top. Just as he was about to pull it off though there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Max asked a little out of breath.

"Fix It got the truck running and she needs to talk to you guys," Ralph said. "And Bullet has come to and is walking around," she finished.

"Thanks we'll be out in a minute." Max said as she looked at Alec with sympatric eyes. "I guess we are going to have to wait until we get home huh?" she said as she grabbed her jacket and put it back on.

"Yeah I guess so," Alec said as he to put his jacket back on. "Well I guess we better get out there," he said with a annoyed tone.

"Yeah I guess," Max, said as she walked toward the door. When they walked out again the troops were lined up. "What did I say about doing that," Max said as she walked over to them. "Well Fix It?" she asked as she looked at the red head.

"We're good to go as soon as you give the word," she said with her head held high proud of what she had accomplished.

"Okay lets do it," she said and they all headed toward the truck. But as soon as they where all inside, all but Max, soldiers can in from the roof. "Go!" she yelled and Zero hit the gas pedal. Max went back into the warehouse ready to fight.

"Max!" Alec called out as he was driven away from Max. "Turn around!" he demanded but no one listened to him.

The smoke covered Max as she took out a few of the soldiers but she was heavily out number and soon they had her knocked out. "We have her sir," was the last thing Max heard before she went to complete darkness.

**_Military Base_**

She couldn't believe, she was once again captured…Zack would be so disappointed. As she was coming too she noticed that she wasn't chained or anything, instead she was in a cage, which was just perfect. As she took a look at her surrounding she noticed that cage beside her was empty but the one after that wasn't.

As she looked at the lizard man she couldn't help but wonder what else Manticore had created. She saw that he looked as if he was about to pass out and she couldn't help but bet that Manticore had him all set up there with heat laps and everything.

Just then she heard something on the ground below her and she looked down and saw a bug crawling on the floor. "That's disgusting," she said as she squashed it. Then she looked over at the lizard man and saw that he was looking at the bug. "You want it?" she asked as she stuck her hand through a hole that was on her cage. And before she knew his tongue shot out and snatched the bug. "Cool."

"Well, well, well, 452 I have to say that you are much prettier than your picture," a man in black said as he entered the tent. "My name is Ames White and I am the person responsible for killing all of you freaks." He said as he moved closer to her cage.

"And that line gets more and more threatening every time I hear it," Max said in a bored tone. "You must be the new bad guy in my life…well I can honestly say that you are a lot prettier than the last one," she said with a smirk. "Are you here to make small talk or to kill me because if you are I would rather skip it." She said.

"I have been looking over your file and I came across something very interesting," White said as he ignored her comment. "Are you aware of the term junk DNA?" he asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah…what about it?" she asked. "I really don't want a science lesson."

"Are you aware that you don't have any junk DNA, every vase pair is coded with a purpose…now I find that really interesting," he said. Max remained silent. "I think I am going to keep you around for awhile…the boys a forensics would love to have a look at you." He said as he made his way out of the tent leaving Max to her thoughts.

_No junk DNA, that is interesting. Yeah right, like I need another reason to look out for myself, but now I have some scientist after me because of my DNA coding. I thought I was only going to have to worry about that from foreign nations wanting to start their own supersoldier program. _Max was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that day had turned into night.

Meanwhile outside a small group of transgenics were approaching the base. "You see know if you guys would have listened to me in the fist place we wouldn't have to be here. You guys would already be in Canada and I would be at home in my bed." Alec said as he approached behind them. "Well lets get this over with so I can go home," he said as he moved ahead of them.

Ralph and Bullet were taking care of the perimeter guards while Alec found hiss way toward Max. Along the way he found himself a gun, which he knew Max didn't like, but right now it was necessary. He made his way toward the first tent where he figured Max was…and he was right. Max was in a cage standing up waiting to be let out.

"Alec?" she called to him and he came over and let her out. "Him too," Max said pointing to the lizard man.

"Are you serious?" he asked and one look from Max said that she was indeed serious. "Okay," he said as he let the lizard man out also. "Can we go now?" he asked as he turned back to her and she smiled. "What now?" he asked.

"We need to destroy the signal or they are going to keep on coming." Max said and Alec sighed. "Come one we will be home before you know it." She said. They made their way out of the tent and toward the satellite, "all those stars make you fell small and insignificant don't they?" Max asked as she approached the man operating the satellite.

"Hey…" the man voice died out as Alec brought the butt of the gun down on the back of his neck.

"Okay let's finish this," Alec said as he began to type the new message into the satellite main frame. They looked up and saw that the message had changed and he looked back down at Max. "Who's the man?" he asked.

"Shut up and just destroy the damn thing," Max said as a smile came to her face. "Okay lets go," she said and then she looked across the way and saw the lizard man. "Wait," she said as she grabbed a hold of Alec's arm. But as the lizard man was approaching them shoots were fired and he went to the ground. Max wanted to run after him but Alec's hand on her arms stopped her and he pulled her away from the scene.

White came toward the damage satellite and let out a yell. He shot it once before he stormed off.

Max and Alec, along with there small group, were huddled in the woods watching as White lost it. "I thought I told you guys to had for Canada?" she asked.

"You told us to throw all the Manticore rules out the window…so we did and came to your rescue," Bullet said.

"Plus Alec wouldn't leave us alone," Zero said.

"Okay guys lets get you guys to Canada, Max said as she lead them out of the woods.

_**Max's apartment**_

She was right, they where back home before they knew. Logan had come through with the papers for there small group of friends. They paid their respects to those who didn't make it, and then they left. Of course Max made him change the signal to 'go to ground' instead of 're-group' but he didn't mind.

This good guy thing was growing on him and he knew it was all Max's fault. But he no longer cared because now he had a purpose in life. Alec turned off the shower he was in and then walked out in nothing but a towel to find Max reading something on the bed.

"What do we have here?" he asked as he snatched it from her grasp. "A motorcycle magazine?" he asked. "So the Ninja is your and you didn't just steal it?" he asked.

"Yes it's mine," she said as she grabbed the magazine and threw it on the floor. "Now were where we earlier?" She asked as she climbed on him so that she was straddling his legs.

"Well if I remember correctly we were in a abandon warehouse with a bunch of whine X6's and one X7," he said with a smirk.

"You are such a smart ass," she said as she leaned down and kissed him.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," he said with a smirk when she pulled away. But before she knew there positions were reversed and now he was lying on top of her kissing her as if there was no tomorrow and for them that could be true. Max knew tomorrow would bring more drama…but that could be dealt with tomorrow…right now she was in heaven.

****

**_AN: I hope you like it!_**


	3. Proof of Purchase

**Max and Alec**

"**Season 2 and up"**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**_

**_…………………_**

**_Chapter 3: Proof of Purchase_**

**_Max's apartment_**

Max woke up that morning from a sleep that she rarely ever got. When she woke up the first thing she did was look at the clock to see how late she was going to be to work, but to her surprise she didn't have to be to work for at least another hour. Which she didn't mind because now she could spend more time with Alec.

But when she rolled over to wake him up she discovered that he wasn't in bed next to here. She sat up in her bed and looked around and he was nowhere in site. She got out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her and walked into the living room/kitchen area and again nothing, but the she saw it…a note.

Max walked over to where the piece of paper was taped to one of the polls. As she read it a smile came to her face.

_Dear Maxie,_

_I hate this job having thing. I had to wake up early and everything…I hate it. But here I am doing it because I know it is the right thing to do. I may have been raised as an assassin but I still know that a woman should have to make all the money. So here I am making money for my woman._

_I'm not going to tell you what kind of job I got because I know you wont approve but I am going to tell you that it pays a hell of a lot of money. Which is cool because hopefully one day we will be able to move out of you're a apartment and you, me and OC cane find a nice house…or as nice as they get on post-plus America…together. I like OC she's cool. Now I know why you wanted out so badly…and all that time I thought it was because you wanted me all to yourself._

_As you can probably tell I woke up a little to early this morning, which gave me extra time to write you. I didn't want to wake you up because I know you don't sleep very often…shark DNA and all so I let you sleep. Don't worry you don't have to say it I already know I am amazing. _

_Well I guess I better get going because I don't want to be late on my first day…later._

_Your smart Alec_

Max had a smile on her face when she put the card down and went back into her bedroom. She laid back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling as she thought about her and Alec have a house of their own some day…but then realization hit. _You're never going to have a house of your own…your not even human…you're a freak of nature. The human race is never going to accept you. _Her realistic side said, which was usually the right said.

Max got up off her bed and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got ready to take a nice long shower before she head off to work. She decided she would go into work early today to see if she could get Normal to have a heart attack, which would be fun. As she was getting into the shower she could hear OC's alarm going off, which meant it was almost time for work.

When Max was done in the shower she walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her head and a bathrobe on. She walked out into the living room where OC was preparing a pot of pre-plus coffee. She sat on the couch and looked out the window that overviewed the street below. She looked at all the people doing their daily job, none of them knowing what walk among them.

A pain of sadness hit Max then because she knew deep down that she would never have that kind of normal life. She would always be on the run from some government agent. Before it was Lydecker and now it's White…she could only imagine who would be next. And the worst part about it all is that she knew that one day they would succeed in talking her captive.

OC walked over to her friend with coffee in her hand and sat down next to her. "Here," OC said handing Max the cup. When Max took it and gave her a weak smile OC knew something was up. "Now why don't you tell Original Cindy what's on your mind," she said as she looked at her friend. "Is that new man giving you a hard time?" she asked. "Because if you need be to I'll kick his ass…transgenic or not." She said with a smile and was pleased when Max smile in return.

"No…no Alec didn't do anything." She paused.

"Than what is it suga?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about life, you know. How me and my kind are never going to be accepted." She looked away. "I am more than likely live on the run for the rest of my life, you know always looking over my shoulder." She looked back and OC. "I was just thinking…is it all worth it?" she asked.

"Boo of course it's all worth it. Because if you never try than you never know what could have been." She paused. "Now stop looking at the negative things in life and start living life."

Max smiled and turned to look back out the window. She could here Original Cindy getting ready for work and she figured if she wanted to keep her job she might want to get to work too. So she got up of the couch and went into her bedroom to get ready. And when she was done her and OC walked to work for the first time in a long time.

_**Fighting arena**_

Alec had already been fighting since he arrived and he figured out that it was not as easy as he thought. He was getting knocked around pretty good considering the small fact that he was a genetically enhanced supersoldier. But other than that he was all good.

Right now he was in the corner listening to all the fans yelling in his ear. Telling him to get up and that he was nothing. Just than the person he was fighting turned around and he saw what he was thinking the whole time he was in the ring with him…a barcode.

That brought an evil grin to his face because he no longer had to hold back in fear of seriously hurting someone. He knew he wasn't the only transgenic that thought about fighting as a career choice…because after all no one could beat them, that is accept their own kind.

"And the winner is…"

"Wait…I'm not done yet," Alec said as he stood up from where he was leaning against the cage. "Let's go…brother." He said in a low enough voice that only the he would her and he looked at Alec funny. "Yeah it's game time." He said as he charged.

The first thing that he threw at him was a roundhouse kick that was blocked and he was thrown to the ground again. Before he was able to get up he was kicked in the gut and when he was about to be kicked again he caught the guys foot and spun him around so that he was know on the ground next to him. Alec got to his feet just as quick as the other guy did and know they where circling each other like the part cats that they are. Just than Alec saw his opening. His opponent seemed to favor his right side, which was a mistake because Manticore always taught them not to favor…but he was favoring.

Alec went as quickly as he could to the left side and elbowed him in the ribs and then he went t to the man's front and started punching him repeatedly in the stomach as chest. The other transgenic didn't know what to do and soon he was on his back looking up at Alec. He got up and grabbed Alec up in a bear hug and gritted out the words, "What are you?"

"Better," Alec said as he head butted the guy to the ground and this time he didn't get up.

"And the winner is…Monty Cora," the ring lady said as she came in and took his hand and raising it.

When all the hype was done about him winning he went back into the locker and got ready to go home and she his woman. He smiled as little when he got dressed because Max would kick his ass if she even knew that he called her his woman. Just than he felt someone come up behind him and when he turned around there was his opponent.

"Nice match…names Zane," he said as he extended his hand.

"Alec," he said as they shock hands. "Your X5…"

"An 09er," he said. "But I don't like to talk about so lets drop it." The only reason he wasn't question how Alec knew he was an X5 is because he already aw his barcode he is knew that Alec to was a transgenic.

"If your and 09ers than you must know Max," Alec said as his eyes widened. This was one of Max's brothers that she always talked about.

"Yeah…you know her?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah," Alec answers. "Come with me and I'll show you where she is," he said and Zane nodded. But when they turned around there was a group of men standing there with teasers pointed at them. "I guess where not going anywhere," he said as he was hit in the chest with the teaser. The last thing he saw was Zane falling to the ground next to him and soon they where both carried away.

A little while later the owner of the fighting arena came into the locker room to give Alec his money. But she didn't see him there all she saw was a little piece of paper on the bench that had the name 'Max' on it with a number. She picked up the piece of paper and walked into her office. When she arrived in her office she picked up her phone and dialed the number and what she soon found out was that it was a pager number. So she left her number and waited for the return phone call.

_**Some house**_

Joshua walked in the shadows of the house as the clutched a piece of paper in his hand. Every once in awhile he would look in the window and see what was happening, but his main mission was to get inside and find his father…Sandmen. This was the second to last house on the list and if this wasn't it that he had one more place to look before he gave up all hope in finding his father.

As he approaches the door he can hear the laughter from a woman and the sound of pictures being taken. He doesn't know what it all means but he could care less he was only here for one reason and the reason was to find his father. When he gets to the door he turns the knob and finds that it is not locked so he turns it all the way and goes in.

He hears the scream come from the window but he doesn't pay any attention to her he just walks through the house like a man on a mission, which he is. But he is disappointed when he comes up empty-handed…nothing not even a clue that his father was here. As he walks out of the room he was just in and back into the room where the couple was he feel something hit him over the head but he doesn't notice and he just keeps on going. And as he exits the house a bright light flashes and he makes his escape.

_**Crash**_

Max was sitting at the bar with OC while they waited for Alec to show. Max had given him the address to the bar the other day and told him that if she didn't come home right after work than that is where she was more than likely to be. He smiled took the address and stuffed it into his pocket, now weather or not he lost the paper is a different story.

Just as Max was about confide in OC about something a person walks up behind them. Max turns around to she Asha standing there waiting for a drink. Max could help but wonder if she would ever be able to got anywhere with out being reminded of Logan Cale.

"Hey Max…I didn't know you hung here," she said as she accepted the drink from the bartender.

"Practically a regular," Max said as she looked at Asha and just than a hand slapped her on her knee and Max had to take all the strength she had not to laugh. "Asha this is my good friend Original Cindy…OC this is Asha…Logan's girlfriend." Max said with a smirk.

"Damn all the hot sisters have to be taken by men," OC said as she looked from Max to Asha. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," Asha said as she looked at Max with a raised eyebrow.

Just as Asha was about to say something to Max Sketchy came stumbling over to them, obviously a little drunk. "Hey Max, OC, and Max pretty friend." Sketchy said as he reached into his back pocket. "Max do you mind if I ask you and your new lady friend a question?" he asked and Max nodded, what could it hurt right? "Do you believe in that mutant place…Manticore? They say that the place burned down and they all escaped…what do you guys thing?" he asked.

"It was a VA hospital you jack ass and the S1W are responsible," OC said as she took the paper from him.

"No the S1W are bring framed for murder…they are not that type of group," suddenly everyone was looking at her. "Or so I heard."

"Give me that," Max said taking the paper away from OC. She turned it around so that she was the only looking at the front page, which had a picture of Joshua on it. _This is so not good…this is very, very bad. _"I gotta go," Max said as she got up from her seat.

"What's wrong boo?" OC asked as she turned the paper around so she could see the picture too. But when OC looks up from the picture Max is already out the door, OC looks around to male sure that no one noticed how fast she left.

Max ran out the door and toward her bike as fast as she could. She needed to get home so she could get Alec and together they could see is they could somehow find Joshua before the cops…or White does. That would be just there luck if White got to Joshua first…Max would lose another one of her Manticore family and she really didn't want to see that.

Max sped down the streets of Seattle until she came to her apartment building, she was desperately hoping that Alec was home from his job so they could go to look for Joshua together, after all two transgenics where better than one. As she was climbing the stairs to her apartment her pager went off and when she looked at it it was a number that she didn't recognize so she just ignored it.

When she entered her apartment, nothing, no sign that Alec had even been there in the past couple of hours, which was not a good sign. Max walked through her apartment just to make sure that he wasn't there…and he wasn't. Max let out a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding and walked back out the door…she had to go somewhere that she didn't want to go.

She was going to have to ask Logan for help…he was the only one that could hack into the police mainframe and find out where the cops where going and where they had already been. It would give her a heads up and that was something that she desperately needed right now. When he mounted her bike she looked down at her pager once more and made sure that the person that just pager was in fact someone she didn't know instead of Alec…and it was someone she didn't know. Max put the bike in gear and headed off toward the high rise distract…in other words Logan's apartment.

**Abandoned warehouse**

He doesn't know how it happens, if it is just his luck, or if he actually does get himself into this kind of situations. No one can be that boneheaded…can they? Here he sits in front of Ames White, the only reason he knows who he is, is because Max told him about White…after the rescued her a couple weeks ago.

She told him that he was the new bad guy that they had to look out for because he was the one that was in charge of killing them all…so naturally he goes and gets caught by that same guy. See it is just his luck.

When he was pulled out from his cell he took notice that Zane was still unconscious which meant that they dosed him with a weaker drug. Sure he was still out of it but Zane was unconscious. That means that he had answers that they needed…which is never good.

Right now White sat in front of him with his legs crossed and his arms crossed over his chest and he also had on one of those evil smirks that everyone hates on the bad guys. Alec sat there like it was no big deal and that anything white didn't wouldn't faze him in the bit…but this was just for show, because inside he wanted to hide.

"494," White said as he looked at him. "I am going to ask you one question before I kill you…either you answer or you don't…you still die." He said as he got up from the chair and started to pace. Just than he pulled out a picture of Max. "You see this here is 452 and I am aware that you two were breeding partners back at Manticore…is that right?" he asked.

"It was just a summer fling?" Alec said. _Thank god Max isn't here to hear me say that…even though it isn't true. _"Was that the question because I was suspecting it to be harder than that," Alec said. Just than White brought his hand up and punched Alec in the face. Alec turned his head to the side and spat blood. _Where the hell does this guy work out? _Alec thought because no ordinary had ever made him spit blood before.

"Don't play games with me 494…this is not a laughing matter. This is a matter of life and death…yours." He said as he walked around the chair and sat back down. "Now for my question…have you and 452 been in contact since the destruction of Manticore?" he asked, as he looked Alec directly in the eye.

He was going to die either way so it didn't matter what happened, if he told White the truth or not. "Sorry buddy," Alec said as he looked at White.

"Okay kill him," White said.

"Wait!" Alec yelled just as a gun was stuck into the back of his head. "Who better to hunt a transgenic than another transgenic?" he asked which caused White to turn around. "I can find them for you," Alec said.

"Is that a fact?" he asked.

"Yup me and my buddy back there can take care of it for you," he said.

White looked back behind Alec and nodded. "I was hopping you would say that," White said and the next thing Alec felt was a slight pinch in the back of his neck. Alec looked at Ames with confused eyes. "It is a mini explosive," he said and than he dropped another one on the ground and it exploded. "It's not much but when it is attached to a brain stem it turns out to hold quite a punch." He added.

"You can't be serious," Alec said as he eyed White carefully.

"I am serious 494, and this little device here will make sure that I when no matter what. Either I end up with four dead transgenics or just one, either way I win," White said as he got up to leave. "Oh and 494…you have 24 hours," he throw him a watch. "Times a ticking."

_What an asshole, _Alec thought all the way back to his cell as the guards took him to go get Zane. _Max is going to kill me for being so stupid that I go myself into this mess. _Alec thought as they came to a stop outside the cell and Alec was relived when he saw that Zane was now indeed awake. _Now we can find Max and get ourselves out of this mess, _he thought as the guard took him and Zane and escorted them out of the building. _Times a wasten 494. _

_**Logan's apartment**_

She was at Logan's once again and this time she was even more worried than when she came by to help Joshua. They had come up with nothing but they where still waiting for the police to get another call. But the reason she was so worried is because Alec didn't show up at home last night and she had no idea where to start looking for him, she just hoped he didn't go and do something stupid…which wouldn't surprise her.

Logan had called her over earlier today but she couldn't make it, but now she was here and still they had nothing. Nothing on Joshua and nothing on Alec and she was becoming a nervous wreck, which was unnatural for her. She never worried about anyone and that was the way she liked but now she had to go a meet Alec…and god help be but she might be in love.

When Max arrived that afternoon she noticed that Asha wasn't there, which she normally was and Max just hoped Logan didn't break it off with her because he thought he had a chance at her, because he didn't. When she walked into his apartment she could hear him typing away at the computer and that brought a smile to her face along with some memories of before Alec and Asha.

"Hey," she said as she rounded the corner and saw him sitting at his computer.

"Hey yourself," he said.

"I just saw Asha…she looked a little upset. You two have a fight?" Max asked hopping that her would say no and make was she was thinking earlier a lie.

"Something like that," he said and Max hung her head.

"Sorry," she said before she could stop herself. "Anyway…you got anything for me?" she asked as she tried to get a glimpse at the computer screen. "Cause if not I am kinda busy," she lied. She didn't know what it was about Logan now a days that she made her want to be as far away from him a possible…but that is how she felt. And at this very moment she was thinking about just walking out of his apartment and never answering his pages again. But she couldn't do that to him, not after all the things he did for her.

"Actually…yeah," he said as he turned back to his computer and pressed the print button. "It seems to me that Joshua is following a set of old address, but the problem is that they are all from the pre plus era, so those people don't live there anymore."

"Who's Sandmen?" Max asked as she saw that all the address say that a man name Sandmen lived there.

"I don't know I am researching him right now." He paused as another piece of paper came out of the printer. "I found those same address which the new list of name and the last one is still listed under Sandmen…so I am guessing that if you want to find Joshua that is the best place to look…because he had already been to all the other places," Logan said.

"Thanks Logan…it's means a lot to me that you would still help me out even thought were not together anymore." Max said, as she looked him in the eye.

"I know Max…but we're still friends and I would do anything for a friend." He said.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence and Max didn't know what to fill it with. She didn't know if he was lying about the whole friend thing because he always hide his feeling so well and you could really never tell. "Um…so how is Asha?" she asked and the moment she did she regretted it because it almost made her sound like she didn't want him to be happy unless it was with her.

"She…good," he lied. "You were right we did just have a fight right before you got here but the thing I am not telling you is that the fight was about you," Logan said looking at her. "You see she claims that I am still in love with you." He finished.

Just than OC's words came flooding back into her brain. _You never get over your first love. _Max looked everywhere in room except at Logan…she couldn't look him in the eye because she really didn't want to know if he was still in love with her, it would just make her life even more complicated. "Logan I better go check this out…talk to you later okay?" she said as she made her way toward the door.

"Sure thing," he said as he turned around and looked back at his computer. When he heard his front door shot he opened another file that he had minimized before Max arrived. When it opened it was a photo of Max and Zack as they made there way through the Manticore halls, a picture of Max when she still loved him. Was Asha right? Did he still love Max? How could he not? Of course he was still in love with her and he made a vow that she would be his again.

**_Max's apartment_**

Alec and Zane arrived at Max a little over an hour after the exited the warehouse. Alec had no idea what he was supposed to do about this so he needed to find Max and what better place that her apartment, the only problem was that she wasn't there. But OC was he could smell her, but she was in the shower so the where going to have to wait.

"Max lives here?" Zane asked as he looked around and Alec nodded. "Cool," he said as he continued to look around the apartment.

Alec sat there and said nothing, after all he did the same thing when she brought him home to show him he…their apartment. It was really a nice apartment but planned on having a better one someday for him, her and of course OC…maybe even Joshua but he wasn't sure about that yet.

Just as he was about to give up on OC and just go to look for Max himself she came walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and Alec quickly covered his eyes. "Sorry OC…I need to talk to you," he said as he kept his eyes covered.

"You don't need to cover your eyes Boo I 'm not naked…but do you mind telling me who this is snooping around in yours and Max's bedroom?" she asked as she looked at the talk black haired man that just walked into the living room.

Alec uncovered his eyes. "His name is Zane…he X5 too," Alec said as he stood up. "Listen OC I need to find Max, do you have any idea where she is?" he asked with a urgency that he wasn't used to. "It's important."

"Last I know she was going to Logan's," OC said.

"Logan's?" Alec repeated in a jealous tone. "Why did she go there?" he asked.

"Something about helping out a family member but his you ask me it is more like the family pet," OC said walking over to the counter and grabbing the newspaper. "Here have a look suga." She said.

Alec looked down at the picture and groaned. "Joshua," he said and then he looked at Zane. "Come on Man we need to go to Logan's," he said. Then he turned back to OC. "Thanks," he said and then he and Zane walked out of the apartment and headed toward Logan's on the was hijacking a car.

**_Some house_**

Max had finally caught up with Joshua, at a big old house that hasn't looked like anyone lived there since the plus happened. This was the last house on the list but it didn't look like they where going to have any luck. On the way there is when she ran into Joshua and he explained to her who Sandmen was and what his importance was to Joshua and Manticore.

Suddenly Max wanted to find this guys because he might be able to know if there is some expiration date on her barcode or if she is going to live forever. She had some questions and she wanted them answered. As they approached the house the less likely the reality came that someone would still be living here.

"Joshua?" Max called and he turned around to look at her. "If we don't find Sandmen here we could always have Logan…he's a friend…see if he could track him on the computer." Max suggested and he nodded. So far so good.

**_Logan's apartment_**

Alec entered Logan's apartment without even knocking, right now he could care less. Plus he knew he didn't have any company because Asha's car wasn't here and she was the only real friend that Logan had…or so he thought. Zane was right behind him as the made their way through Logan's apartment. Alec didn't even need to call out his name because he already knew where he would be sitting, right in front of his computer…where he always is.

Alec rounded the corner and saw Logan sitting by his computer, the man is so predictable. Alec didn't say anything, not even a hello. Instead he went straight for Logan grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up out of his chair and held him off his feet in the air. He was not going to beat his way around he Bush, he needed to find Max and he needed to find her now. "Okay so here goes nothing. I don't like and I would really appreciate it if you stayed the hell out of Max's life." He paused regained a hold on his temper. "Anyways, you see I am in a nasty problem here and I need to find Max and I know you know where she is so if you don't mind could you tell me so I don't have to hurt you," Alec said as he gripped his collar tighter.

"I don't know where she is all I can tell you is where she's been," Logan choked out.

"Okay than Log Boy…tell Me." He said and Logan handed him the address. "Thanks." He said before him and Zane walked out of the apartment hopping that Max was still where Logan had sent her.

_**Some house**_

Max was standing over Joshua as he fell asleep on the floor of his father old house. They had come up empty handed once again but they knew for sure that this was where he lived. Joshua said that he had memories of being in this exact same living room playing on the floor like an normal child…but of course that was before Manticore.

As he slept Max grabbed one of the candles that she had lit for him and started walking over to the bookshelf. She put the candle just close enough so she could read the title of the books and she was a bit surprised when she noticed that Sandmen, or father as Joshua calls him, had quite a collection.

Just than she came upon some more interesting books, genetic books. Books about how to restructure DNA and how to mix different types of DNA…Max didn't even know that they made books like these. Wouldn't it be kinda of strange if someone bought these kind of book?

Just as Max finished reading the titles she heard something outside and she quickly blew out the candles and went to hide in a corner where she was covered by a shadow. The next thing she heard was the sound of someone coming up the stairs, and the finally someone opening and closing the door.

Before Max gave the person time to identify themselves she punched the fist one in the face and the swiped her leg on the floor and brought them both to the floor. "God Max…paranoid much? I think you broke my noise." The one voice said.

"Alec?" she asked as she lit the candles once again and low and behold Alec and some other man lie on the floor and Alec was clutching his noise. "Oh my god I am so sorry I thought you where some noisy kid," Max explained and she held onto Ale's head.

"And that's how you great them," the other man said.

And a soon as he talked Max knew instantly who it was. "Oh my god…Zane! Is that you!" she called out.

"Yeah baby sister…it's me." He said as he got up from the floor followed by Alec.

"I would hate to break up the family reunion you have going on here but you see Max he and Zany boy here have a problem." He said and suddenly Max had a worried expression on her face. "We had a little run in with White and he implanted us with these mini explosives in our brain stem and in about," he looked at his watch. "Three hours our heads are going to explode." He finished.

"You have your phone on you?" she asked Alec. He had shown her his phone the other night after they got home. He handed it to her. She flipped it open and dialed. "Hey Logan…it's me Max. I need a favor." She went on talking to her ex and she could tell by the look on Alec's face that he wasn't too pleased about it. A few minutes later her and Logan said their goodbyes and Max had a smile on her face. "We found someone that can help you," she said.

"Great!" Zane shouted.

"Max can we talk," Alec said as he dragged her into the other room.

"What is it Alec?" she asked.

"I don't want you anywhere near Logan anymore." He said. "He still loves you Max…I can tell." He said.

"Listen Alec I am not going to stop talking to him. He helped he out a lot when I was out here before I got recapture so I owe him my life," Max said. "And you don't need to worry about him because I don't even think about him like that anymore." She said. "I have you now and I wouldn't want anyone else…what can I say. Once you go transgenic you can't go back," she said with a smirk.

"But still…"

"The jealousy act is cute…but not that cute so drop it okay." She paused. "Now lets go save your head from being exploded." He said and they went back into the living room grabbed Zane and exited the house. They had two hours left.

_**Some apartment**_

They arrived at the apartment that Logan had supposedly given Max but Alec wasn't so sure. He didn't know what it was about Logan that just made him not trust the guy. Maybe it had something to do with him being Max's ex but he wasn't sure.

_**One in a half hours left**_

Time was running out for him and Zane and they both knew it because they where starting to get jumpy. Max kicked in the door and there was a nerdy man sitting there looking like he was about to pee his pants. Max looked around the room and saw a whole bunch of bags packed…he was obviously on his way out of town.

"I need you to do something for me," Max said as she approached him.

_**One hour and fifteen minutes left**_

It took a little persuading on Max's part but they got him to do it. Zane was up first. As he sat in the chair Alec noticed that he was shacking because he was so nervous…being a fidgety. Alec placed a hand on his shoulder which clamed him down.

It took the scientist a little while to find the explosive and take it out. But eventually he did get it and he set it on the floor beside him. Then he look at Alec with a smile on his face. "I planted a few of those in my day." He bragged.

"I wouldn't be bragging about that if I were you," Alec said as he sat in the chair. He looked down at his watch and groaned.

_**Thirty minutes left**_

It took him too long to find Zane implant and Alec was starting to wonder if his was going to be found at all. As he sat there in the chair he didn't look at his watch afraid to his life ticking away, instead he looked at Max. She sure was beautiful and he would do anything in his power for her.

_**Twenty minutes left**_

He had thrown away his military career for her. But he didn't care because his only mission in life now was to make her smile like he did the other night. Once he saw that small it was it he was a goner…he was defiantly in love with her and nothing was going to stop that and he wasn't going to let Logan ruin it for. She was the best thing that happened to him.

_**Ten minutes left**_

Zane moved next to Max as he looked on. He knew that he was getting short of time yet he still didn't look at his watch. He kept his eyes on Max…making sure that if he was going to die tonight that last thing he would see would be her.

_**Fifty seconds left**_

The scientist was hurrying now Alec could feel it as he felt around for the implant.

_**Forty seconds left**_

When they first started the scientist said that he couldn't jut pull it out because it would cause it to exploded, instead he need to search for the base in order to pull it out…so the whole taking a long time wasn't a surprise to any of them.

_**Thirty seconds left**_

The time must really be coming down now because Max was starting to fidget and he could see tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," he said and that just made her cry.

_**Twenty seconds left**_

"Come on Max I don't want my last image of you to be you crying." he said with one of his trade mark grins.

Surprisingly he wasn't afraid to die anymore.

_**Ten seconds**_

_**Nine seconds**_

_**Eight seconds**_

_**Seven second**_

Alec closed his eyes.

_**Six seconds**_

_**Five seconds**_

_**Four seconds**_

_**Three second**_

"Got it!" he said as he pulled the implant out and as soon as he did it exploded.

The next thing Alec knew Max was in his arms crying. "I thought I was going to lose you…don't ever scare me like that again." She said as she slapped him.

"I'll try not to." She said as he brought her head back so her could look her in the eyes. He brought his lips to her softly. "You know what Max," he said when they pulled apart. "I think I might love you." He said and she smiled as she brought their lips together once again. She didn't say I love you back and she didn't need to because he saw it in her eyes that she loved him too and that was more than enough for him…for now anyway. "What do you say we go home?" he asked and she got off his lap and grabbed his hand.

Together they walked off to her apartment and Zane went back to where Joshua was figuring that the big guy could use some company. But me would make sure to introduce himself in the morning because he knew for a fact that Joshua was not someone to sneak up on.

_**………………………**_

_**AN: I hope you like it.**_


	4. Radar Love

**Max and Alec **

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**………………**

**Chapter 4: Radar Love**

_**Max's apartment**_

Max was just getting out of bed when she heard OC in the kitchen making coffee. She didn't know what is was about Alec but he always seemed to make her wake up on time for work…she wasn't liking it. If she showed up to work on time than that meant that she had to work longer.

But as much as she thought she would mind she really doesn't…it must have something to so with Alec, he is changing the way she lives her life…and it isn't necessarily for the worst. Max walked out into the kitchen and OC was standing there with her orange robe on and a cup of semi-hot coffee.

Max walked over and sat at the little table that they had somehow acquired…actually she was pretty sure that she stole it, but OC didn't need to know that. What OC didn't know was usually good for her, plus Max wanted to keep her friend safe.

"You okay there Boo?" OC asked as she walked over to the table where Max just went to sit. Max didn't say anything but she continued to look out into nothingness. "Max?" OC asked.

Max took a look at her friend and forced a smile. "I don't know OC…it's just that my life has changed so much." She paused. "Everything seems so…normal." Max said.

"How so?" OC asked confused.

"I finally have a boyfriend that I am not afraid to be with, I have a job…even if it sucks, and as far as I can tell so far no one has come looking for me," Max said with a satisfied smile. "To me that's normal."

"Whatever Boo…all I know is that Alec has been a good influence on you," she paused as she went back to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. "Your actually showing up to work on time." She finished.

Max smiled as she got up from the table and took her cup over to OC. "I've gotta shower, I'll be out in a minute and then we can go, okay?" Max said as she headed toward the bathroom. OC nodded. Max walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her and then she leaned against the door with a smile on her face. _Yeah life was good so far._ She thought.

OC was just making something to eat before her and Max had to leave when she heard something at the door. She didn't know what it was but it sounded like a dog sniffing. At first she just thought it would go away and could forget that she ever heard it but then the sniffing continued no stop and OC figured that whatever it was looking must somehow be in the apartment.

OC walked over to the door and hesitated a minute before she flung the door open. What she saw before she caused her to become speechless. It was a half dog. Half man type person…it was Joshua.

"I just have to get dressed OC then we can leave," Max called and OC saw her run to her bedroom in a bathrobe out of the corner of her eye. When Max walked into the bedroom Alec was just starting to wake up. "Hey sleepy-head," she said as she sat on her side of the bed.

"Hey yourself…off to work I see," he said.

"Yeah, speaking of work…when do you have to go in?" she asked.

"Actually I'm not…I retired early." He said with a smirk. "The fighting thing wasn't for me." He said. He had told her all about the job he landed and at first she was mad but than she go over it when he told her how much he made a night.

"And as much as that pains me…" she said as she turned to look at him. "You'll find another job," she said as she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Meanwhile I better go to make sure I still have one," she said as she got up and left the room only to stop in her doorway…frozen at the site before her. Joshua was sitting on one of the stool eating something that OC had made.

But as far as Max could tell they were getting along great and this brought another smile to Max's face. Max walked over to Joshua. "Josh, I thought I told you to stay put…it isn't safe out there," she said, as she looked him in the eye. "Come OC…we're going to be late," Max said as she grabbed her bag. "Alec…you have company!" Max shouted out as she walked out the door.

Alec came walked out of the bedroom in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. "Who…Josh?" Alec said as he looked at Joshua who was sitting on the stool. Today was going to be a long day.

_**Logan's apartment**_

Max knew she was taking a chance in coming here, that Alec would somehow find out, but she didn't have any other choice. Logan was the only one she knew that could get information about stuff in a hurry and that was what she needed.

The other night while her and Joshua where looking through the house she came across something that they figured was Sandmen's and Max was kind of hoping that she could get some fingerprints off of it…it was a log shot but she still had to try…right?

She had to know whether or not this Sandmen person was a good guy…even though he appeared to be involved with Manticore. Just than Max heard the door open and close and she turned to see Asha rounding the corner with her head down looking through her purse.

"Logan I am going out to lunch with Alec…" She said as she looked up and that is when she saw Max standing there. "Max?"

"Hey," Max said with a little lopsided smile. "So you're going out to lunch with Alec?" Max asked.

"Um…yeah. He asked me since he really doesn't know his way around Seattle and your were busy." She said as she looked at Logan. "You have any money I can borrow…I promise I will pay you back." She said as she looked at him. He reached into his pocket grabbed his wallet and pulled some money out and gave it to her. "Thanks," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "It was nice to see you again Max and Logan I'll see you later," she said as she walked out the door.

"Interesting," Max said as she looked in the direction that Asha had gone. Asha was going out with Alec…there as no reason for her to be jealous…was there?

"Max?" Max turned to look at him. "I can give Matt Sung a call and see if he could have a look at this…I am not promising anything." He said.

"I know…thanks," she said. "I better get back to work," Max said as she walked out the door leaving Logan all by himself in his apartment.

Max walked out of Logan's apartment building and over to where she had tied up her bike. _How could Alec go out with Asha, he could have just asked me to take him around Seattle and I would have taken the day off work or something. But no he had to go and ask Asha…he knows how jealous X5's can get…I mean just look at him with Logan, he is ready to kill him every time he even looks in my direction._ Max was riding along on the street not really paying attention to where she was going…she had other things on her mind.

_I thought I told Alec to take care of Joshua today…doesn't that man ever listen? _Suddenly Max was propelled though the air and landed flat on her back. _What the hell? _She asked herself as she looked around at the growing crowd. _This is defiantly not a way to stay low, under the radar. _Max looked up at they sky as she tried to get up from the ground when suddenly a young man, about twenty two, came over to her and started to feel around her body.

"Hey!" Max protested to the guy.

"It's okay…I'm a doctor," the guy said as he looked up at Max. "You don't remember me do you?" he asked and Max looked at him even more confused. "Refer…we met over a year ago…we had an encounter," he said not sure how to put their night together into words.

"Sorry you are not ringing any bells for me," Max said as she once again tried to get up of the ground.

"But we spent a whole night together," he said. "And you should stay put…something could be broken." He finished as he tried to put a hand up her shirt to see if she had any broken ribs.

"Okay, you now I do remember you," she lied as he finally let her stand up. "But I have to go work…I'm fine don't worry about."

Max said as she started to walk away. "Max?" he called to her and when she turned around he was holding one of her shoes in the air. She walked over and took it before she went back to her stomping of away from the scene of the accident. She couldn't believe that she ran into another one of her heat encounters…life just sucked that way, but hopefully Refer will take the hint and leave her alone before Alec finds out about him.

Max walked along the street dragging her broken bike behind her. _This is juts my luck. I know for a fact that Normal is not going to give me another bike, something about us not being covered on company bike…I needed one awhile back and he gave me the bog 'ol speech. He is going to go into another when I get back by saying how irresponsible I am and how I need to learn how to live a good life…whatever the hell that supposed to mean. I really don't want to hear him talk about life today because my life is a little mixed up today as it is. _

_What the hell is Alec going to do with Asha all day? There barley even know each other. They going to talk about his depressing childhood and she is going to get all sympatric…okay, okay I know I am jealous but still…what are they going to talk about?_

_**Crash**_

He couldn't believe he was out having lunch with Asha, Logan's girl. He really wanted to ask Max if she would take of work to show his around but they needed the money, since he no longer has a job. So he called Logan, got Asha phone number, and then called her to see if she wanted to hang out for a while. He just hoped to God that Max didn't find out because X5's get extremely jealous.

At this moment were done with their drinks and food and now he was teaching her how to play pool. He remembered learning from Rachel when he was on that mission, she insisted that he know how to play…it didn't take him long to learn.

Asha was sitting at the table they had gotten themselves as showed her how to play, she already knew how to play, and she just liked to watch him. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about him like this because he is Max/s boyfriend and she is Logan's girlfriend but she can't seem to help it. "Hey Asha…you ready to give it a try?" he asked her.

"No I am still learning...but thanks." She said back to him.

"Okay," he said and he went back to his game. Asha knew she would never have him…because he was and would always be in love with Max. Even if he didn't see it yet.

_**Jam Pony**_

Logan walked into Jam Pony later that day to tell Max what he had found out about that walking stick they found at Joshua's and to tell her about some new development that he had found out from Matt Sung. When he walked in he saw her sitting there talking to Original Cindy.

He walked toward the yet he said nothing of his presence as he listened to the last of Max's statement. "…Why would he be out there with her…he knows how jealous we get." She said to her best friend.

"Don't worry Boo, he was probably just looking for someone to hang with, you know?" OC said as she stood by. "Oh yeah…Logan is standing right behind you." She finished.

"I know," Max, said without turning around. "What do you want Logan?" she asked.

"I came to talk to you about that walking stick you dropped by my apartment today." He paused as he moved closer to her. "I had Matt Sung take a look at it and he came up empty…I'm sorry." He said.

"It was a long shot," she said.

"And there was one more thing that he was telling me about," he added before she decided to take off. "He was telling me about so sort of freak living in China town, I assumed transgenic, he said that the man was bleeding from his skin, or so he hears from witnesses." He said. "Max maybe you should…"

"I am on top of it," she lied. "I know it is my responsibility to look after them since I am the one that let them out…so why don't you just back off Logan!" Max said. She realized that she said that a little louder than she should have so she looked around and noticed that no one heard her so she sighed in relief. "Is there anything else?" she asked as she looked at the man with annoyance.

"We used to be friends, Max. Why don't you start talking to me like one." He paused. "Just because you found someone new doesn't mean that we have ask like bitter enemies." He said as he looked at her.

"You know what your right," she lied. "Maybe we should be more civil toward each other," she said. She walked over to him and gave him the most innocent simle that she could muster. Than she brought her arms back and hit him…not hard and not in the face…softly on the arm. Yet he was still hard enough to make him wince. "That is how I act around Alec…and that is me civil." She said as she turned and walked away.

"Women," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." She said over her shoulder as she sat back down with OC and continued the conversation they were having before Logan had interrupted them. She sat down next to her friend with a sigh…who knew life could be this complicated.

_**Korea Town**_

Sketchy had a delivery to Korea Town, which he really didn't want to go to because they was always something weird happening there. As he walked up to the place where he was supposed to deliver his package he heard some kind of firework go off. He looked around but saw no one that might have set it off and then he turned back to the people at the desk.

"Jam Pony messenger…I need a signature," he said as he handed them his clipboard and their package. He could hear them talking about some mutant freak that they saw walking around the other day and he couldn't help but listen. After all he wanted to know if mutants walked the earth too. "Thanks," he said when the man handed his clipboard back to him. Then he turned on his heel and started walking away. Just then some Korean person came over to him with blood coming from his noise and it looked like he was having trouble breathing. "Call the police!" Sketchy yelled.

Sketchy tried desperately to help the guy in front of him but he and all the people around him knew that he wasn't going to be able to do anything. The next thing he knew he heard coughing all around him and when he turned around people were dropping like flies. "I think it is about time that I get the hell out of here," he said to himself as he got to his feet and ran toward him bike and left.

_**Joshua's house**_

After she was done with all her deliveries Max decided to head by Joshua's to see Zane and…well Joshua. As she approached the house she noticed that there was a candle lit inside and that brought a smile to her face. When she walked in she saw Joshua sitting on the chair reading a book that she guessed he got from the book shelve.

"Hey big fella," Max said as she approached him.

"Hey little fella," Joshua said as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Have you seen Alec and Zane today?" she asked as she looked around the house and noticed that both men were missing in action.

"Alec came over about and hour ago and picked up Zane and they went out…left Joshua here, said it wasn't safe." Joshua said. "Alec dropped Joshua off back here after you left for work this morning," he finished.

Just as Max was about to say something her pager started beeping. She looked at the number and groaned. "God doesn't this guy ever give up?" she asked herself and then she turned to Joshua. "I'll be right back I have to make a call," she said as she turned and walked out of the house were she saw a payphone. She noticed it before she walked into the house when she arrived.

She walked down the stairs and over to the payphone. She so did not want to talk to Logan right now; she wants to find Alec so she can have a talk with him about why he was out with Asha today. When she got to the phone she dialed the number that she had long ago memorized. "What do you want Logan?" she asked when the man answered the phone. She heard mumbling in the background that she recognized. "Is…is Alec there with you?" she asked.

"Um…yeah." He paused. "He and Zane handle some business that I needed taken care of," he said. "Alec called it a truce and told me that it's okay that you and me are friends."

"Okay…so why did you page me?" she asked.

"Because we need your help…you think you could stop by my apartment…Zane and Alec will be here waiting for you." He said.

"I'll see what I can do." She said and then she hung up. She walked back up toward Joshua's house and when she walked inside he was still reading his book. "Hey big fella…I have t go, Logan needs my help with something," she said.

"Okay little fella…see you later?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. She figured she could stop back here before she went home. "See ya," she said and then she walked out of the house and headed of in the direction of Logan's apartment.

_**Logan's apartment**_

Alec and Zane were sitting on the couch while Logan was on the phone with Max. Sure he told Logan that it was okay that they were friends, but it didn't meant that he had to like the idea. The only reason that he was going along with it was because he and Max were old buddies from before Manticore recaptured her. It was almost like taking OC away from her.

Alec looked up when Logan said goodbye to Max and he saw that man smile and smile that was no for friends, a smile that meant a whole lot more than friendship. He wanted to get up and snap the other man's neck but he couldn't because Max would never speak to him again and that was something that he wouldn't be able to live with.

"She's on her way," Logan said when he turned to face the other two men. He had a smug smile on his face. He was going to get Max back, even if that meant killing Alec just to get him out of the way. Sure he was, is, an X5 but there is always something out there that could get him killed…he just has to find it.

Just as he was about to get back onto his computer and start looking up this strange death rate of Korean people and how it is raising…his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked into it not sure at who it could be.

"Logan?" It was Matt Sung.

"What is it Matt? You find something?" he asked.

"Yeah…I got the guy, or the thing," he said. "I was kind of wondering if you could come by the morgue and maybe you get Eyes Only to run something on it," he asked.

"Sure thing I'll be right there," Logan said. Logan hung up his phone and looked at the two X5's in front of him. "I have to go to the morgue. When Max gets here…you guys should stop by too." He said and then he was out the door in a rush.

Alec and Zane stared at the door dumfounded. What were they supposed to do, just sit here and wait for Max to show up like a bunch of little kids? Or they could always go get themselves into trouble. Alec knew that Max would appreciate that so he decided to sit a wait. Sure it wasn't his thing but he soon came to realize that he was doing a lot of things that he normally didn't do when it came to Max…she had changed him.

"Come on man, what are you going to do sit her like some whipped boyfriend?" Zane asked as he got up off the couch looking to go have some fun. "Max would only be mad at you for a least a day." He said. "She is my baby sister after all and who knows her better than me?" he asked.

"I do," a voice said from behind them and when Zane turned around he saw Max standing in the doorway. "Trying to get my man into trouble already Zane…" Max let the sentence trail off.

"Aw…come on Maxie," he said as he moved toward her. "You know I wouldn't do something like that," he lied.

"Whatever," she said. And for the first time since she entered the apartment she noticed that Logan wasn't there. "Where is Logan?" she asked. "He said he had something important to tell me."

Alec stood up and walked over to her so the three of them where standing in a circle…kind of. "Some guy called and told him that he needed to come meet him at the morgue." He paused. "Gotta love the enhanced hearing." He smiled. "Said he killed some kind of freak." He added. "I know I am going to sound like an idiot and I bet your thinking it right now Max…but we should have followed him, huh?" She just nodded. "Okay than let's go." He said as he grabbed her hand and the three of them walked out of the apartment.

_**Some building**_

White was standing with a bunch of other guys from his offices; he really didn't understand why he had to bring more than one other person with him…nut his boss insisted on it so he brought a bunch of guys. They where talking to some nerdy guy who said he figured out a way to take care of their little problem. So naturally he had come by to see if he was really on about something…and he was.

He had explained to them that by mixing a few chemicals with the blood of one of his specimen he could generate a compound that would kill anything with that kind of DNA in at least a hundred miles, which took care of sector nine and the rest of them in time. White had a huge evil grin on his face that he couldn't seem to wipe away.

"So when do we find out if this works so you can get the rest of your money?" he asked the nerdy man whose name he couldn't remember.

"Tomorrow…noon," the guys said.

"Done," White said and then he and the rest of his men walked out of him office.

_**Max's apartment**_

They had arrived back at her apartment later that night after dropping Zane off at Joshua's. OC had left them a note saying that she was going to be staying with a female friend that she met at Crash and for them not to worry. Max was standing by the window and Alec was sprawled out on the bed watching her.

"Max…what's wrong?" he asked. She hadn't said a word to him since they saw the dead transgenic in the morgue. Matt Sung said that he thought he was hurting the kid but for some reason neither one of them took that excuse. After all if you saw something that looked far from human what would you do? "Come on Max…talk to me." He said witting up on the bed now.

"I bet he didn't even think about the kid," her words shocked Alec. "I bet he just saw something that didn't look like you or me…or him for that matter and open fired." She said as she turned to look at Alec. "He just assumed that he was the bad guy because he looked different," she said as she turned back toward the window. Just then she felt Alec's strong arms come around her waist. "I'm scared…what if they find out about us X5's…the ones that look human?" she asked.

"Than we'll deal," he said into her ear. "We will make sure that they see us as something other than a threat so we can live some sort of normal life," he said as he turned her around so she was looking at him. "I wont let anything happen to you Max…I promise." He added. "Especially since your going to have my son," he said with a smirk.

"Your thinking a little far ahead dontcha think," she said with a smile.

"Nope," he said as he brought his hand down to rest on her stomach. "Unlike you I can hear his heart beat." He said. "You can hear it too but you just figure that it's yours, but I heard it last night as I rested my head on your stomach…dreaming about one day having kids." He said as he looked down at her belly. "It was just a dream…but now it's a reality." He added looking up at her. "We're going to be parents," he said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" she asked as she looked him in the eye.

"Never been anything else," he said as he brought his lips to her. "Your going to be a mommy." He said.

"And your going to be a daddy." She said.

And than it just occurred them to what they would be raising there kid and it scared them.

_**Sector 9**_

White was sitting with the nerdy kid now in his van. They were waiting to get into position so that he could show White what his compound could do. They had the specimen in the back still out cold. They were going to release him and while he was running the were going to set the compound of and he would have exactly fifteen minutes to get out before it was all over.

"Okay I am going to go now so you can do what you have to do," White said as he started getting out of the van.

"What about my money?" he asked.

"You'll get it when I see that he is dead," he said pointing to the out cold X5. "Meanwhile I will be waiting on the other side just incase your compound doesn't do what it is supposed and ends up killing everyone." White said right before he walked away from the van and over to his car.

The nerd went over to where the X5 was and put something under his nose so that he would wake up…and he did. He unhooked his clips and told him that he was free to go. When he was far enough in the distance he shot the firework that held the compound. And as he was turning the corner to follow the X5 he could faintly hear the cop sirens coming.

Logan had called Max and told her where it was that she needed to meet him. He gave her all the information over the cell phone that she had borrowed off of Alec. Alec was still asleep when she left and that was what she wanted because if she had to save someone she couldn't do it while she was worrying about him, and she might end up getting them both killed.

When she arrived she saw Logan standing next to the police car with Matt Sung, she remembered meeting him once last year but she doubted that he remembered her. "Where is he?" she asked as she approached Logan. Just than she heard the firework.

"He is somewhere in there and he has fifteen minutes before he is no more," Logan told her and before he could stop her she took off running. "Max!" he yelled after her but she didn't stop, she was able to get into the sector because of her Jam Pony sector pass.

Max ran through the streets of sector nine looking for the transgenic on the run. Just then she saw some guy holding a computer looking up toward the wall of an old factory and when she looked in that direction she saw the guy she was looking for and he was currently climbing the ladder.

She ran as fast as she could in his direction hopping to get to him before she had to find somewhere to hide so she didn't get hit with the compound. Logan had explained to her what it was all about. And that it would kill any transgenic in a hundred miles. So she ran up the ladder after her X5 brother. When she got to the roof she saw him climbing another ladder to get to and even higher roof.

"Hey! Wait!" she called out as she continued to followed him, as he didn't stop. She climbed that ladder just in time to see him jump to the other roof across the street and soon she was doing the same thing trying desperately to get to him before they both died. And as she saw him round the corner and horrifying thought crossed her mind. If she was to die would Alec turn to Asha? She shuck her head of those thoughts and told herself that he would never leave her because she **was** carrying his son.

When she turned the corner she saw the X5 sitting on the edge of the wall with nowhere to go. Just then she looked at her pager and saw that they only had about five minutes left so she ran up to him grabbed him and together they took the plunge into a pool that she had seen below them. He tried his hardest to get out of her grasp but he couldn't and then she took his face and held it still as she turned her head and showed him her barcode. He nodded in understanding.

Than she looked at her pager and they had **four minutes left**.

Would Alec forget about his unborn son and run to Asha because he was hurting from her death? Would he and Logan get into it? Would he kill Logan thinking that it was his fault that she wasn't around anymore?

Than she looked at her pager and they had **three minutes left.**

Would Asha even care if she died? Sure they didn't talk much but she was the reason her and Logan were together. If she hadn't of been recaptured by Manticore than Logan never would have meet Asha and Asha never would have meet Logan.

Than she looked at her pager and they had **two minutes left.**

The X5 was struggling more and more in her grasp but she held on tight and there was no way that he was going anywhere until her pager hit zero. Would Logan care if she died?

Than she looked at her pager and they had **one minute left.**

Okay one more minute before she found the answers to her questions. Just then her pager vibrated and her and the X5 went above surface, just to come face to face with the man Max had seen watching the young X5 earlier. He pulled out a gun to shot them "You just cost he a lot of money!" he yelled. But before he could shot her he fell to the ground. And Max saw Logan and Max Sung standing there.

_**Max's apartment**_

It was raining once again in Seattle, which wasn't much of a surprise to Max yet she still looked out the window at it. She was just thinking about life when Alec came walking and sat no their bed. He was just getting back from dropping Zane and the X5, whose name turned out to be Travis, off at Joshua's. Than he went by Logan's to help with any of the questions that Matt Sung might have had.

"Is this a typical day of your life Max?" he asked as he started to take of his wet shirt. "Cause all I can say is damn it is tiring as hell." He said as he walked over to her with nice dry sweet pants on.

"Yup this is my life," she said as she turned to look at her. And then she reached down and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "And it just keeps getting better." She added. "So what happen at Logan's with Sung?" she asked.

"He had a lot of questions and we answered them," he said. "Some we answered with the truth and some we had to lie," he said. "There are things that he isn't ready to know yet," he added as he walked back over to the couch. "Joshua is excited to have another roomie and I think Zane is happy too. Now that he has someone but me to hang with…because I am not always around, sometimes I am with you and I don't think he likes that." He said.

"So now he has a round the clock buddy?" Max asked and he nodded. "Good because I have seriously been lacking of my Alec time." She said as she walked over to the bed.

"Good because I am not going anywhere for while," he said.

"Is that right," she said.

His only answer was a kiss.

**AN: I hope you liked it!**


	5. BOO

**Max and Alec **

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**………………**

**Chapter 5: Boo **

**_Jam Pony_**

It was Halloween and Max didn't know what it was about the holiday that got her all excited…maybe it was the candy or the parties…either way she was going to have fun tonight. Tonight there were no such thing as mutant, freaks, or X5…just her and Alec and they where going to party. Nothing is going to come in the way of that small fact.

She had to stop by Logan's this morning because he called and said he had to talk to her about something important, everything was important when it came to that man. It would be a special news bulletin when he left his computer to actually get a life.

Max knew she shouldn't have been thinking about Logan like that, not after all the good things that he had done for her and her family. But she couldn't help it, it never really occurred her before but she has rarely ever seen Logan out of his apartment. And when she did she was usually the one that forced him to leave, either she got hurt or she guilted him to taking her somewhere.

She didn't know what the hell had gotten into her ever since she had hooked up with Alec it was almost as if she saw Logan as a threat ever time she saw him. Like he was the one that was going to rip her and Alec apart or something. Or maybe it had something to do with Logan being with Asha, not jealousy, but something else. Like Asha was somehow going to take Alec away from her…she almost felt like an animal trying to protect her mate from some new enemy.

She should know better than to think Alec would stray on her, he had never given her that indication before and she didn't understand why she was feeling it now. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Alec had lunch a couple days ago with Asha while she was at work and helping Logan out with some new save the world type mission. Okay so it was more of a save on of her kind type mission but she still had to help instead of being with Alec like she had wanted to be. It has never paid to be the hero…at least not yet it hasn't.

Alec has been awesome with her and he is still handling the whole deal with her and Logan still being friends. She was sure that he would get over it and him and Logan would learn that they don't need to fight because as far as she is concerned she is not leaving Alec side. Not for a very, very long time, or at least until he doesn't want her anymore…and hopefully that wont be anytime soon.

"Okay people time to get work! Just because it's a holiday doesn't mean that team Jam Pony is taking a day off!" Normal said as he came out from behind his desk. "And no costumes…" he stopped short when he saw Sketchy walk in wearing the worst Dracula outfit that she had ever since, not that she had seen one before but after seeing Sketchy's she had to hope that there were better looking ones out there. "What in God's name are you wearing?" Normal asked as he looked at his employee. "Never mind I don't want to know." He said. "Just get back to work." Normal turned away from Sketchy just in time to see OC and Max giving him the death glare. "What?" he asked as he looked at them a little scared.

"Are you seriously going to keep us here till seven?" Max asked. "Because you know that you are going to have to bring us in early anyway the next day just to clean the toilet paper of the walls and roof," Max said as she took a sip of the drink that she had just gotten from the cooler.

"Fine! Last run is at five!" he shouted. As he looked around at the smiling faces and groaned. "Now get back to work!" he shouted than he handed Max a package. "Here…Sector 12," he said and frowned which caused him to smile.

Max looked at OC and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this, this run would take her at least an hour and it was already four thirty and she was supposed to met Alec at five and now she wasn't going to be on time. "I guess I will see you at Crash later," Max said as she looked past OC. "Do me a favor and tell Alec that I am going to be late," she said as she put the package in her bag. As she was looking out the window she saw what she really didn't want to see…rain. "Great," she said as she looked back at OC. "Talk to you later," she said as she headed out.

Max grabbed her bike as she put on her hood so her hair didn't get wet. She may have loved showers and taking baths but she hated the rain…she chalked that up to the cat DNA. She rode along the street and she could see every other business closing down all extra early so they could get ready for all the good old Halloween parties. But her…she had to go all the way out of Sector 12…sometimes life just sucked.

**_Max's apartment_**

Alec sat on their bed, his and Max's, as he waited for her to get home. It seemed like that was all he did lately was wait for her to home. She had a life and he didn't and it was starting to bother him. Why should he be stuck home while she is out with her friends and earning a living…while he sits at home?

Last time he went out, with Asha, Max got mad at him. It was almost like she was made at him for finding someone that wouldn't mind hanging out with him. Someone that wasn't her that he could talk to…Asha was that someone. She didn't mind talking about his unusual childhood and what it was like back at Manticore.

Sure she didn't understand what he was talking about but at least she listened to him. When was it a crime to have a friend? He let Max hang and do the save the world thing with Logan when he would have easily snapped the other man's neck for just looking at her. But he didn't because he trusted her…was he wrong to trust her? Should he be more of a jealous boyfriend like she is when he goes out with a friend that just happens to be a girl?

Alec didn't understand all this outside world relationship stuff…everything seemed so much simpler when it was just him and Max back at Manticore…no Logan and no Asha. It missed that…just the two of them, sitting up all and talking when they were supposed to be doing other stuff.

Just as Alec was about to get up and go get something to eat his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Asha. "Hey," he said when he flipped it open.

"Hey yourself," she said and he could have sworn that she was flirting with him. "There is this big Halloween party at Crash and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" she asked.

"What about Logan?" he asked he was trying his hardest not to come straight out and say no. That he was going with Max and no one else. She was flirting and that was not a good thing because Max gets jealous enough as it is.

"Logan really isn't into the whole party scene." She said and he thought she sounded hopeful. "So I was wondering if we could go and maybe even met Max there," she said.

"Alec!" OC called from the living room.

"In here." He called back to her. "Hold on a sec," he told Asha as OC came walking through the door. "What's up?" he asked her.

"Max wanted me to tell you that she is going to be last. Normal sent her on a long run out to Sector 12," she said. "She told me to have you met her at Crash," she finished. "Who you talking to?" she asked when she saw his cell phone.

"No one…just Zane," he lied. "Okay I guess I will met you there then I just have to stop and pick him up." He said loud enough so Asha would hear him.

"Okay boo…see you there," OC said as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living.

"I will be at your place in an hour…be ready," he told Asha right before he hung up the phone. He was not going to sit around and wait for Max anymore…that wasn't the type of man that he is…he needed his space. And since she works all the time he might as go out with someone that actually wanted to hang out with him…no someone that pretends to like him.

Max was out and she wasn't going to be back for a while so he might as well go out and have a good time. He would have to deal with the wrath of Max later when they were at home by themselves. And where he could tell her exactly how he was feeling about the current status. He wasn't happy with it and he was going to make sure to tell her hoe he felt.

**_Later that night…_**

Max walked into her apartment all wet and really pissed off. The run to sector 12 had taken a lot longer than she had expected, and now she had to hurry just to get to the party at Crash on time. She could believe that on Halloween of all day Normal had made her run the last run of the day…sometimes she really hated that man. And to top it all off OC had called her and told her that Alec was going with Zane to Crash and that he would meet her there.

She didn't know how stupid he thought she was because she knew that he was going with Asha because she had called and asked Logan if he and Asha were going to the party and he said that Asha was going with Alec and he thought that she knew. So she lied and said that she did know but she was just wondering if he was going anyway, he said no.

And to make the day even worse Joshua had asked her to go out with him, because he said that everyone was wearing costumes and they would think that his was just another costume. She had to try and let him down gently because she really didn't want to hurt his feeling. She told him that it was too dangerous and she didn't want him to get hurt. Sure it was dangerous out there but she knew for a fact that it wasn't tonight, she just wanted to go have a good time without having to worry about someone finding out that Joshua costume really isn't a costume.

"Okay I'm ready," she said to herself as she looked in the mirror. She really wasn't dressed up she was juts in her usual outfit. If it worked for her than who cares right?

**_Crash_**

Alec sat at ah table with Asha all by himself, yes he had lied to OC when he said that he was bring Zane along but the truth was that Zane didn't want to come. He had offered but he had said no so Alec just decide not go with Asha instead…he figured that he wouldn't get in that much trouble because he didn't ask Zane to go firs but he got declined.

What did he care? Did it really matter if Max was mad at him or not? If he wanted to he could easily find someone else to share his bed at night…was Max really worth all the trouble? As he looked around the bar he saw lonely women willing to do anything for a good time and he came to his answer.

Yeah she is worth it because when it comes right down to it…there is no one other than Max that he would rather be with. As he looked over at Asha he realized that she would never understand what it was that he was going through, and he had a girl back at home who did understand him. So now the question was…why is he here instead of with Max?

The truth is that he didn't know why he was here without Max. Maybe it was because he was mad at her or maybe he was just jealous of what she had. She had friends and he really only has one, she had a job and he doesn't. Maybe the reason he is here to be more like her and get out and actually live his life.

Just as he was about to say something he looked toward the door and saw the object of his thoughts come walking through the door. Her presence is all it took to answer all his questions, smash all his doubts, and bring a smile to his face. She was and will always be the only one for him, or so he thought. She looked over at him and smiled as she started walking toward him.

Asha was going on and on about something that Logan had done but the truth was that he stopped listening a while ago. She was so unaware of what was going on around her that he could have easily got up and left and she never would have even noticed. As Max walked closer to him he realized that she wasn't even looking at him. He turned around in his seat and saw Logan sitting over by OC and that was indeed where she was looking.

He wanted to get up and stop her in the middle of the floor but he couldn't because he looked toward the door and saw someone he really didn't want to see tonight. Someone who had asked to come out with him but he had declined because he wanted a normal night out. But it was too late he was here and now Alec had to get him to go somewhere that…well wasn't here.

"Asha…" she looked up at him as he got up from the table. "I have to go now, I guess we can talk later," he said as he looked back to were Max was laughing at something OC had said. "If you want Logan is right over there you can go hang with him till I get back," he said.

Her hand on his arms stopped him. "Where is he?" she asked as she looked in the direction that me was just minutes ago looking in. "I don't see him."

Alec didn't understand he was just there a minute ago with Max and OC. And now there was no one there but some old looking to pick up some young girl, or guy, whichever we wants. "I don't know I thought I saw him, and I guess I didn't. But I still have to go…go find OC I think she is around her somewhere," Alec said as he took off. As he ran up the stairs he could hear Asha asking how OC was but he didn't have time to explain who OC was…she was, is, a very complex person.

Alec ran out the door and he was just in time to see Joshua turning the corner. "Joshua!" he called out as he took off after the dog man. When he rounded the corner he saw Joshua standing there with a lizard man and a head. "Josh…what's going on? I thought I told you to stay home," he said as he looked at the dog man in a funny way.

"I was, laying low, when Sally here," he held up the head. "Came by with Joe," he pointed to the lizard man. "And told Joshua that they needed help finding his body." Joshua paused. "I told them that I knew X5," he said as he pointed to Alec.

"Okay," he said unsure of what was going on. "So do you have any idea where you body would be?" Alec asked as he took the head away from Joshua.

"Sorry pale but my body is on a mission," the head said.

"Oh yeah…and the mission is?" Alec asked. He really didn't have time for this.

"A mission for love," he said. "Okay I am looking for this girl, I don't know her name…all I had was a picture," he said.

"Do you remember what she looked like?" he asked.

"Long dark hair, pouty lips, really tan…hangs with a gay girl," he said. "I don't know they didn't give me much background on this girl." He finished as he looked at Alec.

This couldn't be happening. There is some headless body out there looking for Max, wherever she happens to be. He looked around and up at Joshua. "Here," he said handing the head to the dog man and then he took out his cell phone and dialed Max's cell number but he didn't get an answer. "Come on, we have to find Max before the headless body does," Alec said as they took of toward Logan's apartment.

**_Logan's apartment_**

He really didn't want to ask Logan for help, mostly because he really didn't like the guy but he needed to find Max and he needed to find her quickly. As they made their way up to his apartment building, deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator for obvious reasons.

When they came to his door Alec twisted the doorknob and was thankful to find it unlocked. When he walked in he could hear Logan talking to someone and he personally didn't think Logan had any friends besides Max and Asha, but maybe he was wrong. When he walked into the computer area he saw Logan talking to Asha.

"Asha? I thought you where at Crash…I just left you there," Alec said confused how she could have gotten to Logan's apartment before him.

"I haven't been to Crash all day," Asha said as she looked at Logan and then at Alec again. "I have been here working on one of Eyes Only cases," she said.

"Okay whatever," Alec said. "Listen Logan I need to find Max right away…it is kind of important," he said as he looked at the other many. "Do you have any idea where she is?" he asked.

"Nope, you told me not to talk to her, so we haven't spoken in a few days," Logan lied. "Last I heard, OC told me that he boss sent her on a long delivery," he said. "Here go to this address," Logan said handing him a piece of paper. And then turning back to the computer. "Good luck," he told Alec as he watched the younger man walk away.

Alec walked down the stairs leading back outside of Logan's apartment building. He couldn't believe it, Asha had told him that she hadn't been at Crash all day. But that was impossible because he had just been talking to her not more than a hour ago. And then there was Max, she was sent on a long delivery but she should have been back awhile ago.

"Looks like we have a lead," Alec said as he, Joshua, the head, and the lizard man made there way toward Max's place of employment…Jam Pony.

**_Jam Pony_**

Alec walked into Jam Pony and saw a bunch of people walking around calling out deliveries and than he saw other people taking off on their bikes…just like it was the middle of the afternoon and they had all day to work. But as far as he knew it was time for them to be closed…maybe not.

"Delivery sector 12," someone called from behind the counter and Alec took that as a sign that the person behind the counter was the boss. So he walked over to the man. "Can I help you?" the man asked without even looking up.

"Yeah I am um…looking for a women named Max," Alec said as he looked at the crowed of people. "It is kind of important," he added.

"Alec," a voice called to him an he turned to see Max walking over to him as she looked behind him at Joshua and all his friends he had with him. "What are you doing here…and in the middle of the day?" she asked as she looked at him. "I thought we where going to meet at Crash," she said.

"We were and then Joshua showed up so I followed him outside and asked him why he was there because I told him to stay home. Than he introduced me to some bodiless guy that told me that his body is looking for you while we have his head," he finished with a deep sigh. "I know it sounds stupid," Alec said.

"No, no it sounds perfectly normal," she said as she turned and walked back toward everyone.

"Max this is important…I was worried about you," he said as he grabbed her by the arm.

She yanked her arm away and looked at him. "You don't need to worry about me Alec, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself." She said as she turned back around. "Why don't you go to the party with Asha!" she said turning back around.

"I don't want to go with Asha…I want to go with you," he pleaded.

"Too bad because I am going with Logan." She said as she turned and walked away from him. "And yes you can consider this the end of our relationship." She said as she rounded the corner and was out of his site.

**_Max's apartment_**

Alec sat up in the bed with sweet streaming down his face and chest as he looked around the room, it was still dark out which meant that they had yet to start, which in his mind was good. He looked to his right and saw Max sleeping away, she didn't sleep often so it was kind of good to see her finally getting some sleep. Alec recalled the dream, ir nightmare, he had just had.

All he can do now is ask himself if it is a bad thing that he has dreams about Max leaving him for Logan? Almost like one day she will come to realize that she too good for him and that she can do better.

One thing that was bugging was what the hell did Joshua have to do with anything?

Alec lay back down in bed and smiled as he felt Max curl up next to him. _It was just a dream Alec. _He kept telling himself.

**_Jam Pony_**

Max day started out just like it did any other day. She work up late, came to work late, and made her deliveries late. She didn't know hwy she always did things late, maybe it was just so she could piss Normal off, and most of the time it worked. But today he was pissing her off.

He was one, if not the only; business that wasn't closing early and that bothered everyone yet he didn't seem to take notice. If he stayed open all night that there would for sure be things that he would make them do tomorrow, and she just would let that happen. Plus she had plans with a certain X5 tonight.

"Come on Normal, it's Halloween," Max said as she walked up to her boss. He looked at her not very impressed. "You know if you stay up you are going to be here even earlier tomorrow just cleaning up the place." She said as she looked back at OC who was laughing at her. "Now if you close early I bet you can keep half, if not all, the toilet paper off the walls and roof," Max said as she turned to look back at Normal.

He looked as if he was plotting whether or not he was going to let them leave early or if he was going to make the work the full shift and still make them clean the place the next mourning. Of course if he made them clean the place then he would have to pay them all overtime and he just didn't have that kind of money.

"Fine! Last run is at five," he yelled as he looked around. "Now get back to work!" he yelled.

Max smiled and she and OC walked over to their lockers. Max had big plans tonight; she was going to go out with Alec without all the drama of being a freak. She told Joshua to stay home because tonight was a night just for her to be a normal human being. Max was snapped back to reality but OC hitting her on the arm. "Hey! What was that for?" Max asked.

"You were daydream and what did I say about daydream?" OC asked and Max shrugged. "Don't go daydream unless you can take Original Cindy with you." She said and they shared a smile. "So you and your boo got plans tonight?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," she paused. "We have a night together with just the two of us. No freaks or anything else out of the ordinary. Just me and Alec," she said and she looked off at nothing and OC slapped her again. "Sorry OC but you really would have wanted to go there," Max said with a smile.

"Way to much info girl," OC said and Max just smiled. "So what about Joshua…you know tonight of all nights is the only night he will be able to go out in the world," OC said.

"I told him to lay low…I have plans," Max said as she looked at her friend. "Hey I don't have plans very often and tonight I do so leave it," Max said. "I gotta blaze…see ya at Crash." She said as she took of on her bike.

**_Crash_**

Max was out of work early at she ran to her apartment as fast as she could. She was in a big hurry to get there and make sure that no other girl decided to take Alec for herself. Even though she was pretty sure that he would walk out on her just because she was late for a date that they had set up two weeks ago. But it something that couldn't be helped.

Was it her fault that she had a boss that couldn't stand her? Or that she had to explain to Joshua again why he couldn't go out tonight? Or that she had to go to Logan's and tell him face-to-face why she couldn't save the world tonight? No. She was just trying to get by today so she could have a nice relaxing night with her man, which she rarely ever gets to see.

Max walked into Crash and the bar was already full of people and it was still early. She looked around for OC and saw her talking to some girl tat the pool table so she just waved so she didn't ruin her girl's big chance. Then she looked around the bar for the one person that she had wanted to see all day…Alec.

As she scanned the room she saw him sitting at a table by himself drinking what looked like from her a Scotch. As she made her way toward him she realized that he wasn't alone, that there was some young blonde girl sitting at the table with him…it was Asha. She didn't know what to think, he was out with Asha again tonight, when he told her that he would meet her at Crash with Zane, which just came to her attention, Zane was no where in site.

As she walked toward them she saw something out of the corner of her eye. And when she looked in that direction she saw Joshua going around the corner. She didn't know what he was doing her but she knew that she was going to have to find out. She took off in the direction that he had gone. And when she rounded the corner she saw him go out the back door of the nightclub.

She followed him and when she was out the door she saw him standing there with nothing other than a head. At first she was confused beyond the telling of it but than she was angry. Tonight was going to be her nights without any freaking things happening but no one night was just too much to ask wasn't it? Something always had to come in the way of her having a good time.

"Joshua what the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home and lay low?" she asked as she walked over to him keeping an eye on the head in his hands. "And what the hell is that?" she asked.

"This is Sally," he said.

"Sally's a head?" Max asked as she looked at it.

"No I have a body…it just ran off," Sally said.

"Ran off?" Max asked again trying to make sure they where clear.

"Yes ran off! I thought you said she was an X5?" Sally asked Joshua.

"Do you have any idea where your body would be?" Max asked.

"It is a body on a mission." He said.

"Mission?"

"Yeah the body is looking for some guy," he said as he tried to think. "Another X5, about a little taller than you, brown hair, hazel eyes, very attractive," he said. "I didn't get much info on this guy," he said.

Before Joshua and Sally knew it Max ran back into Crash and looked at the table that Asha and Alec had been sitting at moments ago but they weren't there anymore. A slit feeling of anger washed over her as she thought of him taking her back to his place, or their place. She ran back out into the alley and grabbed Joshua as she took the off to her apartment.

**_Max's apartment_**

Max ran into her apartment hopping to catch them in action, while also hopping that they wouldn't be there, which they weren't. Max sat down on her couch as she looked off into space. Joshua and Sally came in and sat at the table. As they sat there Max racked her brain trying to figure out where he would go.

_He wouldn't go to Logan's because he hates Logan…men and their jealousy. He wasn't at Crash anymore so we can cross that off the list of places he would go. I don't know where Asha lives so if he did leave with her than that would mean that he was a goner because I won't be able to find him. _

_Maybe if I got to Logan and ask nicely I would be able to convince him to help me track down Alec before it's too late. Yet why would Logan help? He is just another jealous man who can't get what he wants because that something has moved on to someone else. I have some issues bare with me while I work them out okay?_

_That just leaves Zane who lives with Joshua, yet if he is at Joshua's than why wouldn't Joshua tell me that he was there and we wouldn't have to spend all this time looking for him when he already knows where he is. Unless Alec showed up at Joshua's after he went to Crash, which would mean that Joshua wasn't there because he was with me. _

_Okay I am so confusing myself. _

_Should I assume that he left with Asha and look in places where they could go together? Or should I assume that he left by himself and just look at places where he usually goes by himself? If I chooses one and it is the other than I would just be wasting my time trying to fond him in a place where he is and hopefully never will be. On the other hand if I look for him in a place where he would go by himself that I would be wasting time for him and Asha to do something that I don't even want to think about them doing._

_Even though it is so like her to steal my man from me. I mean come on she was so obsessed with Logan before I should up with Alec. I bet she never even would have thought about another man if I hadn't brought Alec into the picture. It's okay I know I bitter but I just can't stand her. What does Logan see in her anyway? She is snotty and as far as I can tell she doesn't spend that much time in his apartment. I mean I spend more time there and I am not even his girlfriend anymore. What's that say about her?_

_Okay so lets narrow this search down. He isn't at Crash that is a defiant, he wouldn't go to Logan's because he can't stand the man, not that I can blame him. I mean what did I ever see in him? He always out to save the world when there are more important things to think about…like ways to keep your girlfriends hands off someone else's boyfriend…Geez. _

_Okay Max get back on topic. We have two places to look. We have Joshua's place and then the space needle. Sure he had never been there but he could still possibly go there on his own and see what it is like. After all I found out about it on my own when I first came to Seattle so why can't he? Huh? Okay let's get this hunt on the road. _

"We have to go to your place Josh," Max said as she snapped back to reality. "I have a feeling that is where he will be," she said. "You guys ready to motor or what because ei don't have all night," Max said as she looked at them and they nodded, or at least she thought Sally nodded, she wasn't to sure about that.

**_Joshua's place_**

They made it to Joshua's in record time. Max had never driven so fast on her baby before, or at least not with two people on it. But she needed to get to Joshua's to clam the fears she has racing around inn her head. Fears about Alec cheating on her with Asha and him not really caring if she found out.

Another fear she had would be that the secrete about her and her band of freaks was out and people where out there right now hunting them down like a pack of wild dogs.'

_Why am I always so freaked out about people finding out about me and mine? Why should I care if people are scared of us because as far as I am concerned we are the far more superior human…and if they don't like us than that is there fault because in the end if the want a war they will have one…but it will be one that they will not be able to win. _

_Why am I having these thoughts? I lived among the normal people for ten years and I befriended a lot of the, so why and I talking about tem as if I am better and there are nothing? Like they are the lowest end of the food chain? I never used to talk about them like this…what has brought this out of me?_

Max reached the door and opened it. She walked in followed by Joshua and Sally's head. When she looked in the first room nothing. As she moved further into the house she began to lose more and more hope because she had to find him.

"Max is that you?" Zane asked coming around the corner. "Alec is in the other room," he said pointing toward the room he had just come from. "He has been looking for you," he said as he turned to Joshua as Max walked toward where Alec was.

She walked into the room and saw him lying on the couch with a hand over his face as if he was in deep thought. "So I heard you were looking for me," said as she walked further into the room.

"Yeah I was, but now I am not," he said. He looked at her and he saw that she was confused. "Look Max, I like you, I really do but I don't think this whole you and me thing is working out," he said and her eyes widened.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you are never around and I have needs," he said. "Plus there is someone else," he said as Asha came walking out of the room. "She is truly a lovely girl once you get to know her," he said as he gave her a kiss.

"What about your baby?" Max asked.

"You and Logan can take care of it," he said. "Now if you don't mind could you please leave." He said.

Max turned and walked out of the room into another room where Zane, Joshua, and Sally were all laughing at her. She ran out of the house and jumped on her bike.

_**Max's apartment**_

Max jumped up in her bed with sweet coming down her face and body. She put her hand on her stomach and than she looked to her left and saw Alec lying there wide awake. She smiled down at him and he wrapped his arms around her and brought he down to him.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…you?" she asked.

"You have no idea." He said. "You know what…I think we should forget about the party and take Joshua out for a night on the town," he said and she nodded.

_**Joshua's house (later that night)**_

They went to Joshua's that night after Max got off work and they found him sleeping in his chair with a book in his hand. They saw a note on the fridge that told Joshua that Zane had met someone and they where going out for a night on the town.

Max smiled up and Alec who returned her smile and then they both walked over to where Joshua lay asleep. Alec cupped his hands together close to Joshua's ear and let out a scream. Joshua jumped up of the chair and was in fighting stance ready to defend himself.

But all he saw was Max and Alec sitting there laughing at him. "Hey big fella," Max said.

"Hey little fella…Joshua thought you had plans?" he asked as he looked back and forth between the two transgenics.

"We do," Alec said. "We are taking our friend Joshua out for a night on the town," Alec said as he stood up and extend his hand. "Come on the night isn't going to last forever," Alec said as Max stood up next to him and she was soon followed by Joshua.

Together all three of them went out and had themselves one hell of a night.

…………………………

**AN: I hope you liked it! I didn't really like this episode so i hope it turned out okay!**


	6. AN

**Hey guys**

I sorry but i am going to be a little late on this weeks update...i have some family drama...but it should be up by tuesday.

**Thanks**


	7. Two

**Max and Alec **

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**………………**

**Chapter 6: Two **

**_Some museum_**

Here she was, of all places she could have been she was here, stealing a baseball that some guy hit for some record setting homerun. Whatever, she really didn't care. The only she did care about was Alec, getting this baseball would get him off her back about not having enough money in his pocket…it was really starting to annoy her.

For the past week or so he has been hounding her about getting some easy cash, just by stealing a baseball. Of course, her being the responsible one and all, had to tell him that it wasn't right, and that she didn't do that kind of stuff anymore. But then he pulled out all the stops and used a line that he knew would get her to do it.

He told her that if she loved him she would steal the baseball for him. Lets just say she sunk like a rock in a pound. So here she was hanging by a road trying to get the stupid baseball out of it's case without setting off any alarms. Sometimes Alec could be such as ass that she didn't even understand why she put up with him.

Yet every time she thought that she would remember the way he made her feel when he held her at night, and when he would hold every time she would have the shakes. He would tell how she made him feel and how great it was to have her in his life. And then finally she would remember how they would laugh together about something stupid. And all those thoughts about her regretting ever letting Alec out of Manticore, or wishing he was not in her life vanished.

Just as Max was about to take the last screw out of the case that the ball was held on she felt something pass through her. A feeling that only happened when Alec was around and when she looked up sure enough the dumb ass himself was coming down a rope. Sometimes she understood why OC was lesbian…men are too dumb witted to be around. Alec slid his way down to where Max was hanging graceful and gave her one of his 'I know I am a ass but I also know you still love me' smiled as he looked at what she was doing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked and then she realized something. "You know what, never mind…I so don't want to know," she said as she turned back to what she was doing.

"Ah come on Maxie," he said as he looked at her. "You know how much I love money…I just wanted to make sure that you were doing this right," he said and the he winced. "That didn't not come out right at all," he said as he looked over at her but she wasn't looking at him. _Maybe she didn't hear me. _He told himself as he watched her work. "So Max what are we doing tonight?" he asked.

"I am going to sleep right after this because I have work in the morning," she paused. "Man it's going to feel good to have the bed to myself," she joked.

"What do you mean…to yourself?" he asked. Where was he going to be?

"You," she said as she looked at him with a evil smile on her face. "Get the joys of sleeping on the couch," she said.

Sometimes you really have to hate how good a transgenics hearing is. "You know I was only kidding," he pleaded. "Like your going to be able to sleep without me beside you," he said as he watched her unscrew the last screw. "With your shark DNA you will be up all night," he said. Max lifted up the case and set it next to the baseball, yet when she went to pick it up she noticed that Alec had grabbed it. She just glared at him thinking that he would just give the ball over.

"Come on…I am the one that rightful stole it," she said as she grabbed his arm and they started swing across the room. "I am so gonna kick your ass," she said as she tried to get the ball away from him.

"You know this would be a whole lot easier if you just said, 'Alec you can sleep in the bed tonight'" he said mimicking her voice. Suddenly her leg came up and kicked the ball out of his hands and when she tried to catch it she missed. "Great," he said as he watched it hit the floor. He looked over at her with a guilty look on his face.

"You are so sleeping on the couch," she said as she started climbing up the robe as the alarms started going off.

"I know this might be a bad time to ask but you think I could catch a ride home with you?" he asked as he too started to climb.

"You can kiss my ass," she said as she reached the roof and pulled herself out. "You can find your own way home…do you have any idea how much money you just cost me?" she asked when he reached the roof and pulled himself out. When he didn't answer she looked at him. "Well?" he shuck his head no. "A lot!" she yelled as she walked over to were her rope was hanging down the side of the building. "We could have lasted a long time on that money." She said as she climbed down and watched as Alec got on the rope. "Alec you have to wait until I am on the ground first!" she yelled up to him but he didn't hear her. She looked down at the ground and saw that if she fell she would be fine…a little sore but fine…the baby on the other hand was a different story.

"Max you know we could work this out," he said no even knowing the trouble he was putting them in.

"Alec get back up to the roof!" Max yelled but he didn't hear her. Max could hear the rope breaking. She took one last look at the ground and swore to herself. "This is gonna hurt," she said as she heard the last of the rope break and she fell to the ground. When she hit the ground she could hear Alec calling out to her and she could see him falling to the ground with a lesser fall.

"Max!" he said when he reached her side. "What can I do?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Take me to doctor Carr's office," she said. "I will show you the way," she said as he started to carry her. This was not going to be good for the baby.

**_Dr. Carr's office_**

Alec had gotten Max to Dr. Carr's office as fast as he could but he still felt as it was going to be too late. Not that Max was in that serious of trouble but if she lost the baby he didn't know what would happen between them because anyway he broke it down this was all his fault.

As soon as Carr saw the condition Max was in he told Alec to take her to one of the surgery rooms and that he would be there in a minute. When he got there the first thing he did was check for her plus which he felt was strong…which meant she wasn't has hurt as she looked.

"I fell," she explained. "I am pregnant and I'm worried about the baby," she said as she looked him in the eyes. He went and got out the ultra-sound machine and Max laid flay on her back and pulled her shirt up a little.

"How far along are you?" he asked as he looked at her stomach and saw that she wasn't really showing.

"About a month or so," she said, as she looked him in the eyes. "You will be able to tell right?" she asked and he nodded. He applied some gel to her stomach and then brought something down that Max guessed is what helped him see the baby. She watched as he moved it around and he looked at the screen in front if him. When he stopped he looked over at her and gave her a weak smile. "Well?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

He looked over at her and then back at the door. He walked over to the door and waved Alec in who was currently waiting in the waiting room because he didn't want to be in there…he said it was something about hospitals that he didn't like. He walked in and looked at Max who wore a worried expression and he felt even worse than he did when he first brought her in. He sat down next to her and together they looked at the doctor.

"Well doc?" Alec asked with a slight hitch in his voice.

He looked at Alec and then at Max and he hung his head. "I'm sorry," he said as he looked back up at them. "You lost the baby," he said as he looked at the couple in fornt of him.

Without warning Alec got up and ran from the room and Max hung her head knowing that he thought it was his fault, which it was, but she wasn't going to hold it against him. He didn't know that they rope would hold the both of them. He thought he was doing the right thing in trying to get away so her didn't get either of them caught, he couldn't have known what happen.

"Thanks," Max said as she whipped her stomach off with a towel that he had given her and then pulled her shirt down. "I better go find him before he does something stupid," she said as she got up and started to walk out.

"Max?" she turned around and looked at him. "I really am sorry," he said. She smiled and she walked out the door in search of Alec knowing that he was beating himself up for this.

When Max ran outside she noticed that it was raining. Which really wasn't a surprise. As she walked outside she noticed that Alec was standing the middle of the parking lot looking over at her. Rain dripping from his hair but he didn't seem to notice because his eyes where locked on hers. As she approached him she noticed that it wasn't really the rain that was making his face wet, as she looked closer she saw tears.

"Alec?" she called him and he turned away from her.

"Don't Max." he said. "Don't say my name like nothing happened, like I did nothing wrong," he said turning back to look at her. "I took your baby from you," he said finally as he feel to his knees.

"It's not your fault," she told him as she too dropped to her knees and held him in her arms. "It's not your fault," she said again and she continued to hold him in the rain not caring what people thought when they saw they sitting in the middle of the parking lot in the rain.

**_Sector checkpoint_**

The sector cop was sitting back in his chain enjoying some hold move that was playing on the TV. For awhile now things had been going easy around the checkpoints, no one was trying to by pass without a sector pass, which was always good. Just as he was about to take another sip of his beer he heard something coming from outside. He got up and looked out the window and saw nothing.

"Great," me mumbled to himself as he walked over, grabbed the flashlight, and walked out into the darkness. When he rounded the corner her could faintly hear the sound of something clawing and as he grew closer the louder the sound became. When he peered around one of the many creates that crowed the streets he saw someone or something leaning over someone. "Hey!" he yelled as he pointed his flashlight at the person, which he now knew was a something not a someone. The thing charged at him and his scream went unnoticed in the night.

**_Jam Pony_**

Max had been talking to OC about what had happen at Joshua that morning when she went to see him. How he had somehow gotten hurt. When she looked at OC she debating whether or not telling her about the baby. She was just about to when he walked in, looking like shit, but still walking with his head held high so no one knew the pain he was in at that very moment.

Max hung her head as he walked over to Normal and she could hear him asking if he had any job openings, you had to love transgenic hearing. At first she heard Normal telling him that all he needed was another useless moron, and then Sketchy pointed out that Alec was some kind of cage fighter…and a good one at that.

Normal's head shot up so fast that Max almost thought he was going to give himself whiplash or something. "Monty Cora!" Normal said in a high pitch voice as he walked out from behind the counter to get a better look at Alec. Alec just played it cool with a smile on his face.

Finally Max got up from where she was sitting next to OC and walked over to the group of men standing by the delivery counter. Alec gave her a look that said 'I have no idea what's going on' and smiled at her. Normal looked at was he was smiling and shuck his head. "Don't want to get involved with that one," Normal said pulling him away from Max. "She's trouble." He stated.

"Yeah, but she is hot one isn't she?" Sketchy said from beside the two men.

"Sorry to bust your bubble but I am off the market…isn't that right Alec?" She asked looking at him.

"Yup," he said as he pushed Normal aside and walked over to Max and giving her a kiss. "And she is all mine," he said as he looked down at her. Max could still see the hurt in his eyes about the baby and she so desperately wanted to vanish that look from ever appearing on his face again. Alec turned back to where Normal and Sketchy were standing with their mouths wide open. "So Normal, about that job?"

"It's yours," he said without hesitation.

Max gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she turned and walked back over to where her and OC were sitting. OC was just smiling at her, and she knew it was for the way they had just played Normal. What? She couldn't help herself. There are only so many times that you have an opening like that to take something away from your boss, something he thought only he had a hold of. Like him and his precious night fighting matches he goes to.

Oh yeah they all now but they have yet to find an opening to were they could use it against him, that is until Alec walked through the doors that led to Jam Pony. Alec walking in with all his fighting glory, which just proved the point that all great people were destined to fall, and trust her when she mean fall, they would fall hard. Alec finally joined the realms of the working world…but she really knew why and it had nothing to do with falling, well it did. Only he wasn't the one that fell.

He finally came to notice how dangerous it was for them to have a life like they had last night. Making money by stealing other people's money. Before last night he never knew the consequence for what he was doing, or what he had Max doing for him. But that all came to a scary realization when he found out that because of the dangerous lifestyle Max had lost his, their, baby. And he would die before he let Max do something like that again, pregnant or not.

"Yo, girl you okay?" OC said waving a hand in front of Max's face. "You just spaced out." OC said.

"Sorry, I was thinking about some things." Max explained. "Who did Normal send Alec out with?" she asked as she put another package into her bag.

"Sketchy…your boo is so gonna get lost," OC said with a smirk.

"Yeah he is," Max, said as she stood up. "I gotta jet…see you later at Crash?" Max asked and OC nodded. "Later," Max said as she ran out to her bike and took off toward Sector nine. She couldn't believe that he wanted to work in a place like this…he could easily make more money somewhere else that he could make in a year here. But she reall didn't care because now she got to spend more time with him.

**_Crash_**

Max sat at Crash with OC and Sketchy while Alec sat at the bar all by myself with his Scotch. He hadn't talked to her since that morning when they where messing with Normal. She guessed it had to do with the baby, while losing the baby anyway. He even slept on the couch last night even though she told him he could sleep in the bed, he told her he didn't have to.

Max looked at him from across the room, it was killing her to see him like this. And the worse part about it is that every time she went to touch him he would flinch or take a step backward. Either he thought he didn't deserver her touch or he just thought that if he let her get close enough she would see inside him, and know what he was feeling.

She really didn't care what he thought back their curtain situation; all she wanted was for her old Alec to come back. Because this new one was not the man that she fell in love with, of course the old one doesn't even know that small fact.

Just as Max was about to go over and see how Alec was doing Sketchy started talking about something that seemed to catch her attention. "So have you guys heard about the mutant that attacked the cops the other night?" he asked and off of Max and OC looks he continued. "What? It's true, it's all over the news. It ripped the tongue out of one of the guys skull…it's kinda nasty," he said as Max stood up. "Where you goin?" he asked.

"I just remembered I have something to take care of," she said as she put on her jacket and headed toward the entrance. Out of the corner of her eye Max could see Alec coming toward her. "Hey," she said when he stood in front of her.

"Where you goin?" he asked in a tone that sounded all soldier that it made Max shiver.

"I think Joshua might be in trouble…I am going to see if he is okay," she said as she reached her hand out to put on his arm in a sign of comfort, but he pulled away. "Alec what's wrong with you?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing," he said as he looked at her. "I don't want you going out there by yourself…you don't anything about Joshua, he could be dangerous," he said.

"Joshua? Yeah right," Max said with a little laugh but it faded away when she saw the look on his face. "Listen Alec, I know your worried about me after what happen but I can take care of myself," she said as she turned and walked away. "You don't need to worry about me all the time," she called back over his shoulder.

Alec hung his head and walked back to where he was sitting only moments before. "Another Scotch," he said and the bartender brought him the whole bottle and Alec gave him a curious look.

"Girl trouble…I know the feeling, your going to need more than a little glass," he said and then walked away toward another customer.

_If he only knew the troubles that I have._ Alec thought. _The problems between Max and me seem to only be the tip of the iceberg. Whenever I think things are going great for me something happens that brings me right back down to earth. Something happens that shows me how much of a screw up I really am. She lost her baby, and it is all my fault no matter how much she tells me otherwise._

_If never would have shown up and tried to help her get the baseball, we never would have set of the alarm, and when never would've had to run so we didn't get caught. Then she could've been on the rope all by herself and then she and the baby would have made it back home alright, where I should have been waiting for them. _Alec was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw OC standing right there.

"I know there is something going on that Max and you aren't telling me," she said, as she looked him in the eyes. "And a blind person could see how much it's ripping you apart inside," she added. "What you need to do get over whatever the hell it is that has you acting like…whatever it is your acting like…because Max needs you. As much as she tells you she doesn't." With that OC turned and walked away leaving Alec to his thoughts.

He sat at the bar looking straight ahead at nothing when he realized that he did need to be out there with Max. He got up grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. And soon as his feet hit the pavement he turned and ran in the direction of Joshua's house.

**_Logan's apartment(next day)_**

Max had gone to Joshua and he wasn't there, there wasn't even a sign that indicated that he had been there all day. She went and saw Zane in his bedroom and he told her that Joshua hadn't been home all night. She was starting to worry about him, Joshua was not ready for this type of world.

Sure he could handle himself in any fighting, army type world where he could fight his way out of anything. But here in the real world, things were a lot more complicated. He wasn't ready and that it what made her worry the most.

So now her and Zane stood in Logan's apartment trying to find out any information on the latest in these police murders. Zane was walking around the apartment looking at various things before he came back to where Logan and Max where sitting.

"Max I could see why you like him," Zane said pointing to Logan. "He's loaded." He added and he took a seat next to Max, who was positioned in front of Logan. "Yo man what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"Logan we need your help, I went by Joshua's tonight and he wasn't there. Zane said that he hadn't been there all night." She said. "That's not like him." She added.

"Max you look like you could use a rest, why don't you let Zane and I take care of this," he said.

"No…I'm fine, what makes you think I am not fine?" she asked.

"I spoke to Dr. Carr today and he told me that I should keep and eye on you and Alec," he said. "He said that you guys have just experienced something horrible, he added. "But he wouldn't tell me what. I was hopping you would," he said.

"Sorry Logan, but whatever happens between me and Alec stays between me and Alec," she said as she looked at him. "Now are you going to help us or not?" she asked changing the subject. She didn't want to discuss her problems with Logan because it would be just like old times, a time before Alec and she really didn't want to go back there…there were more important things to worry about than he relationship.

"Fine," he said as he looked at his computer. "I called Matt Sung and he told me that they found some weird looking half dog, held human thing living in the sewers. My guess is that Joshua went in the sewers last night and instead of coming out during the day he stayed and waited for nightfall. They have him in custody now…they are assuming that he is the ones that killed the cops." He finished.

"What office?" Zane asked coming to look over Logan's shoulder.

"Office 12," he said as his eyes never left Max's. He knew there was something that she was keeping from him, but he didn't know what it was. He remembers when she would tell him what was on her mind…he missed those times. He missed the nights they would stay up and talk about her life back at Manticore.

"Thanks man," Zane said as he patted the older man on the shoulder. "Come on Maxie we got a dog boy to save," Zane said as he walked out the door.

"Thanks Logan," Max said as she got up and headed toward where Zane was waiting.

"Whenever you need to talk," he said.

"I now where to find you," she said as she walked out of the apartment.

**_Joshua's house_**

Alec walked into Joshua's house and he saw that no one was there, not even Zane, who he guessed never left. He walked in further and saw nothing, but he could smell that Max had been here not too long ago. As he walked around the house and he noticed that no one was home…not even Joshua, which was unusual. He never left the hose unless Max or Alec was with him.

Just as Alec was about to walk out of the house and go to Logan's apartment to see if he knew where Max and Zane had went he heard something upstairs. He walked stealthily toward the stairs and then slowly ascended them keeping his ears open, in case something decided to attack him when he wasn't looking. When he reached the top flower he looked to his right but then snapped his head to the left when he heard the noise again.

Alec walked toward the room where he had heard the noise and as he approached closer the noise became louder and louder. He still couldn't put his finger on what the sound was…and a part of him really didn't want to know. When he reached the room the door was closed, so he put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. As he pushed the door open and horrible smell felled his nose but he went forward.

As soon as he peeked his head around the door he saw someone standing there…it looked like Joshua. "Josh?" he called out and the thing turned around and he realized that it was not Joshua. Joshua's twin ran toward Alec knocking him down, but instead of staying to rip him apart the thing ran from the house. When Alec looked back in the room he saw something hanging from the ceiling.

He slowly go to his feet and walked toward where the things where hanging. "Oh my God…are those…tongues?" he asked himself. "Max," he said as he bolted toward the front door. When he reached the front door he sniffed the ground and then he saw that in the middle of the rood a sewer hole was uncovered. "Great," he said as he walked toward it and jumped in.

**_Police headquarters_**

Zane and Max walked down the police station's hallways…already jacking a uniform for Zane and she was going as a news reporter who caught wind of the story. Max knew what they were about to do was tremendously dangerous but she needed to get Joshua out of there…he would do the same for her.

"So Maxie, you gonna tell me what's going on with you and Alec?" Zane asked as he walked closely behind her. "I mean I saw the way your were looking at Logan after he asked about that doctor visit you had." He said. "You know you can tell me," he added as he put his hand out to stop her. "I'm your brother Max…you can tell me." He said trying to get her to come clean.

"It's nothing…we just had a little fight is all," she said as she continued walking. _Why aren't you telling him? He is the only one that could understand and maybe if help Alec come over his inner dilemma. _Max told herself as she continued her walking. Just then she turned and looked at him causing him to jump. "I lost the baby," she said. "I was on a heist and the rope broke cause me to fall, further than I should have and we lost the baby," she said as she looked at him. "Alec wont even touch me, it is like he is afraid," she said.

"Is that why he isn't here with you now?" he asked and Max nodded. "Listen Maxie, after we get Joshua out of here and back home safe I'll have a little chat with Alec. Okay?" he said when he looked at her and she nodded again. "Okay now can we get this over with because this uniform is a little small he said with a smirk and was rewarded with one from Max. "Don't worry baby sister, everything will be okay." He said.

They arrived out side the gate that leads to Joshua's cell and Zane nodded toward the other officer to open the gate. At first he was a little hesitant but he opened it nonetheless. The walked down the corridor and then came to stop outside Joshua's cell. "Hey big fella," Max called in and was reward when Joshua stirred and looked over at them. "We're here to break you out." She said.

"Little fella? Zane?" he asked. "Joshua want to go home," he said. Zane took the keys that he had gotten off the other officer and opened the gate. When he did so Max brought Joshua into a hug. "We go home now?" he asked.

"Yeah…let's blaze." Max said as she looked to her left, back the way they came, and saw the officer that Zane had gotten the clothes from. "Really time to go," she said as she pushed them in the other direction. The moved down the hall when Max came to a door and opened it running in before looking and she stopped dead in her tracks. Joshua on the other had was in all his glory…they had just ran into the canine room. Zane soon found his way to where Max was making sure to stay as close to the wall as possible. "Sorry to be rube, but can we please get the hell outta here?" she asked and Joshua looked at her. "Feline DNA remember." She said and he nodded and soon they where on there way out of the room and out of the police head quarters.

_**Sewers**_

Alec had been in the sewers for little over an hour but still he had come up empty, not even a since of the Joshua look a like. "Why are you in here Alec?" he asked himself as he continued along. "You know the only reason your doing this is to win back her trust." He scolded himself. _You think she will ever trust you again after what you did. _He thought. "It wasn't my fault." He told himself. "I couldn't have known what was going to happen."

_You weren't listening to her when she told you that the rope wasn't going to hold the both of you. You were too busy going on and on about what you could have done better on the mission…_

"I didn't hear what she was saying, I thought she was just telling me to shut my trap like she always does when I talk too much," he told himself.

_And look what happened._

Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw something and started to chase after it decided to argue with himself later.

**_Joshua's house_**

Max and Zane took Joshua back to his place and as soon and Max walked in she knew that Alec had been there. He sent clouding her senses and she walked into the house but she didn't see him. She walked with Joshua back into the living room and saw on a chair while he sat in the comfy chair. Zane went into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"Why did you kill those cops?" she asked as soon and Zane left the room. "What did they do to you?" she asked.

"I didn't kill them…Isaac did." He said. Max looked at him with confusion. "Isaac is Joshua's clone…his twin," Joshua said. "After left Isaac didn't take it to well," he said getting lost in the memory of hearing his brother's screams. "He would cry night and day, and the guard would hit him to try and get whim to be quiet…but he wouldn't listen…Isaac was stubborn." Joshua said.

"He sees the Sector cops as Manticore guards," Max said. "I have to stop him." She said as she stood up.

"Joshua come with you," he said standing up also.

"No." she said firmly.

"Don't hurt Isaac," Joshua said.

"I wont unless I have too." She said. But before she knew it she was on her back and Joshua was out the door. Max quickly got to her feet and followed him out.

"It took a little while longer to get the water clear, but no fear because I am here…" he trailed off as he entered the room and noticed that no one was there. "Okay." He said as he sat down with one of the beers he had brought in for him and Max. "I see how it is."

**_Sewers_**

Alec was sitting in one of the caverns that led to the outer hallway, which led into the apartment building above. The Joshua look a like had trapped him in here and he could seem to find his way out. He constantly banged on the grate but I didn't budge.

_What a great big hero you are…you let the bad guy look you in a cage. _

"Shut up."

_What are you going to do if it gets out and starts attacking people…maybe even Max. _

"I wont let that happen," he told himself. Just then he heard a hoise and saw Joshua approaching. "Hey big fella…um…wanna let me out?" he asked but Joshua just ignored him and continued up the stairs. "Great." He mumbled.

_Come on Alec concentrate on your senses…you is up the way Joshua is headed. I know you can find out if you try. _His inner voice said. _Come on use your X5 senses. Why do you think you X5's are the best? Because you all got all the best senses. Now who is up there? _

"Max," he said and as if with new energy he started banging on the grate again and again.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Max was walking along the hallway of some apartment building that she had followed Joshua into. As she walked on she got this strange feeling in her stomach that told her she was no supposed to be here, that something bad was going to happen if she stayed. And as if on cue a snarl came from behind her and when she turned around she saw who she guessed was Isaac.

Before she could block him he lashed out at her causing her to fall to the ground. She was quickly up and fighting back. She jumped on his back but he drove her into the wall which caused her to release her grip and fall to the floor once again. But before she could get up Isaac was on top of her and he raised his claw.

"Isaac no!" She turned and looked to see Joshua. And as he rimed a metal rode toward Isaac's heart. Isaac fell to the ground as Max went to lean up against the wall. Joshua looked closely at Isaac as his life drained from his…and as he whimpered.

Max could only look on at the sense before her. "Are you okay?" A voice asked behind her and when she turned around she saw Alec sitting there with blood on him. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Am I okay? You're the one covered in blood." She said as she looked at him.

"I thought you were in trouble and I was trapped so I rammed my way through…hurt like hell…but I got to you." He paused. "I will always get to you," he said as Max brought him into a hug and she was relieved when he didn't pull away instead pulled her closer.

_**Max's apartment (later that night)**_

Max and Alec lay in their bed, tangled in each others limbs just staring at each other. Alec brought his hand up to brush a piece of hair out of her face. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she said as she leaned forward and kissed him and once again they were lost in each other…rest of the world be damned.

**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart**

**I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't  
Take anymore**

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone**

_**Joshua's house**_

"Tell me about him," Zane said as he took a seat next to Joshua. "Tell me about Isaac."

"Why? Isaac is gone." Joshua said.

"I want to know the Isaac you knew."

**When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one-way street  
With the monsters in your head**

**When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day**

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone**

_**Logan's apartment**_

Logan sat all by himself in his apartment looking at his computer screen. Asha was out with the S1W on some mission that he had sent them on. So here he was sitting at his computer looking at a picture of him and Max when they were happy…right before they decided to take down Manticore and he lost her forever.

**Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again**

**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart**

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone**

Just then Asha came walking through the door and he clicked the image of Max off the screen. He was alone in his mind because Max was no longer his.

**……………………**

**AN: I hope you liked it!**

**Lyrics belong to Savage Garden's "Crash and Burn"**


	8. Some Assembly Required

**Max and Alec **

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**…………………**

**Chapter 7: Some Assembly Required**

Logan's apartment

Max sat in front of Logan's computer with a picture of Zack on it. And not an old one from when he visited last time, this time it was a recent one and that is what scared her. He shot himself in the head for her so she knew for a fact that he wasn't all there in the head.

And if he wasn't himself then anyone who had the slightest idea about who he was could easily take advantage of him…and that would be dangerous. They could make him do things that he never would do if he had all his thinking skills.

And as she looked at the screen in front of her it looked like this group of steelheads was doing exactly that.

"When was this taken?" Alec voice came from behind her and when she turned around she saw him coming from around the corner. "What kind of time table do we have before White or someone else realizes what his is and goes looking for him?" he asked Logan.

Max knew the only reason he was doing this was to help her, because he knew that if he didn't help then she would just go do it by herself. She looked at Logan waiting for him to answer. She could feel the jealousy coming of him in waves and she kind of felt pity for him. He was still in love with her.

"That video was taken last night," he said. "A friend of mine at the police department thought that I would want it…he wanted me to give it to eyes only." He said. "I guess a man was killed there last night." He added as he looked at Max.

"Great my brother is a killing machine," she looked at the screen and saw the metal plate over his face. "Literally." She added. She turned back and looked at Alec. "Do you have any idea how to find these steelheads?" she asked to anyone that knew the answer.

"Sorry Max," Logan said. "Eyes Only has been looking for them for years." He added.

"Why do you do that?" Alec asked as he looked at Logan. "Say Eyes Only like we don't already know that your Eyes Only." He said and then he looked at Max. "I heard Sketchy talking about them one night and I think I know how to find them." He said as he gave her one of his cocky grins.

"And how would Sketchy now where they are?" Max asked as she stood from the computer and walked over to him.

"I don't know…it's Sketchy…I didn't ask." He said. Max kept her glare on him knowing that he would fold. "Okay he said they deal in steroids…I know where they deal." He said as he looked away from her.

"And how do you know that?" he asked him as she took a step back and crossed her hands over her chest.

"I used to deal them…it was before my fabulous Jam Pony days," he said as he looked at her. "It was when I was on my first mission, weird enough it was here in Seattle and I just happened to get a hold of some and started selling…by the way you can get a lot of money for that stuff." He said and then he looked at Max and she wasn't smiling. "I guess I am going back into the steroids business huh?" he asked and she nodded. "Great."

**_Jam Pony_**

Max and Alec walked into the Jam Pony offices both ignoring Normal's ranting and raving about them being late. Instead Max went over to where OC was sitting and asked where Sketchy was.

"He's on a run boo, should be back any minute now," she said as she looked at her friend. "You okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Max said as she walked away from OC. She walked toward the back where Alec had found and locker and leaned up against it looking at him.

"What's up Max?" he asked as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she saw him packing his delivery bag.

He looked down at the bag in his hand and then back up at her as if it was obvious. "I am working," he said when she didn't seem to get it. "You may no care about getting paid but I do." He said.

"We need to help Zack," she said. "If you won't help me than I guess I will have to go get Zane to help." She said as she looked at him. "At least I know he cares enough to help me." She added.

"Listen I do care!" he shouted and instantly regretted it as everyone looked back at them. He looked at Max. "Don't ever say that I don't care," he said in a lower tone. "Don't ever say that…not after all we have been through in the last couple of weeks." He said.

"Sure bring up is losing the baby as a way to show you care!" she shouted and she didn't care that people heard her. "The way you would talk to me or even hold me after that," she told him. "I needed you then and you couldn't even look at him like it was my fault that we lost the baby," she said. "But it wasn't my fault was it?" she asked and as soon as she did her hand shot out and covered her mouth as he eyes widened. "Alec…"

"No, your right…it wasn't your fault." He paused. "It was mine," he said. He grabbed his bag and then grabbed her arm. "Come on Sketchy is back, let's find out where they are so we can get this over with," he said as he dragged her across the room.

"Alec my man…what's up?" Sketchy asked as he saw Max and Alec approaching him.

"We need to know where the steelheads hang," Alec said in a tone that showed that this was not a time to play with him.

"The market place," Sketchy said.

Alec looked at Max. "Sector six," she said as she looked up into his cold eyes. They showed that he had reverted to his soldier self, to the killing machine that he trained for years to be.

"Come on," he said as he started walking out of Jam Pony leaving her there. As she walked after him she hopped that she would be able to get her Alec back, the Alec with the laughing green eyes that she loved so much.

She knew she stepped over her boundary when she said that about the baby but he just made her so mad that she didn't know what else to say. He just acted like he didn't care about Zack, and she knew that wasn't true…but she still believed it.

She didn't want to be the person that just assumed that he didn't care about anyone but himself. Yet it's one of the downfalls to living by yourself for ten years, you learn not to trust anyone. Because we you let someone in they tend to take advantage of you.

But it was too late for Max because she had already let him in, and it hurts her when he hurts. So when she causes him pain it hurts her too.

"Max! You coming?" She snapped out of her thoughts as she quickly hurried to catch up to Alec.

**_Sector 6_**

The rode the whole way to Sector six in silence. As far as Alec was concerned he didn't have anything to say to her. Max walked along side him with her head hanging. Every once in awhile she would try to hold his hand and tell him that she was sorry but he would have none of it.

"Alec…" she tried again but again he cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it okay. You made your point back at Jam Pony…I get it okay." He said as he turned and started walking again.

"Do you?" he looked at her. "Do you get it?" she asked. "Do you have any idea how it made me feel? That you wouldn't look at me or even hold me after I lost the baby. I need you to be there and I needed you to be making some of your stupid jokes." She paused. "Telling me that it was going to be okay, that we could try again and that it was fun to try." She said. "But you would even hold me…" she said. "I was beginning to think that you didn't love me, that it was all for show," she added.

He looked at her as she looked at the ground. "Max…" he trailed off as she looked up at him and a tear escaped her eyes and she quickly whipped it away. "Max I never wanted you to feel that way." He said as he held on to her. "I just didn't want you to think that I didn't care about us losing the baby. And if I would have made jokes it would have made me feel as if I didn't care…I just needed time to think." He said as he leaned his forehead against hers. "And don't ever think that I don't love you…I would die for you." He said.

"I guess we better get Zack outta here…and save our soap opera for later," Max, said with a little smile.

"Yeah," Alec said with a smile. "Andy anyone!" he yelled as he turned from Max.

"What's Andy?" she asked.

"Street name for steroids," he said. "Andy! How about you buddy, you look like you could us a little muscle." He said and the guys shuck his head no and walked away. "No, okay." He said.

Just then Alec turned around and came face-to-face with someone he guessed was in the steelheads gang. He got that impression because the guy in front of him had little spikes coming out from his forehead, and it almost looked like he had razor for teeth. Why anyone would want to look like that was beyond him.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been looking for you?" Alec asked as Max came over and stood beside him. "We need to ask you something…it's about a guy." He said as he looked at Max and then back at the steelhead.

"He is about his height," she said pointing to Alec. "With blonde hair and he has a metal plate on the side of his face," she said as she noticed that the guy in front of her was playing with his jacket making sure that they both saw his gun…yet she wasn't fazed. She was a genetically enhanced killing machine, gun were no a problem. Yet if she needed to use one she was in trouble.

"Soldier boy," the steelhead said. "Sorry I can't tell you where he is," he said.

"Why not?" Alec asked.

"Because then you would take him away from me," he said.

"He isn't a toy!" Max said. "Do you have any idea what he is?" she asked and the man shuck his head in a cocky way that made Max want to break it off. "Didn't think so," she said. Just then Max heard a gun cock behind her and when she turned around she saw another steelhead with a gun pointed at Alec.

"Now you have to die…you know what we have," he said. And when Max turned to look at him his was pointing the gun at her. And all that she did was let a smile come to her lips, "What so funny?" he asked as he looked at Alec and saw that he was smiling too.

Before either of the guys knew it their guns were no longer pointed at Max and Alec instead they were pointed at them. "Now you are going to tell me where he is," she said.

"Max!" Alec called out and when she turned around she saw that Zack had Alec by the neck and was holding him in the air.

"Zack," she called out and he looked at her. "Put him down," she said as she walked closer to her brother.

"I know you," Zack said as he looked at Max. "Your from my unit." He stated.

Max let a smile come to her face. "That right," she said. "It's me Zack, its Max," she said as she looked at him but he didn't seem to register what she had just said. "It's me 452," she said.

"Max," he said as he looked at her. "Is it really you?" he asked.

"Max!" Alec chocked out.

"Zack put him down," Max said and he did as he kept his eyes on Max.

"Max?" he asked as he walked over to her. "Can we go home now?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah Zack let's go home," she said as she turned and walked away with Zack leaving Alec behind.

Alec stood there rubbing his neck as he looked at the women he loved walking away with another man. "Don't worry I'm fine," he said to himself as he turned and walked back toward his bike. He didn't know if he should be upset that she left with another man. He is her brother so she wouldn't do anything with him…right?

When Alec got back to the bikes he noticed that his and Max's where gone and in the distance he could see Max riding his and Zack riding hers. For some reason that made his jealousy increase. _Alec chill out man, he is her brother and she loves you. _He told himself as he started him long walk back home.

_**Max's apartment (later that night)**_

Max was sitting on the floor with Zack and candles surrounded them. Thanks to Seattle wonderful brownouts. Alec had went to sleep a while ago and just left them sitting there.

Max could see Zack eye darting from spot to spot almost as if he knew this place but he could put his finger on it. Suddenly he looked at her and Max jumped a little at the sudden move.

"I know this place," he said.

"Yeah we have been here a couple of times together," she said as she continued to look at him. "Why don't you get some rest and we could take a trip down memory lane tomorrow." She said as she stood up and lead him to OC's bed.

"This isn't my bunk," he said.

"I know but my roommate is staying at a friend and she said it would be okay if you slept here tonight," Max said as she watched him lay in the bed. "Get some rest Zack, we have a long couple of days a head us," she said as she walked away from him and in her own room where Alec lie awake and waiting for her. "I thought you were asleep," she said as she walked over to her side of the bed and sat down with her back to him.

"Nope, wide-awake," he said as he sat up and moved over to where she was and he brought her in his arms. "Is it weird…having him back?" he asked and he rests his neck on her shoulder.

"I little yeah," she said as she placed her hands on top of his where the rest on her stomach.

Just as Alec was about to respond when Zack came walking through the door and he saw Alec with his arms wrapped around Max. "Get away from her!' Zack yelled as he charged at them. Alec got up of the bed just in time to be driven out the window by Zack.

"Alec!" Max cried as she watched them go flying through her window.

"Don't come around here!" she heard Zack yell and she watched Alec take off into the darkness. She knew where he was going. No one messed with his mate and Zack had just done that so Alec was going to bring the fight to him…he just needed re-enforcements. She juts hopped that no one got hurt.

Max quickly got up from her bed and locked the front door. But it didn't matter because Zack broke it down and looked at her with pure jealousy. "Why were you with him, Max!" he yelled as he walked over to her. "Your mine, and no one else," he said. "I need you." He said.

"Zack…" she trailed off.

"I died for you!" Zack yelled as he looked at her. Before she knew it he was out the door and when she looked out the window she saw that he took off after Alec. Max grabbed her jacket and ran after them.

**_Joshua's place_**

Alec ran up to Joshua's door and didn't even bother knocking. He just ran inside and right toward Zane's bedroom. When he opened the door Alec noticed instantly that Zane had someone else in his bed.

When Zane got up Alec saw clearly who that person was and he almost wanted to laugh the irony. Poor Logan Cale, losing both his women to X5's.

"What's up?" Zane asked as he closed his bedroom door.

"We have a problem," Alec said with a smile. Zane looked at him but didn't say anything. "Zack is back in town and he thinks Max is his…I am gonna need some help with this one," he said.

"What can't take on Zack yourself?" Zane asked.

"No I can, I just want to do it with out killing him. I know Max will be pissed if I do so I kinda want to keep him girlfriend so I need you to help." He paused. "You in?" he asked.

"Let's do it, anything to help out Maxie," he said as he walked back into his room and came out a few minutes later dressed in a pair of pants, instead of boxer, and a t-shirt.

Just then they both heard the front door come flying in. "He's here," Alec said as he looked at Zane. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be to take down my CO," he said as he looked in the direction of the front door.

They both walked out stealthy trying not to be seen by the psycho brother. But as Alec was about to turn the corner her saw Joshua go flying through the wall. "God what is he on?" Zane asked.

"He is mostly machine so he is a lot harder to fight," he said. "Funny I was just going to ask where Joshua was." Alec said as he liked at the dog man on the floor. "Zane?" Alec turned around and saw Zane being held by the throat by Zack. "Put him down…I'm the one you want…come on." Alec said.

Zack did just that as he advanced on Alec. Alec throw a punch at him put he easily caught and started to squeeze him fist and Alec could hear his bones breaking. Just then Alec felt himself being propelled through the air. "That's it!" he yelled as he got up and ran full speed at Zack. He ran into him and instead if Zack getting knocked down Alec fell backward. "Stupid idea, stupid," Alec told himself as he got to his feet.

Zack lashed out at Alec and sent him flying through the window where it was raining outside. Zack not being the smartest X5 came walking out into the rain, metal and all. And before he knew he was being electrocuted. He started shaking and then he landed face first in a puddle.

Max came running over from where she had parked her Ninja and instead of going to Zack like Alec thought she would she came over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I've been better," Alec said as he slowly got to the ground. "You now I could have taken him even without the rain," Alec said as he looked at Zack.

"Yeah I know," she said with a smile as she looked at him.

Just then Zane and Joshua came walking out of the house and the women in Zane's bed soon followed them.

"Asha?" Max called out when she saw her. "What are you doing here…is Logan here?" she asked as she looked around.

"No…she is kinda with Zane," Alec said.

"Wow…is that ironic or what?" Max asked and they all nodded. "We should get him to Dr. Carr's office." Max said.

**_Dr. Carr's office_**

Max looked at Zack all wired up in the operating room. Alec walked up behind her and brought her into his arms. Just as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Dr. Carr says that he is going to be fine…but he won't remember anything," Zane said as he walked over to them.

"So basically everything will happen just like it did before?" Alec asked.

"Yeah," Zane said as he hung his head.

"There is one thing we can do," Max said as she looked at the two guys in her life as more tears came down her face.

"And what is that?" Alec asked.

"We could give him the normal life he always wanted," she said. "He doesn't remember us unless her sees us, right?" she asked and Zane nodded. "I know someone who could take him and give him a life outside of all this." She paused. "It was what he always wanted anyway," she added as she looked back at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Alec asked her.

"I can't lose you," she said and Zane took that as a hint to leave. "And if he stays around he is just going to try and kill you again…" she trailed off. "I can't let that happen."

"I understand," he said as he grabbed her face in his hands. "But are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay."

Max and Alec stayed in the hospital and waited for Max's contact to come and pick up Zack. They wanted to make sure that the guy knew exactly what all this meant, and if Zack had question later none they told him how to answer them.

Basically they told him that he could not know about anything that has to do with transgenics or anything even close to that nature. He agreed and took him away from the life that Zack would never have to know. Max and Alec watched from the shadows as Zack was wheeled away.

**_Space needle_**

_I know I did the right thing. If not for me than for him. Zack used to always ask what it would be like to have a normal life, and know he will now. _

_Of course he will never know that he had anything else but normal life. He will never know about her or anyone else from their unit and I guess he is better off that way._

_I guess that makes Zane the CO now, I am defiantly not going to tell him because that is the last thing he needs to know._

_I know I did the right thing because I protected my mate. I know that Alec is grateful for that…and so am I._

_Because as much as I try and tell myself bad thing about him, and that he will hurt me in the end, I know that I love him and I wouldn't want to love anyone else. He is the one that I am willing to lose myself in and that is a scary thought…but I know that he has already lost himself in me and that make the fall a little less painful._

_Cause let me tell you…I fell hard for the smart Alec…also known, as X5-494 and I wouldn't have it any other way. _

**………………**

**AN: I hope you like it!**


	9. AN2

**Sorry but updates are going to be a little sperated because i have school starting soon, so i won't have as much time.**

**sorry.**

**But i will still try to get them up soon. **


	10. Gill Girl

Max and Alec

"Season 2 and up"

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**……………………**

**Chapter 8: Gill Girl **

**_Max's apartment_**

Max was hurrying to get her stuff together so she wasn't too late for work. "I am going to kill him," Max said to an empty apartment. "I didn't want to wake you Max, it isn't often that you get sleep," she said imitating Alec's voice. "You are so going to die." She said as she started packing stuff into her bag.

"What know?" Max asked herself as the phone started ringing. "Make it fast I don't have time for this," she said into the phone.

"Max?" the voice asked.

"Logan?" she asked again with a little bit of guilt in her voice knowing about Asha and Zane and keeping it from someone she called her friend. "What is it…I am really late for work," she said.

"Max…I need your help," he said as he gasped for air. "You think you could come over?" he asked and Max could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Logan? What's wrong?" she asked as she started to get nervous. "What is it? Are you okay?" she asked as she heard his breath hitch a little. "Logan?" she called to him.

"Max…I need you to come over here right away," he said in a hashed voice. "No!" she suddenly shouted and then the line went dead.

"Logan!" she called into the phone. "Logan!" Max dropped the phone and grabbed the cell phone that Alec had gotten her and ran out of apartment. On her way down the stairs she dialed Alec's cell number. "Alec?" she asked when he picked up.

"Max?" he asked confused on why she was calling him. "Is something wrong?" he asked suddenly worried.

"I need you to tell Normal that I am not going to be in today," she said as she got onto her Ninja and started toward Logan's.

"Why what's up?" he asked. "Is it White?" he asked with bitterness.

"No…it's Logan," she said with some slight hesitation. "He sounded like he was in trouble." She knew that Alec didn't like it when she went around saving Logan but she just could leave him there if he was in trouble. They had been through too much together to just leave him when she knew that she could do something about it. "Listen I know you don't like him but I have to do this…we have been through too much together." Max explained.

"Whatever," Alec said. "I just want you to know if something happens to you I'll show no misery," Alec said and Max shivered at the tone of voice he used.

"Alec," she started but he interrupted.

"Max just do what you have to," he said and the last thing she heard was the dial tone on the other end. She knew he meant every word her said because she would do the same thing if something happened to him. But she still had to help Logan; it wasn't in her to not listen to someone in help.

As Max made her way to Logan's she could help but wondering if she was killed what Alec would do to the people that killed her.

**_Logan's apartment_**

When Max entered Logan's apartment she could see that it was a mess and that there was an obvious struggle. Which go her to thinking that maybe she was too late, that maybe the person that was after him had already taken him away. Her heart sunk as she thought that Logan might already be dead.

"Logan!" she called as she made her way through the apartment. Her feline scenes told her that he was still here but she didn't know if he was alive or dead. "Logan," she called again as she made her way into the living room. As she entered the room she said what looked to be some kind of home made house. Alec had told her about how they had class that taught you about the outside world back at Manticore, only if you were ready, to be a killer for them that is.

Max walked over to it slowly and pulled back the sheet the severed as a roof and saw Logan lying on the floor. "Logan?" she asked him confused. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Max," he said as he looked at her. "You made it," he said and Max caught the real meaning to what her said. _Alec let you come. _

"Yeah I made it, what do you want?" she asked as she noticed that he wasn't in any real danger. "I would rather be at work, okay no I wouldn't, but still I have other thins to do," she said as she looked down at him. "Now what was so dangerous that you needed me here?" she asked.

"Eyes Only met his match," he said as he looked back underneath the sheet. A little girl popped her head out from underneath the sheet and looked at Max. "This is Brittany and I need you to watch her while I get some work done," he said.

"No," Brittany said as she looked at Max and then back at Logan.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Max said as she turned and started to walk away.

"Max," Logan said as he got up of the floor and walked over to her. "Max wait," he said and Max stopped turning to Logan.

"I don't know who you think I am but I don't do kids well…we don't really mix," Max said as she thought about the baby she lost. "And plus I am not a babysitter…I am a genetically enhanced killing machine," she said.

"Max come on…it isn't that hard," he said as he looked back at Brittany.

"If it isn't that hard than why do you need me?" Max asked. Logan didn't say anything as he looked away from Max. "That's what I thought." She said as she started walking again.

"Max, please," he said as he grabbed her the arm. "I can't do this, she won't sleep, she won't eat what I giver her…" he trailed off.

"She doesn't like pasta?" Max asked sarcastically. "Listen Logan I would love to help you out but I have a job," Max said. "And as much as Normal loves me, which isn't much, I doubt he will give me the day off," she said.

"I'm sure Alec could figure out a way to persuade him," Logan said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"If you have something to say than just say!" Max said growing angry.

"I think I already have," he said as he looked at her. "Listen Max, I don't want to fight with you. Please can you help me?" he asked…more like pleaded,

Max looked at the little girl looking at her an sighed. She and Alec had almost had that, a baby to take care of…and she is confidant that they will have one again. So she might as well practice. "Fine," she said. "Alec does not hear about this…understand?" Max asked and Logan nodded. "Say I understand," she said.

"I understand," Logan said.

_**Docks**_

A boat was just coming in for a long day out on the water, you could tell by the looks on the faces of the crew. They docked the boat and then started to put things today when one of the crew noticed that the net was down and then had been dragging the whole way back in. "You morons," he mumbled to himself as he started to bring the net in.

He couldn't help but notice that the net seemed to be coming in slower; almost like what they were carry was too heavy. Which would not be surprising because ever since the plus Seattle and the world became a third world country. And they were never clean.

Just as the nest was coming out of the work he moved it so instead of coming onto the boat it would go onto the dock. "What's that?" the captain asked as he walked down the dock toward the net.

"We most have left the net down on our way back," the man said as he started to looked through the net.

"Great all I need is the cops snooping around here," the captain said and then he was a glimpse of something. "Wait," he said as he bent down and looked through the net confirming what he saw. "Is that a…a hand?" he asked.

The man next to removed the rest of the stuff surrounding the hand and saw that there was a body lying there. "Oh my God."

Just then someone came walking up behind them and looked over their shoulders. "Are those gills?" the person asked. They all stepped back from the net and looked down at it. "You know…we could get some serious cash for this," the man said. Just than evil grins spread across their faces as idea popped into their heads.

**_Jam Pony_**

Alec knew he was going to have some explaining to do when he told Normal that Max wasn't coming in today. But if he was lucking Normal wouldn't take it that hard. Just as Alec was approaching Normal's desk he saw Sketchy approaching him.

"We goin to the club tonight?" Sketchy asked on his way by Alec. "Twofers?"

"Would miss it," Alec said with a smile. _As long as Max doesn't find out _he thought. "Normal, my man, we need to talk," Alec said as he approached Normal. "About Max." he added.

"Let me guess…" he paused as if he was thinking about something. "She isn't coming in today," Normal said with some bitterness. "I'm telling you if you stay with her she is only going to bring you down," Normal said going back to his work.

"She has a really good excuse," Alec said ignoring what Normal said.

"I'm sure she does," he said. "Just tell her to not miss amore days or she's done," Normal said walking away.

When Alec turned around he saw OC standing there with her hands on her hips. "What?" he asked as he just walked past her and toward his locker.

"Where is she?" OC asked hearing the whole conversation Alec had just had with Normal.

"Where do you think she is!" Alec yelled turning to look at her. When he saw that everyone was looking at him he lowered his voice. "She is with Logan…big surprise," he said looking back at his locker. "He is winning and I know that one day she will realize that she is too good for me and go running of with him." He said looking down at his hands. "What I'm not prepared for is how bad it's going to hurt," he added.

"You don't…"

"I do know…this is too good to be true. It has to end…like everything good in my life." He said. "Listen OC as much as I want to set here and talk to you about Max…I have to go…deliveries," he said walking away from her. OC stood there looking at the spot that he had just vacated it. Did he really think that would happen to him? Did he think Max would do something like that to him?

OC turned and walked over to the phone. She dialed a number and then waited for that person to answer. "Max?" OC asked when the person picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" Max said.

"Your boy…has some serious relationship fears," she said. "Maybe you guys should talk about them one night," OC suggested and then hung up the phone not giving Max time to answer.

**_Logan's apartment_**

Max looked at the phone after OC hung up on her. _What was that all about? _Max asked herself as she looked at Brittany who was fast asleep on the couch. She had just finished ready her the Little Mermaid when OC called. _Alec has relationship problems…huh? What does he worry about? _She asked as she walked back over and sat on the couch next to Brittany.

"Max?" Logan said coming into the room. When Max saw the position she was in when Logan walked in it hit her why Alec was worried…and what about. _He thinks I am going to leave him for Logan because he can give me somewhat of a normal life. _"Max?" Logan said again.

"Huh?" Max asked looking up at him.

"Brittany's mom is here…she wants to meet you," he said as he walked over and picked up Brittany who instantly woke up. Logan walked out toward the front door with Max behind him.

Max stood in the kitchen looking at Brittany and her mom. She wanted that, she wanted to be a mom but she didn't want the father to be anyone but Alec. And she knew that was how he felt. He felt that Logan could give Max a safe pregnancy…but she didn't want safe…she wants him.

"So this is the one that save Uncle Logan," Brittany's mom said. "The last one that saved him he married." She added.

"No worries there," Max said quickly and everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. _Wow does that look run in the family? _"I'm already taken," she said with a shrug.

"Well that's too bad," Brittany's mom said. "Anyway thanks," she said to both Max and Logan. She turned and walked out the door. But soon after walked back in. "She forgot the kisses," she said as Brittany leaned over giving them both kisses. "Bye," she said and then walked out the door.

Logan turned to her. "Why so quick to say you are already taken…is the thought of us together that bad?" he asked. "Does it disgust you so much?" he asked walked slowly toward her. He touched her arm, "the thought of you and me?" he asked and then collapsed to the ground.

"Logan!" Max yelled as she kneeled down in front of him. "What happen?" she asked as he started at her blankly. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I need to get to the hospital," he said weakly. "Call Asha," he added and Max winced although not enough so that he would notice. Asha must not have told him about her little affair with Zane…in a way it made Max really pissed of. "Please," he asked.

"Okay," Max said as she walked over to the phone.

"Speed dial four," he said and she pressed the buttons.

For some reason Asha not telling Logan about her and Zane made her really mad. Not that she was jealous or anything because she wasn't but Logan is her friend and he deserves to know what is happening. "Asha we have trouble," Max paused. "Send Zane to go get Alec and you come to Logan's and help me get him to the hospital," Max added in a low enough tone so that Asha would hear and Logan wouldn't. "Oh and hurry." She added. Max hung up the phone more that peeved at Asha but not willing to go into it right now and turned to Logan. "She's on her way," Max said with a forced smile.

Sure she wasn't with Logan and she didn't feel that way toward him anymore but the man still deserved to be treated right. He didn't deserve to me lied to…just tell him that it isn't there and then him and Asha could move on without the lies. After all this happened Max was going to have a little chat with Asha and she is going to tell her that she better tell Logan.

**_Jam Pony_**

Alec had just finished his last run for the day and now he was in the men's room getting ready to go to the club with Sketchy. Sure he would rather be at home doing better things with Max but he knew that she was at Logan's and probably would be for quiet some time…so he decided to go have some fun. After all as long as Max didn't find out what kind of club he was going to there wouldn't be any troubles.

Alec walked out of the bathroom and saw Sketchy sitting on the bench waiting for him. "You ready man?" Alec asked as he walked past Sketchy. All Sketchy did was nod and get up and started walking with Alec toward the door.

They both heard Normal on the phone as they made their way out of the Jam Pony offices. They both prayed that they would be able to get out before Normal got off the phone and sent them on a last minute run off to God's knows where. Alec especially didn't want to go because he wanted to get to the club and get his mind of the problems he is having with Max.

Sure Max doesn't know about their relationship problem but that is only because she thinks everything is perfect…but she is wrong. They do have problems. The biggest one being Logan Cale a.k.a Eyes Only. He is always taking up Max's time with missions that she doesn't need to be worrying herself about. He always looks at her like a little boy who just lost his puppy and it makes Alec so made sometimes that he could really kill the guy. But he wouldn't be able to because he knows that if he does Max would never speak to him again and he really didn't want that.

Max is always running of in aid of Logan, not matter what is happening in her life. She is welling to go running off to save him. Alec can't help but wonder if she would do the same for him. If she would drop everything because he was in trouble and needed her help.

"Wait," Normal said and they both froze and the door. Cursing because they almost made it out. "I have a delivery that needs to be delivered ASAP to Sector 12," Normal said not even looking up to them.

"Sorry Normal but we close at seven," Sketchy said looking at the clock. "And it's seven."

"No it is six fifty nine…you have thirty seconds to deliver this package," Normal said looking up at his two employees.

"But if I go on this delivery I'm gonna moss twofers," Sketchy said in a little whinny voice that Alec didn't even know was capable on a man.

"No buts…"

"But twofers," Sketchy whinnied again.

"Stop saying that…twofers is not a word," Normal said.

"Actually," Alec said seeing an opening. "It's is." Normal looked at him as if he was crazy. As if he had stooped to the level of intelligence that Sketchy was on…which wasn't high. "Two dancers for the duration of one song or one dancer for two songs," Alec explained.

"You talking about a strip club?" Normal asked nervously as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yup and your coming with us," Alec said as he patted Sketchy on the back.

"I am?" Normal asked.

"He is?" Sketchy asked.

"He is," Alec said in a tone that said he was not playing around.

"Alec," someone called from behind the group of guys and when Alec turned around he saw Zane standing there in doorway.

"Zane? What are you doin here man?" Alec asked when he saw one of Max's 'brothers' standing in the doorway. "I thought you and Asha had a night planned?" Alec asked.

"So did I," Zane said with a crocked smile. "But it seems that Logan is hurt I sick and she feels bad so she wants use to go to the hospital." Zane said.

"Logan's hurt…how's Max?" Alec asked.

"She's fine…she's the one that called us," Zane said as he walked down into Jam Pony. "I really don't like that man," he added.

"Yeah me neither," Alec said. "So do you want to go to the hospital or do you want to go to the club with us?" Alec asked forgetting about Logan. He wasn't his responsibility so why should he care.

Zane pondered this for a second wondering if going with Alec would get him in trouble with Asha but then he figured that Max would be pissed at Alec so they could be in the doghouse together. "Sure." He said.

Normal was looking from Zane and Alec and then back again. "You guys know each other?" Normal asked.

"Yeah…we're brother…in a way," Alec said with his trademark grin. "So boys…it's time to go see some ladies," Alec said as he headed out of Jam Pony. He knew he was going to get in deep trouble for this…mostly because he brought Zane into it but he didn't seem to care. If Max was aloud to go see her ex anytime she wanted than he was aloud a night on the town with the boys. He could deal with Max later, right now it was all about having fun.

_**Seattle General**_

Max was sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Asha was in the room right now with Logan helping him, telling him that everything was going to be okay. Dr. Carr told them that he had a case of the chicken pocks.

Max kept looking at the clock and as the time got later and later she had little hope that Alec and Zane we're going to show up. Maybe she should have taken OC advice and talked to him, right away, instead of waiting. She figured that she could take to him later that night and everything would be okay, just like it always was…but this time seemed different.

Just as Max was about to get up and go over to the phone to call Alec but Asha came walking out the door. Max looked at her and she instantly saw pain in her eyes. "What happen?" Max asked concerned for the women that her brother seemed to be in love with. Max didn't know for sure but she could tell…just by looking at her.

"I told him…like you said," Asha paused. "Well let's just say he didn't take it too well," she said with a slight laugh. "He said he never wanted to see me again, and he said if it wasn't for you he would hate all transgenics together," Asha added as she took a seat next to Max. "Where is Zane and Alec?" she asked when she noticed that the men were nowhere in sight.

"I have no idea," Max said with some bitterness in her voice that out weighed the fear that Alec was mad at her and therefore avoiding her.

Max sat there staring straight ahead at nothing; nothing was registering with her. All she seemed to be able to think about was Alec and why he wasn't here. If he was out doing something stupid just to get back at her for going to see Logan that after noon. She never did understand him and she honestly knew she never would, that is what makes him so great…he is unpredictable.

_Have I been giving him a reason to be jealous of Logan? _Max asked herself as she started at the wall in front of her. Not really seeing the wall, there was nothing there but space to her.

"Max? Asha?" Carr said as he walked toward the two ladies. "Logan is ready to go home now and I was wondering if you to could give him a lift," he said as he looked at them.

"Max you'll have to do it, he isn't to happy with me today," Asha said as she got up and put on her jacket. "See ya around," and then she was gone before Max could decline the offer to drive him home after all she did have to get home to fix a broken relationship.

"I guess that leaves me," Max said looking back at Sam Carr. "Let's get him home," Max said as she stood up and followed Carr into the emergency room where Logan was lying on the bed. They needed to get everything before they where able to leave.

_**Blowfish Tavern**_

Alec and the group arrived at the club and it was already packed. News on the street was that they got a new act that people couldn't get enough of. That wasn't why he was here, sure there were the girls, but he was here mostly to get him mind of the Max and Logan situation.

He didn't understand when it bothered him so much. I mean she has told him several times that he was the only one for him, well not in so many words. But she has told him that she has no interest in Logan Cale anymore. Yet he can't seem to bring himself to believe it.

Maybe it was because every time Logan was in trouble Max went a runnin, no questions asked. She just jumped to his aid, whatever he needed.. The more Alec thought about it the more he began to realize that it wasn't about jealousy at all, it was about Max. She was taking orders from and ordinary, she swears that she doesn't take orders anymore yet she does whatever Logan asks her too, whenever he asks.

"Check that out," Sketchy said leaning into toward Alec and Zane. "How is she breathing?" he asked as he started t walk closer.

"I don't see any tubes," Normal said following Sketchy.

Zane and Alec exchanged looks and nodded. Just then they both turned toward the fish tank that held a girl and when she turned her head they both zoomed in and saw the barcode on the back of her neck. "Time to find Max," Alec said as the both turned on their heels and headed out of the club.

_**Max's apartment**_

Max sat alone in her bathroom waiting for the water to heat up so she could take a bath. When she arrived back at the apartment she figured that he would be there waiting for her, waiting for her to tell him that she was sorry. But he wasn't, she came home to nothing other than and empty house…OC was at a friend, a girlfriends.

Alec hadn't even left a message for her and that made Max feel even more alone, almost like her didn't love her anymore. He had been distant for a while now but she never took notice…it was Alec. He's a man and he just needed his space…or so she thought.

She should have seen the signals, they were coming off him in waves, everyone could see them…that is but her. She really wants this relationship to work and if that means losing Logan's friendship than so be it. Because as much as she tries to ignore the little voice in the back her head, she can't live with out that pain her ass…her Alec.

They told her that it would never work, that her and Alec would separate because they were too different. Maybe they were right…maybe they were too different. But she can't see her life without him, she looks into the suture and all she sees is him standing there waiting for her. What would life be like without him?

"Max?" a voice says behind her and when she turns around she sees him standing there. And when she sees him looking at her all her worries about their relationship disappear and she knows that everything will work out in the end…because they deserve it.

"Alec," Max said in a tone that said she didn't care but he knew better, he knew that she had been worrying about him and weather or not he was coming home. "What's up?" she asked noticing Zane for the first time standing behind Alec.

"We have a situation," he said in all soldier mode now. "There is a transhuman in a club down in sector four," he said as he looked back at Zane. "They have her on display." He added. He knew that he was going to be in the doghouse for being in the club in the first place.

"Okay let's get to this club," Max said going into her room to change.

"Stay here," Alec told Zane as he followed her into their bedroom. "Max there is something you need to know about this club," he said as he watched her undo her bathrobe and start to get dressed.

"It's the Blowfish Tavern," Max said and when she noticed Alec's wide-eyed expression she wanted to burst out laughing. "It is the only decant club in sector four," Max explained how she knew which club it was. When she turned back and saw that Alec wasn't following her she looked at him. "Are you coming?" she asked as she and Zane started walking out the door. Soon followed by Alec.

_**Blowfish Tavern**_

Max, Alec and Zane made their way toward the club but when they were a few feet from the door they stopped and Max looked at them confused. They looked at her both with evil smiles on their faces and she knows whatever they are going to tell her she isn't going to like.

"Um," Zane started but pauses.

"The only way a woman gets in is if their working," Alec said looking at Max not really wanting her to do it.

"I don't think so," Max said.

"Come on Max…don't sell yourself short," Zane said. "Ow!" he said when Alec hit him in the back of the head.

"It is the only way we're going to get her out," Alec said as he looked at the woman he loved and telling her to go into the strip club to work…there was something seriously wrong with this picture. "Come on Max, either that or we just let White have her," he said crossing his arms.

Max looks at him debating weather or not to do what needs to be done, or just leave her for White and attempt a rescue mission later on. Max knows that a rescue mission would be impossible so she makes up her mind. She takes of her jacket and throws it at Alec but before she can get far enough he takes hold of her arm and brings her back to him with a passionate kiss. When he pulls away he keeps her close and whispers, "no one touches you…if they do they die," he says and then lets her go.

Max looks at him for a minute as she makes her way toward the back alley. What he just said scared her more than she was willing to admit. She knew that he would do anything in his power to keep her and in an odd way it brought her comfort and extreme fear at the same time. There weren't many limits that a transgenics had and if Alec went wild she didn't know if she would be able to save him from himself.

As she walks toward the back alley she can hear Alec and Zane entering the club. _Why are you doing this Max? For some transgenic…God what has gotten into you? You used to always preach about saving your fellow mutants and now all you want to do is leave…and what, hide under a rock. You can't and you know it. This girl needs you help and you are going to have to push everything aside and save her before White gets to her and it's too late._

_What if I can't do it? What if I can't push everything aside and it distracts me and I end up getting killed. Or worse Alec gets killed. Huh? What if that happens? If Alec gets killed because of me I will never be able to live with myself. _

_Get over it! He is a big boy X5 he can take care of himself. He isn't some defenseless ordinary like one Logan Cale. Alec will do what ever he can to keep you safe. His life is something be will willing give up so long as you live to see another day._

_I don't care if I never see another day…I just want him in my life. I remember when it was all about Logan and if he wasn't around than I felt lonely…now that is Alec. Without him I am lost. I love him._

_Have you told him how you feel?_

_He knows. _

Max was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a door closing behind her. Then she remembered that she was here to pretend to work. She really didn't want to have to do this but she knew she had too…it was important.

When Max walked in she looked around the club until her eyes fell on a certain X5. Alec was sitting with Zane while some blonde striper was dancing for them and they were looking on as if nothing else mattered…this was not good, at least not for Alec.

Alec looked up when he felt her coming toward him and then he quickly grabbed some money out of his pocket. "Why don't you go dance for my buddies over there," Alec said pointing to Sketchy and Normal.

"But the song isn't over yet," she whined.

"For you it is," he said trying to get her to leave because he knew what Max would do if she were still standing there when she arrived next to him.

She sighed and then turned and walked in the direction of Normal and Sketchy. Alec looked at Max as she walked toward him and he knew that she was pissed…she had the look. "Max," Zane said standing up and then Max shot him a glare. "Talk to you later buddy," Zane said as he turned and walked away.

"Maxie…"

"Don't 'Maxie' me Alec," Max said as she stood in front of him. "I know we are having problems right now but geez," she said not knowing what else to say.

"Max it was just a dance," Alec said as he reached out and pulled her down to him. "And as far as our relationship problems go who cares?" he said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I do," she said honestly. "I care that you feel like I am going to leave you any minute from someone that I don't like anymore," she said.

"Max I'm a guy, and I'm going to get jealous every time someone even looks your way…and trust me it will happen often. There is nothing that you can do about it," he said. "It's an ego thing," he added with a smirk. He was rewarded with a smile. "I love you Max…nothing is going to change that," he said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," she said when they pulled apart.

"White," Alec said through gritted teeth. Max looked at him confused. "The man he had in place is making his move," he said when he noticed her confusion. Max looked around and indeed she saw a man walking toward the tank that there mermaid sister was in. "What do you say we get him kicked out?" Alec asked.

"You got a plan?" she asked. He just smiled.

_**Joshua and Zane's house**_

Zane was sitting in front of the TV with Joshua when he heard a knock at the door. He had came straight home after Max got into the club knowing that they could handle things themselves, plus he didn't want to be in the middle of a fight between them two.

When he opened the door Asha stood in front of him. She looked terrible and he guessed that she finally told Logan what was up. He walked out onto the porch and gave her a hug. She hugged him back grabbing onto him as if he was going to fade away if she let go.

"What happen?" he asked into her ear as he led her inside, still embraced.

"I told him," she said as she let go of him and sat on the couch. "About us and let's just say…it could have gone better." She paused. "He left, he's gone…I went to his apartment and it was empty…I scared, not for me…but for you guys." She said and she saw a cocky grin form on Zane's face. "Listen I know he doesn't seem like much but Logan has friends in high places." She said.

Zane looked at her where she sat, she looked horrified but it wasn't for her…it was for him. She cared enough to be scared for him. He never had that before, someone to care for.

He kneeled down in front of her. "Listen Asha, he may have friends in high places but I have friends in higher places," he said. "Trust me if he tried to hurt you or me I could have him died in an hour," Zane said.

"And how would you do that?" she asked not believing him. She looked at him when he didn't say anything and it dawned on her. "You would have to give yourself up…to Manticore and the government, right?" she asked and he nodded. "I won't let that happen," she said as she cupped his face.

Just as Zane about to say something that he never thought he would say the door burst open and in walked Max and Alec holding someone. "We have a problem," Alec said as they dragged the guy to the bathroom. Zane and Asha followed. "We thought he was one of White's people but he was just trying to get to his mate," Alec explained on the way to the bathroom.

"And we being us jumped him and tore of the thingy he used to get water on his gills," Max said as she set him down in the bathtub and turned on the water filling it up. "Now we need to get his outfit fixed so we can save his mate…who is now is the hands of one Ames White." She finished.

"Your lives are different from other peoples," Asha said as she looked over the outfit. "On the plus side o think I can fix this," she added as she walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Max followed her and told Alec and Zane to stay with merman.

_**Some abandon building**_

Ames White kneeled down in front of the crate that now held one of Manticore many soldiers. It seemed to be some kind of mermaid and he was now going to ship it over to the big guys so they could study it. He didn't care about this thing, he would rather have just killed it and been down with it. But no they wanted to take apart a living transgenic.

"Otto, keep pouring water on it…make sure it stays alive," he said as he answered his phone when it rang. "White," he answered."

"**Dad?" **A voice said on the other end.

"Hey there big man," White said as he walked away from the box.

"**When are you coming home daddy?" the boy asked. **

"I just need to finish up some work and then I'll be there," White said with a smile. "Look Ray, daddy has to go he is very busy…I'll see you when I get home," White said.

"**Okay bye," **Ray said.

White hung up the phone and looked at the transgenic in front of him. They were all nasty creatures and he would see to it that they were all eliminated.

_**Joshua and Zane's house**_

Max sat in the windowsill of the house and looked out into the night that was fast approaching morning. Alec came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. They had talked about what they needed to talk about and everything was okay…it wasn't great but it was okay.

Max turned her head and looked at him. "What do you think about moving out of the apartment?" she asked out of the blue.

"I like the apartment," he said as he looked down at her. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Moving her to live with Joshua and Zane, there are all those empty rooms upstairs," she explained. "Plus it would make OC that much more safe," she added.

"Sounds okay to me but Max are you're sure?" he asked. "I mean you and OC have known each other for a long time…maybe you should think about this some more." He said.

When Max was about to say something the merman came walking out of the bathroom and into the living room. "What happened?" she asked Zane and Asha who came walking out after him.

"I don't know, we just put his jacket thing on and he took off…I guess he has places to be," Zane said looking at Asha and shrugging his shoulder.

Just then the merman grabbed Max and Alec's arms and started pulling them toward the door. "Or maybe he knows where to find his mate," Max said as she and Alec followed leaving Asha and Zane behind…they needed time to talk.

_**Abandon building**_

The merman had taken them to the ocean shore and showed them why he desperately needed to get his mate back; they had babies to take care of. Alec wouldn't look at them when he knew what they were, bringing back old memories. Max understood completely because more than anything at that moment she wants to be a mommy.

They tracked White down to this abandon building on the outskirts of sector three. The merman had gone down a man whole that was underwater to unlock the door that was locked from the inside. Max stood beside Alec as they waited foe the door to open and when it did and huge sigh of relief washed over her.

"Do you know where she is?" Alec asked the merman as he looked around the building and then the merman pointed to the crate that lies in the middle of the floor. "Great," he said.

Just as Max was about to climb done she head gunshots and instead of climbing down he simply jumped down while Alec and the merman followed. Alec pulled out the gun that he had gotten from one of the guards and shielded the merman as he got his mate out of the crate, Then he shielded them as they took cover behind another crate while him and Max took cover behind a different one.

"We need to get them outta here," Max, said as she leaned over Alec's shoulder.

"Got a plan?" he asked.

"Yeah…cover me," she said and before he could ask why she went running out and he started shooting. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what she was going and he hopped to god that it works. Just as the things hit a bunch of smoke went up into the air shielding them so they could escape.

The merman took his mate back to the water whole while Max and Alec found another way out of the building.

_**Ocean shore**_

Max stood by Alec's side, wrapped in his arms, as she watched the merman babies go out into the ocean. To their right stood Asha in Zane's arms and all three just started.

Max turned in Alec's arms and looked up at him and she noticed that he looked lost in his thoughts, "Don't worry," Max said and he looked at her confused. "We will have that one day," she explained.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I know," he said when he pulled away. "And I can't wait to see a little Alec Jr. running around the house," he said with a smirk and she slapped him.

Zane and Asha sat there looking at them with smiled on their faces. And when they were about to say something a gunshot rang out into the night and Asha felt Zane tense up and then go limp behind her. And when she turned around she saw him lying on the ground.

……………

_**AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry about the late update but I am in my senior year of high school so I have been really busy…plus work and everything. I hope to update more often. **_


	11. Medium is the message

**Max and Alec**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

……………………

**Chapter 9: Medium is the Message**

**_Max's apartment_**

It was just turning morning, you know that time of dawn when the birds start chirping and the sun is just coming over the horizon. Yeah, well that's what time it was when Alec was rudely awakened.

The constant pounding on the door is what he tried to ignore but it didn't help the Max was pushing him out of bed with her feet and telling him to answer the door. They had just gotten back from bring Zane to the hospital, more specifically to Dr. Carr. They had only been asleep a few hours when the pounding started and for some reason they couldn't block it out.

"Alec get the door before I kick your ass," Max mumbled as she gave him one last push with her feet and he fell off the bed. She smiled as she stretched herself over the bed so he could lay down, which meant that he had to answer the door.

"I'll get you for that," he said grumpily as he walked toward the living room. He looked over to where OC was supposed to be and remembered that she told Max that she was going to stay with a friend tonight. "This better be good," he called out as he opened the door. You think someone living in the time he did that he would make sure it wasn't someone how wanted him dead, but when you could kill someone in less that five minutes you tended not to worry about that stuff. When he opened the door Asha stood in front of him all wet. "Asha…come in before you get sick," he said worriedly because they thought for sure she would stay with Zane all night.

"I can't stay but I thought you would want to know this," she said and as she said it she noticed Max walking out of the bedroom rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. "They found out the owner of the gun that was fired as Zane," she said. "Now they don't know if this is the guy that shot him or if it was someone else, because let's face it…you guys have a lot of enemies." She paused.

"Well?" Max asked when Asha paused. "Who is it?"

Asha looked back and forth between Alec and Max and she knew that neather one of them was going to like the answer. In fact they might even blame her for it. "Logan," she stated simply. "And before you say anything I feel really responsibly for what happen." She added holding her hands out stopping whatever Max was going to say. "I mean I'm the one that cheated on him with Zane and why wouldn't he want revenge…he did lose the love of his life to a transgenic and then he lost his rebound girl to a transgenic…" she let her statement trail off.

Alec started toward the door as if he was going to go search for Logan Cale himself but the hand on his arm stopped him. When he turned around he came face to face with Asha. "Don't bother," Alec looked at her confusion clearly written on his face. "The police have already been to his apartment and he's missing," she stated. She looked back at Max and gave her a weak smile. "I guess I better be getting back to Zane, Carr said he should be waking up any time now," she said sadly before she turned and walked out of the apartment.

"Well…this sucks," Max, said. Then she brought he hands to her face and started to cry. She would never cry in front of Asha or anyone else. She didn't want any of them to think she was weak or anything, but Alec was different. He knew what it was like to be in this mush pain and not understand why. Max felt Alec's arms come around her and she thought about life at Manticore and how they tried to get rid of your emotions.

_They were all sitting in a class like good little soldiers as they watched the clips of words flash by. Words like discipline, honor, and most of all weakness. From day one the would tell them, drill into their heads that emotions were a weakness and that one day it would kill them. That it would cloud their judgment and give their target time to reverse that situation. _

Max never believed it until now. Look what happened to Tinga, Zack and Ben. They let their emotions control their actions. Tinga gace up her life for her son, Zack gave up his life for Max, and Ben did it because his emotions confused him. And now Zane, because of what he felt for Asha he is struggling for his life at this very moment. Sure X5's are strong and they heal quickly…but they shot only missed his heart by an inch.

Max pulled away from Alec's embrace and looked at him with teary eyes. "Why does this alwayd happen to us?" she asked but he had no answer for her. "When ever we find happiness it has to be taken from us, does that just further prove that we don't belong in this world?" she asked.

Alec took her hand in his and led her back to the bedroom. He took a seat on the bed and pulled her down with him. "Listen Max, I know that sometimes it feels that we don't belong…but we do belong. Don't ever think otherwise." He paused. "Me and you weren't made to kill," he stated. "We would hate ourselves if we lived our lives that way when we knew that we could have taken a different path." He said. "Promise me that you will never think that you don't belong in this world because you do…and so do me and Zane…along with everyone else you let out." He finished.

All Max did in response was hug him. "What would I do without you?" she whispered into his ear. Then she pulled away a little bit, but only enough so that she could kiss him. "I love you," she stated simply and he smiled. They once again tried to get some sleep as they held each other afraid to let the other go.

**_Somewhere in Seattle_**

Ames White hated transgenics more than anything in his life. They were and are an abomination to the world. There was no reason for them to be created in the first place. Okay there was one reason and that was to stop him and his kind. The pureblood, or so they thought, they called themselves the familiars and no one, not even the stupid transgenic know of their existence.

Right now he had his first living transgenic in custody. All the other ones they ended up bring in always seemed to end up dead…mostly because he killed them when no one was looking. He couldn't help it, he hated them that mush. It gave him pleasure to see them die by his hand, and was what he was going to do to 452 and 494.

"It's about time the guys at forensics got a chance to take about a live mutant," White said as he looked down at the mutant sitting in the chair. Just as he was about to say something else his cell phone rang and he turned his back on the mutant and his partner and walked out of the room. "Fe'nos tol," he said into the phone but as soon as he did so Otto, the mutant dragged out his partner in the room. "Hold on," he said into the phone.

Just as everyone raised their guns to shot they stopped when Otto put his hands out indicating that they shouldn't shoot. But then White raised his gun and Otto began to panic. But White fired one shot and nailed the mutant in the forehand. "NEVER turn your back on them…you'll live longer," he said going back to his phone call as he walked out of the building.

**_Joshua's place_**

When Max woke up that morning the first place she went was the hospital to see if there was any change with Zane…there wasn't. And then she headed over to Joshua's before she headed over to the Jam Pony offices.

When she walked into Joshua's house the first thing she noticed was that he wasn't in his usual spot. Which was sitting in his comfy chair and ready a book. She walked through the house but there still wasn't any sign of him and at this point Max was getting nervous.

"Joshua?" she called out as she walked toward the stairs. "Josh?" she called again when he didn't answer.

"Little Fella?" she heard him call from the basement. "Joshua in the basement," he said and she headed that way. When she entered the basement she saw him standing by a canvass with some sort of panting on it. When she saw the proud grin on his face she assumed it was his. "Joshua number 1," he stated simply. Then he looked around behind Max, "Alec not here?" he asked.

"Um…no. Alec is with Asha at the hospital," she said simply as she looked at her shoes. "Zane is there," she added. Joshua didn't say anything and Max knew it was because he really didn't know what to say in this situation. So she decided the best thing for her to do was change the subject. "So Joshua number 1, every think of selling it?" she asked. "You could make a lot of money." She added.

"Money?" he asked and Max nodded. "Max going to sell it for Joshua?" he asked.

"No…" Max said with a shack of her head. "Alec is better at that kind of stuff than I am," she said. "I'll get him to stop by before he heads over to work," she added. "Normal is giving us so time off because of Zane, basically he is just saying that we can be late." She added.

"How you doing little fella?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Everything is fine," she said. "Listen Josh I gotta blaze, I was thinking about stopping by the hospital before I head into work." She turned and walked away. "I'll make sure that Alec stops by." She added in her way up the stairs.

Max walked into the main room of the house and instead of walking out she took a seat on the stairs. _Are you okay little fella? It was a imply question and I lied to him. I am far from okay. I am seeing my family falling to the ground either by White or Manticore. And now I have to worry about Logan too. I know I can't tell Joshua about Logan because Joshua will sniff him out and kill him. _

_And we don't even know if it was him or not. But if it was than Logan better find a good ass place to hide because I may be able to stop Joshua by not telling him but I doubt I'll be able to stop Alec from hunting him down. _

Max sat there staring into empty space. Why did this always seem to happen when things were going so well? Alec was just forgetting about the whole baby incident and it seemed as if White had cooled down. Now this, Logan, the person she thought she could trust no matter what turned his back on her. Sure they didn't know it was him, but she knew. It seemed that his jealousy finally got the better of him this time.

Max looked out the window and saw that it had started raining and she sighed. Such a gloomy day and she had to ride a bike all day in the pouring rain. She stood up and started toward the door. When she opened it Alec stood in the doorway all wet.

"Alec…what are you doing here?" she asked as she moved aside so he could enter. "I thought you were at the hospital?" she asked again.

"I was and than I decided to stop by Joshua's before I headed to work," he looked at her and smiled. "You were doing the same this thing…my guess is that you were on your way to the hospital right now," he said with one of those oh so sexy cocky grins.

"Shut up," she said with a playful slap. "Listen I need you to sell something for Joshua…it is a painting he painted downstairs." She said and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "I told Joshua you could sell and you can…they way you talk people into doing things for you," she said with a knowing smile.

He laughed a little and then headed toward the basement. "Oh Max…where you going?" he asked.

She looked at him, "The hospital." She said and then walked out of the house.

Alec walked down the stairs and into the basement where Max told him Joshua would be. When he saw the painting he was working on he grimaced a little. It was ugly and he knew Max knew that and that was why she didn't want to sell it. _Damn she can be sneaky some times. _On the other hand he might be able to get the frame of the painting to sell for something.

"Hey there Josh," Alec said as he walked over to the dog man. "So Max tells me you need me to sell something for ya," he said and Joshua nodded.

"Yeah...this painting," he said. "Joshua number one," he declared proudly.

Alec nodded in a way that he thought it was good painting even though he didn't. Joshua handed him the painting with a big smile and Alec turned and walked up the stairs. "How do I always get myself into this?" he asked as he walked out the front door.

_**Logan's apartment**_

Max walked into Logan's apartment and looked around and aw no sign of him. Not that she didn't believe Asha when she said that he was missing but she needed to know for herself. She looked around the apartment and it looked as though he never left. The computer was still running, the lights were on, and the part that told that he was still here was the fact that he left the oven on.

"I know you here," she shouted as she looked around for him. "You left the oven on like a idiot," she added. "Okay I don't care if you come out or not. I know the cops said that the gun could have been stolen and in fact you had nothing to do with the shooting." She paused. "You better pray to God that I or anyone else in my family doesn't find out any different because you will be a dead man." She was silent for a few minutes before she continued. "This friendship is over Logan…consider me just another one of your enemies but the difference with me is," she walked over to the closet and opened the door, harshly. "I can find you a whole lot easier." She said and before he knew she was gone.

Logan stood there in his closet afraid to move. He just made himself a enemy that he didn't want.

_**Art Gallery**_

Alec took Joshua painting to the only gallery that he though it had even the slightest chance of selling at. The lady was someone that he did a lot of business outside the art world with. When he brought it to her she was surprised because a lot of their work together was done at night and it was secrete. So secrete that she didn't even know his name and he didn't know hers.

She had been standing there in front of the painting in silence for what seemed like hours and Alec was beginning to be nervous. He didn't like long silence because it meant that the other person was trying to think of something to do about the situation that would cost them anything. He knew how people thought, even if he was locked away at a military facility for most of his life.

"So…" Alec said trying to break the silence. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I like it," she said. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye but she didn't seem to notice. "The texture and the brush strokes, it is magnificent." She added. "I'll give you two thousand," she said and Alec looked at her. "Okay five," she said and then she snapped her fingers and an old white haired man came walking out of one of the rooms. "Bring me five thousand from the safe and put this in my private collection…" she paused. "No wait…leave it here." She said. "I would like to meet this…this…Joshua," she said.

Alec looked at her a panicked looked but again she didn't notice. "I'm sorry but he is incredibly shy and he doesn't leave his house that often," he said. "I'm sorry but you are stuck with me," he said with a smile as the white haired man brought him his money. When he looked in the envelope he eyes widened and then they went back to normal. "I guess I better get going because believe it or not this is not my full time job," he said as he started walking away.

"If you have Joshua do another one I will double the money next time," she shouted as Alec walked out the door.

Alec walked over to his bike and stuck the money in his coat pocket as he rode off toward the Jam Pony offices. Today was a good day.

_**Hospital**_

Max walked into the hospital room where Zane is. She looks over at the couch and sees that Asha is fast asleep. Max walked over to the bed and put her hand in Zane's larger one. She didn't like to see her family like this, especially not because someone she thought was a friend put them here.

"Zane," she said and he didn't move. "You transgenic healing powers better kick in soon because I think Asha is going to have some serious neck problems if she keeps sleeping like that." She said with a small laugh.

"Max," a voice said behind her and when she turned around she saw Sam Carr standing in the doorway. "We need to talk," he said in a serious tone that Max didn't like very much. Max got up and followed him out of the hospital room. "This is about Zane," he said.

"What? What about him?" she asked worriedly.

"It seems that the bullet that hit him was one that had some kind of chemical in it…" he trailed off.

"What kind of chemical?" she asked.

"One to render him without his transgenic healing ability," he said. "That is why he isn't all the way healed yet," he finished.

Max turned and walked back into the hospital room. But before she did she turned back toward him. "Would a transfusion help?" she asked and he shuck his head no. Than she walked all the way back into the room and sat back in the seat she was sitting before.

_**Joshua's house (later that night)**_

Alec was sitting with Joshua in his living room. Joshua was painting another one of his awful painting, or at least that is what Alec thought. He had called Max's cell phone but there wasn't an answer and he was getting worried and when he told Joshua he stopped painting.

So here they sat in the dark, alone, and worried about Max who has yet to call him back. Alec got up and walked over to the window and when he looked out he saw that it was still raining and he hoped that Max would call him back sometime soon.

"Don't worry Alec, little fella is fine," Joshua said as he placed a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder. "She can take care of herself," Joshua added.

"That's not what I'm worried about," he said as he continued to look out the window. "She always calls me back no matter what she's doing. She does it because she knows what kind of world we live in," he added. "But this time she hasn't and that it was worries me…that she isn't able to call." Alec said and he looked at Joshua now. "What are you doing? Paint man, paint." He said. He didn't want Joshua to worry because all in all Alec knew that Max was fine and that right now she couldn't call him because maybe she was too busy.

But before any of them had a chance to think about it Max came running through the doorway. He looked at Joshua and than she looked at Alec and he saw that she had been crying. He walked over to her and brought her into his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I know who did it," she said into his chest. "I know who shot Zane." She added. Alec pushed her away and held her by the shoulders to steady her.

"Who?" he asked.

"I know you think that it was Logan and it was but it wasn't just him," she said hurriedly. "He teamed up with White and together they are the ones that decided to shot Zane," she said and he looked at her. "What?"

"How did you find this out?" he asked.

"I talked to some people." She said and he continued to share. "Okay so I broke into Logan's apartment and looked on his computer…" she trailed off. "We have to go to White's house," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because there is a chemical in Zane's bloodstream that enables him to heal properly," she said. "And the cure to that is at White's house." She added. He didn't say anything he just stood there in silence. "What are you doing…we have to go before it's too late!" she shouted as she grabbed his hand and together they ran out of the house leaving Joshua alone in the house to paint.

_**White's house**_

Logan was sitting across from Ames White's wife waiting for White to come home. When he teamed up with White he did it because of pure jealousy and now he didn't want in anymore. He knew already that Max and Alec were out for his blood so he wasn't sure whether or not to stay with White for protection or to go out on the run and how they don't track him down.

The only reason he was jealous of Zane was because of what happen with Max. And he was right because Asha went to Zane because he had something that he didn't. What that something was he didn't know.

"What are you doing here?" White said from behind Logan. "I thought we made it clear that you were not to show your face around here unless it was important in by important I mean life and death." He paused. "And by life and death I meant my life or my death not yours because I don't care about you," he said.

"Well it is about your life and death, Max and Alec are out for blood. And I have been told by a source of mine that they know about our little team up." He said. "So this evolves both of us," Logan added.

Before either one of them knew what was happening the front door was blown off its hinges and in walked Max and Alec. Before Logan had a chance to move Max had him by the throat. Alec than had White on the floor at gunpoint. "Where is it?" Max asked Logan. "Where is the cure to the chemical you put in Zane…I swear to God Logan if you don't tell me I will kill you," she threatened

"Over…there." He chocked out and Max walked over to the vase on the fireplace and opened it finding a vile that held a green liquid.

"If this doesn't work and ti kills him instead you both better get on the next plane out of here," she said as she walked over to Alec and leaned down to where White was lying on the floor. "Nice to see you again White," she said and then he and Alec walked out of the house.

"What were those things?" White's wife asked.

"They're an abomination that must be eliminated," he said as he rubbed his throat, "You still with me in this Cale?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Logan said all thoughts of how he was hurting Max out if his mind. All he wanted was her kind eliminated.

_**Hospital**_

Max and Alec ran through the hospital as fast as they could without giving away that there where something other than human. They ran into Dr. Carr and gave him the potion and told him that it should get rid of the chemical and allow Zane to heal all on his won again.

That was an hour ago and there had still been no change and Max was beginning to think that Logan and White had played them. That was until Asha felt him hand squeeze her and she started crying when his eyes opened up and looked at her.

"He's awake," she yelled and Max went running in.

Max came up to the side of his bed with tears in her eyes. Alec came in and stood at the edge of the bed and Zane juts gave him a little nod that showed he knew what Max and he did for him. That brought a smile to his face.

"Welcome back," Alec said.

"Tell me you got the basterds that did this to me," he said and Max looked at Alec and Alec nodded.

"Dead," he said simply. "Max found them and together we went and took them out," he added.

"Good," he said.

Max continued to look at Alec as Asha and Zane started to talk. She knew why he lied to Zane but that didn't mean she understood it. Sure if he told Zane that they didn't kill them that he would go out looking for the people that shot him and probably get himself hurt. Max stood up from where she was seated and walked over to Alec wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What do you say we get outta here?" she asked and smiled crept onto his features. "Thought so…Zane catch you later," she said as she grabbed Alec's hand and the walked out of the hospital room. They walked along the corridors of the hospital until they made it outside in the rain. Max climbed on her bike and Alec did the same to him.

Together they rode off into the night leaving all doubt about the world and what dangers lay ahead behind them. Tomorrow they could deal with that but right now it was all about them and what they meant to each other.

_**Back Alley**_

Logan stood in the corner as White stood by the limousine with his son. White had told Logan about this but that didn't make him anymore prepared for it. He knew that White was different from other people, more powerful. That's what made him want to team up in the first place.

But White was giving up his only son to this cause that he led. To something that he would forever have to deal with. He was sending him away to get ready for the war against the transgenics and White knew that the war would probably not be in his lifetime but in his sons.

When the limo pulled away with White's kid inside Logan felt pity for White but it passed. White turned to him and smiled. "It has begun." He said and then turned and walked away form Logan.

**AN: Sorry for the late update but i've been busy with school and stuff.**


	12. Brainic

**Max and Alec**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

……………………

**Chapter 10: Brainiac **

**Max's apartment**

Max sat up in her bed as she looked out the window at the rain that was coming down. It seemed that all it did now a days was rain, and then rain so more. Max turned her head and looked down at Alec's sleeping form. She wondered how he slept at times like these. Logan had just the other day tired to kill Zane and for some odd reason Max couldn't sleep…and it wasn't because of the shark DNA.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that one day Logan might possibly come after Alec, and he might she kill him. It scared her that Logan could get lucky and kill Alec at any time. Max looked back out the window and watched the drips of rain fall down the window…than she figured that the only way Alec and the rest of her family will be safe is if she kills the one person who posses and actual threat.

Max looked over at Alec when she felt him begin to stir around. When he looked up at her he smiled and it was at that moment when Max realized that she would do anything for him…even kill someone. And that is something she never thought she would do, no matter what.

Alec rolled out of bed and when his feet hit the floor he lifted them back up. He looked at Max to see if she noticed and she was smiling. "It's cold…I wasn't expecting it," he explained. He shuck his head as he got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Max looked out the window at the rain; _does he think that same about me as I do about him? If someone was threaten my life would he kill them? _Max thought as she proceeded to look out the window. She turned toward the bathroom door when Alec came walking out.

"Don't think your not going to work just because it's raining outside…if I have to go so do you," she said as he walked over to where she was sitting on the bed and pulled her out of bed. "Come on missy miss time for another day at the wonderful Jam Pony services." He said with a smile.

Alec put his arm around her and they walked out into the living room. Max pushed away from him with a smile on her face and walked over to the coffee pot. "Do you think Logan will try to go after Zane again?" she asked as she started some coffee.

Alec looked up from what he was doing, "Honestly…yeah," he paused. "Do I think it's the smartest thing for him to do…no. Because next time I will kill him," he said as he walked over to her. He brought he into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "What's with the sudden question?" he asked. Max walked away from him and into the bedroom to get ready for the day. "Max?"

"I'm scared okay," she said from the bedroom stopping in midchange. "I'm scared that one day he will come after you and he won't miss your heart…he'll kill you." She said. "I don't want that to happen." She added.

Alec came walking into the bedroom. "It isn't going to happen because I won't let it. Max no one, not even Logan, can take me away from you." He paused as a smile came to his face. "Even when I die I'll come back and haunt you." He added.

Max swatted him on the arm as she brought him into her arms for a hug. "I love you Alec," she said.

"I love you too Max." he said and than pulled away. "Okay get dressed because we have packages to deliver." He said as he walked out of the room.

**_Somewhere in Seattle_**

He sat there watching the TV, which TV he was watching could have been debated. He had about five TV's going at once. An overweight man sat on the couch looking at the various TV's. He had short, buzz cut like, hair, brown eyes, and a blue jacket on.

H looked as if he was studying the TV for information…to see if they would give him some hint that he was looking for.

Just than an Eyes Only thing came on the television and he pointed to the screen and a smile crept to his face. Than he looked at the clock and he saw that it was five o'clock so he got up to look out the window. When he go there he saw Max and Alec riding together down the street and once again a smile came to his face. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

**_Jam Pony_**

OC walked in with Sketchy at her side and she knew that he was talking about something but what that something was she could tell you because she didn't know. Right behind her Max and Alec were walking in hand in hand. Max was never one for public display but ever since Alec came to Seattle she couldn't seem to keep her hands off of him.

They walked by Normal's desk ignoring all his calling out about they taking a package. And Max and Alec thought they could hear his saying 'I'm talking to himself' but they weren't sure. Max looked back at her pager as it went off and she saw that it was Zane's number so she went over to the phone and dialed out.

"Hey Zane…it's Max what's up?" he said into the phone as Alec leaned against the wall next to her. "Really? Is she okay?" she asked. Max took a quick look at Alec and then she once again listened to what Zane was saying. "Which station and what time are they leaving?" she asked. "We'll be there and we'll meet you at the old abandoned warehouse on the outside of town." Than she hung up the phone and turned to Alec. "We've got a problem." She stated.

"What's up?" he asked as Max grabbed his hand and guided him over to the tables where they sat down.

"Asha has been taken into police custody because of some S1W stuff." She stated. "They are being blamed once again for Manticore going to the ground," she said.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"Well a bus is transporting her and some of the other people in the group away from Seattle." She paused. "They leave at nine tonight," she said. "We have to catch them before they reach the border."

"Okay so we need a plan," Alec said as he looked over at Normal who was saying something to OC and Sketchy. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"Not a one," she stated. Max sat and looked around the room trying to come up with a plan that would be easy enough for them to do without getting caught. "I have an idea…how about we hit the bus on the highway outta town? That way it will just be us and the van," she said.

Alec rolled the idea around in his head; the soldier in him running through all the negative things that could happen and the truth was that he had a hard time coming up with some. "I think we got ourselves a plan," he said with a smile.

"Your such an ass," she said as she took a sip of her soda. "So what time should we do this?" she asked.

"Around nine thirty," He said with a smile. "Yup that means we get a whole day of delivering packages." He said with a smile.

"BIP, BIP, BIP," Max mimicked as she walked past him to where OC was waiting for her. Alec smiled and shuck his head as Sketchy came over and took a seat next to him.

"So how's life with Max?" Sketchy asked and Alec just raised his eyebrow. "Do you have any idea how many fantasy I have that include her and OC?" he asked and before he knew it Alec had him by the throat. "Dude!"

"You ever say anything about your fantasies with Max in them I will kill you because you have time to say 'help'…got it?" Alec asked and Sketchy nodded. Alec released him and got up to take the delivery that Normal threw at him when he walked through the door.

**_Logan's apartment_**

Logan walked into his darkened apartment with a piece of paper in his hand. Right here he had the information that he needed in order to catch to X5's in a criminal act. Asha, his one time girlfriend, somehow got in trouble with the police and there is no doubt in his mind that they will try to save her.

Logan picked his cell phone and hit speed dial 10. When the person on the other end of the phone answered an evil smile came to his face. "White…we might be able to catch some X5's in action." He said.

"Really…when?" White asked.

Logan proceed to tell White when he thought that they would hit, he also told White that he had no idea where and that finding out where was going to be their only problem. When they finished their conversation Logan hung up his phone and walked over to his computer. When he moved the mouse the black screen turned slowly into a picture that he had taken of Max when she was sleeping. If she knew he had this picture he would have been dead a long time ago.

"Don't worry Max. We'll be together again real soon." Logan said as he ran his finger over her face on the screen. "Real soon."

_**Max's apartment**_

They went straight home after work because they had some serious planning to take care of. In all truthfulness Alec really didn't want to risk his or Max's life to save Asha. Not that he didn't like the girl because he did but still…she was only human. He knows that he shouldn't be thinking that way about his brother's girlfriend but he can't help it. He doesn't understand what it is about her that he doesn't trust but he still doesn't think she's worth it.

"Pay attention," Max scolded him after she swatted him in the arm. "This is important…that is if you want to come home to this apartment tonight or if you want to go to a jail cell." She explained. "Okay so we take our bikes to this point and than hid them in the bushes. I will flag the van down and you come from around the other side and knock the driver out." She said. "Good for you?" she asked.

"Is there violence involved?" he asked and she nodded. "Than it's fine with me." He added sarcastically.

Just as Max was about to go over another part of the plan she heard a knock at the door. She looked at Alec silently asking of he was expecting anyone and he said no. She slowly got up and made her way toward the door. When she opened it she saw a large boy standing in the doorway.

"Um…can I help you?" she asked and she looked him up and down.

"Max?" he asked. Just than Alec came walking up behind her the kid gave her a look and than shot one at Alec. "You are supposed to be alone." He said.

"Sorry to mess up your plans buddy." Alec said as a matter of factly. "What can we do for you?" he asked.

"I need to talk with Max…alone," he said.

"Do you know him Max?" Alec asked.

"Never seem him before in my life," she said.

"I'm X5," he clarified. Before the kid knew what was happening Alec had him by his collar pulling him forward enough so he could see his barcode. Alec looked at Max and nodded.

"What are you? Because you sure don't look like a solider," she said.

"I'll let that slide. I am an I.T. concentrate. A battle processor. I'm basically a general, his staff, two database groups, and five logistical support teams, all rolled into one stealth package." He explained.

"Stealth?" Alec asked with a smile and Max hit him upside the arm. "What?"

"People don't see me, when they do they look the other way. They don't remember me," he said. "You better get going or you're going to miss the van," he said. "Oh and remember to break an egg." Before he knew it was in Max's apartment by himself.

**_Highway_**

Max stashed her bike in the bushes by the road and she saw Alec do the same to his on the other side. _Okay let's get this over with. _She said to herself as she positioned herself in the middle of the road as if she were a hitchhiker. As she saw the van approaching she gestured for Alec to hid in a shadow or something.

The van braked as it approached Max and with a little noise in her throat that she knew only Alec would hear she told him to do what he was supposed to do. When the van came to a complete stop Alec slide up on the side of the van and made his way toward the drivers seat. Max smiled and walked toward the doors that they opened for her.

"Are you lost miss?" one of the policemen asked.

"My bike broke down and I started walking back home until I saw you guys coming…however can I thank you?" she asked in an innocent voice. Just than the glass broke and Alec knocked the guy out who was driving and before the other policemen had a chance to sound the alarm Max had him by the throat and cut off his circulation just enough to knock him out.

Alec picked the keys off one of the guards and looked at them. "This is going to take a lot longer than we expected." He said. "I mean what do they really need this many kieys for anyway?" he asked to no one.

"Just find it so we can go home," Max said as she looked in the rearview mirror and saw a set of headlights coming their way. "Alec?" she asked.

When he looked at the headlights coming he panicked. "Drive," he ordered and that is exactly what Max did.

Max put the van in gear and drove away. But as she was driving away she looked more closely at the car behind them and with her enhanced vision she could see who it was. "Oh my god," she said as she speed up.

"What…who is it?" Alec asked as he looked back and forth between Max and the lock. "Max?"

"It's Logan and White," she said as she once again looked behind her. "How the hell did they know about this?" she asked.

"You always said Logan had friends in high places." Alec suggested.

"Yeah but the only ones that knew about this were you, me and Zane." She said. "Unless he got his hands on a police report that said Asha was one of the prisoner being transported…and he knew we would come after because of Zane," she concluded in her head.

"Ding, ding" Alec said as he continued to fish through the keys.

"Just find the key!" Max said getting irritated.

"Only hundred and fifty more to go," he said. "Max?" he said hearing what he knew she heard too. "Is that…"

"A train," she said. Than she remembered what Brain said before they left. "What did Brain say while we where leaving?" she asked.

"I don't know…break a leg?" he guessed not really listening to what she was saying.

"No it was break an egg," she said and then she looked off to her right where she saw a sigh that said break an egg. "Everybody hold on!" She yelled as she turned the van so that they would crash into the sign.

"Max what the hell are you doing?" Alec asked.

"Just hold on!" she said. They went straight into the sign and made it out on the other side before White and Logan could make it over the tracks. Max looked out the window and saw them coming to a halting stop and she had a satisfying smile on her face.

"Okay Max," Alec said and he placed his hands on his knees so he was face level with her. "That was a little too close for comfort," he said.

"I know," Max, said as she kissed him. "Wasn't it great," she said and then put the car in drive and started to drive back to Seattle. What they didn't see was Logan and White already heading in that direction.

_**Max's apartment**_

Brain was sitting in the chair in Max's apartment alone waiting for them to get home. By his calculation they shouldn't be much longer. When he heard someone approaching he figured it was them but when the door opened and saw two men standing there instead he figured that he was in trouble.

"So you're the one that tipped them on the sign trick?" White said as he pointed the gun at Brain's head. "I am guessing that your one of those mutants freaks too." He said and then he cocked his gun. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you," Brain said and little drops of sweat started to form on his forehead. "You really think your going to win the war don't you?" Brain asked not expecting an answer. "You think that Max and all the other mutants won't be able to stop you?"

"That's right because when I'm done with them they won't even be able to show their faces without being shot at," White spat out.

"You're going to lose." Brain stated. "I know because I know what 452 and 494 will do, they will do whatever it takes to make sure that you don't succeed." He added. "I know because I have been trained to analyze them ever since they where little and back at Manticore. I know them better than anyone." He added.

Before Brain could react White shot the gun and the bullet embedded itself in-between the eyes. White looked down at him in disgust and Logan just looked on in shock, like he didn't know White came to Max's apartment to kill him. Who did he think he signed up with?

"Let's get outta here," White said as he turned and walked out of the apartment. It took Logan a little while but he made his way out and got into the car with White and drove away as if nothing happened.

**_Joshua's house_**

Max and Alec drove Asha home to Zane and let the others find their own way home. As soon as Asha ran into the house she was engulfed in a hug by Joshua and so where Max and Alec.

Zane came walking out of the bedroom and saw Asha standing there and he walked over and brought her into his arms. "I would've come to save you but I was still recovering," he explained as he kissed her.

"I know," she said as she brought him in for another hug. "I know," she said again. Then she turned to Max and Alec and smiled at them, "Thanks guys," she said.

"No problem…just don't make it a habit," Alec said. Just then Alec cell phone went off and he looked at the ID…it was OC. "Hey OC what's up?" he asked. "Yeah she's standing right her." He said handing the phone to Max. "I don't even know why I bought her one." He shrugged as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey girl what's the what?" she asked. The smile Max had one her face slowly disappeared as she listened to what OC was saying. "Okay pack all your stuff and Alec and I will come and get you…we are not staying in that apartment another night," she said. "See yeah soon," Max said fighting back tears.

When she hung up Alec came over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

By this time Max had everyone's attention. "When OC got home she found Brain in a chair with a bullet whole in his head," she said breaking down into tears. "We need to get her out of there and we need to find somewhere else to stay," she added with sniffles.

"I'll go get us a truck," Alec said and then he walked out of Joshua's house with Max under his arm. He got them a truck and they made there way over to Max's apartment in silence.

_**Max's apartment**_

They arrived at the apartment and saw OC standing outside. Max went over to her and took her best friend into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to see that," Max whispered in her ear as Alec walked by and up into the apartment.

**Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by **

"Alec said that he would grab all the stuff and bring it down so you don't have to go back up," Max said. "Come on me and you can ride in the van and Alec can take my bike to the new place." Max said.

"Where is the new place?" OC asked.

"Joshua's," Max said.

**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said, **

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

Alec came walking out of the apartment with three suitcases and he placed them in the back of the van. "I have two more to go and then we'll be out of here," he said and then headed back into the apartment.

**I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right **

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

Max sat in silence as she watched OC, neither one of them knew what to say or what to do. They didn't know Brain that much, and in OC's case she had never met him. Yet for some odd reason Max felt that if they stopped thinking about it they would forget him.

**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time **

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

**And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star.**

Alec walked out with the last two suitcases and placed them in the van. Max handed him the keys to her bike and he smiled. "Don't get any ideas," she said and then started the van. "See you at Joshua's," she said and than drove away.

_**Joshua's house (later that night)**_

Max walked into the bedroom on the second floor that they had taken claim to. When she walked in she saw Alec looking out the window and she walked over to him slowly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her chin on his shoulders. "How many more Max?" he asked not looking back at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"How many more are you going to let him kill before we go after him?" he asked. "And you know who I'm talking about. White had no idea where you lived and the only person that did was Logan." He said turning to look at her. "He led White to your apartment to kill Brain because he tipped is off…so I ask again. How many more before we take him out?" he asked.

Max let go of him and walked over to the bed. "Listen I've known Logan for a long time and I'm sorry if it isn't easy for me to kill him," she explained. "I am just as hurt as you are so don't take it out on me," she said.

"If you don't handle this matter soon than I'll take care of it myself," he said turning back to look out the window.

"Fine," Max said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To sleep with OC because I can't stand to be around you right now." She paused. "I can't believe you have the nerve to think that I don't care about what is happening," she said slamming the door as she left. Alec didn't move, he just watched out the window.

**_……………………………_**

**AN: I hope you liked it!**


	13. Berrisford agenda

**Max and Alec **

"**Season 2"**

Disclaimer: I don't own it! 

…………………..

**Chapter 11: The Berrisford Agenda **

**_OC's room_**

Max woke up the morning and when she turned of to cuddle or whatever with Alec she found out that he wasn't there. Max sat up in bed and looked around the bedroom and the only sign of him was where he left his dirty clothes. Then she remembered the fight they had last night and how she decided to stay with OC instead of him.

Max got out of bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen where she saw no one. Not even Joshua.

The only reasonable explanation she could think of would be that Alec got up earlier and left for work. But the question is why would he do that? Why would he go without even waking her up to go with him or at least letting her know he was leaving. They had a little fight and all of a sudden he has to ask all distant around her?

Yeah sure maybe she does sound a little self-centered but all she wanted was to know why he left so early this morning. They didn't do everything together because that would be just weird but the did normally go to work together. Max walked over to the coffee and poured herself a cup of coffee.

When Max was done with her coffee she went into the bedroom and started getting ready for another wonderful day at the Jam Pony offices. Just as Max was about to walk out of her apartment she heard her phone start ringing so she answered it.

"This better be important because I'm late," she growled.

"Max," the voice said on the other end.

"Alec, where the hell are you?" she asked.

"Why does it matter?" he asked. "Anyways I am looking for an apartment for myself. As much as I love you Max I think we need to spend some time apart," he said. "I mean ever since we escaped again I have spent every hour of every day with you." He explained.

"But…" she trailed off.

"No buts Max, this is for the best." He paused. "Our relationship will be stronger if we spend some time apart." He said. "I just thought I'd call and let you know what's up." He said. "I love you," that was the las she heard before the dial tone.

Max let the phone fall from her hand as she started at nothing ahead of her. He wanted to take a break…a separation. Max knew deep down that it was probably the right thing to do but that doesn't mean she really wanted to go through with it.

Max looked around OC room and noticed how empty it was. She loved OC she really did but the way she bounced from women to women Max knew OC was probably going to end up alone. And the more Max realized that the more she realized that she didn't want that for herself.

Max slowly walked out of the house and got onto her bike. She loved Alec she really did but sometimes she wondered why she was with him. Not that he wasn't good enough for her because he was but he could have anyone…I guess the question she asked herself was is she good enough for him?

**_Jam Pony_**

When Max arrived at Jam Pony she saw Alec talking with Sketchy and OC. She walked straight past them without saying 'hi' or anything. She went right to her locker and she knew OC was behind her.

She didn't turn around or even acknowledged that her friend was there until she said something. "What's up with you boo?" she asked.

"Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong?" Max asked playing stupid.

"Because you walked right past your man without so much as a little nod for 'hello'." She paused. "What exactly did you guys fight about last night?" she asked remembering Max telling her that her and Alec had a fight but not wanting to go into details.

"Nothing," Max lied as she hung her head a little. OC didn't say anything and that let Max now that she needed to explain herself. "He said I was letting everyone get hurt because I know who's behind it yet I haven't done anything about it," Max said. "He basically said I still love Logan," she trailed off.

"Did he say that in those words?" OC asked not believe Alec would be that blunt about something like that.

"No…" Max said. "But I know that's what he meant," she said.

"And how do you know that?" OC asked and then walked back over to where Sketchy and Alec were still talking.

Max looked at Alec and then back at her locker. She didn't even give him a chance to explain what he was talking about last night, so she kind of jumped the gun, which happened a lot in their relationship. Maybe that's why she doesn't feel like she is good enough for him, because she is always harping on him.

Max looked at him again and she could see that he was putting up a false front to make them think that he was okay with what was happening to him and Max. She knew what he was doing because she used the same tactic when she was around her friends, she didn't want them to worry.

Max closed her locker and then slowly walked over to where the rest of the group was standing. "Hey guys," she said as she got on her tiptoes and kissed Alec on the cheek. "Whatcha doin?" she asked and she looked at were there eyes where.

"We're waiting for Normal to come flying outta there because the twins are going at it again," OC said as she looked at Max.

"What for?" Max asked.

"What else…a worthless male," she explained. Max looked at Alec and he raised an eyebrow and gestured toward the lockers. "And you'll never believe who that worthless male is," OC said as she looked at Max.

"Who?" Max asked after no name was said.

"You beloved brother Zane, I guess he was seeing them both at once." She explained and then OC looked at Alec out of the corner of her eye. "And don't act so innocent they know you had something to do with it…actually aren't you the one that set them up together…before he got with Asha?" she asked.

Alec looked away when Max looked at him. When she didn't say anything however he looked back at her and she was still looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"You knew he was cheating on them and you didn't say anything?" she asked and he shuck his head 'no'. "Why not?" she asked growing even angrier.

"Because it wasn't something for me to tell…it was his secrete not mine," Alec said as a matter of factly. "Plus I thought it was kinda neat…how he could get both women without the other knowing," he said with a raised eyebrow but when he saw that Max didn't find it funny he quickly recovered. "Although after seeing the aftereffects I would never do it," he added.

"Right," Max said with a little nod of her head.

The next thing they all knew was that Normal came walking out of the back room looking like he just got ran over by a truck. He came walking straight toward them and his eyes never left Alec's. Max leaned over and whispered. "Either he is dreaming about you or they blamed everything on you," she said and then straightened up when Normal stood right in front of them.

"No more and I mean no more office romances," Normal said looking directly at Max and Alec. "You two I will make an exception for because you were already together when all this happened but no one else…understood?" he said and they all nodded. "And no public affection," he said to Max and Alec.

Max looked at Alec with a slight smile on her face. "You got it boss," Alec said with a smirk as he looked at Max.

"Here, delivery in sector five," he said as he handed Max the package. "Show smart ass where it is," he said and Max made a look that showed she really didn't want to go all the way to sector five in this weather. Surprise, surprise it was raining again in Seattle.

Max took the package and walked back over to her locker. She grabbed her bag and when she turned around she found Alec standing there. "What do you want?" she asked as she put the package into her bag. When he didn't say anything but she saw that he was still looking at her. "What?" she asked again as she started to walk toward her bike.

"We need to talk about this morning," he said as he followed her on his bike. "I mean I want to talk about spending some time apart," he said.

"Listen Alec as much as you want to talk about it is as much as I don't want to talk about it," she said as she rode faster. "I mean I love you and it hurts just to think about spending one night away from you," she said.

"What about last night when you stayed with OC?" he asked.

"It hurt but it was necessary…if I would have stayed with you I would have said something I didn't want to say," she said. She looked over to him on her bike. "Every time I think of us not being together it hurts so when we fight I get the feeling that you're going to leave me. That you're going to go out there and find someone that's better…" she trailed off.

"Max," Alec said getting her attention. "I will never find anyone that is better for me that you," he said as the pulled up to their destination. "No one this entire world will ever understand me as much as you do and that is why I love you so much," he said getting off his bike and taking her into his arms. "No one," he repeated.

"Aw, your such a romantic," she said sarcastically. She said as she brought their lips together. "No more fighting?" she asked and he smiled as they kissed again. "Okay let's finish this so we can get back to a dry place." She said and then looked at the house. "Wow…ring the bell," she told Alec as she got the package out of her bag.

Alec just stood there looking off into nothingness, what Max didn't know were the images running back and forth in his brain. Images of a woman, an explosion, and then him being dragged off somewhere.

**Rachel! **He screamed as the explosion went off. Then he looked terrified as the dragged him into the truck. **No! **He screamed again but this time it was an entire different situation.

"Alec," Max said. "Ring the bell, you know the little button under the sign that say 'ring me,'" she said with a little laugh.

When he did he quickly snatched at the package. "Okay no ones home," he said trying to get out of there.

"Give them a minute I bet it take an hour just to get to the front door," she said. He waited an then snatched the package and through it over the fence that barricaded them. "Hey! We needed a signature," she complained. "Alec!" she yelled as she grabbed him.

"We're leaving," he snarled out and then took off on his bike. Max looked at the way he went and then back at the house. She gave up and got on her bike and left too. Whatever was bugging him she'd make sure to get out of him later.

_**Joshua's house (later that night)**_

Max was sitting in her bedroom on the second floor. Alec didn't come home, and if she remembered right she hadn't seen him since he rode off after delivering the package to that house. She hopped he was okay, she ended up looking for him a little while after work but she had to get back home because Joshua wanted to make dinner for everyone.

Yet Alec still wasn't here. They were just waiting on him and Asha. Zane was downstairs helping Joshua get ready with OC. When Max walked downstairs she noticed that Asha had arrived already but there was still no Alec.

"Hey…anyone see Alec today…later today?" Max asked as she started outing plates on the table. "I mean I want on a delivery with him but after that he seemed to have disappeared." She added.

"Nah boo, I haven't seen him since this morning. Since we had to work double sifts," OC said as she gave a look to Zane.

"What?" he asked not knowing what was going on.

"Those two girls you were dating before Asha, yeah they found out about one another and to top it all off…they were sisters." Max paused. "They quit and we were short handed today so no one had time to talk to one another for more than a second and that was usually saying 'I gotta go talk to you later'." Max mimicked the words she had used to OC earlier that day. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Welcome," he said with a smirk and it didn't take long for Max to launch herself at him but instead of hitting him she was caught in mid air. "Thanks man," Zane said.

"No problem," Alec said as he looked at Max. "Promise to play nice?" he asked and she nodded so he put her down and instead of hitting Zane she hit Alec. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked.

"You had be worried, you just disappeared after our delivery," she said. "What happen?" she asked concerned.

"I wasn't feeling well so I asked Normal if I could have the rest of the day off," Alec explained as he walked over and sat at the table. "He said okay so I went home…I needed to think about stuff," he said.

"Alec," Max said as she kneeled down next to him. "If something is bothering you please tell me…maybe I could help." She suggested.

Alec leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I know you could, this is just something I have to deal with on my own." He explained. "Now enough about me what did Joshua cook for us…I bet it's amazing." He said as he looked at his dog friend with a big smile.

"Mac and cheese and little, little hot dogs," he said with a big smile as he went into the kitchen to grab the pan. He returned with it and set it in the middle of the table. "Enjoy," he said with a smile at OC she had been teaching him new words.

They ate their food in silence, everyone able to feel the tension that was coming off Max and Alec. Max didn't like the fact that he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him and what bothered her more was that she couldn't do anything to help. Alec had tension because of the reason he wasn't telling Max what his problem was.

This morning when the delivered their package he remembered the house as Rachael's. The first women he ever loved…she was also the first women she had seen that couldn't kick his ass. But she was perfect in all aspects of the words. She had brown hair that bounced every time she took a step and she had a smile that could light up the room. She was his everything; until he had to do the worst thing imaginable…kill her. After all it was his mission.

"Max can you pass the ketchup?" he asked. Max gabbed the ketchup and threw it down on the table next to him, and in her defense she didn't mean to throw it. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I'm pissed that you won't tell what is going on with you," she said. "I know I can help." She said.

"I don't NEED your help, that is what you're not getting." He said as he stood up form the table. "I'm sorry Joshua." He said as he walked away from the table.

Max heard a door slam and she knew he went down in the basement. "Boo, don't you think you should make sure he's okay?" OC asked.

"He said he didn't need my help," Max said as she too got up form the table and went upstairs.

They all heard the bedroom door slam shut. "Okay," OC said. "Zane you check on Alec and Asha and me will check on Max," she said as she got up but when she saw that Zane wasn't getting but she put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is something Alec needs to deal with on his own," Zane said.

"And why's that?" Asha asked not understanding.

"It was one of his mission's…back at Manticore," he started to explain. "He had to kill someone that he loved very much," he explained. "And the delivery they went on today was her house," he finished.

"Damn," Asha and OC said at the same time. "That must have been rough," Asha said.

"Yeah and that is why he has been so distant with Max nowadays because it is the anniversary of the day he killed her…" he trailed off. "So make sure Max is okay but don't tell her about this and let's leave Alec alone for awhile." He suggested.

"Okay," Asha said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the top of his head and her and OC made their way to Max's bedroom.

As they made there way upstairs Zane slowly got up and made his way toward the basement. Alec just needed some one to look out for him and that is exactly what he planned on doing.

**_Basement_**

Alec was alone in the basement yet he knew that Zane was watching over him, because that is what Zane did. Ever since he had found out about his and Max's relationship Zane has become like a big brother to him, and personally for Alec he couldn't want anything more.

As Alec walked around the basement he looked over to his left and saw a piano that was covered by a sheet. Alec took the sheet off and ran his fingers across the keys and as he did this his mind flashed back to when he first met Rachel.

**Manticore had given him the assignment to watch over a man called Robert Berrisford, yet Alec wouldn't be in close contact with Berrisford. Instead he would be in contact with his daughter Rachel. When he first saw her he knew that this mission was going to be trouble because she was beautiful in every since of the word. But he never let on that there would be trouble, after all he was breed to be a liar. **

Alec sat down at the piano and ran his fingers across it once more as his mind played another picture show in his head.

**It had only taken him a few days to learn how to play that's because once he started he loved it. And when he did something he loved it didn't take him long to pick it up. They were so impressed with how quickly he had picked up the new skill that they decided to deploy him for his mission early. He was excited at first but this mission is what would bring him to hate the place he called home.**

Alec started to play the song that me had taught Rachel when they first started their lesson. Soon after they started though the lessons became shorter and shorter and that is only because they were too into each other that they couldn't concentrate on anything. Alec reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket.

**They had told him that today is the day that he was going to have to terminate them, and truth be told he really didn't want to. Much to his annoyance he had fallen in love with Rachel, and he fell hard. He had set the bomb underneath the car like they had instructed him but when it came time to set it off he couldn't do it. Instead he ran into the house just in time to meet Rachel on the stairs.**

**She had asked him why he was there and he had a little debate in his head whether or not to tell her the truth, which he ended up doing. Let's just say she didn't take it so well. Instead she slapped him and ran toward the bomb-infected car. He tried to stop her, which is when he ripped the chain from her neck. The next thing he knew men were coming at him. He fought them off the best he could but when he got outside it was too late, the bomb had already been activated. **

**When he looked to his left he saw people from Manticore coming to get him. "Rachel!" he remembered screaming as the dragged him into the car. He looked on in terror as they drove him away. For his little mishap he ended up spending six months in Psy-Ops. **

Alec clenched the chain tighter in his hand as his memories showed him what he went through at Psy-Ops. But nothing could compare to the hurt he felt about killing Rachel, about killing the person he used to love and it made him sick inside thinking about doing that Max…if that point ever came.

Alec got up from the piano and made his way to the stairs where he saw Zane sitting. Alec gave him a little head nod as he made his way out the basement and up the stairs to the bedroom that him and Max shared, or used to share…he wasn't to clear on that yet.

When he approached the door he could hear Asha and OC talking to her, trying to clam her down he guessed.

He lightly knocked on the door and within a few seconds OC opened the door and let him is, as her and Asha walked out. Alec shut the door behind him and walked over to sit on the bed next to Max.

He knew he really didn't do anything wrong but it is better to make nice even if you didn't do anything. Because if you don't make nice and you did do something than your in the dog house for a really long time.

"Listen Max, I know I should have told you why I have been acting so weird lately but I didn't know how to," he paused and she looked at him. "I mean how do you tell the women you love that another women has been on your mind, even though said women is dead she is still on your mind." He finished. "I just didn't want you to feel that I didn't love you, I didn't want you to think that your some substitute for the women that I could never have," he said.

"Alec…" she started but he cut her off.

"Max please just let me finish." He said and she nodded. "Today is the anniversary of her death and it has been weighing on my mind heavily," he said honestly. "I keep on getting these constant reminders like she is still alive and she is trying to get a hold of me to forgive me," he explained.

"Alec I have no doubt in my mind that you did love this Rachel and it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would." She explained. "Because the truth is that I know Rachel was someone from your past but right now in the present your with me." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And only me…right?" she asked with a sly smile thinking about the incident this morning with the sisters.

"Yes…only you," he said honestly. He leaned in the kiss that she had applied to his lips. He was happy that he had someone like her to help him through his messed up childhood and the best part is that she understands it because she went through it too. Soon the fell fast asleep in each others arms.

_**Jam Pony (next day)**_

Max walked into work by herself because Alec had called in sick and she could tell right away that Normal hadn't hired anyone new because everyone was running around like crazy. "Great," she said to herself as she walked over Normal desk to see where she was going to be delivering today.

"Missy miss you never got a signature on the package you delivered with Golden Boy yesterday. I swear your brining him done, anyway make sure to go back and get a signature if you want to get paid for the run," he said as he handed her the slip. "Hurry back," he said in a sing song voice.

"This is going to be a great day," she mumbled to herself as she made her way toward the Berrisford mansion again.

_**Joshua's house (Max and Alec's room)**_

Alec got out of bed around one in the afternoon and when he walked into the bathroom he looked in the mirror and saw Rachel. He quickly turned around but there was nothing but a wall there. He sighed as he splashed water on his face.

"Get a grip man," he scolded himself. Just than Rachel appeared again and once again he turned around and nothing. But this time when he looked him self in the mirror he broke it, punching his fist through it. He walked out of the bathroom, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house. He needed to get some air.

**_Crash_**

Alec was sitting at the bar by himself when he felt Max enter the building but she didn't come right over to him instead she went over to were OC was sitting. He guessed OC told her something that said she should see how he was doing, he really couldn't hear over all the noise.

Max slowly walked over to where Alec sat at the bar, they hadn't spoken since last night because he decided to call in to work and she decided to go to work. She leaned against the counter and looked at him as he brought the drink up to his lips once again.

She watched as he eyes didn't seem to focus on anything, they just looked straight ahead as if he was looking at something in the distance, or this case the mirror. It was almost like the rest of the world didn't even exist it was just him and his memories that haunted him.

"Alec," Max said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Max, please just leave me alone, this is something that I need to be able to get through by myself if there is even going to be a chance with us," he said as he took another drink. "Plus OC has been waiting all night for you, she hardly sees you anymore so I think it is about time you guys spend some quality time together," he added. "I'm fine…really," he finished.

"Alec don't play stupid with me," she said a little bitterly.

"I'm not Max, why can't you just understand that there are some ting in my life that I don't need your help with," he finished. He looked once more at his drink, took a big gulp and finished it. "See ya at home," he said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the bar.

"Alec?" Max called to him but he didn't listen. "Alec!" she called again but still nothing. Max threw her hands in the air and walked back to the table where OC was. "Now I know why you're a lesbian." She said.

When Alec walked outside he felt strange people around him but he just ignored them hoping they would go away. But as he walked further done the street he heard footsteps behind him and when he turned around he saw a man standing there. "Hello Simon." He said.

"**You code name for this assignment will be Simon…is that clear 494?"**

Alec quickly brought his hand up to deflect the on coming taser. But as he blocked the one guy the other one came out of no where with another taser. Alec felt that one jab into his side but as soon as it did so it was gone and when Alec turned around Zane was standing there.

Zane took one guy and ran him into the car but he concentrated too much on that guy and he didn't see Alec being hauled away. The taser having knocked him out. The other man quickly got up and ran off and Zane ran as quick as he could without bring attention to himself to where Max and OC where seated.

"Zane what's up?" Max asked when she saw her brother come running over toward her.

"It's Alec…he was just taken away by some guys in suits," he said and before OC could react Max and Zane were gone.

"Which way?" Max asked once they were outside.

"I don't know but I do know where they went." Zane said in a clam voice.

"Where?" Max asked and then she saw the look in his eyes and it all became very clear. "A father looking for revenge." Max said with a nod of her head as they headed toward there bikes…it was time to end this.

_**Berrisford Mansion**_

Alec sat in his chair, or the chair that they had put him, was still a little out of it. But he knew by the smell of the house where he was. This was Rachel house, there is no way in the word that he would forget one thing about this house, because in this house he lost his freedom.

It was only when he met Max for the first time did he let himself go and feel that freedom once again. And there was no way he was going to give that up, no matter how much he hurt over Rachel's death.

"Is she still alive?" Alec asked as he gradually opened his eyes to look at Robert Berrisford standing in front of him. "Rachel…is she still alive?" he asked again.

"They never told you?" he asked almost in disbelieve. Alec shuck his head 'no'. "She saved me, she came running out to the car screaming and when I got out she told me that I was in danger. We stood right by the car…the blast knocked her unconscious…she hasn't woken up." He said. "Why do you care anyway…wasn't it your job to kill us?" he asked.

Alec hung his head and he heard the gun cock. "I lost a daughter and it is time for me to get my payback." He said pointing the gun at Alec.

"You may have lost a daughter but I have paid for it by losing a son." Alec said as he looked back up at the man that he hurt so badly. "You once told me that I wouldn't know why parents did the things they did until I had a child of my own." He paused as a year slide down his face. He wanted to kill himself for crying. "My girlfriend was pregnant and she lost the baby in a accident we had. Even though that baby wasn't born yet I was already planning for its future." Alec laughed a little.

"It's doesn't compare!" Robert screamed.

"And why doesn't it?" Alec yelled right back. "I may not have lost my child because they saved my life but I lost my child nonetheless!" he screamed. "There is nothing different."

"Yes there is, you see you took my baby away from me, what about you what happen to your child…an accident?" he said mockingly.

"I caused it," Alec said quietly. "I am the one that caused that accident," he said. He looked up at Berrisford. "You happy now…you think I've paid enough?" he asked.

"I know I do," a voice said from behind them and when Alec looked behind Berrisford he saw Max standing there. "You see he blames himself for it and I don't think he will ever get over it," Max said as she stood behind Berrisford. "He is truly sorry for what happened…trust me I know," Max said as she walked over to Alec and untied him.

Alec stood up and looked at Berrisford. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Her room," he answered.

"I'll wait here," Max said as she watched Alec walk down the hallway and turn into the room on his right. She looked back at Berrisford. "Please let him forgive himself, he is a different person now," she said.

Alec walked into Rachel's room and sat in the chair next to her bed. "You dad must sit her every day," he said with a laugh. "I can only imagine the stories he tells you about me, about me being some genetically enhanced human, in fact some people don't even consider me human." He paused. "I want you to know that I did love you, that, that part of our time together was no a lie. I would have done anything to make you happy and in the end I upset you, I made you hate Me." He let the tears fall from his eyes. "I've moved on you know. Her name is Max and she is great. We were going to have a baby but we had an unfortunate accident." He explained. "She knows all about you," he finished. "I love you Rachel…good-bye," he said and then left the room finally putting to rest the past.

_**Logan's apartment**_

Max walked into Logan's apartment and saw him sitting at his computer. She walked up behind him.

"Listen Logan, I know no one thinks I can hurt you because of what we had together but there wrong. You wanna know why…because I never really loved you," she said. "You were just there to make the pain of my past go away," she explained. "If you so much as look at someone wrong I won't hesitate to kill you," she said as she walked out of his apartment.

Logan never turned arounf because what she failed to realize was the bullete whole in his head and the gun in his hand. And next to the computer was a note addressed to her.

_Dear Max,_

_I know this last couple of months have been like hell for you but I just want you to know that I have never had any intention on hurting you or anyone from you family. I was doing it to try and get inside information from White, which didn't work out that well. I guess I don't meet the standards. So instead of going back to a life where you hate me I decided to not go back to my miserable life without you, so this is my finally good-bye. I'm sorry Max._

_Love Logan_

_**Jam Pony**_

Max walked up to where Alec was standing. She noticed that he was dressed and ready for the day. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You alright?" she asked into his ear as he continued to put on his gloves.

He smiled as he turned around and looked at her as he pulled on his jacket. "I'm always alright," he said before he grabbed the package and went on a delivery.

**AN: I hope you liked and i hope it suprised you in the end. **


	14. Borrowed Time

**Max and Alec **

"**Season 2"**

Disclaimer: I don't own it! 

**AN: This is a little on the weird side but I had this idea in my head and I decided to run with it, I hope it turned out okay. **

…………………..

**Chapter 12: Borrowed Time **

**_Max and Alec room_**

Alec was the first one up, thanks to the early morning sun that just happened to be shinning through the window. Why is it that it always seemed to hit him in the face and always wake him up? It never woke Max up; he just chalked that up to the fact that she could sleep through anything, which could be considered both bad and good. The bad part would be that when they do finally have a baby he will always be the one to get up and see what the kid wants because Max will never hear the crying. The good part about the whole her not hearing anything is that he will never wake her up when he gets up first in the morning, like today. Because Max is not the happiest person in the morning when she is up before she wants to be.

Alec rubbed his eyes and the slowly got out of bed making sure not to move too much to wake Max, even though that was a nearly impossible task. He walked out of their bedroom and went downstairs to get some coffee, which he desperately needed at the moment. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Zane sitting at the table…alone, which was usual.

"Hey man what's up?" Alec asked as he got a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table. When Zane didn't say anything Alec looked up from where he had started to read the paper. "Zane…are you alright?" he asked yet still Zane said nothing. Alec got up from the seat and walked over to where Zane was sitting. He felt Zane skin and noticed that he was cold but then he felt the plus point on Zane neck and he still had one so he wasn't dead. "Okay that weird," he said but then he remembered Max.

Alec blurred upstairs and opened their bedroom door to find Max lying in the spot and position she was in when he left the room. He walked over to her and found out that she was in the same condition as Zane. "What the hell is going on?" Alec asked himself. Alec left his bedroom and checked on Asha, OC and Joshua and found out that they where also in the same condition.

Alec walked back downstairs and instead of going into the kitchen he walked out the front door. He looked before with utter disbelief. This place he was looking at was not the Seattle he knew, it was very, very different. Everything was clean and bright. There was no garbage on the ground, not homeless people sleeping on his steps, he was almost like pre-plus Seattle.

Just then an old couple walked in front of his house. "Morning Mr. Lehane," they said as the walked by. That caught him off guard, Lehane as in Simon Lehane, but that was impossible. "Are you alright, sir?" the old man asked when he saw the look on Alec's face.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," he said as he walked back into the house and closed the door behind him. "What the hell is happening to me?" he asked himself. He looked down at himself and saw that he was indeed the same old Alec, nothing was different yet at the same time everything was different, if that makes any sense. He walked over to where his jacket was hanging up, he pulled out the wallet inside the pocket and looked at his ID and saw that they name printed on the plastic card was Simon Lehane.

"Tell me this isn't happening," he said and then he heard his cell phone ring he walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked with caution.

"Simon!" came the voice on the other end on the phone.

"Rachael?" Alec asked almost not believing it, or maybe not wanting to believe it.

"Simon are you okay you sound a little scared," she said concerned.

"I'm fine," he said still all little wigged.

"Okay…daddy was wondering if you wanted to come for dinner tonight, I told you would so please come," she said with happiness.

"I'll be there," he said as he continued to try and figure out what the hell was happing to him.

"Okay baby see you around six," she said and the hung up the phone.

It took Alec a little while but he to hung up his phone. He walked over and looked in the mirror and sure enough he saw his same old self, so why does everyone think he is Simon Lehane? Alec went back upstairs and still Max was lying on the bed, he walked over and grabbed a shirt and threw it on along with some jeans. He leaned down and gave Max a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry I'll figure all this out and get back to you, if your even gone that is, because I have no idea what the hell is going on," he finished and then walked out of the bedroom. And on his way out of the house he made sure to grab his favorite leather jacket.

**_Jam Pony_**

Alec decided to go to the only place where he actually knew people, so he decided to head over to good old Jam Pony. When he walked in it didn't look any different, and Normal was still the one running the show. Alec walked over to where Normal was standing and stood in front of him.

"Sorry there are no job openings," he said without even looking up.

"Do you know how I am?" Alec asked and he had never felt so weird asking a question in his life. "I mean have you ever seen me before?" he asked.

Normal looked and his face went from annoyed to utter shock. "Oh my, oh my…your Simon Lehane," Normal said as he came out from behind the counter. "Of course I know you, who doesn't." he said as he walked up and stood in front of Alec or Simon whichever one it was.

All the employees came walking over to where they has heard the commotion and that is when Alec saw her, walking up with OC and Sketchy. She looked even more beautiful now than she did in his reality. But the problem was that she didn't know how he was and that made him hurt more that he cared to share. She had her hair short with curls and he decided that he liked it long and straight better, easer for him to run his hands through it, or so he guessed.

"Man what are you doing here…shouldn't you be with your rich girlfriend?" OC asked. "My rich and famous yourself, we really don't need you pity," she finished as she walked away from him.

"I'm sorry for her rudeness." Normal said, as he looked the way OC had gone but Alec couldn't seem to take his eyes off Max. She looked so different yet he knew it was her, banter and all. Because there was no way he could miss it. "This is…"

"Max," Alec said cutting him off. "Yeah I know," he said.

Max gave him a confused look, like how the hell does he know who I am. "That's funny because I don't know you," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest. "The only time I ever see you is on TV," she said with a smirk that he happily matched. He only matched it to hide the pain that he felt inside that the women he loved didn't even know who he was. "If you don't mind I have to go, some of us have to work for a living," she said as she walked past him and out into the morning sun.

Alec looked around his place of employment, or lack there of. He couldn't believe that Max had no idea who the hell he was, well she did but only what she heard on the news. He was famous, which was what he always wanted to be, but now he just wants Max more. Alec fought back the tears that were swelling up in his eyes. He didn't know what he was going to without Max, the women he had fell head over heels in live with.

"If you want I could call a taxi for you to go where ever you need to be," Normal said.

"Thank but I think I'll walk," Alec said as he turned and walked away.

"It was nice to meet you," Normal shouted and Alec just waved his hand. He didn't want this life, he wanted Max, he wanted the life where Max knew who he was and what she meant to him. He wanted the life where he was in love and loved in return because in the end that's all that matters. As he walked down the streets of a very nice Seattle, a very different Seattle that the one he knows, he couldn't help but wonder if Max was better off without him. If he would be better suited with Rachael instead if Max, but then he remembered how much he loved Max and all his thoughts about not going back to her vanished in thin air.

Alec figured that the only way to figure out what the hell is happening to him he is going to have to go see Rachael and her father at dinner. Than he could figure out exactly hoe much of this world had changed on him, and he will soon figure out if Max is the right one for him. Because if he sees Rachael and all his old feelings come back to him and he wants to stay with her that he will stay because it will prove the fact that Max is not the woman for him, which would just suck.

**_Berrisford Mansion_**

Alec walked to the front gate of the mansion and all his memories of what happened in this house came rushing back to him. There was no way that none of this could be true because he had watched Rachael die, or so he thought. He watched the car explode. If she happened to survive that she would have one way or another tried to contact him…wouldn't she?

But that would also mean that all the time that he spent with Max was a lie. That everything they experienced together never really happened, he didn't know if he could deal with him knowing and not her. In that case why did he remember everything and she didn't know who he was? Shouldn't he not know anyone too, or maybe this is something that he brought upon himself and that she way he remembers everything.

"You coming in Simon?" A voice said on the speaker to his right. "Everything is ready we are just waiting on you," she said in a nice sweet voice that he remember as if it were yesterday.

"Don't I need to be buzzed in?" he asked a little confused.

"You know the number silly, now type it in and get up her so I can kiss my boyfriend," she said.

"Can you remind me because it slipped my mind sweetheart," Alec said with a smirk. She buzzed him in and he walked up the long driveway to a house were he caused so much pain that it was even unbearable to think about. He knocked on the door and the next thing he saw was Rachel's beautiful face. "Thanks," he said as he hung his head and walked past her. He couldn't bare to look at her…he had caused her so much pain.

"What's wrong with you today Simon?" she asked. "You have been acting different ever since I called you this morning," she commented on as she brought her hands around his neck. "Didn't you miss me while I was away in Italy?" she asked sweetly as she kissed him on the cheek. "I know I missed you," she added with a kiss on the lips.

"Okay," Alec said pulling away from the kiss. "I think we need to talk about some things," he said as he looked at her. "Is there somewhere that we can be alone?" he asked and she took his hand and lead him out onto the back porch. She had a worried look in her eyes that he wished to god he could take away from her but the truth was that he couldn't because he didn't know how. As much as he wanted Rachel to continue being his there was someone in his life that already held this title and it wasn't her.

"Simon what's wrong?" she asked in an innocent voice that he looked so much.

"There is something that I need to tell you, something that even I am not sure of," he paused. "But first there is something I need to ask you and I know it is going to sound a little weird." She finished and she nodded telling him that he could continue. "What year is it?" he asked.

She jerked her head back a little in surprise to the question. "It's 2019," she said. "You wouldn't know that it is that long after the plus but this part of the city wasn't hit that badly…actually Seattle wasn't hit that badly period." She said. _It is where I come from, in the world that I am used to. Is it bad of me to not want to go back to that world, a world full filth and derogation? _"Simon why are you asking these type of questions? Are you sure nothing is the matter?" she asked concerned.

"You know what, I think I'm okay," he said. "I must have had a bit of a mind lapse and forgotten," Alec said with a smile. "So what's for dinner?" he asked. He didn't understand what was happening at the moment but all he could seem to think about was spending another day with Rachael, the women that first held his heart, and he time was cut way too short and it was all his fault. "I can't wait, I have been waiting all day for this," he said with a smirk as she grabbed his hand and walked him into the kitchen.

"Daddy had been so excited that you were coming over tonight, he has so much that he wants to discuss with you," she said with a smile. "I mean we have been together for a long time, a year to be exact and he wants to talk about what our plans are." She said.

"What our plans are? Do we have to have plans right now?" he asked confused. "Can't we just live and see were our life takes us?" he asked.

"You funny Simon but you know that's not how it works," she said as she led him into the kitchen were he saw three cooks working on tonight's dinner. "It's almost done so we better go and take our seats before daddy wonders where it is we ran off to this time," she said with a evil, sly, grin which made him wonder what kind of relationship they had exactly.

They walked into the dinning room hand in hand and Robert Berrisford was sitting at the table waiting for his dinner to be served. "Well hello Simon," he said when Alec walked in and sat down. When he said that though Alec had the images of Berrisford holding a gun to his head and telling him that he had killed Rachael. "How was your day today? If I understand right you went to visit a place called…Jam Pony?" Alec looked at him confused. "Don't look at me like that you know that I keep a close eye on you, just to make sure that your safe." He said with a smile.

Alec didn't know why but this scene right here is what closed the deal with him. "You're the one that did this to me," he said. "You're the one that took away my life so you could watch me squirm in yours," he said angrily. "Am I squirming enough for you?" Alec asked.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," he said and Alec could see that he was lying.

"You took away my LIFE!" Alec shouted.

"Simon…" Rachael started.

"MY name is not Simon…it's Alec," he said. "And I am not your boyfriend as a matter of fact I haven't been for quite some time. You see there is this other women, and she is amazing. She is everything that I ever wanted and she understands me more than anyone could ever understand me," he said. "So how did you do it?" Alec asked.

"Alec," he heard a voice call out to him but it wasn't anyone for current scene. "Come back to me," the voice said.

"Max," Alec said.

"You have to choice," Robert said. "It was something that I wasn't ready for. I saw you crying over her bed after Max left and then I saw you again at her grave and I just thought you would like one more day with her…Rachael that is. Because your time together was cut too short." He paused. "But know you have to choice. Between the woman you love know and the woman that first took your heart. And I know that you'll make the right choice." He said and then walked out of the room.

Alec just sat there, not sure what he should do. He had been given a choice, and unforgettable choice. To pick between the women he looked now and the one who was his first love. He kept remembering the saying that OC used to always tell Max when Logan would come around after they first started their relationship. It was when OC didn't think he was right for her. And she would always tell Max that no matter what you never forget your first love, which one person sticks with you for the rest of your lives.

He loved Max he really did but this is Rachael, the women that broke him out of his Manticore shell, the women that would always have a piece of his heart. "How long do I have to decided?" he asked.

"You have one day," Robert Berrisford said. "And then no matter what you decided you stay in this world…with Rachael," she said.

Alec hung his head and walked from the table and out the front door. Into the streets of Seattle that once felt so familiar but now fell like ghost roads. This was not his world, what was he doing giving it some thought, he needed to get back to Max and the rest of his family…he didn't belong here.

Alec walked along the street with many people saying hello, it was almost like no one knew who he was, like they didn't know he was a transgenic. Which wouldn't be too hard to understand when no one really knew that he was different now anyways.

Alec looked up and saw that he was outside Max's apartment, the one she lived in before they moved to Joshua's. He took a deep breathe and decided to go on up and see if he could get her to realize who he was. As he made his way up the stair pictures of him and Max together in this apartment flashed through his mind. His first night her after they first escaped from Manticore, this was the first place she brought him and showed him that he would have a better life than what Manticore gave them.

Before he knew he stood outside her door looking at it, not sure he should knock or not. Then he raised his hand and knock, deciding to take the plunge. It wasn't Max who answered like he suspected instead it was some blonde women.

"Oh my God your Simon Lehane," she said as she opened the door wider. "You're the one who is going with Rachael Berrisford," she said. "I think your really hot." She finished.

"Thanks," he said with a smile and as he said that Max came walking up behind them. "Max…can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Why would I want to talk to you, I don't even know you," she said.

"Please just talk to me, there are some things I really have to ask you," he said with pleading eyes.

"Come on Max…just talk to him. What's the worst that could happen?" she asked and Max looked at her and she just smiled. Max walked out of the apartment and Kendra closed the door.

"What do you wanna ask me?" she asked cutting right to the chase and that's what he loved about her. He turned around and showed her the back of his neck. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked. "Is there supposed to be something to see?" she asked again.

"A barcode…don't you see it. I'm just like you," he said as he turned around to look at her and she had a panicked look on her face. "What?"

"I don't know who the hell you are but you are not tricking me into doing anything and by the way there is no barcode on your neck," she said with a smile. "Lucky you." She added.

Before he could say anything Max was back in her apartment. Alec had his hand on the back of his neck and if it should hurt or something. _What the hell is going on? I'm not a transgenic anymore…but that's all I know how to be. _Alec turned and left Max's apartment with a confused look in his eyes.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't go back to the Berrisford place without a decision and the truth was that he didn't know what he wanted to do. _Why is this sp hard for me to decide? I mean I know I love Max and that she loves me so you think it would be the simplest thing in the world. _But now everything changed, he wasn't a transgenic which meant he could live his life how me wanted without them hunting him down, or constantly being worried about whether or not he was going to be found out or something.

He looked up at a billboard that he was passing and saw a picture of him and Rachael, he seemed to have everything he ever wanted, that it all but the girl. That made him smile because the fact is that Max is his girl and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Alec turned and walked in the direction of the Berrisford mansion because he had finally come to his decision and he could believe that it took him so long to decide. It was a simple question and he has a simple answer.

**Beresford's mansion**

Alec walked right through the gate remembering the password and right through the front door, where he saw Rachael sitting on the steps. When she saw him she came running over to him. "Thank God," she said. "I was wondering where you have been all day." She added.

"I need to talk to your father," he said as he pushed her away ever so gently. "It's important," she said with a soft smile.

"You've made your decision?" she asked and he nodded. "How come I have this feeling that it isn't me?" she asked.

"Because it's not," he said truthfully. "I'm sorry but my life with you is over and that's not who I am, and you and I already had our shot and if it was meant to be than we would still be together." He paused. "The truth is that I have this amazing women back home, or at least in the real world. She is wonderful, there isn't anything that I can't tell her and there isn't anything that she can't tell me. I love her very much and it wouldn't be fair to her to stay her when she is waiting for me back home," he said. "I love you Rachael and there is a part of me that always will, but I've moved on and I've found someone that loves me…for who I am." He said. "And this," he said looking around. "Is not who I am," he answered.

"But you can change…people change Simon," she said.

"My name is not Simon," he said. She looked at him but said nothing. "My name is Alec," he said. "And I need to talk to your father," he said. Rachael turned and ran upstairs and the next thing Alec knew was that her father was standing in front of him. "I never wanted to hurt hurt her," he said.

"No one ever does," he said. "So your decision?"

"I want to go back, go back to Max," he said.

"Alright…" he said and the walked away.

_**Joshua's house**_

Alec woke up that morning with Max's arms around him and she was snuggled up close to him. "What's the matter?" she asked when she noticed he was awake.

"I just had the weirdest dream ever," he said as he wrapped both arms around her and looked into her eyes. "You know I love you right?" he asked.

"Yup…and I love you…you big goff ball," she said as she kissed him on the nose. "We better get to work or we're going to be late," she said with a smile as she got out of bed. When she looked back he was staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said as he to got out of bed to begin the day with the women that had his heart. How could he have ever thought about life without Max because according to this moment, he never wanted to experience life without her.

…………………

**AN: I am getting back to my stories now so I will have them all posted in the next two weeks. I have a lot of ideas and I hope they turned out okay. Like this idea, I know it sounds a little weird but I thought it was a good idea, let me now what you think. **


	15. Harbor Lights

**Max and Alec**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

…………

**Chapter 14: Harbor Lights **

**_Joshua's house_**

Max was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing. At first she thought Alec was going to get it since he was moving beside her but she soon realized that he was just moving to try and get rid of the noise. Which meant that she had to get out of her nice warm bed to get the phone. All she could think was that it better be good to be waking her up on a weekend.

As she walked toward the phone she looked on the caller ID and saw that the person calling was Logan, but that was impossible because Logan never called her.

"Hello?" she asked she picked up the phone. "And this better be good Logan because I was sleeping peacefully, which we all know doesn't happen very often." She said.

"Is this Max Guevara?" as person asked on the other end of the phone.

"Who wants to know?" Max cringed when she said that. "How can I help you," she asked once she realized that she gave away who she was.

"We looked in Mr. Cale phone and your number was the first one so we figured you were family, and we have some bad news to inform you," the person said.

"You figured we were family because his last name is Cale and mine is Guevara?" Max wondered, sometimes people were just stupid.

The person on the other end of the phone didn't say anything but just continued on about what he was talking about before. "Anyways Mr. Cale…" he paused. "Mr. Cale is dead and we thought you should have been the first to know," the person said. Max was silent. "Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go," Max said and then she hung up not giving the person a chance to say goodbye. Max walked back into her bedroom where Alec now lay awake looking at her. "Your not going to believe what happened," Max said as she sat on the bed. "Logan…he's dead," she said with a forced, weak, smile.

Alec saw right through her though bravo and brought her into his arms. "It's okay," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here for you," he said.

For the first time in what seemed like forever Max let her tears run freely. In Alec's arms she knew nothing could touch her so she let it all out, for Logan and his family, for the mothers she and Alec never knew, and most of all for herself and the life she was forced to live. "I know he betrayed us but I didn't want him to die, he was still a friend," she said through her tears.

"I know," Alec said as he held her. He gently rubbed the top if her head in away to sooth her, to get her to stop crying. As much as he loved to see her let lose every once in awhile he never, ever like to see her cry…call it his Achilles heal or whatever.

Max pulled away from him whipping at her eyes. "I have to get outta here and doing something," she said as she got up off the bed.

"Great I'll come with you," he said as he made a move to get off the bed.

"No…no I need to be alone," she said as she walked over to him and gently kissed him. "I'm sorry," she said as she turned and walked out of the bedroom leaving Alec there alone. "I love you," he heard her say right before he heard the door to their room close. Alec remained there in silence because as much as he hated Logan sometimes the guy was still a friend…just because he accepted him for what he was and not denied him for being a freak.

**_Gas station_**

Max stood in line at the gas pump, hoping to get some gas for her bike so she could go out riding. She really needed to clear her head after the news she heard this morning. Logan is dead, for some reason that just doesn't seem right.

Logan had always been around to help when she needed, no matter if he was mad at her or not, he would still help. But now he wasn't even going to be around to ask anymore. For some reason it saddened her more than she liked.

For the past few months he has been helping Ames White track her down. He has been an enemy to her and her kind, something he always told her he would never become. So she can't even begin to understand why she is saddened by his death, she can sleep a lot better knowing that the man that knows the most about her, besides Alec, isn't helping White.

On the other hand he had been one of her only friends for two years. He helped her track down the kids from her unit when she asked, and she would always help him with his Eyes Only missions. Granted once Alec came along things changed and she started doing less and less with Logan and more and more with Alec…but isn't that what happens when you find the one you want to be with for the rest of your life?

Max's cell phone started to vibrate and when she looked at the caller ID she saw that it was Alec. _Probably wondering where I am? I know I should tell him what's bothering me because he should know but these are feelings that I don't even understand yet let alone me having to expresses them. _Max thought as she watched what was happening in front of her.

There had been a scuffle up ahead of her when a man on a bike cut in front of a women and her son. It didn't really bother Max since she really had all the time in the world to stand around. She didn't plan on going to work today so she really wasn't in any hurry.

But once the man got up to the gas truck the truck ran out of has. So he started complaining about how he had packages he had to deliver and he asked how he was supposed to get there without any gas. The police officer made some wise crack and told him that he was pretty enough he could hitch a ride. That was the officer first mistake since the guy on the bike obviously didn't like what was said.

The guy on the bike pulled out a guy and the officer saw this and the started to fight over the guy. Everyone around Max started to run around trying to get out of the way, everyone but her that is, her and a little boy. The boy that was standing with his mother when the biker cut them in line, he was still standing in the same spot. He was watching what was happening up by the truck.

Max saw that the gun was now pointed at the little boy, no on purpose, but still pointed at him. She dropped her bike and started to run toward him, hoping that she'll get there before the gun goes off. But she didn't make it, the gun was fired, and now her only hope was to get to the boy before the bullet.

She succeeded, but not the way she had hoped. Instead if the bullet hitting the little boy…it hit her. She fell to the ground as the blood from her body drained from her. She could see everyone running away from her and she wanted to scream out to them, to tell them to call the hospital, but no sound came from her mouth.

All she could think about was Alec, and how now she wished that she had said 'yes' to him when he asked if he could come with her. That was the last thought she had before darkness came over her as more and more of her blood flowed away from her body.

**_Jam Pony_**

Alec went to work after Max left, sure it was a weekend and he normally had off on weekends but he didn't really want to be alone. So he went to work. As soon as he walked into the Jam Pony offices he knew he was going to regret coming because it looked as if they were busy and he was going to be on his bike all day. And to top it all off he had no idea where Max was.

He walked over to Normal control center, or so he liked to call it. "Hey man, you have any deliveries I can take?" Alec asked as he looked at his boss.

"Cindy wants to talk to you…she said it was important," He said not even looking up at the young man that he idolizes. He loved Alec, but he didn't understand what he saw in Max.

"Okay," Alec said as he walked away from his bosses counter and went over to where OC was sitting by her locker. "What's up girl…I heard you had something important to tell me," Alec said as he looked at the back of her head. "Are you not going to look at me either…man this is the last time I decide to come to work on a weekend." OC turned around and the first thing he noticed was that she had been crying, and from how red her face was, she had been crying for a long time. "What happened?" Alec asked.

OC stood up so that she was eye level, or at least somewhat, with Alec. "Alec there is something I need to tell you," she said.

Alec was nodded his head, "Yeah I already know that…what?" he asked growing concerned.

OC got on her tiptoes and whispered in Alec's ear that Max had been shot this morning and they had taken her to Harbor Lights. She didn't feel that they whole Jam Pony crew had to know, the only reason she knew was because they had called her because OC was the last person that Max called. So she was the last number in her Call History on her phone.

"Why am I just now finding out about this!" he asked as he threw his bag down and ran out of Jam Pony. He ran just fast enough so he didn't blur but man did he want to.

"He really loves that girl…why?" Normal asked as OC came up to the counter. Normal knew too but only because OC told him so Alec could leave without trouble.

"Maybe you should try to get to know her," OC said as she grabbed a package and left the offices. She needed to clear her head and pray for her girl.

**_Harbor Lights_**

Max awoke on her room, and as she looked around she saw a whole bunch of monitors beeping and beeping. She started to rip off the things that were connected to both her and the monitors. This was the last place she wanted to be, ever since her early years at Manticore she hated hospitals. She guessed that it was because they always be experiments on her in a hospital room.

Max looked around and she noticed that she was the only one in the room. And more than ever at that very moment she wished that Alec was here with her. Because this was the easiest place that White would be able to find her. And even though she could take care of herself she always felt a lot safer when Alec was around.

Max started to climb out of her hospital bed when the door opened. One of the nurses walked in and smiled. "You shouldn't be out of bed Mrs. McDowell," she said as she walked over to were Max was standing. "Your husband called and said he would be here in a few minutes," she said as she slightly guided Max back into bed. "In the mean time you need to rest," she said as she walked back out of the room.

_Well, well, well, looks like Alec and I are married. _Max thought as a smile came to her lips. She never thought of when they got married, which she hopped they would yet she would never tell him that, of taking his last name. But it sounded kind of nice. _Max McDowell. _

Just as she was about to go back to sleep the door opened again. This time the nurse walked in with an even bigger smile on her face. "Well Mrs. McDowell all I can say is…nice catch," the nurse said as she walked out of the room and Alec replaced her.

He had a cocky grin on his face and Max knew that she was never going to hear the end of this. "I called Sam and told him that you were here, he said he would be right over," Alec paused. "He is dealing with your file, so nothing is going to happen," he said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"If I knew this is what it took to be called Mrs. McDowell I would have gotten my ass shot a long time ago," she said with a sarcastic tone of voice. When he didn't respond Max took hold of his hand. "Alec…I'm fine," she said.

"Max I was scared," he said. "OC just said you had been shot, she didn't tell me if it was fatal or not," he said as he gripped her hand tighter. "As much as I know we both know you could use this break I think we need to get outta here, because it won't be long before White finds out where we are," he said as he stood up. "I'll be back," he said as he walked toward the door.

"Alec…" Max called to him and when he turned around she smiled. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said as he walked out of her room making sure to close the door behind him. Max kept looking at the closed door as of willing Alec to walk back through it but he didn't. It didn't really bother he because she knew he would be back for her.

_**Somewhere in Seattle**_

Logan Cale had killed himself and White couldn't believe it. He had giving the man everything, a chance to no be killed by him for starters. And what did he want in return, nothing but information and X5 that they both know. But he couldn't handle it, so he up and shot himself to get rid of the pressure.

Footsteps were heard and when White turned around he saw his trusty assistant Otto. "What is it?" White asked in his usual bitter tone.

"A female with a barcode on the back of her neck was brought in at Harbor Lights hospital early this morning," Otto said knowing that White didn't like when people beat around the bush.

"Great," he said. "Get the team ready…we leave in a hour," White said as he looked out over to the water. It was finally time, he was going to get to bring in 452.

_**Harbor Lights**_

Max was woken up by the sound of her door being closed. Alec looked at her and then he looked back at the floor. "I was just talking to the doctor," he said and Max looked out the window. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Max looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "In case something like this happened, I didn't want you to feel like it was your fault again." She said. "So?" she asked. He hung his head, "Thought so," she said as tears came down her face.

"Were you even planning on telling me or were you hoping that I wouldn't notice once you started to get fatter?" he asked.

"Alec I wanted to tell you about the baby…I did…"

"But…I know there is a but somewhere," he said. "Is it not mine or something?" he asked. Max looked at him.

"That's not fair, you know I'm not like that," she said as she got up out of bed with a wince. The stitches still hurt. "You know it was yours…I don't know why you would think otherwise." She said.

He hung his head. "I know…I'm sorry," he said. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me you were pregnant," he said.

"Because if I happened to lose it again I didn't want you to go back into a depression state like before. You were just getting out of it," she said as she walked over to him.

"How long did you know?" he asked.

"About a month," she said as she put her arms up around his neck. "I was going to tell you tonight. I had a big romantic dinner planned and everything," she said. "OC was going to cook it," she said when he gave her a weird look. Max moved over to the window. "Did the doctor tell you anything else?" she asked.

"He said you will still be able to have children, it just missed your major organs," he said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You should have told me," he whispered in her ear.

"I know," she said as she turned around in his arms. "I think it's time to go," she said and he looked at her concerned and she nodded her head toward the window. Alec looked out the window and saw White entering the hospital. "I honestly have no idea how he finds us so fast," she said as she walked over to the bag he had brought with him. When she opened it she was an outfit of hers with a leather jacket. "You know me so well," she said as she started to get dressed, slowly.

Together they slowly made their way out of Max's hospital room. Making sure to keep to themselves so they didn't attract attention to themselves as they made their way through the halls of Harbor Lights hospital.

"Any idea where we're headed?" Alec asked as the started to ascend a flight of stairs.

"I heard some of the nurses talking about the top floor being under construction," she said as she looked at him. "That means no one will be up there," she said with a smile.

Alec couldn't bring himself to notice the fact that Max was slowly turning herself into a leader, and a good one at that. She was beginning to take control of the situation and handling it like a pro. Neither one of them knew that this is what she had made for, she was made to lead. Manticore figured that a women leader would be better for some units because of their ability for quick decisions. And the result was Max.

They walked into the top floor of the hospital and nothing worked. Being that it was now night outside the top floor was completely dark, but with their enhanced sight the darkness didn't bother them. They made their way easily through the halls making their way to the roof, where they could hopefully get to the next building over with one good leap.

As Alec was about to follow Max through the door he heard footsteps behind him and when he turned around he came fact to face with Ames White. He quickly shut the door before he was able to exit because he didn't want Max getting hurt worse than she already was, he figured he could take White.

"Well if it isn't 494, 452's sidekick," he taunted as he walked closer to Alec. "Don't you ever wonder what it is she sees in you. She is always coming to you aid," he added.

"You don't know what your talking about," Alec said as he got into fighting stance.

"Oh I don't. Wasn't it you 494 that cost her your child?" he asked and before he knew Alec was on top of him. Hitting him with all the strength he had. White's vision was starting to get cloudy before he finally retaliated. White used his feet to propel Alec off of him.

When Alec hit the near by wall he was back on his feet in an instant. White was coming toward him but this time White didn't get a chance to hit him since he grabbed a near by brick and brought it into his face. White hit the floor and Alec knowing when he was up against more than he could handle alone left before White had a chance to wake up.

When Alec reached for the knob he heard a noise and when he turned around he saw White getting to his feet. "You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled as he swung the door open and ran for the roof. Once he hit the rooftop he saw no sign of Max. "Maxie!" he screamed and then he saw her waving her hand on the roof of the building across the street.

But before he had a chance to move his feet White had tackled him. "You thought you could get away that easy 494," White said into his ear. The next thing Alec knew he was being swung by his feet into a wall. His body hit the floor and he looked up at White. "Honestly 452 has to find herself a real man," he said.

"I already have," a voice said and when White turned to look he saw nothing but a lead pipe hitting him in the face. "Come on," Max said as she reached down and grabbed Alec's hand. "You think you can make the jump?" she asked and he nodded.

When White opened his eyes again he saw 452 and 494 jumping from rooftop to rooftop before finally disappearing into the night. He hung his head in shame, "the Conclave is not going to like this," he said as he picked himself up and made him way through the hospital once again.

_**Joshua's house (Max and Alec's room)**_

Alec was walking out of the bathroom when he saw Max sitting on the bed. As soon as he got home the first thing he did was grab a shower. He didn't know why but all of a sudden he felt really dirty. Max was sitting on the bed looking at him. He walked over to her and stood in from of her.

"I say you still should have told me about the baby," he said as he looped one of the towels around his neck.

"I know," Max, said as she placed a kiss on his stomach. "I'm sorry," she said as she kissed him again in the same spot. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she leaned back in the bed bring him down with her. "The fun is in the trying right?" she said with a smirk and he let out a laugh before his lips descended down onto hers.

_**OC's room**_

OC woke up and looked at the girl standing in the doorway. "What's wrong Boo?" she asked.

"Looks like my sister finally found happiness," the girl said.

"You can hear them?" OC asked trying to hear herself.

"Oh yeah and I like what I hear…she is laughing," the girl said as he turned to OC. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that," she added.

_**Zane's room**_

Asha was asleep neck to him and his arm was under her enabling him to move. But he didn't hear Max and Alec and that brought a smile to his lips in the darkened room. Another smile that came to his lips was when OC brought home Syl. He figured it was about time his two sisters found happiness.

Asha stirred next to him and he looked down at her blonde hair. And it was about time he found happiness too.

…………………

**AN: I hope you liked it!**


	16. Love in Vein

**Max and Alec**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

……………………

**Chapter 16: Love in vein**

Max and Alec's room 

Max and OC were standing in the bathroom; okay so OC was standing in the bathroom waiting for Max to finish whatever it is that she needed to finish before they could bounce. OC could almost guarantee that there was something in Man's DNA that always made her late, because she couldn't remember a time when Max was actually on time for work.

"Okay give me ten more minutes," Max said as she looked at her friend before she turned to the mirror to apply some lip-gloss.

"You know that sounds awfully familiar to what you said…ten minutes ago," OC said with a smirk. "Oh and why aren't you and Alec going out tonight like you guys do every other night?" OC asked wondering why the couple was not together tonight because since Max got back from her recapture that had be inseparable.

"Because he and Zane wanted to spend some man time together or something like that. I told him that I could hang with you since we haven't done that in a long time," Max said as she turned around to look at OC. "Okay…I think I'm ready," she said as she turned her back to OC and pulled her hair back. "Can you see my barcode?" Max asked.

"Nope…now I say we get our butts moving if we want to get there before the line gets too long," she said as she grabbed Max's jacket and tossed it to her as she pulled on her own. Together they walked out of Joshua's house.

"So I hear you have a new special someone," Max said as they walked down the street toward the club. "So what's her name?" Max asked. When OC didn't say anything she continued. "Oh come on just because we haven't been that close since I got back doesn't mean that your still not my best friend, and you know you can tell me anything," Max pleaded. "Please."

OC looked at her like she was a little kid, "Did you just whine?" she asked and Max shrugged. "Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you won't be upset or anything stupid like that." OC said.

"Yeah no problem, you making it sound like your dating one of my sisters," Max said under her breath but OC heard her. Max looked at her when she didn't say anything. "You ARE dating one of my sisters," Max said and as OC looked at her with worry a smile came across her face. "OC that's great…why did you think I'd be mad?" she asked confused.

"Because I know how close and protective you are about your family," OC said.

Max smiled as she thought about that. "Yeah I am but you're a part of my family too," Max said as she wrapped her arm around OC. "So which one is it?" Max asked.

"Well it's Syl," she said.

"Wow, Syl, I never would have expected her. In all truthfulness I thought she was going to get together with Krit or something," Max said as she looked at OC. "That's great, I'm really happy for you," Max said with a smile. "And why isn't she with us this fine evening?" Max asked.

"Okay you can stop with that kinda talking because it creepin OC out…she is out doing something," she said. "She couldn't go into details," OC said as she bobbed her head.

"Trust me OC that's a good thing because you don't always want to know what she is doin because you wouldn't sleep at night," Max said with a shrug. "That's what Asha goes through to so if you ever need someone to talk about it with she's your women," she added.

OC smiled and the looked toward the front of the line. "See what happens when you late?" OC said looking back at Max.

"I thought you know the bouncer?" Max asked.

"I do," OC said as she started toward the front of the line. "I'll be back, don't go anywhere," OC said.

"Where am I gonna go?" Max asked as she watched OC walk up to the front.

OC pushed her way up to the front of the line. Every so often she would look back to see if Max was still standing there, because for some reason Max always seemed to be running of, yet every time she looked back Max was still there; looking more bored than usual. OC walked straight but to the man standing at the door. "Hey…is Boom Boom here?" she asked him.

"Yeah but he isn't coming out," the man said.

"Tell him his friend Original Cindy is here to see him," she said.

"You think Boom Boom comes out for every person who clams to know him?" The man asked in a rude tone and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing and ignored OC.

Just then the door swung open and out walked Boom Boom, or more like tossed out. The people that were behind the bouncer threw him into the wall and he slide to the ground unconscious. Then the next person the grabbed was the one that was being rude to OC. They started beating on him and didn't look as if they were going to let up any time soon.

"Hey!" OC said as the grabbed one of the people. She chanced a quick look back at Max and saw that she was on her way up to the front. But before she had time to turn back around and give the people a piece of her mind she too was thrown into the wall. As she impacted the wall she heard something snap. When she looked up at the guy that had did that to her she saw that he had turned around and started to run away, but there was something that stuck out on his neck…it was a barcode.

Max reached Max and was instantly concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked as she looked at her best friend.

"I'll be fine but I think you the one that needs to be worried," OC said and Max looked at her confused. "They had barcodes," was all she said and she saw a panicked look come over her friends face. Max looked at were they had run of and she locked eyes with a blonde haired one before they drive off.

_**Joshua's house (Max and Alec room)**_

They both decided that they didn't want to go to the club anymore, so Max took OC to the hospital and she got a cast on her arm, and then they made their way back home. When they got home Zane and Alec were back and Syl was upstairs in the shower, or so they said, yet when max walked in she didn't hear the shower.

Max told both Alec and Zane that she needed to talk to them so they decided to go up to their room. Once in the room Alec closed the door behind the three of them.

"Shouldn't we include Syl in on this? After all it is her girlfriend that got hurt and you know she is going to want answers." Zane said as he took a seat on one of the comfy chairs that they had in their room. "Alec where do you get all this stuff?" he said as he started bouncing up and down on the chair.

"I look for it," he answered simply. "He's right Max maybe you should go get Syl and tell her that she needs to come here," he said. "Besides wanting answers she is not going to like being left out," he added.

"Fine…where is she? I know she isn't in the shower," Max said as she looked at them.

Alec look at Zane and Zane in turn looked out the window avoiding his gaze. Alec looked back at Max and saw that she had her hands on her hips, which meant she wanted the answer, and she wanted it now.

"I'm right," Syl said as she opened the door and looked at her siblings. "OC told me where you guys were and said we had some stuff to talk about…she was a little confused when I came walking in the front door through. Where did you guys say I was?" she asked looking at Zane and Alec.

"In the shower," Zane said.

"Smart," she said her voice lined with sarcasm. "So what's they what?" she asked looking at them.

"We have a few rouge tangencies out there," Max said. "I don't know what series they are but all I do know is that they are an X-series." She said, as she looked at Syl. "They robbed the club that I had planned to have a good time at tonight," she added,

"This is bad because if the robbed that club then who knows where they'll hit next. Plus we can't afford the exposure." He added.

"Okay I get all that now what happened to OC's arm?" she asked.

"She got thrown into a wall," Max said. "I didn't get there in time, she was trying to get us in before everyone else," she added.

"Why didn't you run faster?" Syl asked and everyone in the room could tell that her rage level was increasing.

"Hey chill out sis, Max did all she could," Zane said as he stood up. "The question is where were you all night?" Zane asked, he to was becoming angry.

"I had errands to run," she said getting up into Zane face. "Which is none of your business," she added on.

"Actually," Alec said and all three head whipped around and looked at him. "We welcomed you into our house and if you are doing something that might bring attention to us that we have a right to know," he explained looking all three of them in the eye. "Do you guys realize that none of you have blinked yet, which is what creepy." He finished.

"He's right Syl." Max said her rage level decreasing. "We have a right to know if not for our sake then for OC or Asha's," Max explained.

Syl looked each one of them in the eye. "I was out looking around Terminal City," she said.

"What's Terminal City?" Alec asked.

"It is an area of Seattle that was sectioned off because of all the biohazard waste there," Zane explained.

"What were you doing there?" Max asked.

"Trying to find somewhere to stay," she said. "It's not safe out here for us in case any of you haven't realized that yet." They all hung their head. "And you think it's bad for us imagine who Joshua feels, he isn't even aloud to go outside," she said. "Tonight when I went to Terminal City there were many of transhumans and even transgenics," she said. "We could started are own community there," she added.

"What's wrong with the life we have out here? I don't know about you but I kinda like it out here instead of inside some biohazard area," Max said as she looked at Syl. "You can't be serious about this? You do know that OC won't be able to go with you," she added.

"I could find away to were she would be able to go too," she said. "But just think of the freedom we would have there, no one telling us what to do, not always having to look over our shoulder everywhere we go, and no having to hide our true identity." She explained.

"We're not going," Max said and when Syl went to object she continued. "And my decision in final," she added.

"Who made you leader?" Zane asked.

"No one but we have more important things to discuss right now," Max said.

"I think we've said all that needs to be said," Syl said and then turned and walked out of the room followed by Zane. "What?" Max asked as she looked back at Alec who was now sprawled out on the bed. "What did I do?" she asked.

"I think they're mad because you just appointed yourself leader," he said as he sat up. "Which by the way is really sexy," he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the bed. "Stop worry about rouge transgenics tonight and all the others problems," he said as he brushed hair from her face. "That can all wait until tomorrow." He added with a kiss. And for the rest of the night Max forgot about everything else in the world and just concentrated on her man.

_**Hospital**_

Dr. Shankar, one of the doctors that always helps Dr. Carr with all the problems that either Max or Alec have was looking through list of people for the day. Everyone was the same except one. When she walked out into the waiting room she didn't see Max, which is who she expected it to be but only under a different name for security reasons. Instead she saw a blonde women sitting in the chair looking very intimidated. She thought that maybe that could be another transgenic so she walked toward the women.

"Donna Stein? Is there a Donna Stein here?" she asked as she looked around. She noted that the blonde women didn't make a move to responded so she walked over to her. "Excuse me Miss but are you Donna Stein?" she asked the girl. The girl shook her head, in which she moved the hair off the back of her neck. Dr. Shankar saw what she thought she would…she saw a barcode. "I'll be right back to help you," she said as she walked toward the phone.

She listened to the ringing and then she was relifed when someone picked up. "Thank God," she said into the phone.

"Dr. Shankar is that you?" The male voice said.

"Yes is this Alec?" she asked.

"Yeah what wrong?" he asked concerned for the doctor. He didn't normally like doctors but he had come to liking both Dr. Shankar and Dr. Carr.

"I have someone here that I think you guys would like to met." She said. "Get Max and come here quick before she leaves."

"You got it we'll be there as soon as we can," he said and then hung up the phone.

The blonde looked up from where she had before been looking at the floor. And when she looked up she saw two of the other people from her group, the one she was trying to get away from, sitting there looking at her.

Without saying anything she gets up and runs down the hall. But one of the people from the group, a guy, pushes her up against the wall. "You weren't thinking of abandoning us were you Lida?" he asked as the other one sitting with him, a girl, came up behind him.

"I trusted you and you went behind my back," Lida said to the dark haired girl that was standing behind the guy. "I trusted you," she said again.

"Don't go blaming Rain here, she just wanted to help you. You know we're the only ones that can help you through, you know he is the only one with the cure to your problems," he said as he let her go from the wall. "You don't have much time, we have to get back to him," he said.

"I don't want to anymore," she said as she tried to go the other way.

"Don't be this way Lida, we want to help you. You know without him your going to die," Rain said as she looked at her friend. "Do you want to die?" she asked.

Lida shook her head no and let herself be led out by the guy. "Let's go," he said.

As they were walking outside Dr. Shankar followed by Max walked into the hallway. "I don't understand I told her to wait right her because I would be back to help her," she said and then she looked toward the door. "There she goes," she said and Max took off running.

Alec had decided to come with her because he thought he should make an appearance at work before both of them got fired. Max ran out the door just in time to see them getting into the car. "Aw come on all I want to do is have a little chat about laying low," she yelled out.

"Looks like someone want to play," Rain said as she got out of the chair.

"Go get her Rain," one of the guys said.

"Why don't you be a good little mutant and listen to what I have to say," Max said as Rain approached her. When Rain took a swing at her Max easily avoided it. "What was that…don't tell me you call that a punch," Max said. Then when Rain charged her she easily flipped over her thus sending rain into the wall. "I guess someone was a little slacker in training 101." Max remarked. "Okay enough is enough," Max said when she noticed that Rain was going to charge her again. Max just stuck her fist out and knocked the girl to the ground. Max turned back to the car, "Who's next?" she asked.

"Okay my turn," one of the guys said as he went to get out of the car. Just as he was about to step out of the car another car came speeding around the corner and he jumped back in and took off leaving the one on the ground.

The car stopped and Zane climbed out. "Alec said you might need some help," he said as he looked at Max.

Max looked back down at the girl on the ground. "Your name is Rain isn't it," Max said as she bent down and started to pull the collar of her shirt back. "Now what series are you?" she asked as she looked at the barcode.

"Careful I just got it done," Rain said as she started to squirm.

"What?" Zane asked coming up behind Max.

"My tattoo," Rain said as she felt the back of her neck, where the barcode was.

"Let's get her back to the house," Max said. "I have some question for her but I want to wait until Alec gets home, I can't wait until he hears about this," Max finished as she walked toward the car. "Where did you get this?" she asked as she looked at the car.

"I think you would be better off no knowing," Zane smirk as he got into the car followed by Max who put Rain in the back seat.

_**Jam Pony**_

Alec had been at work for little over an hour now he could honestly say that he had taken more deliveries now that he had in the whole year that he worked at Jam Pony. It was almost like everyone choice that day to not come to work. Normal had like three people actually delivering packages and he was one of them.

Just as he was about to go on his next run his cell phone started to ring and when he looked at who it was he let a sigh of relief leave him mouth. "Hey," he said when he answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" Max asked on the other end of the line.

"There are three people her actually delivering so we're kinda busy…what about you? Did you find the girl?" he asked as he took a seat.

"Yeah we're being her to the house, I'm gonna wait to question her until you get home. You won't believe what I've found out," she said.

"I'm on my way," Alec said.

"What about work?" she asked confused.

"They can make do without me," he said and the hung up his cell phone and made his way back to the house.

_**Joshua's house**_

Max brought Rain inside and told her to take a seat on the couch. Zane took a seat on one of the armchairs as Max went into the kitchen. Rain just sat there in silence as Zane turned on the TV. Before Rain could move Max came walking back into the living room followed by Joshua.

"Oh my God what is that!" Rain shouted as she tried to push herself further onto the couch.

"That is Joshua," Max said. "Now I think the more important question is who are you?" she asked. "And were did you get that barcode?" Just then Alec came walk into the house and Max tried to hide the smirk when she saw Rain instantly pop up and look at Alec with admiration. "You got here quick," Max said as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah...heard we have some questioning to do," he said as he looked at Rain on the couch. "That her?" he asked and Max nodded.

Rain watched as Alec walked over toward her and took a seat next to her. He turned on the couch so that his hazel eyes were dead locked with her brown eyes. "So…were did you get the barcode?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she asked with bitterness.

"Because I have one just like, except the difference is mine doesn't come off," he said as he turned around and showed her his. "Max over that is in the same boat and so if Zane over there," Alec said pointing and Max and Zane each showed Rain their barcodes.

"I got mine at this tattoo shop, but it isn't as cool as yours," she said awe struck at how perfect the lines were on their barcode. How straight and even, not even one smug out of place…it was amazing to her.

"You can't be serious," Max, said and she turned and walked out of the house.

"What?' Rain asked confused. "Did I say something to upset her," she said with mock concern.

"Yeah you did," Zane said before he followed his sister out onto the porch leaving Alec to question the girl. That is after all why they wanted him there.

"What did I say?" she asked truly confused now.

"It's not as much what you asked that what you said." he paused not sure how to start what he was about to say. "You see our barcodes aren't tattoos," he said. "They were genetically imprinted into us and we can never get rid of them. We try to laser them off but they come back in a week, at most," he paused. "You see the barcode to you is something cool, to use it is a reminder of a past that we can't escape, because this barcode here," he said touching it and showing her once again. "Was my name for the first twenty years of my life," he said. "What's your name?" he asked.

"R-rain," she said with a stutter.

"X5-494 a.k.a Alec," he said. "I was a trained assassin, it is what I am good at and the place behind the barcode is a big reason why," he said as he looked at her. "Now tell me were can I find the rest of your friends?" he asked. She didn't answer instead her body just started to shake violently. Alec got up out of his chair and ran out to get Max and Zane. "It just started happening, I didn't do anything I swear," he said. "Should we call Dr. Shankar?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'll do it," Zane said as he walked into the kitchen.

"So did you get anything?" Max asked.

"Nope but I was close and I know it…that is until this started," he said indicating the shaking of the young girl. "What I don't understand is why would anyone want to be apart of the barcode wearing group?" he asked her.

"Made the person that convinced her to do it didn't want her to know the truth behind his or her barcode," she explained as she looked at the girl.

_**Later that night**_

Dr. Shankar had told them that her shaking was nothing compared to their seizures so she would be out of it soon. She explained how it was away of her body telling her that she was being deprived of something that she had relied on for so long. That caused all three transgenic to breath a sigh of relief.

Now she was sleeping, she had been for at least an hour or so. Alec was now beginning to think if he should wake her up to continue the questioning. But he had decided against that figuring that it had been a long time since this girl had gotten a good nights rest.

Max stood in the doorway with Alec's arms wrapped around her. She couldn't believe that someone would want to be a slave to someone else. That they would give up any little thing that had in their life just to be accepted by someone they didn't even know. It was kinda creepy.

Rain went to roll over and an envelope fell out of her pocket. Max walked over and picked it up, looking inside it she saw a bunch of cash and assorted jewelry. "Hey check this out," Max said as she showed it to Alec. "I bet this is were the rest of them are hiding out.

"His name is Marrow," Both transgenics looked at Rain. "He lied to us, he told us that if we went without his blood we would die, but I'm not dead. He told us that he was the only out, he told us right up front." She paused. "How could I have been so stupid to believe the lies he told us…I would have died for him." She finished.

"Let's get to that church," Alec said. "You stay here," Alec said pointing to Rain. "We'll be back as soon as we can and with any luck OC will be home soon and trust me when I say you two will get along great," he said as he grabbed Max and left the house.

_**The Church**_

He could believe, Lida had taken away one of his favorite girls, Rain. She had the potential to do great things and know he was never going to see. By now he knew that the shaking had stopped and she was just starting to get off her withdrawal. She would begin to realize that he had lied to her and now she would never come back.

His group was sitting around him but he didn't look at them because he knew she was coming…for him. Rain had told her were to find them and she would be coming. Everyone knew about he that's why they did what they had to just to stay of her radar. But he didn't listen because he didn't think she would find out…he was wrong.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here?" he asked without turning around. The people in his group did but they didn't move because he had instructed them not to.

"Traffic," she said. "Your done, I won't let you do this anymore," she said as she walked closer to him with Alec by her side.

Marrow turned around smiled. "You think you can me…us," he asked gesturing to everyone sitting down. "I'd like to see you try," he said with a smirk.

"You get the wannabe and I'll take care of the Red Cross," Max said to Alec and he nodded. "Let's finish this," Max said as she charged him.

He was pretty well matched with her, which made the fight kind of difficult. Max risked a quick look over at Alec and saw that he was sitting down which meant that he did away with his problem quickly, which was to be expected. Max though was getting kind of tired of fighting him.

"I just want to know why you could do this?" she asked as she kicked him into a wall.

"Because as much as your try to deny it there is a war coming and I just wanted to make sure that when that times comes I'm protected." He explained as he charged her. Max looked behind him and saw that there was a giant piece of wood coming out of the wall where he had broken it when he collided with it. "What about you?" he asked.

"I have no side because there will be no war," she said as she gave him one last hard kick and he feel back into the piece of wood. The piece pointing penetrated his skin, it went in his back and out the front of him.

"You just killed us!" Someone shouted before Alec knocked him out again. Alec walked over to where she was standing and looked down at the dead transgenic. "He was just plain sick," Alec said as together him and Max turned and walked out of the church.

…………………

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy and I hope to update more often like I was doing before…anyways I hope you like it!**


	17. Fuhgeddaboudit

**_Max and Alec_**

"_**Season 2"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

_**Pairing: M/A, Z/A, S/O**_

_**Summary: re-write**_

_**----------------------**_

**_Chapter 17: Fuhgeddaboudit_**

_**Max and Alec's room**_

She couldn't believe she was doing this for him, yeah sue she loved him, but still. Alec got this type awhile back about a mob boss in Seattle, and he was doing something wrong, she couldn't remember. Mostly because she knew that everything Alec was telling her was a lie, he just wanted to meet a real mobster.

She couldn't still remember when they first broke out of Manticore, that was all her would watch, were old time mobster movies. When she was trying to sleep he would put on the TV and all she would hear were gunshots all night long. Those first few months were hell.

The first time she heard about Alec's little plan she though she could go to Zane or Asha for help but they were boss all for meeting a mobster. She didn't understand what was so great about them, they were just people that killed other people and never got caught.

"Max you almost ready?" Came Alec voice from outside the bathroom door. There was one slight problem with Alec flawless plan. The mobster club didn't allow strange men into it, only women. The only men in the club were mobsters. So that meant that Max and Asha had to be the ones to go in, while Alec and Zane waiting outside. They were going to signal them when it was safe to come in; Max said she could convince one of the guys to let them. She better be able to because she put money on it.

"If you don't hurry they are going to find someone else," came Zane voice.

Max looked over at Asha who was finishing her make-up. "You know one of these days I want Alec to get into a tight dress put make-up in less than and hour and still look good," she said looking back into the mirror. It was silent for a while before Max looked back at Asha. "Did you just get a nasty visual?" she asked and Asha nodded.

"It okay when you're inside talking with the mob boss he'll be standing outside in the cold." Asha said with and evil glint in her eye. "Done," she proclaimed as she placed her make-up back on the vanity. "You ready?" she asked as she walked toward the bathroom door.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Max said as she threw on her blond wig that Alec had gotten her earlier that day. The walked out of the bathroom and both Alec and Zane were sitting on the couch. "So?" Max asked looking at Alec.

"Forget about it," they said in their best mobster voice. Max smiled as she walked over to him and sat on his lap. "You ready?" he asked her.

"I think the question is are you ready?" she said to him. "I mean I'm gonna be there all by myself, now what if I come along a guy that treats me really good and I think, what Alec doesn't know can't hurt him," she said with a shrug.

"You better not," Alec said as he pictured her up and headed toward the bathroom. "I'll show you what you'll be missing if you go to another guy," he said.

"Alec no! Asha and I have to get going," was all they heard from the bedroom before Max walked out with a smile on her face. When Zane looked back tino the bedroom he saw Alec handcuffed to the bed. "Thanks for letting me borrow those," Max said to Asha. "We better get going, bye honey," she called into the bedroom and all she received was a glare. "The key is under the pillow," Max said before she walked out of the house with Asha right behind her.

_**Club**_

Okay so here they were, her and Asha, even though they were late they were still able to get the seat they wanted. They were currently sitting with the top branch, the ones closely associated with the mob boss. She didn't know how Alec scored them seats like this, and she personally knew that she didn't want to know how.

"So you guys are in waste management? Is that like garbage men?" Asha asked realizing that they were being too quiet.

"Wow. There is like so much trash on the streets," Max said acting like the dumb blood she looked like.

"Were are more on the corporate end of that business, people call us with a problem and we send a crew out to the streets to clean it up," one of the guys said.

"What about him?" Max asked about the sleeping guy next to her. "Does he have some kind of disease?" she asked.

"That's Dougie Colantonio, a.k.a Books. He keeps everything in line for us," one of the guys said. "Hey Dougie wake up!" When said Dougie lifted up his head one of the other guys added. "We have ladies present."

"How nice of you to call be a lady, Tony." Someone said from behind them.

Everyone looked behind Max where the woman was standing. "I wasn't talking about you Mia, now scram. The boss doesn't want you hanging around Dougie here anymore," Tony explained.

"Shouldn't that be up to Dougie?" Mia asked.

"You heard him scram," Dougie said. Dougie looked at her with a said expression.

"Don't make me get security Mia," Tony said when he saw that she didn't move.

Max felt sorry for her, because it was obvious that Dougie wanted her around yet h todl her to leave because this boss didn't want her around. It made her wonder what Mia did to deserve that kind of treatment. Yet before she could voice her question water fell all over her. She was ready to get up and knock this guy out until she saw Tony get up and grab the waiter by the collar.

"You should learn to be more careful, people like you could have a accident," he said.

"I'm sorry," the waiter said obviously scared.

"I'm okay," Max, said getting up. "I think I'll just go to the ladies room and dry off," she said and then she looked at Asha. "You coming?" she asked.

"Yeah," Asha said getting up and walking with Max.

"I'm fine, really. A little water never hurt anyone," she said again before her and Asha made there way toward the bathroom. She could hear Tony telling the waiter that he better get the hell out of there before they change their minds about being nice.

Max and Asha walked into the bathroom just as some enormous lady was walking out. Both Max and Asha looked at her and then at each other. They quickly shrugged it off.

"So what do you think," Asha asked.

"I don't know, I mean Dougie seems harmless I don't understand why Alec wanted to be in here so badly," Max explained as she looked into the mirror. "I don't think there is anything interesting here at all." She finished.

"Me neither," Asha said as she headed toward a stall.

Suddenly the bathroom stall opening interrupts both girls. "Hey you the Mia chick," Max says when she sees her.

"So your Dougie's next girl?" Mia asked Max as she sized her up.

A little offended that she was being sized up Max answered with, "Not exactly."

"What's your name?" Mia asked.

"Dorothy," Max said annoyed.

"What do you do for a living?" Mia asked.

"I'm a bike messenger at Jam Pony," Max answered.

"Interesting." Mia stated simply.

"Not really," Max said as she turned to the mirror to do her make-up.

"Then what?" Mia asked.

Suddenly Max felt like she wanted to tell this woman everything. And not only about what she was doing here but about who she was and what she was. "Actually my name is Max and I'm here on a mission for my boyfriend," Max answered.

"Oh what kind of mission?" Mia asked.

"I'm supposed to get Dougie to flip on the Sparacino family, finger the boss for Alec, my boyfriend." Max answered.

"Wow that sounds dangerous you better be careful," Mia said.

"No need to worry I like totally genetically empowered," Max said with a wave of her hand and then looked back at Mia. "I shouldn't have told you that," she said.

"No worry so am I," Mia answered. "I'm psy-ops what about you?" she asked.

"X-series," Max explained.

"Neat." Mia paused. "You know your looking kind of tired, maybe you should go home and get some rest. Forget about Dougie for tonight," Mia said.

"What about Alec?" Max asked.

"If he loves you than he'll get over it," Mia said.

"I am kinda tired," Max, said as she yawned. Right before she leaves she turns back to Mia with a worried expression on her face. "Oh no I said too much," she said.

"No don't worry about it you won't remember any of this in the morning," Mia said. "Oh and don't forget." Mia said.

"Forget what? Max asked.

"Don't forget to powder you nose silly," Mia said. Max smiled and then turned and walked out of the bathroom, soon to be followed by Mia.

After she was sure everyone was out of the bathroom Asha came walking out. She looked around with a worried look on her face. "Defiantly going to have to tell Alec about this when I get home," She said. She grabbed the make-up kit that Max had left and walked out of the bathroom and straight out of the club.

As she was walking out someone bumped into her. "Hey you're the person that was with Max," the woman said.

"And you Mia," Asha said and then she tried to get away.

"Don't worry you won't remember me," Mia said. "Now go home and get some rest you look like death warmed over," Mia said.

"Thanks I am kinda tired," she said and then turned and headed home without any intention of telling anyone about what happened here tonight.

_**Jam Pony **_

Alec sat by Normal on the control counter. As much as Normal didn't like Max he made it clear that he still liked Alec, so Alec took advantage of that. Alec was currently watching Max at her locker.

He had felt her come into bed last night yet she didn't say anything to him, she just went to sleep, and actually slept. She didn't even move close to him, she stayed on her side and that was it. It made him wonder if he had done something to upset her in someway. And for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.

Even this morning she had been distant, not talking or making sarcastic remarks. She just went along with her business like he wasn't even there. He wanted to tell her that he had an idea for her, him, Zane, Asha, OC and Syl.

He had talked to a real-estate agent and found out that Logan's old apartment wasn't uninhabited and it was all paid for. So basically they could live there for free. He wanted to tell her that there was plenty of room for the six of them to live there. That would give Joshua his privacy back, which Alec knew the dog man missed.

Max turned looked at him quickly and then walked into the bathroom. "You'll never figure them out so don't even try," Normal said when he saw where Alec was looking. "They're one of the greatest mysteries in the world." He added.

"Tell me about it," Alec said and he continued to look toward the bathroom door. Suddenly a woman came over to the counter and looked at the two men. "Hello," Alec said not looking at the woman but continued to look at the door.

"Can I help you?" Normal asked still looking at the papers he had been looking at moments before.

"I was wondering" Mia started but was interrupted.

"There are no jobs here," Normal said.

"Normal be a gentlemen and give the lady and application," Alec said as he looked toward the bathroom door and saw Max walk out. He hopped off the counter walked over to her. "What's going on with you today?" he asked. "You haven't given me so much as a second glance." He stated.

"Why does everything have to be about you?" Max asked as she walked past him.

"I'm worried about you," he said growing angry that she wouldn't tell him what's the matter.

"Maybe I don't need your help," Max said.

"Fine," Alec said grabbing a package and leaving.

Max hung her head and then walked over toward Mia. She looked her in the face and said. "I know you."

"No I just have one of those faces. " Mia said.

"No I remember you, from the club," Max said. "Your from Manticore," Max said.

"You need to go on a delivery, here, take this one," she said handing her the package. "And it's raining so you might was a jacket," Mia said. Max shrugged and then went out into the rain to do her job.

_**Crash**_

Max walked into the club and then first thing she did was look for Alec. Ever since their miniature fight this afternoon she hadn't seen him or spoken to him. Yet instead what she saw was Alec talking to Mia, the new girl at work.

She walked down the stairs and was on her way over there to interrupt them but OC stopped her. Max looked at her friend as if she was crazy. "What are you doing?" Max asked.

"I know what you thinking Boo, and that is so not what's happening," she said. "Mia is just over there helping Alec out, the only thing he's been talking about all day is you. And what he must have done to piss you off," OC explained. "Speaking of which, you have been in a weird mood ever since you went to the club the other night," OC said.

Max cocked her head a little to the right trying to remember what happened the other night at the club. Yet all she could remember was getting a drink spilled on her and the going into the bathroom to clean up, and they next thing she knew she was at home in bed with Alec.

"Just think about what you're going to say, that's all I'm sayin. Because that guy over there makes you happy and that's all the matters to me." OC explained.

Max smiled at her friend and then walked past her and headed over to the bar. She leaned up against the counter behind Alec as he continued to talk to Mia.

"There are things that you're afraid to tell her and things that's she's afraid to tell you," Mia explained as she looked at Max behind Alec and Alec all at once. "But what both of you need to do is let go and get ready for the fight on Saturday," Mia said.

"What fight?" Alec asked confused now.

"Remember when you told me that you're going to fight this weekend at the tournament, and I was going to give you a down payment of five hundred dollars." Mia said.

"Oh yeah," Alec realized.

"Since when?" Max asked from behind them. "Remember what happened last time you fought?" Max asked and Alec looked away. But before he could stop her she was on her way out of the bar.

"Well run after her," Mia said.

Alec got up and took off after Max. He caught up with her right outside the door, where she was sitting on the ground. Alec let out a sigh as he took a seat next to her. "Max if I can win this I can get you and me out of Joshua's house, and we could have a house of our own," he explained.

"I just don't want to loss you," she said. 'It was a close call last time, and then with Zane, I don't think you should risk it," Max said. "I don't need a house, if I wanted one you and me could have always have moved into Logan's apartment." She explained. Alec looked away from her. "That's what you want, you want to go and move into Logan's apartment?" Max asked.

"Max it's all paid off, he left it to you," she looked at him funny. "In his will he let his apartment and everything to you, he really loved you." Alec said.

Max looked at him and she wondered what he was thinking. Did he feel sorry that she missed out on that kind of love she could have had with Logan? Did he feel sorry for the life Logan could have given her? Well he shouldn't feel sorry because she made her choice and she chose him, and that's all that mattered.

Max reached over and placed her hand on his cheek and he looked up at her. "It's doesn't matter about the money," she said. "Because I love you and nothing, and I mean nothing will change the way I feel about you." Max said. "And if you want to fight tomorrow than go ahead and fight, and you better be damn sure if your ass gets caught I will come and get you," she said as she brought her lips to his.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I know," he said. "But seriously what do you think about us moving into Logan's old apartment, it's all paid for and everything so we don't have to worry about that. And there is plenty of room for OC, Syl, Zane, and Asha." He said hopeful.

"I don't care, but if we do than it's just going to be me and you. I don't want to feel like we're taking up his space," she said.

"Max I don't think he'd care, I mean the guys dead," Alec said bluntly. Max just gave him a look and he smiled. "Okay just you and me then," Alec said. "When do you want to move in?" Alec asked.

"How about this weekend, because I know Joshua wants his alone time away from us. I know he loves us but I think we cause too much drama for him," she said with a little laugh.

"My thoughts exactly," Alec said as he stood up. "Now what do you say we get the hell outta here?" Alec asked.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," she said as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "You do know that I don't regret picking you over Logan right?" she asked.

"Yeah Max, I know," he said as he kissed her. He put his arm over her shoulder and they walked into the night with nothing on their minds but each other.

_**Jam Pony**_

Max and Alec walked into Jam Pony the next morning in a generally happy mode. Normal was calling Alec over so Max gave him a kiss and then went over to were OC was sitting on one of the benches.

"So what's this I hear my Golden Boy is getting back into the ring?" he asked as he walked around the corner. Alec just smiled, when Normal started talking about his fighting he started to get a little weird. "This is great news." He said.

"Yeah so what did you need Normal?" Alec asked trying to change the subject.

"I made something for you," he said. "For your return to the ring tonight," he added and he ducked back behind the counter and when he returned he had a pair of shorts in his hands. "I was up all night sawing these."

Alec took hold of the shorts that hand "Monty Cora," scripted on them. They were purple and they had glitter on them. He looked over to where Max was standing and both her and OC were laughing. He turned back to Normal and he had a freaky looking look on his face.

"When I was sawing these I remembered the dream I had about you the night before," he started. Alec glanced at Mia who was standing behind the counter with a smirk on her face. "You were all sweaty and he was reflecting off your muscles"

"Delivery!" Alec yelped and Mia threw him a package and he went running out the door leaving a daydreaming Normal behind.

Max had a smirk on her face as she passed Normal. It must really kill him that she got Alec before he did. "Hey Mia," Max said with a smile. "Got anything for me so I can get put here before I kill Normal for hitting on my boyfriend?" Max asked.

"Yeah here," Mia said and as Max was walking out she heard Mia yell. "And don't forget to powder your nose." She said.

"What?" Max asked confused at first. "What the hell does powdering my nose have anything to do with killing Normal or going on a delivery?" she asked herself as she walked out to where he bike was parked. And then it hit here. Everything that had happened at the nightclub the other night. "Mia's Manticore," Max said to herself. She got off her bike and then went back into the building only to find that Mia was no longer there. "Shit," she said as she took off on her bike.

_How could she have fooled me like that? I mean I'm Manticore too so shouldn't I be amounted to that kind of thing? _She asked herself. _Now I know what she is, she is from the Psy-ops department so that means she was used to get soldiers to confess what they wouldn't by will. Man that place is sick. _Max thought as she made her way to the address to where the package in her backpack had to go.

_**Crash**_

Max had gone to Crash later that night with OC and Alec. They decided that if Alec was going to be in this fight tomorrow than he needed to have a night of fun. Not that he needed it of course, he was X5 and unless they had some else from Manticore, or someone for White's breeding cult than he would win easily.

Right now they were at the pool table and Max and Alec were go at it like it was so kind of professional game. They were each down to one ball before the eight ball. And they both knew whoever made the shot first would win the game.

Max was in her stance ready to take her shot when Alec came up behind her and grabbed her butt. She hit the ball and missed the shot. She turned around to glare at him. "That was a low blow," she said as she looked at him.

"There are no rules in pool Max," Alec said with a smirk.

"Oh there not," Max said with a smirk of her own. Alec went down to take his shot when Max came walking up behind him. He was ready for the butt grab she knew that so she decided to go for something that might have a little more effect. She took her hand and brought it up to his penis. He yelped and the ball went flying over the table, which meant that he lost. He turned around and glared at her. "What? All's fair right?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled and nodded in her direction. "I'm gonna get something to drink, either one of you want anything?" Alec asked looking at OC before he turned and looked back at Max.

"I think were good suga," OC said as she walked over to Max. "I never in my life thought that I would see you do that," OC said. "He really has changed you," OC said with a smile as she looked toward the door as Syl came walking in. "Over here Boo," she said and Syl smiled as she made her way over to them.

"Where's Alec?" Syl asked when she saw Max looking in the direction of the bar. "Who's the babe?" she asked and OC smacked her. "What I can look as long as I don't touch right?" she asked and OC nodded.

"You don't recognize her?" Max asked. "She from the Psy-ops department at Manticore," Max said. "She has been playing mind tricks on all of use since she got her." Max added.

"Who is from Manticore?" someone asked from behind them and when they turned around they saw Zane and Asha standing there.

"That woman talking to Alec." Syl answered.

"Yeah I remember seeing her working on Alec," Zane said. "She was with him a lot after the Berrisford mission." He explained. The next thing either one of them knew Alec was up the stairs and walking out. Max quickly ran over and grabbed her jacket but instead of following Alec she followed Mia.

Max hopped on her bike and followed Mia to some abandoned shipping yard where Mia proceeded to get into a car. When Max zoomed in to look in the car she saw that Mia was meeting up with Dougie. Max used her enhanced hearing to hear what they were saying.

"Is he going to do it?" Dougie asked Mia.

"Yeah," she said.

"Your sure he's a sure thing?" Dougie asked, it sounded like he was nervous.

"Yeah I'm sure, I wouldn't let you down Dougie you know that," she said. "This is the last time right, after this we can leave for good?" she asked.

"You know it baby," he said and the next thing Max knew he was passed out on the steering wheel.

"Dougie!" Mia yelled and then slapped him upside the head. "You better get back before they start asking questions," she said.

"What did I do to end up with a girl like you?" he asked her and she just smiled as she got out of the car. As Dougie pulled away Max got up to leave but when she turned around she came face to face with Mia.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and then pushed her over the railing. Max hit the ground hard but when she looked up she saw Mia flying down toward her. "You shouldn't have come here." Mia said.

Max got up and rammed Mia into the side of a building. "You manipulating my boyfriend, what you thought I wasn't going to find out?" Max asked.

"Actually I was hoping you would find out, because I want to take down the boss that's been holding Dougie hostage, not literlly of course." Mia said.

"How do you think we're going to do that?" Max asked.

"Easy, tomorrow night Alec will fight, but the last match you'll get in the ring. And the boss thinking your just a weak little girl will bet everything he has on Alec. And you'll win," Mia said.

"What makes you so sure that I'll win?" Max asked.

"Because every man has a weakness and for Alec it's you, he would never hurt you," Mia said. Before Max knew what was happening Mia punched her in the face knocking her out.

_**Jam Pony**_

Max stood at her locker, deep in thought about what Mia had told her last night. She still couldn't get the fact that she was using Alec out of her mind. Why would someone want to do that, unless she knew what they were from the beginning and just came looking for them.

_Max what are you doing? Going into the ring with a man that has the possibility of being your husband one day, not to mention the father of your child when you actually get around to having one. You're going to ruin his ego by doing something like this to him, so why bother? For what the money or to help someone you don't even care about. _

"Hey there Maxie," Max turned around and saw Alec standing there behind her.

"Alec I need you to lose the final match tonight," she blurted out.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Throw the fight, hit the mat, whatever you call it just lose," she pleaded as she touched his arm.

He pulled away, "I can't do that Max. People are depending on me to win." He said.

"Yeah so they can make money," Max said. "But what about you, do you really want to do this?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I do. It's been along time since I got in a ring," Alec answered. Before Max could say anything Alec was out of her sight. She didn't know what to do but she didn't want to go up against him, yet she would if she had to.

_**Tournament**_

He was winning, not to mention he was up like six grand. He couldn't believe Max wanted him to throw the game; they could live off this for a very long time. That's all he wanted, was to make her happy. And he knew that if he didn't have the money then she would eventually get bored and leave him, then what would he do.

_Alec she loves you, there is no way she would leave you just because you don't have enough money in your pocket to buy her nice things. She would stay with you either way, why, because she is cool like that and you know it._

It was coming up on the last match of the night and no one wanted to face him. The referee was asking yet no one was taking offers. Alec noticed that Dougie, or at least the person that looked like Dougie from Max's description, was cheering.

"I'll take him on," a female voice said as she made her way up the stairs. "From the moment the words came out of her mouth Alec knew that it was Max. "Let's see if he can win in a fair fight?" she said as she stepped up to him.

"Max what are you doing?" he asked her with a pained look in her eyes.

"Doing what you should have done, Alec I asked you to throw the game but you said no. Now I am going to have to embarrass you in front of all these people," she said as she looked at him. "Before we get started I just want you to know that I'm sorry, in advance." She said as she brought her right fist across his face.

"Ring the bell!" the ref said as he made him way off the ring.

Max chanced a quick glance to the left, which told her that Dougie, and his gang had placed all there money on Alec. And then she turned to the right and saw that Mia had indeed placed all the money on her. She brought her left knee up into Alec's chest. "Come on Alec fight back," she said.

"Max you know I could never hit you, so this fight is in fact unfair." He said as he walked back over to her.

"I'm not gonna be mad if you defend yourself. Alec it's just a playful fight," she said as she brought her left fist across his face, thus sending him into the change.

"Kill the messenger!" Alec heard Normal scream.

Alec wondered what the hell was wrong with that man. When he looked up at Max again she was bring her right leg up and he got kicked into the cage. That's it, he had enough of getting his ass kick by his future wife.

"Okay Max you want me to fight back, then bring it on," Alec said. She brought her leg up to kick him and he grabbed it stopping her. She flung her into the cage. "I'm sorry," she looked at him. "In advance for kicking your ass." He said.

Before she could get up Alec brought his leg into her right ribs, which sent her into the cage again. "You better be at work tomorrow Miss," she heard Normal say from outside the gate.

Max saw Alec smile at the ring girl and besides getting her pissed off even more it gave her an idea. Alec looked back at her with a smirk.

"Oh look ring girl took her top off," Max said as she stopped and looked at the blonde standing beside the cage.

"Yeah right," Alec said yet he looked anyway. "Shit," he said when he looked back at Max and she was getting her kick ready. She caught his off guard so he couldn't stop; she kicked him right in the balls.

"Ouch," is what he heard from the males in the audience. And then he heard cheers coming from the girls. Max brought her finger up to his head and pushed him on the floor. "Every man has a weakness Alec and if I ever catch you looking at another girl like that I'll kill you," Max said as she walked out of the cage.

Max walked straight up to Dougie. "Where the boss?" she asked him but he didn't answer. "Come on you just lost a hell of a lot of his money you really think you'll live to see tomorrow?" she asked and he point to the women dressed in drag. "Thanks," Max said and she pointed to him and Detective Matt Sung made his way over to him. Max had gone to him before she came to the match because she knew she needed someone to take down the boss.

"What are you?" Max turned around to see Normal holding Alec up. "How could you have done this?" he asked.

Mia came walking over giving Alec a wad of cash. "Because girls kick ass says so on a t-shirt." She said. "Come on Dougie let's get outta here," she said and together her and Dougie left the tournament.

"Okay Alec come here," she said as she reached for him and he came over to her willingly. "We don't want you to get stuck at Normal's house and never come home to me, so we cane break in our new apartment," she said looking at him. "That's right I made a deal with the real estate agent and he gave us the apartment for a reasonable price," she said as together her and Alec left leaving Normal there by himself.

He would never understand what Alec saw in Max but he hopped he didn't have to because she kept him happy and coming back to work where he could see him everyday so he didn't care.

_**Max and Alec's new apartment**_

Alec was lying on the bed, sore and not wanting to move when Max walked in. She smiled as she looked at him. "There is nothing funny about this," he said as he looked back at her. "I may not be able to father any more children," he said with a smirk as he looked at her.

"There's no need to worry about that because you're already a father," she said as she looked at him.

"How long?" he asked.

"Going on three weeks so you didn't hurt it if that's what your wondering." She said. "But I'll go to Dr. Carr first thing in the morning if your want me to," she said and he nodded. Max leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry I kicked your ass," she said.

"What are you talking about I let you win," he said. Together they laughed.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! And don't worry they'll actually have the baby this time. **


	18. Exposer

**Max and Alec**

"**Season 2"**

**Pairing: M/A, Z/A, O/S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Summary: Re-write**

………………

**Chapter 18: Exposure**

**_Max and Alec's apartment_**

They just moved into their new apartment last night, and besides feeling a little weird at first, it was nice to be away from everyone. Zane and Asha decided to stay with Joshua, and OC and Syl decided to go out and find their own apartment. They said they had been thinking about it for weeks and now they were finally going to do it, Max guessed that they didn't want to be the first to leave Joshua.

Max was standing at the kitchen counter when Alec walked into the kitchen. He came walking out in his work jeans and no shirt. "Max why are you ready to go so early, behind late is your signature. If you start showing up on time people are going to think something's wrong." He said as he reached behind her and grabbed the pot pf coffee.

Since Logan killed himself he left all his stuff behind, which meant they had enough coffee and found to last them a couple of months. It was like he knew he was going to kill himself because he stocked up on everything. "Maybe I wasn't going to work, maybe I am going to check in on Joshua before I stroll in late as usual." She said as she looked at him.

"That's one thing you sang was good about Zane and Asha staying behind, so you didn't have to check in on Joshua all the time," he said as he walked into the bedroom. When he walked back out it was pulling on his t-shirt. "Come on," he said as he leaned against the counter with Max pinned beneath his, in-between his arms. "Just admit that you want to get to work on time, for a change," he said.

"You'll _never_ hear me say that," Max said as she ducked out from beneath him. "So you ready or what?" she asked him. He smiled as he grabbed his jack and bag and headed toward the elevator. "I just want to see if I can give Normal a heart attack," she said with a smirk as the made their way to the parking garage.

He smiled as he followed her to where their bikes were parked side by side. Their life was just starting to get back to normal, nothing weird or out of the ordinary had happened in awhile and they were loving it. Alec thought that they might be able to raise this baby in this world after all.

They both got onto their bikes and made their way toward the Jam Pony offices. Whether or not they did any work today was a different story, since they weren't paying for the apartment who cared, certainly not them. Sure they wanted some money for themselves but that was another upside to being a transgenic, you don't need money to get what you want.

As the came closer to Jam Pony Max saw OC coming up beside her. "What's up boo?" she asked.

"Nothing just looking forward to getting through another day in this hellhole," Max answered with a smirk. "What about you, you and Syl find a apartment yet?" she asked her best friend. She smiled at Alec as he rode ahead to catch up with Sketchy.

"No but there is one for sale in the same apartment complex as you guys," she said.

"And how are you guys going to pay the rent for that, I mean even Logan had trouble paying the rent." Max said. She didn't want to sound unbelieving that they could live there; she just didn't want OC to get in over her head and then Syl skip town. As much as she loves her sister Syl does have a tendency to leave without notice.

They walked into the Jam Pony offices and saw Sketchy and Alec standing by Normal's front desk so they too went over there. "Syl told me not to have a price range, that she would take care of it all," OC said.

"Take care of what all?" Alec asked when OC took a stand next to him.

"OC and Syl are going to get an apartment in the same complex as us," Max clarified. "And Syl told OC that she didn't have to worry about anything, because she was going to take care of it all," Max finished.

Alec looked towards where Sketchy was walking over towards one of his friends. "Doesn't it make you wonder what she means by 'she'll take care of it all'?" Alec asked. "Hey Sketch, what's up?" he asked when he saw Sketchy showing the other guy a picture on the front of the tabloid.

He walked back over to OC, Max, and Alec and showed them the picture that was on the cover of a magazine called _News World Weekly. _"They told me that I could be a freelance photographer," he said with a smile.

"Not on Jam Pony time," Normal said from behind the counter.

"Anyways I've heard about this mutant that's been living in the sewers in sector five, and that my sector today so I hope to get myself a front page," Sketchy said as he grabbed the package on Normal front counter and took of without so much as another word.

OC looked at Max and Alec after Sketchy left. "As much as I would love to stick around for this conversation I am afraid that some of us have bills to pay," she said as she too grabbed a package and left.

Max grabbed Alec's arm and took him over toward the bike rack so they were away from Normal's wondering ear. "Alec this is not good," she said as if he didn't already know. She looked at him but he wasn't looking at her, in fact it didn't even look like he was paying her any attention. "Alec! This is important," she said.

"Come on Max, what do you think White gets his type from _News World Weekly_?" he asked but she didn't answer. "I know why your scared and it isn't because of Sketchy taken pictures for a magazine that no one takes seriously. Your afraid that White will take it seriously and he'll come after us…and the baby," Max lowered her head. "Max I swear to God that I won't let that happen." He said as he brought her into his arms. "I promise."

**_Somewhere in town (later that night)_**

Ray White, he was one of the elite members of the next generation of the breeding cult. But the only problem with Ray White was that he had a over obsessed mother who doesn't know who to let him go, she has been continually looking for him ever since he disappeared a few weeks ago. She has even tried to get in touch with Eyes Only, against her husbands wishes of course, he it seems that eyes only had vanished as well.

Wendy White was sitting on the bed in her hotel room. She had located Ray in a town outside Seattle, it looked like he was held up at some private school in the country, but she didn't care she just wanted him back. She had been calling the police, and also calling Eyes Only more and more yet she still received no response.

Just as she was about to dial Eyes Only again she remember a number that his reprehensive had given to her awhile back, that he told her to call in case she couldn't get a hold of him. She dialed the number and heard a male voice come over the line and she didn't understand why she didn't try this number sooner.

"Hello," the male voice said. It sounded like he was asleep but for some reason Wendy didn't seem to care, she just wanted her son back. "Who is this?" the man asked.

"Hello my name is Wendy White and I am looking for Eyes Only, I was told to call this number if I was unable to reach him," she explained. "Whom am I speaking with?" she asked curious to know whom she was speaking with.

"My name is Alec," he said confused.

But before Wendy could say anything the door swung open violently and in walked her husband, Ames White. "I told you to leave us alone and go on with you life and nothing would have happened to you," he said.

**_Max and Alec's apartment_**

Alec looked at the phone, which moments before he had been on the phone with a women named Wendy White. He still listened to the other end of the line as he heard rustling and then all of a sudden the line went dead.

He felt Max roll over next to him and when he looked down at her she was looking up at him with tired eyes. She didn't sleep much, due to her shark DNA, so he hated to wake her up when she finally did get to sleep.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as she sat up causing the sheet to fall and reveal her bare chest. Alec couldn't help himself, he looked, but he was aloud to because Max was his mate and she would be until the day he died. "Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Someone named Wendy White…" he stopped as realization set in. "Ames White's wife," he said. "But how did she get our number?" Alec asked.

"Logan probably gave it to her," she said. "You know before he went all evil and sided with White. He probably figured that if she need help and he wasn't around than we would be the ones to help her," she explained. "Do you know why she called?" Max asked.

"No but my guess is that we won't be able to ask her either," Alec said.

"Why not?"

"Because the phone was ripped from the jack," he explained. "My guess is that White found his wife," he said. Alec looked at Max. "What should we do, I mean we can't just not go see if she's okay," he said. "Should we go out there?" he asked.

"I guess that means we're going to this town," she said as she rolled back over and tried to get some sleep. "We'll leave first thing in the morning," she said and she turned around and looked at him. "Now come on," she said pulling him down and he wrapped his arms around her in a way that very familiar to him. As he lay there with Max in his arms he didn't know what they were going to do tomorrow but he didn't care, no so long as Max and their son was safe in his arms.

**_Town outside Seattle_**

So far their plan wasn't going as well as hoped. They forget to call and see if they could get reservations, and then they didn't come up with a good story so they know for a fact that the clerk was suspicious.

They walked along the hallway and Alec pressed re-dial on his cell phone, which in turn called the room that Wendy happened to be staying in when White came in, or at least they thought it was White.

As Alec listened to the phone ring Max went door to door listening to see if she could hear a phone on the other end. So far she wasn't having any luck and she had already pasted three doors. Yet when she came to the tired door she stood and put her hand on Alec chest to cause him to stop as well.

"This it?" he asked and he closed his phone and Max noticed that the phone had stopped ringing on the other side of the door and nodded. "Well that was quick," he said as he pulled out his lock picking equipment. "I kinda thought this would be harder," he said as he pushed the door open and let Max go in first. "After you."

As Max walked in she touched the doorframe, "fresh paint," she said as Alec closed the door behind her.

As she went to the mini fridge Alec went over to the phone jack. "Everything looks new, looks like someone was here late," he commented on.

"Three bucks for a soda!" Max exclaimed as she looked at the piece of paper. "What a rip off," she said and continued to look through the fridge and then she came across a little film case. "What do we have here?" she asked and she looked back at Alec who was looking at the film. "Best place to keep undeveloped film…"

"In the fridge," he said as he grabbed it from her. "What do you say we go develop this bad boy?" he asked her and he helped her up and she opened the can of soda.

"I don't think we should go just yet," she said as she took a sip and then set it on the able. "I mean we paid for this room up until tomorrow night so we might as well make use of it," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why Max are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up of the ground.

"I mean if you don't want to we don't have to," she said as Alec placed her on the bed.

"I never said I didn't want to," he said with a smirk as he leaned down and kissed her. "We di have to get our money's worth." He said as he kissed along her jaw line.

**_Photoshop_**

They were standing over the machine that printed out the pictures, Alec was holding Max's hand because as soon as the walked in the casher guy hadn't taken his eyes off of her. And the feline in him became very jealous and protective and she was the only thing keeping him from snapping the guy's neck.

"Hey Alec check this out," Max said as she picked up one of the pictures. It was of who she guessed was Ames White's son sitting in the windowsill. "Doesn't really look like he doesn't want to be there," she commented.

"Yeah if he doesn't want to be there than why would Wendy die trying to get him out?" he asked Max and he grabbed all the pictures. They were all of the school. "Maybe we should check this place out," he said as he placed the pictures in his pocket.

When they turned around the sheriff was standing there. "The motel owner said we had visitors," he said looking at them.

"We're just passing through," Max said hurriedly and hated herself afterwards for saying it.

They began to walk out the door when the sheriff called out to them "Hey you forgot one," he said and Max walked back in and grabbed it.

"Thanks," she said as the walked out. Alec made sure to shot the cashier a death glare on his way out.

"Just passing through?" Alec questioned.

"I panicked," she said and they began to walk faster. "So what are we going to do about the boy?" Max asked. "I mean what if we're walking into a trap that White set for us?" she asked.

"I don't think Wendy was part of the trap. She sounded really scared on the phone," he said as he looked at her. "I actually think this is were they keep the next generation of breeding cult members." He said and they turned into the motel. The smiled at the motel owner as they made there way towards their room. "I think we should try to get him out," Alec said. "I mean if it was my son…"

'It's not," Max interrupted. "And I know if anything like this happened to our kids you would do everything in your power to get them out, there is no doubt in my mind," she said as she hugged him. "But I think your right, we need to get him out of there," she said. "But we'll wait until nightfall," she finished.

They entered the room and Max went straight over and sat on the bed. She looked over at Alec and he placed the pictures of Ray White and the school in their duffel bag. "I wish we were in time to save the mother," Max said out of nowhere. "I mean if we get Ray out then what, are we gonna keep him, because we don't know anyone from his family. Where is he supposed to go?" Max asked.

Alec walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "It's Logan's fault that he didn't tell us about this earlier, maybe we could have done something about it before she died. Maybe we could have even helped her try and get Ray away from White. But no, Logan decided to keep this to himself and that's what cost Wendy her life." Alec explained.

Max just sat there, she watched as Alec got up and went into the bathroom. _Why can't I blame Logan? Is it because I still feel guilty about his death? I mean if I didn't come home with Alec would Logan and I still be together, would Alec just be another one of my family? _Max went over to the duffel bag and grabbed the pictures. _There is no way I'm going to leave him there, but I do need to find somewhere else for him to go because I know for sure that he wouldn't survive a day in my world. _She thought as she placed the pictures back and went over to the phone. Logan did have some great contacts that's he happened to have the number for. Ray had to have some family somewhere.

**_Seattle_**

They had just found a mutant in the sewers, but the stupid freak had to go into the street so everyone in Seattle would see him on the nine o' clock news. And to top it all off White had just found out that there was someone in the sewers with a camera. This was so no good for the national government, if the existence of mutants got out into the public.

White just walked out of the room where they were keeping the freak and he had a very pissed off look on his face. "How could you let this happen?" he asked Otto, who was standing behind him. "You're a trained professional, all you had to do was keep this freak in the sewers and out of the sight of the public," he said turning around to look at Otto.

"I'm sorry sir," Otto said not sure what else to say.

"Do have any idea how pissed the Director is going to be about all this," he said and before Otto could say anything his cell phone started to ring. "Hello," it was the Director. "Yes sir," White did not look happy. "Tomorrow sir," and then he closed his cell phone. "I'll give you one guess at who that was." He said before he left leaving Otto alone with the mutant.

_**Jam Pony**_

Sketchy came running over to where OC was sitting with Zane, Syl and Asha. Who were visiting for lunch since Max and Alec were off God knows where. He quickly took a seat next to Syl, gave her a once over and turned to OC. Who in turn was giving him a very dirty look that said if you ever look at my girl like that again I'll kill you.

"I got one," he said and they all looked at him like he had three heads. "I go a picture of a freak, and it's my ticket to the front page of _News World Weekly._" He said excitedly.

Syl gave OC a looked and OC nodded. Syl glanced toward Zane who in turn put his arm around Sketchy and started talking to him. Mine while OC grabbed the camera and opened it thus destroying the film inside. She placed it back where it was and looked at everyone around the table with dirty looks.

"I gotta go, maybe I can get this on the front page for tomorrow," he said and then ran out of the building.

"It was the right thing to do," Syl said looking at OC. "If that would have made it on the front page than we all would have been exposed and we would have needed to relocate, which would mean that I could see you anymore." She said and she placed a hand on OC's leg.

"Well I don't really feel like being around any of you right now so I think I am going to jet," she said as she got up and walked over to Normal's counter. She grabbed and package and left without so much as a second glance.

It was there first fight, although nothing was said, Syl knew she had some making up to do.

_**Town outside Seattle**_

It was time, Max and Alec were sitting in a car outside the school building where Ray White was being held, whether or not by his well was yet to be determined. They weren't to sure on how they planed to get into the building, sure it would have been easy with just one person, but with Max carrying his baby there was no way he was going to let her go in alone.

There was only one guard; they could easily take him out before he even thought about pulling the alarm. But he knew Max would go for it, because if the used violence White would know for sure who took his son. Max didn't want him to know because that would put their own child in danger.

So it was plan B, which they were still trying to figure out. "What you think Maxie?" he asked her. "We can't sit out here all night. The only way we're going to get in is if we knock out the guard."

"Or if I go alone," she said as she looked at him.

"You know that's not even and option," he said sternly.

"Then you go alone," Max, said.

That he didn't expect. Max always wanted to be the hero, that's what he loved about her. It was either her way or the highway. Yet know she was giving him a chance to save the day. "I could do it, but is that what you want?" he asked.

"It's safer that both of us going in there, you know if we both went in, we both wouldn't make it out," she rationalized. "Alec we need to get him out and we need to do it tonight before White realizes we're here." She said. "Just go, I'll be fine," she said.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss before he got out of the car. Before he had a chance to get very far thought he felt someone hit him over the head. Max leaned down and picked him up. "Sorry baby, but this is just something I have to do," she said as she tied him up inside the car, making sure that he wouldn't be able to get out. "Be back in a few," she said as she leaned in the window and kissed. "Sorry again," she said as she walked toward the building.

She noticed that the guard was talking to someone so she slipped to the side of the building and began climbing; you had to thank God for brink walls. She made it to the second floor until she found a window that she could climb through. As her feet touch down on the soft whit carpet she noticed a book on the end table. She opened it up and noticed that the name inside said 'Ray White'.

"This is too easy," she said to herself as she walked out his room. As she made her way down the stairs she heard voice, thus causing her to walk a little more slowly. When she rounded the corner she saw a group of people walked through another doorway. If she had to guess she guessed that is where Ray would be.

She followed closely behind making sure that she wasn't noticed, and she was right. Ray was at the head of the room. She hide behind a curtain, hoping that no one saw her come down here. She was watching as the people before her began their ritual. She watched as they cut the head of the snake and drained its blood into a cup. Then she watched as Ray drank it and she got this throw up feeling in her stomach and she no longer wanted to help Ray White out.

Just as she was about to leave the curtain flew back and everyone turned and saw her standing there. "Shit," she said to herself as they all rushed her.

_**Outside**_

Alec started to come to when he realized that he was tied up in the car. "Max I'm going to kill you," he said as he tried to get lose. As he was wiggling around there was a tap on the window and when he looked he saw the sheriff standing there. "Crap," he said as he reached his finger out just far enough to roll the window down. "How can I help you officer?" he asked nicely.

"Would you like some help with that son?" the sheriff asked.

"If you don't mind," Alec said with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" he asked.

"My girlfriend was playing a trick on me, and then she ran off," he lied. Yet he saw that the sheriff wasn't buying it. "Okay my son is in there and he was taken out of my home back in Seattle, and now my girlfriend is in there trying to save him."'

"You let her go instead of you?" he asked.

"From the fact that I'm tied up I guess it's easy to say that I didn't let her go," Alec said with a smirk. "But was frightens me more is that she's pregnant." He added. "So if you don't mind I would like to be untied now." Alec said as he looked at the sheriff and then at the school wondering what was happening to Max.

_**Inside**_

She was in a cage now, they all rushed her and even with her X5 agility she wasn't able to get away. Although they did get her with the butt of the knife, which left a nasty looking burn mark on the palm of her hand. She knew for a fact that Alec was going to kill her for this. She looked out her bars and saw a little boy; he couldn't be more than ten years old, guarding her.

"Well they don't think much of me do they," she said to herself as she stood up. "Why don't you let me out of here?" she asked the boy but he didn't say anything. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I'm waiting," he said cryptically.

"For what?"

"You to die."

That was unexpected. "Well sorry to bust your bubble but that's not going to happen," she said. Just than an older women came in. "What are you his mother, is it past his bedtime, so sad, bah bye," Max said as she waved. "Losers," she mumbled.

"Have the symptoms started?" she asked him and he said no. "They should be starting any minute now," she said as she looked at Max. "Ray has already begun." She said.

Max sat there and watched as they exchanged a conversation wondering what kind of symptoms they were talking about.

_**Outside**_

Alec and the sheriff were standing behind a bush; Alec was looking for away in that wouldn't give away the fact that he was a little more than human. He wasn't having any luck. He kept looking toward the window that he guessed Max went in waiting for her to come back out. That didn't look like it was happening either.

"How did your girl get in?" The sheriff asked.

"Got me," Alec lied.

_**Inside**_

"Can I get some water?" she asked the kid. She figured she might as well pretend to get sick if she wanted to get out of her.

"Water can't help you…it has begun," he said as he continued to sit where he was before.

Well that meant she was pretending right. The old women had left a while ago so now it was just Max and the kid. "I'm dieing right? The least you can do is get me some water." She said. The boy went over to the sink and got her a cup of water. The bars were too close together to slip the cup through so he had to open the cages door. One point for the mutant.

When he opened the door Max ran past him but she suddenly stopped in her tracks. One point for the evil cult. She was turned around and flung into the wall behind her. "What the hell is this?" she asked him.

"You can't beat me, I have power behind you wildest dreams," he said as he held her there with his eyes.

"Oh yeah, but I bet your still a little boy inside," she said as she lifted up her shirt. Suddenly she fell to the group. "Yeah that's what I thought, ever man has that weakness," she said as she ran from the room before he could stop her again. Two points and game for the mutant.

_**Outside**_

Alec was moving toward the doors, he figured that violence was the best answer if he wanted to get Max out of there alive. Just as he was about to go over to the guard the front door swung open knocking the guard over and out. Max can running out with a sack over her shoulder.

"Why are you not in the car?" She yelled at him as she ran toward the car. Before Alec could say anything White can running out anfter her. "Come on you shit head," she said as she ducked behind a truck just as a shot was fired. The sheriff pulled his gun out and returned fire.

"Take my truck," the sheriff said. "I can always get another one," he said as he cover Alec and Alec ran toward Max.

"Your dead when we get home," he said as he started up the car. He paused and looked back at the sheriff. Alec knew he wasn't going to make it, that White would kill him and that made him fell sorry for the guy. With one last smirk White's direction he took off. Max looked in the backseat at a sleeping Ray White.

_**Max and Alec's apartment (next day)**_

Alec walked out into the living room where he saw Max sitting on the back of the couch looking over and sleeping Ray White. The kid had been out for a whole day now and Alec almost thought he wasn't going to make, that was before he started to open his eyes. Ray looked around at the room surprised at what he saw.

"Did I pass?" Was the first question.

"Pass what?" Alec asked as he walked over and handed Max a coffee. They discussed what she did last night although nothing was resolved, the ended before they both said something they'd regret later.

"The test." He stated.

"What test?" Max asked.

"I don't know exactly I just know that if your not one of us that you'll be in trouble," he said. Then he rolled over and went back to sleep. Max looked at Alec with panic in her eyes as her hand went straight to her stomach. She didn't know what Ray was talking about but she did know that whatever it was wasn't good.

………………

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. The next update will be on May 18th **


	19. Hello, Goodbye

**Max and Alec**

"**Season 2"**

**Pairing: Max/Alec**

**Summary: re-write**

……………………

**Chapter 19: Hello, Goodbye **

**_Max and Alec's apartment_**

Alec was sitting in the kitchen by himself; Max was still asleep so he decided to come into the kitchen. First he had gone down to the main desk and grabbed the paper, making sure that there weren't any freaks on the front page, and luckily there wasn't. That was a good sign, because it seemed as if the heat on them had been dieing down for the past few weeks.

Ray had gone to his aunt's house in Texas; Max had dropped him off at the train station where he uncle was waiting last night. She didn't end up getting home till well past two in the morning. Which made Alec wonder, where else had she gone? He just figured that she went to go see how Joshua, Zane and Asha were doing; she did that now and again.

He looked out the window and saw that it was once again raining in Seattle, which didn't surprise him one bit. It was kind of ironic to him though, how it always seemed to rain here in Seattle more than anywhere else. Seattle was where all the mutants hid, and the mutants led gloomy lives so why not have gloomy days to go along with it? Alec heard a creek in the floor and when he looked he saw Max walking out of the bedroom in only her rode.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked as she brought her arms down to his chest from behind him. She looked at the paper over his shoulder and Alec could feel her hot breath on his neck. "Anyone we know in the paper today?" she asked him. Was she doing this to him on purpose?

"Not so far," he said as he moved away from her. He was still mad that she went in after Ray herself, which was not something he was going to forget. He didn't think that Max knows that instead of just looking out for herself, she also has to look out for their baby growing inside her.

Max looked at him, hurt because he moved away from her. "Okay, tell me what's up with you?" she asked him as she moved toward the coffee that was cooking.

"Nothings wrong with me," he said no even looking up from the paper. "Why would something be wrong?" he asked her.

"Because you have been acting weird ever since I brought Ray out of that school. It's like you can't stand my touch or something," she said.

Alec looked over at the clock on the microwave. "Can we talk about this late I gotta go," he said as he grabbed his stuff. "Don't wanna be late for work," he said as he made his way out the door leaving Max alone.

"But it's Saturday," Max said to herself as she watched the doors close behind him. Max walked over and saw in the windowsill, as she zoomed down to the street she saw Alec riding off into the rain. Was he growing tried of her? That was the only thought running through Max's mind at the moment. Ever since she had told him that she was once again pregnant with his son their relationship had become less physical and more of the distant kind of relationship. Was he seeing someone else on the side?

Max walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" came the reply on the other end.

"Zane, get over here, I need to talk to you," she said and then she hung up not even waiting to see if he was coming or not. If he didn't come than he didn't come it wasn't that bid f a deal to her. She just wanted a man's view on the whole situation.

**_Crash_**

Alec had contacted Asha earlier that morning to see if she could met him at Crash. He really needed to talk to someone about Max's behavior. Ever since she had saved Ray from the school their relationship had taken a turn for the worst and Alec wanted to find a quick and easy was to save it. He knew Asha had some experience in the area.

Alec sat at the bar, as he was waiting for his Scotch. Even though he knew he could get drunk he just liked the fell of the liquid going down his throat. It made him forget about all the problems that were going on his life lately.

"Hey there stranger," he heard a female voice say and when he turned around Asha was standing there. "Long time no see," she said.

"I know, I've been busy," he said as he gestured for him to take a seat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Asha asked as she ordered herself a beer.

"Max," he said simply. "She's been acting really weird lately, ever since we saved White's son from the school." He paused. "She told you guys about that right?" he asked the blonde sitting in front of him and she nodded. "Good."

"How has she been acting?" Asha asked confused about why exactly she needed to be here for this. They should've been able to handle this on their own. Although she had to cut them come slack, they were caged away for a good part of their lives.

"All motherly like…towards me, it's creepy," he explained. Asha looked at him not saying anything. "I know what your thinking and no it's not because she is going to have my son," he said. "I mean why is she acting that way towards me but no towards anyone else?" he asked. "I just don't understand woman," he said.

"Not many guys do," Asha said with a smirk. "Now my reasoning behind Max's weirdness is that she scared," she said. "She's sacred that when she gets fat and starts to smell and ugly that your just going to start having one-night stands." She said. "It is her defense mode."

"To creep me out?" Alec asked and Asha nodded. "You know this always happens to me," he said as he looked back at the wall instead of facing Asha. "I always fall for someone and then end up getting hurt, last time she died," she explained. "That's why I'm scared to let go completely and let myself love her," he confessed.

"Max is a big girl, she can take care of herself," Asha said.

"Not in our world she can't," Alec said. "Not with people like me hunting her down, and not…not when she pregnant with my baby," he said. "You don't understand what's it's like to be different, you don't know the fears we face every day," he added.

"Your right, I don't," she said. "But what I do know is that Max loves you and if you don't go to her and explain and talk about your problems than this relationship will be over, and then she really will be alone. I do know what's it like to have a non-commutative relationship and the loneliness you feel, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," she said as she got up from the bar stool.

"What should I do?" Alec asked in a little kid's voice.

"Go home and talk to your girlfriend," she said before she walked up the stairs to leave Crash.

Alec continued to sit there by himself. _Why is it always me that has a problem? Is it because she was on the outside more and understands how everything works? Is that my problem, I feel as if she is superior to me, am I threatened? Why should I be threatened? I love Max and there is nothing in the world than can keep me away from her, except myself. That's it Alec, get a hold of yourself and go see your girlfriend before it's too late._

Alec got up from the bar stool and walked out of the club but before he made it to his bike he was caught in headlights, literally. There had to be about two dozen cops pointing guns at him. _What the hell did I do now? _He asked himself. The shouted freeze at him, yet he knew he wasn't going anywhere, at least not with all those guns pointed at him.

**_Max and Alec's apartment_**

Zane had arrived at Max's apartment not even twenty minutes after she had called him. When he was talking to her on the phone he knew something must have been up for Max to call him instead of OC. But just in case he made sure to bring Max's best friend along for the ride. That's why he was the best.

When he and OC walked into the apartment the lights were off and all the blinds were closed, OC remembered this scene from when she was dumped by her first girlfriend. She prayed to god that Alec didn't dump Max. They walked into the living room and saw Max sitting on the couch sipping her coffee, which by the looks of no steam, meant it was cold.

"Maxie, are you okay?" Zane asked worried for his little sister. "I brought OC with me figuring that if you need a girl to talk to that you could talk to her." He explained.

"Why no Asha?" Max asked as if automatically.

"Because Asha had to be somewhere this morning, she wouldn't tell me where," he said.

_Is she with Alec? I knew she looked at him with interest the first time they met, is he having an affair when I'm carrying his child? _Max thought as she took another sip of her now cold coffee. "Really, Alec left early this morning too with letting me know where he was going. He said he was going to work but it's Saturday." She said as she looked at the people before her. "I don't think he loved me anymore." She stated.

"Don't be silly," OC started. "Alec is crazy, head over heels, in love with you Boo," OC said as she kneeled next to her friend. "I have never seen anyone look at another person the way he looks at you," she said.

"It's like you make his day every time you walk in the room," Zane continued. "They say that were not human and that transgenics don't feel any emotion but I know for a fact that Alec loves you. And that he will never stop loving you," Zane added on.

"Then why did he leave without telling me anything, and he pulled away from me this morning," she explained.

"Maybe he just needed some time to himself, we men need time to ourselves once in awhile," Zane said.

"Yeah you and your boy do spend a awful lot of time together," OC added on. "Even me and Syl spend time apart now and again os we don't get sick on one another," OC said with a smirk.

"Same with me and Asha…it's the natural thing to do," Zane explained. "And you know us Alpha males, we would never leave our mate behind," Zane said with a smirk but Max wasn't laughing. "He has marked you right?" Zane asked. It was the transgenic way to mark your mate, in whatever way possible, it's so other transgenics know that she or he is off the market. It usually came in the form of a bit mark or scratches. "I know Asha's marked," Zane said.

Max cast her look downward. "I'm not," she stated simply. "That's what worries me."

"You guys are having a baby, I can't believe he hasn't marked you," Zane said shaking his head. "When I find him I am going to have a stern talk with him." Just as he said that the phone rang. "Hello?" he said picking it up.

"_Put Max on, it's Alec,"_ Alec said.

Zane handed her the phone. "Hello?"

"_Max I need you to come down to the police station, there has been a terrible mix up," _he said but she didn't say anything. "_Max?"_

"Why are you at the police station?" she asked.

"_They said I killed a man, but I tried to tell them that it was my twin brother Ben, their not listening," _he said almost pleading.

"I'll be right there," Max, said as she hung up the phone. "They think he killed the people Ben killed," she said as the memories of her killing her brother came back to her. "I have to get him out of there," she said as she ran into the bedroom, got dressed and ran out of the apartment leaving both Zane and OC by themselves.

"This really is a nice apartment," OC said as she looked around.

**_Police station_**

Alec sat alone in the questioning room. They had given him one phone call, and with that one phone call he called Max, because he knew that she would be able to get him out of this little jam. The question now was, did she want to?

The door opened then and Max walked in past the officer. He knew she would come for him. "Your lawyers here, and she's a sexy one," the officer said as he slapped Max in the butt on the may by.

Max tensed up and she really, really wanted to turn around and deck him but she didn't. "Can you excuse us please," Max said in a controlled tone.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks," he said as he closed the door behind him.

"How the hell did the get you in here?" Max asked as she took a seat across from him.

"They caught me outside of Crash. I was getting ready to come back home so we could have a talk," he explained to her. "They're blaming me for Ben's murders," Alec said.

"You wanted to talk, about what?" Max asked skipped over the whole Ben thing. That subject was way to fresh in her mind. "Because after you left this morning I didn't think you ever wanted to talk to me again," she said as she leaned forward in her chair. "Tell me Alec what's on your mind?" she asked him.

"You really wanna know what's on my mind?" he asked and she nodded. "I want to know why the hell I love you so much? I want to know why I don't want you going anywhere by yourself because I'm afraid you might not come home? I want to know why ever time I see you my heart beats faster and why I don't think I can live without you?" he asked as he looked at the table.

"Alec…"

He stopped her. "Max I know I ran off this morning, and that my leaving your embrace hurt you but I just needed to think. I needed to try an understanding of my feelings for you. Is it love? Is it lust? Or is it just the passion I feel when your around me?" he said.

"Alec I understand that you need time alone, but you can just tell me that so I don't worry. I'm scared that you're going to leave me for someone who isn't fat," she said with a little laugh.

"I could never leave you," he said. And then he reached into his pocket, and was surprised when he was able to with his hands cuffed and all. He pulled out a little black box and set it on the table. "I understand now," he said as he looked at her.

Max's eyed widened as she looked at the box. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked him and he nodded. Max picked up the box and opened it. Inside was the most amazing ring that she had ever seen. "How did you pay for this…never mind I don't want to know," she said with a smile.

"So what'da say?" he asked. "Will you marry me?" she asked.

"Yes!" she screamed. "But what'da say we get the hell out of here," she said.

"Hell yeah," he said as she got up.

They left the police station together, both wearing a smile.

**_Joshua's house_**

There was a knock at Joshua's door and when he opened it he saw a woman standing before him. No one had ever come to his house before, not even his neighbors…wait did he have neighbors? The woman standing before him had curly brown hair and he could tell by the way she was looking around that she was blind, she also had a nice looking dog with her, that Joshua liked.

"Can Joshua help you?" he asked the lady.

"My dog just dragged me up here," the woman said. "I don't remember anyone ever living in this house. Are you new around here?" she asked him.

"Yes," Joshua said. "Joshua from…from Manticora," he said.

"I don't think I've ever heard of that before," she said. There was a moment of silence before she continued. "Well since your new in town what do you say we have some dinner together to welcome you to America," she said. "My name is Annie by the way," she added.

"Joshua would love to have dinner, but all Joshua makes it Macaroni and Cheese, with little, little hot dogs," he said.

"That sounds great, see you at seven" she said as he dog began to pull her away.

"Seven!" he shouted after her as she continued walking down the street. Joshua closed the door with a smile on his face.

**_Somewhere in the middle of town_**

White was sitting in his car as he watched the mutant out of his rearview mirror. They had decided it was time to bring forth the mutants and let Seattle know a little more about them. So he had brought the one he captured earlier in the week to a populated part of Seattle and let him out of his car. He told the mutant that he should go try to get out by the gated area, which he knew would instantly bring the cops.

The mutant did what he was told thinking that White was trying to help him. Yet he was soon surrounded by police officers. He managed to fight a few off until he was gunned down. When White saw this he slowly drove away looking at the dead mutant out his rearview mirror.

**_Max and Alec's apartment_**

Alec was awakened by the sound of his cell phone ringing. When he picked up his phone he saw that it was Zane calling him. "What the hell?" he said as he flipped it open. "What do you want?" he asked.

"We have ourselves a problem," Zane said. He continued on with what Joshua had told him about Annie and what he had seen on the news earlier that day. "This is not good man," Zane said. "Especially since you and Max are trying to bring a baby into this world." He added.

"I know man I know," Alec said as he looked over at Max next to him. She didn't look more beautiful that she did at that moment. The sheet covering her only covering her a little bit. Some skin showed some didn't. "I'll be over in a few minutes," he said as he hung up his cell. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Max a little note. As he was walking out of the bedroom he saw the glimmer from her ring and smiled. Then he looked at her exposed skin and saw his bite mark, she was officially his.

**_Joshua's house_**

Alec arrived at Joshua's house in record time. When he walked int Zane was standing in front of Joshua and Asha was sitting on the couch. Also he saw several painting of an African American woman how could easily be described as beautiful.

"What's going on here guys?" Alec asked.

"Zane says Joshua can't see Annie anymore," Joshua said. "Is that true Alec?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah Josh, its true." He paused as he watched the big guy sit down. "This is a bad time man, especially with transgenics being all over the news now." He paused. "It's not safe for Annie," Alec finished.

"But Alec have Max, Zane have Asha, Joshua have no one," Joshua said in a sad tone.

"That's not true big fella, you got us," Asha said. "We love you," she added.

Before Alec could say anything a knock came at the door and when he walked over there and opened the door there stood the woman from the picture. "Annie," Joshua said from behind Alec.

"Joshua…you have guest?" she asked.

"I'm his brother Alec," Alec said.

"From Manticora?" she asked.

Alec looked at Joshua who looked away. "Yeah from Manticora," he said. Then a plan formulated in his head. "I'm sorry to inform you of this but we are going back home for a few weeks, I'm afraid to say that our dear mother is sick," Alec said.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said. "But before you go can I see you?" she asked as she reached her hand up.

"Alec," Alec said as he stepped forward and let Annie run her hand along his face. "Nice to met you," he said.

"Joshua," Joshua said but instead of his walking up to the hand Zane came over and did it for him. "Nice to met you," Joshua said when Annie pulled her hand away. Asha came up behind Joshua and hugged him. "Goodbye Annie," he said.

"Don't worry you'll be back," she said as she turned and walked away. "I hope your mother feels better," she added as she made her way back home. Alec closed the door and they all huddled around Joshua and comforted him.

"I'm sorry Josh," Alec said as he hugged the big fella. "Trust me it's safer this way," he added on. As he held on to the dog man all her could thin about was his baby and he prayed to god that he had a better life than what Alec was living right now.

_**Space Needle**_

Max and Alec sat alone on the Needle. She came here after she read Alec's note. She knew he would meet her here; this is where they came when they wanted to be alone together, without the stress of living in the world.

"So how did it go with Joshua?" she asked him once he took a seat.

"He took it pretty badly, but he'll live," Alec said as he brought Max into his arms. "He told her that he was from a foreign country called Manticora," he said.

"He didn't."

"He did," Alec said with a smirk. "I have to give him credit for that one, it was clever," he said.

"But it was also a little close to home," Max added. There was a moment of silence between them, yet it didn't bother them. "Alec I'm scared for our baby," she said.

"So am I Max," he said. "So am I."

**_Joshua's house_**

Zane was walking through the house when he saw Joshua sitting in the windowsill. He walked over to him and took a seat next to him. Zane really did fell sorry for the big guy but there was nothing they could do.

"How you doin?" Zane asked. But before he could answer Zane saw something on Joshua's necklace. He grabbed it so he could get a closer look at it. "Josh where did you get this?" he asked.

"Father gave it to me," Joshua said.

"Do you know what it is?" Zane asked and Joshua said no. "I have to get this to Max and Alec." He said remembering the mark left on Max from the familiars. "I'll be back, Asha is asleep so if you need anything just wake her up," Zane said and he existed the house.

**_Max and Alec's apartment_**

Zane entered the apartment and all the lights were off so he guessed that there were asleep. He walked over to where they had their information on a white board and hung the necklace there. They were so close to figuring out everything, yet there were also very far away.

He hopped for Max and Alec's baby that they figured this out before the child is brought into the world.

………………………..

**AN: Next update will be May 30th. Enjoy!**


	20. Dawg Day Afternoon

**Max and Alec **

**"Season 2 and up"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: M/A Z/A O/S**

**Summary: re-write**

**………**

**Chapter 20: Dawg day afternoon **

**_Max and Alec's apartment_**

Alec was the first to wake that morning. The first thing he did was walk into the kitchen and turn on the coffee for Max and then he walked out into the living room, and that's when he saw it. There was a new item on the board; it looked like the necklace that Joshua always wore around his next.

He took it in his hand and looked at it closely, before he finally sank in what was on the necklace. He ripped the necklace from the bored and ran into the room where Max was still asleep; she seemed to be sleeping more and more since the baby was coming further and further along.

He woke her up by grabbing at her hand. "Alec what are you doing?" she asked him with a sleepy voice. That's when she saw what was in his hand. "Hey, isn't that Joshua's?" she asked.

"Yeah, and look what the symbol matches?" he said and Max lifted herself up on her elbow and looked at the symbol on the necklace and the burn on her hand, they were the same. "Max you know what this means?" he asked.

"That maybe Sandmen isn't a godsend like Joshua says?" she asked. "I don't know Alec, I mean Joshua swears up and down that Sandmen was a good guy," she said. "Maybe this is just coincidence," she said.

"Make nothing in our lives are just coincidence," he stated. "Some things up and I'm going to find out what," he said.

"What about me?" she asked as she started to climb out of the bed.

"Your going to go to work," she gave him a hurt look. "I don't want you to lose the baby," he said. "We've lost to many already." He added and she hung her head. He put his hand there and lifted it up. "Hey, don't worry about it, I'll get to the end of this, I promise you. Plus I can't go back to work…I'm a wanted felon," he said.

She smiled. "I guess I can go to work and explain to everyone why your not going to be coming back for awhile," she said. And then she kissed him, "Just be careful," she said.

"Always am." She didn't smile, not even a hint of a smirk. "Max don't worry about me," he said to try and clam her down, it didn't. "Max."

"I just worry that my baby is going to grow up with nothing but a memory of his father," she said. "I don't want that to happen," she continued. "I want him or her to have a family, which is something we never had," she added.

"Our child will have that Max, I promise you," he said as he took her in his arms. "If it will make you feel safer I'll bring Zane along," he said. He looked at her and at that moment he knew that no matter what he would keep her safe, even if it cost him his life. That was a feeling that he himself had never felt before, not to that extent at least.

As if on cue a knock came at the door and before either one of them made it to the door Zane and Asha walked in. "Hey guys," Max said pulling away from Alec. "We were just talking about you," she added.

"Oh yeah?" Zane asked looking at Alec who just smirked. "What were you talking about?" he asked.

"Me and you Zane, we're going to go on a little adventure," he said.

"Great," Asha stated. "Them two alone in the world, only God knows what could happen," she added and she looked at Max.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and chat with you guys some of us have to get to a job before it's not there anymore," Max said as she walked over to Alec and kissed him. "Promise me," she said.

"I promise," he said and with an explanation point he kissed her. "Don't worry about me Maxie I'm always alright," he said.

"Whatever," Max said as she turned away from him and walked out of the apartment. As much as she knew deep down somewhere Normal loved her, that didn't mean he wouldn't fire her. She gave a little wave as the door closed behind her.

"So what type of adventure?" Zane asked Alec when Max left. Asha made her way into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"This one," Alec said showing it to Zane. "I know you brought it over so don't act stupid," Alec said and Zane smirked. "It's belonged to Sandmen," Alec explained.

"The Sandmen that we can thank for our existence?" Zane asked and Alec nodded. "I thought he was a good guy?" Zane asked.

"So did we," Alec said. "We lave at noon so go home and pack cuz I don't know when we'll be back," Alec said.

"You got it," Zane said. Asha returned just and Zane was leaving. She gave Alec a little wave and followed Zane out the door. Mostly because she too had to head over to work before she no longer had a job to go to.

Alec was left alone in the apartment. "Don't do anything stupid," Alec said to himself as he went into the bedroom and got ready for the day. Along with throwing some clothes into a duffel bag for the trip.

**_Jam Pony_**

Max walked into Jam Pony and the first thing she saw was everyone huddled around the TV. So naturally she walked over to see what the big commotion was about. When she stepped beside OC she saw that it was some priest talking on TV about transgenics.

_So you don't think transgenics should be aloud to live? _The TV women said.

_No because God made this world for being with souls and it is obvious that this transgenics don't have souls. These things have no emotions; they are nothing but mindless killing machines that are going to tear America apart. _The priest said.

"Amen!" Normal shouted form beside OC. "Amen!"

_These things are a danger no only to us but to our children, and our children's children. They don't have any souls so how do they know what it right or wrong? _

That's when Max saw the eyes come on the screen that she hadn't seen in months, mostly because he was supposed to be dead.

_**No souls pasture, I would like to inform you from personal experience with this transgenics that they indeed have souls. They have emotions running through them that neither you nor me could possibly imagine. They are fighting just to adjust to a world that they are unfamiliar with. They hurt the same, the bleed the same. It is fact that these creatures, these transgenics are just like you and me. And in my personal opinion I don't mot believe we should be afraid of them…I believe we should be afraid of ourselves. This was an Eyes Only bulletin Peace Out. **_

That's when the screen went blank and Max lost all ability to function. He was supposed to be dead, they found his body. _Did they? Max you never saw it you just accepted that he was gone. They burred him. Did they? You never found a body so how do you know what was in the coffin? _Max went white with realization that Logan Cale might actually still be alive. _Did he fake his death to get White off his tail? _

"Come on Missy Miss, I ma trying to run a business here," Max heard Normal call out to her. "Deliveries!" she shouted. Max turned to looked at him, walked over there, grabbed a package and left. She didn't show any emotion she was still caught up in the thought that Logan might actually be alive.

**_Somewhere is Seattle_**

Asha walked into a abandon apartment, she walked around as if she knew the place. Like she had been there a million times.

"How are they?" someone asked her as she walked right over to the fridge and raided it.

"Alive and kicking," she told the voice.

"Good, come here and look at this," the person said to Asha. "Look this is surveillance from the mutant killing about a week back," the person said. "Look what I found, it is the only car still parked there," he said as he moved closed to the car's side mirror. "And look who we find in the driver seat." He said as he waited for it to clear.

"Is that?" Asha asked.

"Ames White himself." The person confirmed.

"I thought he was in charge of keeping the transgenic thing under wraps?" Asha asked.

"So did I, yet here he is exposing them to the public…makes me wonder if he's getting his orders from someone else now."

"Like the head of the breeding cult?" Asha asked and the person nodded. "Logan you amazing, but does this mean that they are going to put into action the final steps of the plan?" she asked.

"I have no idea but I wouldn't put it past them," he said. "The more he exposes the mutant population the more endanger Alec, Max, Zane and Syl will become. Not to mention Max's baby," Logan said.

"Logan you need to tell them what you found," Asha said as she walked back over to the fridge.

"Are you okay, you've been eating a lot lately?" he asked.

"I feel fine, I'm just hungry all the time," she said.

"Maybe your pregnant," he said and then they both laughed. "No," they said together. Even though they were laughing about it the thought stayed in Asha mind as she made her way home that night. What if she was pregnant, would the baby be deformed? Since the father is X5 and she isn't.

**_Laser shop_**

Asha had to met Max at the laser shop because she needed her barcode lasered off. Usually Alec does it but since he's not here she has to have Asha do it. Asha told her earlier that day that she lasers off Zane's all the time so she knows how to do it.

As they were in the middle of doing the barcode Max's cell phone went off and Asha answered it. "Hello?" she asked and she listened to the person on the other end. "Sure hold on, Max its Alec," Asha said handing Max the phone.

Max sat up on the bench. "This better be important because I'm in the middle of getting my barcode lasered off." She said to him with a disgusted look on her face and Asha almost wanted to laugh.

"_We have a problem," _Alec said. _"I went by Joshua's before we headed out on out first clue and well he's missing," _he explained.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Max asked.

"_As in he wasn't home when I stopped so I stayed and he hasn't been home since," _Alec explained. _"Max this isn't good, not him out there by himself," _he said.

"Asha and me are on our way over to Joshua's so don't move, we'll find him together," she said as she hopped of the bench and zippered up her jacket thing. "She you in a few," she said as she hung up the phone. "We need to go and like now," she said as she grabbed her bag and her and Asha made their was out of the building.

**Sewers**

Joshua was walking in the sewers, pacing back and forth, what had he done? He had only want to see Anne one more time, but some teenagers saw him and they thought he was peeping in on Anne. So they chanced him away and the altered Anne about him.

The drove him into an Alley where he waited until sunrise but then there were too many people so he continued to wait. That's when Anne walked by with her dog. The dog recognized his sent and brought Anne right over to him.

Then the teenagers showed up again and attacked him and he and Anne went into the sewers where he knew they wouldn't fallow.

"Joshua what's going on?" Anne asked. Joshua didn't answer. "Joshua is something wrong?" she asked still nothing. "Are you even still there?" she asked.

"Joshua here," he said.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In the sewers, waiting for someone to rescue us," he said and he hopped that Max would realize that he was gone.

**Joshua's house**

Max and Asha walked into the house and saw Zane and Alec sitting on the couch.

"You guys have any idea were to look?" she asked.

"I would guess the sewers but other than that I have no idea." Zane said and that's when Asha's phone rang. "When did you get a phone?" Zane asked.

"Hello?" Asha asked. "The sewers, got it," she said and then hung up. "There are reports about a dog man taking a women into the swers about an hour or so ago.

"Anne," Alec said. "I told him to stay away from her, for her own protection," he said. "He never listens to me," Alec said. "We better go find him before the cops do," he said and all four of the exited the house and got into the sewers to go after their friends.

Asha's phone rang again. "Hello?"

"_I am going to be tracking you through GPS to help you guys avoid the police and to find Joshua." _Logan said.

"Okay," Asha said as she kept the phone to her ear.

"So who's on the phone?" Zane asked.

"_Don't tell them." _

"No one important," Asha lied and she knew it was a lame attempt since all three of them were trained to spot lies.

**_Further in the Sewer_**

They had been avoid the police expectantly but now Anne was being to get tried and Joshua could tell. She had become distant with him ever since he let her see his real face by touching. She was more disappointed that sacred, she just thought he would've been honest with her. Joshua heard police men and he became nervous.

"We need to keep moving," he said to Anne.

"I can't go anymore Joshua," Anne said. "You go, I'll wait here for the police," she said.

"Joshua isn't going to leave you here Anne," Joshua said.

"They won't ask questions when they see you, they'll kill you on site," Anne said. "Don't worry I'll be fine," she said. "They're almost here." She said. "Go," she said.

"Goodbye Anne," Joshua said.

"Goodbye." Anne said as she heard Joshua walk off into the distance. She heard footsteps but no one arrived yet. "Hello!" she shouted. "Over here!" she shouted again and that when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh thank God." She said.

"Don't worry everything's fine," the man said. "My name is Agent White and I'll take you to safety," he said. But before she knew what was happening he snapped her neck and dropped her to the floor and they continued on. Leaving here body for the police.

_**Max and Alec's position**_

Asha was still on the phone with Logan, although she's the only one that knows that. "There are police coming," she said and they all hid in a corner. 'I don't understand they should have been here already." Asha said.

That's when a hand clasped around Max's mouth and when she turned around she saw Joshua standing there. "Josh!" she said and she hugged him. "What do you say we get out of here?" she asked and he nodded.

"Lead the way Asha," Zane said.

Asha lead them out of the sewers to a spot on the street where Syl was standing and all five guards were on the ground. She was looking through their wallets. "These guys get paid worse than I do," she said as she joined the group as the waited for Alec and Zane to hotwire a car.

When they were all piled into the car Alec drove it to Joshua's house where they all got out.

**_Joshua's house_**

Zane and Asha made their way upstairs, she said she had something important to tell him. Max and Alec were alone with Joshua sitting on the couch watching the nightly news.

"So how the dog man escaped without ever being seen and the common question around here is how?" the news reporter asked.

"Because dog man has friends," he said and Max and Alec smiled.

"In sadder news of tonight's events is that the poor women captive did not make it out of tonight's tragedy." The new women said and Max and Alec glanced at Joshua and then at one another.

"Anne Fisher was just twenty three years old when this freak took her into the sewers to kill her without a second thought." The newswomen ended. "This is something that will not be forgotten.

Max looked at Joshua and noticed that he was trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check but he wasn't doing and very good job at it. Max kneeled down and took the big guy in her arms.

Alec was the next one to get on his knees and take the big guy and Max in his arms. He knew how Anne Fisher died and it wasn't because of a mutant freak, it was because a breeding cult member that had a sick way of thinking.

He didn't care how he did or when it happened he would avenge Anne Fisher's life. If not for Anne fisher herself then for Joshua, who would moron over his fallen friend. The only friend that he had that wasn't inside the group of transgenics.

**………………..**

**AN: Next chapter is on June 8th.**


	21. She ain't heavy

**Max and Alec**

"**Season 2 and up"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Pairings: M/A Z/A S/O**

**Summary: re-write**

……………

**Chapter 21: She ain't heavy**

**_Jam Pony_**

Everything was changing around her and there was nothing Max could do about it. Ever since the Joshua incident in the sewers there has been transgenic news all over the news. The really question was, when will news about X5's start coming out?

Max was currently sitting with OC by their lockers when a woman walked by wearing a Joshua shirt. It had a picture of what they thought the dog man looked like and then above it, it says wanted. Max couldn't believe how much something could take over the news after one night. It seemed like all everyone talked about was the dog man kidnapping a young women.

"Don't even front about it boo, the thing with Joshua is old news," OC said as she tried to comfort her friend. "Speaking of the dog man how he doin?" she asked Max.

"He's devastated." Max said simply. "She was the only one that didn't treat him like a freak," Max continued as she looked at the women wearing the shirt. "She was the only one that wasn't afraid." She added.

"Okay OC can see that talking about this makes you all depressed so let's talk about something that will make you smile," OC paused trying to think. "Oh! How's your baby doin?" OC asked.

"She's not dead yet so I guess she's doin good," Max said as she looked at her friend.

"And Alec?" OC asked, she felt as if she was forcing Max to talk, which was never a good sign.

"He's away on business," Max said and that's what OC realized, was what had Max so far down in the dumps. "He's trying to find out more about this Breeding cult thing, you know Ames White and all his nonsense." Max said with a shrug as if she didn't care.

"And this doesn't bother you?" OC asked.

"No…why would it bother me," Max asked.

"For a trannie boo, you're not a very good liar." OC said.

Max smiled and looked at the floor. She didn't have the heart to tell OC that if she didn't want her to know that she missed Alec that she would never have found out. Max turned her head at the sound of commotion up front and when she looked in that direction she saw Normal walking out of his office with two of his employees.

Max noticed that Normal and the two other guys were headed in Guy's direction. When Max zoomed in her vision she saw that someone had placed a barcode on his neck. Which meant that news about the X5's was starting to come out.

Max watched as Normal pulled a gun on the kid and that's when Max realized that this was getting a little out of hand. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK!" Normal shouted as Guy started to back away from Normal. Max blurred in his direction and twisted the guy from Normal's hands. Then she twirled Guy around and smudged the ink that was on his neck as a pretend barcode.

"What do you think your doing Normal?" Max asked as she easily disassembled the gun and let the bullets fall to the floor.

"I thought he was one of those freaks!" Normal said as he rubbed his arm where Max had twisted it.

"Well he's not so next time be a little more careful where you wave this thing around," Max said as she tossed it on the ground at his feet. "I got a package to deliver," Max said as she walked out of Jam Pony with a package under her arm.

Meanwhile Normal went over to Sketchy and all Sketchy did was nod at something Normal told him in his ear. They both watched as Max walked out the door, hopped on her bike, and rode away.

**_Somewhere is Seattle_ **

She was walking up the stairs to her apartment, where he husband and son where waiting for her. She had just gotten out of work and she called to tell them that she would be stopping at the store for some groceries. When she walked in the door her son came walking over toward her.

"Look mommy I got a hundred percent on my spelling test," he said showing her the paper.

She took it from her son's hands and smiled. "That's great sweetie." She said as she looked down at him. "Go run up to your room and get ready for bed, it's late." She said as she noticed her husband coming over. "This is amazing," she said showing him the paper.

"What can I say he has his fathers good looks and smarts," the husband said as they sat together one the couch.

"Smarts…whatever," the women said.

"I got you didn't I," he said with a smirk. She didn't say anything instead she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. "Yeah that's what I thought," he said with a nod.

"Shut up and kiss me," she said as she pulled him to her.

The sound of the window breaking broke them apart and the women was instantly on her feet in defense mode. The husband was a little slow getting off the couch.

"You didn't think you could hide from me forever did you, 452?" A man dressed in a suite said coming through the now broken window.

"Sam?" he husband asked. "Do you know him? And why did he just call you by a number?" her husband kept asking.

Before Sam could protest that she wasn't 452 the men started to attack her to she fought back. But they had teasers, which brought her to her feet. "Now you die 452," the man in the suite said pulling out his gun.

"I'm not 452," Sam said.

"What?" The man in the suite asked shocked.

"My designation is 453," Sam said.

"What?" he was her husband turn to be shocked.

"A clone," the man in the suite said as he pulled her hair back to look at the barcode. "Interesting," the man in the suite said. "Take he with us," he said as a plan was formulating in his head. "The family to, we can us them as motivation," the man said before he walked out of the house leaving his team to do what they were told.

**_Joshua's house_**

Max walked in the front door of Joshua's house and the smell of his painting stopped her for a second. When she walked into the living room she saw that he had numerous amounts of painting, more like portraits of Anne.

"Josh," Max, said as she walked over to where he was painting black on his windows. "What are you doing big fella?" she asked as she walked up behind him.

"Painting the window," he said. "So no one else thinks someone lives here," he said in a said tone. "Because if Anne never thought someone lived her she would still be alive," Joshua said in a sad tone that broke Max's heart.

"I know you miss her Josh," Max said as she looked at the table and saw a map with a something circled on it. When she looked closer she noticed that it was Terminal City. "Josh?" she asked and he turned to look at her. "Your not thinking of going here are you?" she asked.

"There are more like me there," Joshua said. "So I can go outside without worries about someone seeing me," Joshua continued. "Where Joshua belong," he added.

"Joshua no one belongs there," she said throwing the map on the table. "You only go there when you don't have anything to care for," Max said.

"Joshua don't have anything," he said and he saw the hurt in Max's eyes.

"You have me," she said. "And Alec," she added.

"You and Alec come and go. You stop in but you always have to be somewhere else," he explained.

"We can hang more often, I promise," Max said. "Once Alec comes home you can cook for us," she added.

"No! Joshua's made his decision." He said and then he went back to painting the window. "Joshua goes to Terminal City tonight," he added. Max just stood there in silence knowing that there was nothing she could say.

**_Somewhere in Seattle_**

He was sitting in front of his computer, which is what he always did now. Logan Cale was no longer part of the community; he no longer had anything to cling to. Every woman that he had ever loved had left him alone. Max and Asha had been no different.

At least now he could do something to help the women he loved. Max needed someone to fight for the transgenic cause, and he was going to be that someone, even if she never knew about it.

**_Ames White Headquarters_**

He couldn't believe that there was a clone, and it was un-canning how mush 453 looked just like 452. Did that mean that there was a clone of everyone transgenic walking around in Seattle? Ames White knew that his father, Sandmen, had gotten far with his science projects known as transgenics, but he didn't think he had gotten that far.

The question was why? As he looked at the DNA make up of 453 it wasn't at all like 452's. 452 didn't have any junk DNA, yet 453 was full of them. Why was 452 so much different than all the other transgenics? Why is she so special?

"So your not an exact copy?" Ames said as he looked at 453. She returned the look at him but her was confused. "You see 452 has no junk DNA…you do." Ames said as he closed the file and threw it on the table. "Which is good for you because that means I still need her and you're going to help me," he said.

"What makes you think I will do anything you tell me to?" she asked and she spit in his face.

"Because I have your family," and with that he walked out of the room. Sam knew what she had to do without him even coming in to say. She had to capture 452 for him, something that she always wanted to do. After all she needed to pay her thanks to the women that made her spend six month in Psy-ops because she couldn't handle Manticore. _She thought it was bad when she was little, wait until she finds out how bad it was when you got older_. Sam thought as she sat there alone in the room.

**_Sam Carr's office_**

Max was walking out of Sam Carr's office with the biggest smile on her face. She had just found out what the sex of her and Alec's baby was and she couldn't wait to tell him that he fathered a son. And she already knew what she was going to name him…Benjamin Zachary McDowell, in memory of her dead brothers.

As she was walking out of the office she caught movement out of the corner of her eye but when she looked in that direction nothing was there. So she continued walking Alec should be at the apartment now.

Sam watched from afar as 452 a.k.a Max got on to the same exact bike that she herself was riding. She waited a few minutes before she followed, but instead of going the whole way she turned really quick and shot out the tires of a BNW that was parked in the lot. The two men in the car ducked to avoid bullets.

"If I know your following me she knows," Sam said before she took off after Max. The two men looked at each other before the both released the breath that they didn't realize they were holding. Sometimes tangencies could be hard to work with. They got out pf the car and started their long walk home.

**_Jam Pony (next day)_**

When Max arrived home that night Alec wasn't there which meant he would be home tomorrow. When he called her that night he said that he would be home either tonight or tomorrow. So she went to bed alone, again.

She was on time for work thinking that he would surprise her but he wasn't there. So she grabbed a package and took off on a delivery ignoring the looks Normal and Sketchy were giving her.

Alec came walking through the front door hoping to see Max before he saw Normal because he really needed a kiss, just because he wanted one. When he had dropped Zane off Asha had been there waiting with open arms. He just needed Max in his arms because he was sore and she always made him feel better. But she wasn't there.

"If your looking for Max she is already out on a run, she got here on time looking for you," OC said from behind him. She gave him a hug as she whispered in her ear, "she has some exciting news for you." She said as she pulled away.

Alec looked at her before he noticed Normal motioning him over. He walked over to his boss leaving OC alone to talk with another messenger. "Hey boss," Alec said as she approached Normal and Sketchy.

"We have some interesting news for you," Normal said as Alec joined the group.

"It seems like everyone does," he said. "See what happens when a guy leaves for a day," Alec said looking at Sketchy.

"We think your dating a trannie," Sketchy said. "We saw Max take a gun away from Normal without even breaking a sweat." He explained.

"That means nothing," Alec said as he looked at them worried.

"She took out the bullets with one hand, like she's known how to do it for years," Normal added.

"Max doesn't like guns," Alec rationalized.

"How do you explain all her absences, or her mysterious disappearances or even her bruises?" Sketchy asked.

"Max doesn't have bruises and I think you guys are crazy." Alec said as he grabbed a package and started walking out the door. "Max isn't a transgenic, if she was than she wouldn't have been working for you last year Normal," Alec pointed out. "She would have been locked in a government Lab." He said, as he existed the building leaving Normal and Sketchy to think about what he said. He knew they would come up with a reason for her working last year but at least he bought her some time.

When he walked out to where all the bikes were parked he saw Max pulling in. He walked over to her and when she saw him a smile came onto her face and she threw her arms around him as she brought her lips to him, just what he had been hoping for.

"I missed you," she said after she pulled away from him. "I have something to tell you."

"Later," he said. "Right now you need to get to Joshua's," he said.

"Why?" Max asked confused.

"Because Normal and Sketchy think you a trannie and I just bought you a few minutes," he said as he pushed her hair away from her neck. "Exactly you need a touch up back there so they'll find out for sure if you go in there," he said. "Met me at our place I'll tell Normal that we're celebrating finding out the sex of our baby," he said as he kissed her one last time. Max went to object but Alec put his hand over her mouth. "Go." He said and she went.

Sam looked at whom she thought she recognized as 494. She watched as he kissed her and told her to go to their place to hide out. But the question that was running through her head was why would 494 be with a 09er? She watched him for a while as he climbed onto his bike and took the delivery.

She waited for him to come back from the delivery and tell his boss that he was going home to celebrate until she followed.

**_OC and Syl's apartment (later)_**

Max knew she should have went home like Alec said but she needed to see OC, yet she ended up going to see Zane first and then she got talking to Asha. So she didn't get to OC's until later when OC was home with Syl. She needed to tell her the good news. OC was sitting on her couch when Max walked in.

"Hey girl," OC said when she noticed that Max came walking through the door. "You boy had been looking for you all over," OC said. "He called here like ten times."

"I know I was supposed to go home but I didn't," Max said with a smile. "I wanted to come tell my sister the good news," Max said looking at Syl. "You being here is a bonus," Max said as she looked at OC.

"So what's the news?" Syl asked from the couch.

"I found out the sex of my baby," Max said with a smile as OC threw her arms around her.

"That's great boo," OC said letting her friend go.

"So what is it?" Syl asked.

"It's a boy," Max said with a smile. "His name is going to be Benjamin Zachary McDowell," Max said as she looked at Syl.

"So you're taking his last name?" OC asked.

"Yeah since technically I don't have one and neither does he," Max said with a smile. "So it's like we're married, yet we're not." Max said and OC didn't think her friends smile could get any bigger.

"Boo you better go tell your man before he had a nervous break down looking for you," OC said and as if on cue her phone rang. When OC picked it up Alec's voice came over the phone. "Hold on boo she's right here," OC said handing the phone to Max.

"I know I should have went straight there but I needed to tell Syl something," she said. "I'm on my way home now I should be there in less that fifteen minutes." She said as she hung up the phone. "See ya guys," she said as she walked out the door.

She hopped on her bike and started to ride home. She couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby boy; she thought for sure it would have been a girl, if she even made far enough to deliver the baby. So far so good as long as she's concerned.

As she was riding alone she heard another bike coming up behind her. She didn't bother turning around because she knew it wasn't anyone she knew, Zack was the only one that ever rode with her side by side. But as she continued on the bike got closer and closer.

This time Max did turn around and when she saw what she saw she almost fell off her bike. The person riding the other bike was her identical twin, or should she say her clone.

Just like Alec is to Ben. She didn't even know she had one, did that mean Zack has one too? Before Max knew the person next her, her clone was shooting out her bike tires. As soon as she hit the ground her world went black.

Sam stopped her bike and she got off, picked Max up and placed her on the back of her bike. She continued riding up ahead to where she found an abandoned building that would serve perfectly as a pick up point for White. What she didn't notice was the black truck following her.

When she got to the warehouse she picked Max up again and carried her inside where she proceed to tie her up with chains. Then she took out her cell phone and dialed the only number in there. "White?" she asked.

"453." He said on the other end. "Do you have 452?" he asked.

"Mission accomplished," Sam said into the phone. "How long?" she asked.

"I'll be there in twenty," he said and then there was a dial tone.

"You know he won't let you walk out of here," Max said form behind her.

"It's about time you woke up 452." Sam said as she leaned against a beam. "I almost thought it was a bad idea to blow out your tire, figuring that White wants you alive and as for him letting me out of here alive. I don't really care he can have me as long as my family goes free," Sam said.

"So your saying you never want to see you family again?" Max asked from her place on the floor. "I know I want to see mine," Max said.

"Who 493?" Sam asked.

Actually he's your unit mate 494," Max said with a smirk. "He's the father of the baby I'm carrying," Max continued.

"Your pregnant?" Sam asked as if in awe. "I couldn't get pregnant," she said in a saddened voice.

"I didn't think I could either," Max said. There was a moment of silence for a moment before Max continued. "It's a boy," she said. "I gonna have a baby boy," she said as she let a tear fall from her eye. "And 494 well never get to see his son," she said looking at Sam carefully,

"Nice try with the sympathy act," Sam said.

"Worth a try," Max said with a smile.

Just as Sam was about to say something a noise came from the floor above her so she left Max alone. Hoping that the person trying to save Max would show himself and she wasn't disappointed.

"Logan?" Max said almost as if she was seeing a ghost, "I thought you were dead," she said.

"Obviously not," Sam said as she jumped down from the floor above and knocked him out. "Too bad he didn't save you," Sam added.

"But he did," Max said standing up and showing same her hands.

"Let's do this," Sam said.

"Come and get it," Max said.

Sam charged Max. The fought unlike anything anyone had ever seen, and no one saw it. They were both blurring in motion, which almost made is invisible to the human eye.

They were matched perfectly to one another, punch for punch,; kick for kick; together they would have been unstoppable.

That's when Sam got Max into a hold to where Max was looking at the floor. "You can't beat me…I have ten years of training on you," Sam added.

"Yeah but you don't know how to fight dirty," Max said as she reached back and grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and pulled. The next thing Sam knew Max was hovering over her. One kick to the head and Sam was knocked out. "Logan?" Max said walking over to him as he started to move. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll live," he said.

"You need to hide before White gets here," Max said. Logan looked at her and then left. Max turned back to Sam and tied her up with the same chains that she had used on her. She grabbed Sam's jacket and put it on and she put her jacket on Sam. And she just hoped that White wouldn't be smart and look at the barcodes.

About ten minutes later Ames White came walking though the door and the first thing he did was walk over to Sam lying on the for and looked at her face. "Good job 453," White said.

"Where is my family?" Max asked.

"In due time 453," White said as he looked at her but all he saw was a two by four in his face.

Max waited another five minutes as she waited for him to wake up. "Now here's the deal White. I am going to take you to a neutral place and your going to call you government buddies and I am going to exchange you for her husband and son." Max said as she looked at him with a smirk.

"Where's my son?" White asked.

"Far, far away from you," Max said as she stood up. The she brought the two by four down on him again. "You ready?" Max asked Sam and she nodded. "Let's go get your family back," Max said.

**_Terminal City_**

By the time they arrived at Terminal City White was awake and he wouldn't stop asking about his son, which made Max wish she had hit him harder.

"We're here," Max said as she and Sam got out of the car together they looked upon the black BMW as three other men got out. "Throw your gun's towards me," Max shouted and they did as they were told.

Max turned to White. "It's was nice catching up," she said with a smirk. "Now get a walking," she added.

"Is my son alive?" he asked again.

"He's not gonna be if you don't get moving," Max said not looking at him. "Send the boy and his dad over!" Max shouted as White started to walk. When the father and son passed White and he stopped, Max looking down at the ground saw the guns and cursed herself.

"Stop walking!" White shouted as he pointed the gun at them. "Now where is my son!" he shouted.

But before Max could say anything the sound of gun's being choked sounded all around them. White and his ground of men looked around and saw about twenty or thirty transgenics pointing guns at them.

"Now I think you should be leaving White," someone said behind Max and when she turned around she saw Joshua and Alec.

"494," White spat out and Alec just smirked. "I'll be seeing you again 452," he said as he and his men got into the car. The little boy and his father went running over to Sam.

Max meanwhile turned around and looked at Alec. "It's a boy," she said. "You are going to have a boy," she said and he kissed her.

**_Inside_**

Alec was outside trying to get a car for Sam and her family so they could go to Canada. Sam got up from the couch she was sitting on and walked over to Max. Max smiled.

"Don't expect a thank you or anything," Sam said. "I just wanted you to know that your nothing like what they told us about you guys back at Manticore," she said as he looked at her sister.

"Thanks," Max said.

Just then Alec came walking up behind her. "Just rememeber that she's the one that destroyed Manticore, if tha never happened than you wouldn't have the family you have now," he said as he looked at her.

"That was your doing?" Same asked and Max nodded. "Not bad," she said.

"I try," Max, commented on.

"There is a black SUV waiting for you. You should really get to Canada before daybreak," Alec said as he put bullets into his gun.

"Yeah we should," Sam said as she looked at Max once again and then she hugged her, which surprised everyone. "Keep in touch," she said as she walked out of Terminal City's main building.

The next thing Max knew Alec was hoisting her up in the air. "I'm gonna have a son! I'm gonna have a son!" he started to chant as he carried her around and all Max could do was smile. When he cradled her in his arms she brought his lips to hers. This is what he had been longing for while he was away.

**_Jam Pony_**

The next day at Jam Pony when Max walked in Normal was watching the TV where White was giving a speech about how the transgenic thing was turning into a war and it was a war that they could afford to lose. She grabbed the remote from Normal's desk and clicked it off. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Come on people we have a business to run around here! Bip, Bip, Bip!" she said, as she looked Normal dead in the eye. Things were going to be different that was for sure.

…………………

**AN: Sorry about the last update notice not being right but I had a death in the family so I have been out of it for awhile. But I'm getting back on track. Next update June 20th. **


	22. love among the ruins

**Max and Alec**

**Season 2 and up Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Max/Alec**

**Summary: re-write**

………………

**Chapter 22: Love Among the Ruins**

**_Mental Hospital_**

To the mental patients in the hospital it was like a party outside, there was fire, dancing and yelling. Although none of them knew what the yelling was all about, because it wasn't even in English. But anything seemed better than the lives they led.

"You gotta check this out man," One of the patients said. When he saw that the other person in the room wasn't moving he shrugged. "Whatever, you're missing out buddy," he said as he continued to look out the window.

The mental patient listened closely to what the women below was saying in a language that he didn't understand. "_Kon'ta ress_!" the women shouted. "_Ken'da hiff_!" Another one shouted. Then everyone together shouted, "_Ken'da hiff_!"

"And here they think we're crazy." The mental patient said as he continued to listen.

"_Adara mos rekali, konoss rehu jek_." The older women priest said as she held up a snake that she had gotten from the wooden box moments before. Everyone begins to chant, "_Adara mos rekali, konoss rehu jek_."

"This is my chance!" the mental patient says as he distiches the bars that he had previously been trying to get lose. Then he looks back at the man strapped to the bed. "It's been nice talking to you," he said as he climbed out the window.

_**Somewhere in Seattle**_

White was standing outside his offices looking ahead at the stars that are shouting through the sky. He mumbles to himself, "_Adara mos rekali, konoss rehu jek," _as he looked at the show before him. That's when he feels someone behind him.

"Sir," the person says. White turns to him. "I just wanted to remind you that you have an eight o' clock meeting with the chief," he said.

"Is it just me or was this job more fun when it was a secret?" he asked as he turned back toward the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked but be didn't receive an answer, not that he expected one.

"Sir, I think you should get some sleep," Otto said as he turned and walked back into the building.

"What and miss the show," White said to himself as he continued to look at the stars. "It only happens once a year." He said as he to turned and walked into the building, after all he had a long day ahead of this tomorrow.

_**Terminal City**_

Max and Alec had been spending most of there waking moments either at Jam Pony or at Terminal City. Max was the only one here at the moment, she had given Normal her notice for going on leave because of her pregnancy, he didn't argue because Alec said he would get someone to fill her place and he did. Cece, Biggs, and Zane, they were all X5's so Alec figured he would be giving Normal the upper hand on the business of delivering packages.

Max was currently trying to help the transhumans to get their computer and stuff on line. She went back to her old apartment building and stole the generator that they had there and brought it to Terminal City. Some of the transhumans where able to fix it up but they were still having trouble getting it to run.

Just as she was about to kick the generator into hear someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around she saw Dix standing there. He was a transhuman that was made for digging trenches, she couldn't tell what his DNA was mixed with but he was really good with computers.

"What's up Dix?" Max asked as she looked at him.

"We have a transhuman on the loose in Sector 5…he's on the run for White," Dix explained as he looked at the X5 that had become their leader without even realizing it. He could see it in everyone's eyes when the looked at her, they looked at her with respect and honor.

"Alright we're on our way," Max said as she pulled out her cell phone and called Alec, Biggs and Zane.

_**Jam Pony**_

Alec and Biggs where standing near the telephone remising about old times when his cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID and smiled when he say the words '**MY BABE' **on the screen.

"Max, sweetheart, what do I owe this pleasure," he said with a smile as Zane came walking over.

"_We have a transhuman in Sector 5, he's on the run from White. Met me there in ten…honey,_" she said the last part with a sarcastic tone.

"We'll be there," Alec, said as he hung up the phone and looked at the two men before him. "We have trouble," he said as he started to leave. "Hey Normal we're going on break," he said as he headed toward his motorcycle.

"Whatever," he heard Normal mumble as he head out.

_**Sector 5**_

Max was the last one to arrive, so when she did she caught the end of whatever the three guys were talking about. It had something to do with a girl in Tiland, she made sure to throw Alec a glare and all he did was smile.

"Come on Max, you know I'm a one women man," he said as he looked at the guys. "That all happened before you came into my life." He added with a smile.

"Whatever," Max said as she looked at sector cop that stood before them. "Jam Pony messengers, we have a transplant organ that we need to get to Harbor Lights hospital as soon as possible," Max said as she and the three guys showed there sector passes. The sector cop waved them through.

"So where do you think they are?" Zane asked and then he heard some gunshots. "Never mind," he said as he sped off.

"Alec you go with Zane through the front. Biggs and I will take the back and surprise them, I'll grab the transhuman because my bike was made for two people whereas yours wasn't," Max said and Alec nodded. "Be careful," she said to the three of them before her and Biggs went in one direction and Alec and Zane went in the other.

Ames White had his car positioned in the back end of the alleyway for the transhuman couldn't get away, or so her thought. That's when the sound of motorcycles came to his ears. "Shit!" he said to himself as he looked behind him just in time to see Alec hit him with a lead pipe. Zane being ever so clever grabbed a bigger pipe and was able to knock to guys out in one shot. Alec them shot out the tears of the two cops cars at the other end of the alley just Max and Biggs made their way around the corner. Biggs knocked out the cops by the cars as the transhuman got on Max's Ninja.

Alec smiled as she started off again. He them proceeded to shot out the tires of both or White's car wheels just as White himself was getting up. But as he stood up Max went up and over a ramp, which brought her up and over White causing him to once again hit the ground. When he got up he started shouting knowing that he wasn't going to hit them, when he turned around he punched Otto in the face and stalked away. Otto got up of the group slowly and looked toward the way the transgenics had gone and then in the way White had gone, it was easy to say Otto was confused.

Alec, Zane, Max, and Biggs had to go a different way to get out of the sector without the sector police seeing them. As they were riding along Max saw a ramp that would bring them right over the fence that is if they got enough speed up. So she turned around went back about a hundred feet, while everyone else watched from the side. She revved her engine and took off. She cleared it and then nodded for everyone else to do it. While she in turn started up her engine again and started toward Terminal City.

_**Terminal City**_

They all arrived in Terminal City without any problems. Once the gate, where they had entered, was closed she hopped off her bike and the transhuman that was riding with her did the same. "You got a name?" she asked him and everyone started to gather around them.

"Mike," he said as he looked around at everyone carefully.

"You okay pal?" Dix asked as he walked up behind Max.

"I am now," Mike said as he finally felt like he was home.

"Welcome to Terminal City," Max said as she looked around and spotted Alec, Zane, and Biggs. She walked over to them as everyone else welcome the new member of Terminal City. "You guys should be getting back before Normal starts to suspect something," Max said.

"Yeah your right," Alec said as he nodded the other two to go ahead and he would catch up. "Max I don't feel comfortable you doing this…in you condition," he said as he looked at her slightly round belly.

"Alec I'm pregnant no handicapped," Max said as she leaned over and kissed him softly. "Now go back to work," she said with a smile. "I'll be waiting for you when you come home." She said,

"So does that mean we're moving again?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean Logan's apartment is right there but I have a feeling we should be inside Terminal City at all times," she said as she looked at him. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll start looking for a place tomorrow on my day off," he said as he started up his bike, kissed her and then left, headed back to Jam Pony.

_**Jam Pony**_

Alec walked into Jam Pony and saw Normal was just starting to open his mail. He walked over to his boss and smiled. "So you got those Sector passes I asked you for?" he asked. Normal looked around but Alec never left his gaze leave his boss. Normal handed them to Alec and his smile grew. "Thanks Normal, I'm telling you, you're not got to regret this," Alec said as he walked away from the front desk.

Alec then walked over to where Biggs and Cece where standing. "Here you go guys, your access to the city," Alec said as he handed them over their sector passes.

"Thanks man," Biggs said.

"You have to be a hard worker because I gave him my word that you guys are hard workers," Alec said. "This is my ass on the line," Alec added.

"No problem Alec," Cece said as she started looking him up and down. Alec didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"Thanks," Alec said as he started to walk away. He could tell if Max found out about the way Cece was looking at him she would be pissed.

_**Terminal City (later that night)**_

Max was sitting at the computer, searching for anything that would give her Logan Cale's whereabouts. Not that's she wanted to find up for any specific reason, it's just that she wanted to thank him, also she wanted to make sure that he really was okay.

"Man, you ready?" Alec said from his spot on ground level. "We need to go looking around before we lose whatever sunlight we have," he said as he grabbed his bag and headed out of the main building.

"Yeah," Max said as she closed down what she was doing. "Let's go," she said as she grabbed her bag and followed him out of the main building.

They walked along the streets of Terminal City on their way to the last building on their list. They had Dix, awhile back; print out a list of all the places where they could possibly find some things that would be of use to them. He did and it had taken them a little over a week to get through the list. Right now they were on the last building.

Alec was the first to walk into the building making sure that no one was waiting inside for them. He and a group of other X5's had went through almost every building in Terminal City weeding out the humans that had found their way in and had survived with the toxic filled air. Every now and then they would find a few that they had missed.

"So what's this building?" Alec asked as they started walking up the stairs.

"Some old genetics lad," Max said. "Dix said we might be able to find some computer equipment here." She said as they entered the room on the top floor that was labeled genetics lab.

"When the ordinaries left, they left a lot of stuff behind, you'll never now what we are bound to find," Alec said as he walked past her and towards a door that he had seen. He went to open it, but nothing it wouldn't even budge. "So…any luck?" he asked.

"Any luck for what?" Max asked confused.

"Trying to find Logan," Max looked at him like a deer caught in headlight. "What you honestly thought I didn't know what you were doing?" he asked. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Max I don't care that your looking for him, as long as you don't think you going to leave me for him," Alec said and Max knew he was serious.

"I just want to make sure he's okay," Max said honestly. "Plus, once you've had transgenic you can't go back," Max said with a smirk as she brought her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Liked you'd want to?" Alec said in a sarcastic tone. "Now lets finish looking through this building before it gets dark." He said.

"Alright," Max said as she went back to searching through the stuff on the counter. Alec walked over and opened and little cupboard thing that was on counter. When he opened it he saw a snake inside and jumped back. "What?" Max asked walking over to him. When she saw the snake she left out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "God, why does it feel like White and the Familiars are following us around," Max said. "Let's go," she added and together they walked out of the building.

"White and his Familiars; sounds like a rock band," Alec said as the door closed behind him.

When the door closed someone came out from the room that Alec couldn't open. He went straight over to where the snake was and picked him up. "Aw…did the mean people scare you?" he said to the snake. "The question is what do they know about the Familiars and brother White?" he asked the snake.

_**Ames White's offices**_

Ames White was pissed at not only himself but at his employees. For the past two weeks they have been letting too many transgenics go free because they could catch them. The one today was just the icing on a very high cake. Otto came walking through the door.

"Sir," he said and Whit looked at him. "I have something to tell you," he said. "I have found a way to pinpoint the transgenics location in a crowd." He explained. Otto nodded and then three other men came walking into Ames White's office with a TV.

They started setting it up right in front of him. Meanwhile two other men where standing in front of it. White noticed that it was giving off their body heat and it showed it on the screen. "What the point of this Otto?" White asked.

"Bring him out," Otto said. White watched as one of the men disappeared and when he returned he brought with him an X5. White looked at the screen and saw that his two employees heat signatures where red, whereas the transgenics where white.

"Well, I think you've just earned you pay for the week Otto," he said as a smile came across his features. "Get these on the street now," White said as he noticed that his phone was ringing. He went over to where he was sure no one could see or hear him. "White," he said.

"Brother White," the person said. "It appears that we have a problem."

"Priestess," he said. "What's this problem?" White asked.

"Your brother…he has escaped the mental hospital again," she said into the phone. "Find him and make it quick. "Fest es tol," she said as she hung up.

"Fest es tol," White said even though there was no one on the line anymore.

_**Terminal City**_

Max was sitting in front of the computer again when Alec got back from his search with Biggs for more humans in Terminal City, the check was become a regular routine. Alec shook his head as he began to walk over to her.

"Max?" he said and when she turned to look at him she smiled.

"Hey," she said turning in her chair so she could look at him. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw his worried expression.

Alec hung his head before he started to speak. "I think you becoming too obsessed with finding Logan," he said and before she could say anything he continued. "I'm just worried cuz the last few times I've come in here I've seen you on the computer searching for someone how doesn't want to be found," Alec said.

"You don't know that he doesn't want to be found, he could be hurt somewhere," Max said.

"Right," Alec said as he turned and walked away from her. "See ya," he said as he exited the building.

_**Abandoned building**_

Alec walked into an abandoned building about a block or so away from Terminal City. When he walked through the door the lights turned on. He nodded his head in approval as he walk further into the building and into a room that was filled with computers.

"Love what you've done with the place," he said as he took a seat.

"I try," the person said computer out from behind the computers. "What's wrong Alec?" the person asked.

"Yeah Max won't stop looking for you…she insists that your hurt and dieing somewhere," he said as he looked at Logan Cale before him. "Just let her know you're alright so she can get back to normal, all she ever does is sit in front of the computer," he explained.

"I didn't even think Max knew how to use a computer," Logan said with a smile.

"Dix taught her," Alec said. "But that's not the point. Please Logan…let her know your okay, she really is worried," Alec said as he stood up. "I'll swing by later with some food," he said as he made his way out of the house.

"You can tell her," Logan said before he left. "Tell her that I'm okay and that I don't want to be found," he said.

"I already tried that but she wont believe me," Alec said.

"Give her this and tell her to watch it." Logan said as he tossed a package at Alec.

"Thanks," Alec said as he walked away from Logan and out of the building.

_**Crash**_

Alec had went all the way back to Terminal City just to be told that Max had went to Crash. So he had to turn around and go all the way to Crash, where Max was supposed to be. He hated it when he didn't know where she was.

When he walked into the bar that used to be his old hang out he was her sitting with OC at one of the table. She was drinking a Pepsi, he could tell by the bubbles. Plus Max wouldn't be drinking beer when she was pregnant. He walked over to her and OC got up and left not saying a word to him, which meant that Max was mad at him and she had been venting on OC about her problems.

Alec took a seat across from her. "I know you mad at me, and that you have every right to be, but I'm just looking out for you. I worry about you," he said and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Max said. "I let my worry for Logan get in the way of our relationship and when I first started looking I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen," she said. "So where did you go when you walked away from me?" she asked him.

"To see a friend," he said. "This is for you," he said handing it to her. But when she reached for it he noticed something on her skin that he had never noticed before. "What Max, is your barcode not enough?" he joked but he could tell by the look in her eyes that what he was looking at right now was nothing to joke about. "We need to get Dix to look at this," Alec said standing up. Max followed and soon they were on their way back to Terminal City.

_**Terminal City**_

Max and Alec came tiring into Terminal City not caring if the hit anyone on the way in. Alec knew they were being over dramatic but with Max and his baby he wasn't about to take any chances. They both rode right up to Terminal City's main building. Max jumped off her bike and ran into the building. Alec meanwhile made sure that both of their bikes were locked up. He knew people wouldn't mess with him, but if something happened to Max's bike she would kill him.

When he entered the main room he saw Joshua running a camera over Max's arm so that the ruins were in the computer just in case the marks left her body. Alec smirked and then went outside for a second to make a phone call to someone he knew could and would help them.

"Any ideas?" Alec heard Max ask when he walked back into the room.

"Sorry Max but I've never seen these before," Dix said. "It might take a little time to figure out what these say and mean." He explained as he looked at her skin. "And they keep on popping up." He added.

"Yeah I already know that thanks." Max said as she pulled up her arm away after she was sure Joshua got them all saved into the computer.

"I think I know someone that can help us," Alec said walking past them and up to the computer, followed by Max and Joshua. He punched in a code and then a picture popped up and Max thought she was going to pass out.

On the screen at that very moment was Logan Cale. The man she had been looking for afraid for his life. "You knew where he was the whole time?" Max asked Alec and he hung his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him. When he didn't answer she said, "**TELL ME!**"

"Because I asked him not to," Logan's voice said over the computer connection. "I didn't want you to know because I wanted you to move on, have a life with Alec that we could never have had together. It was my way of letting you go and for you to let me go completely." He explained. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to the more pressing issue," he said. "Alec run the camera over the symbols again so I have them saved on my computer."

"Sure thing," Alec said taking the camera from Joshua and then looking at Max before he ran the camera over her skin. "This good?" he asked making sure he was close enough to her arm so he would read it.

"That's perfect," Logan said as he started tapping away on his computer. "I got it all," Logan said as he looked at them through the camera screen. "I'll get back to you guys as soon as I find something," Logan said and then the computer screen went back.

Alec looked at Max. "Max? I can explain." He said as he looked at her.

"I don't want to hear it…Alec you lied to me," she said.

"No I didn't, I just never told you where he was. But only because he **DIDN'T WANT ME TO**." Alec said becoming angry. Max just nodded and walked away from where he was standing and went over to where Joshua and Dix where standing.

_**Seattle Market**_

Biggs couldn't believe that Normal had sent him all the way out here on his last delivery. He had taken most of the deliveries today because Alec had off, why couldn't he have sent Sketchy or someone on it? As he was walking back to his bike he noticed a coffee stand to his right. That was something he hadn't had in a long, long time…coffee.

Sitting in a taxicab was on of White's men holding a terminal scan on the crown in front of him. "I think I got something," he said when he noticed the white person walking on his screen surrounded by a sea of red people. When he looked up he frowned. "Never mind it's just some sick old lady," he said.

Biggs paid for his coffee and then headed out of the coffee stand and toward him bike. The coffee tasted horrible but at least it was better then the stuff he could get a hold of in Terminal City.

The guy in the taxicab was looking at his terminal scan again and he once again saw a white figure among a sea of red. When he looked up he saw a perfectly healthy person walking around with a can of Pepsi. "I think I got someone." He said transferring his data to the main lab.

"That's one of them," came a voice through his earpiece. "All units to sector three." The person said through the walkie-talkie.

Biggs whipped his head around and saw a group of government agents' start chasing after a young looking boy. Biggs zoomed his vision in and saw that he was a transgenic. Biggs being every so smart took off, got on his bike and headed toward Terminal City. He needed to find Max and Alec and he needed to find them soon.

_**Terminal City**_

Biggs entered Terminal City's main building and saw Max and Alec standing around the main table. Just then he noticed the news catch on and when they all looked that way they saw the young boy that Biggs had seen walking slowly around people.

"Is that…" Alec started.

"Bullet." Max finished. "We need to go," she said as she looked at Biggs and Alec. "Now." She said. Joshua tossed Biggs a pistol and Dix tossed Alec a shotgun. Both transgenics tucked them behind their jackets and headed for the bikes. Max led the way out of Terminal City.

_**Seattle Market**_

By the time the arrived to the place where Biggs had seen the boy they were too late. When they got there all the saw was a burning 'X' and someone hanging above it. When Biggs looked closer he saw that it was the boy.

"Hey what's goin on?" Max asked someone that was passing by her.

"We caught the bastered and now we're going to show them transgenics that they'll never defeat us," he said.

Max looked ahead of her and saw was the guy was talking about. "I can't be here right now," Max, said as she turned and left. Alec looked after her after she left and then back at Biggs.

"So what do you say…payback?" Alec asked.

"Oh yeah," Biggs said as he looked at the scene before him. "Oh yeah."

_**Terminal City**_

When Alec and Biggs arrived back to Terminal City they saw some guy in there trying to impersonate an X5. Alec laughed and he was surprised that no one else was laughing. He walked past them and over to Max. He leaned over and whispered 'it's done' into her ear and she nodded.

That's when they all noticed that the senator was on TV and he was talking about what happened to Bullet today.

"I know some of you might think that it was cruel and uncalled for. But these people did what the police are afraid to do; they brought justice down on the transgenics. They showed them that someone will fight against them, and then will win." He paused. "Ladies and gentlemen I know many of you don't want to see it but we are at war, and this is a war that we can not lose," he said before he existed the stage.

"Well that was nice," Alec said as he turned around. "Hey where did that guy go?" he asked. Then he noticed something sitting on the table. He opened and looked it inside and then he looked at Max. "It's for you," he said with a smile.

She walked closer to him and then looked in the bag before jumping back. "You such an ass," she said. Then she remembered. "Hey that's the snake we saw in the genetics lab," she said and then she took off running. Alec didn't even try to follow her.

When she entered the lab she noticed a different sent, something she didn't smell the first time, fear. Then she saw him, lying there on the table. She walked over to him and lifted him up off the table. "Who are you?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Okay we'll try an easier question…why are you here?" she asked.

"Duh…hiding out…just like you," he said as he looked at her.

"From?" she asked.

"Familiars," he said. "They want to lock me away, and don't look at me like that I'm not crazy. They want to do it because my dad wouldn't let me go so he ran away from the whole damn thing…but then they caught me." He said with a touch of sadness. "All my dad was trying to do was keep me alive," he added.

"So your father wasn't into the whole selective breeding so he decided to start gene splicing?" Max asked confused.

"He didn't come here until after the government took over his project." The guy said.

"What project?" Max asked starting to realize.

"Project Manticore…duh," he said. "Haven't you been listening?" he asked.

"I need to meet your father, you think you could set it up?" Max asked starting to get excited.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to know what this says," Max said showing his here ruins.

"Why don't you asked the person that wrote them?" he asked.

"No one wrote them they just **POPPED UP**!" Max said.

"Really…that's very strange." He said.

"Tell me about it," Max said. "So do you think you can set up that meeting?" she asked him.

"Maybe," he said. "It is very difficult to come into contact with him, he doesn't like to be found," he started saying.

"I know but I have a lot of questions that I need answered," Max said as she looked at the person before her. "What's your name anyway?" she asked.

"C.J," he said.

"Hey C.J, family does thing for each other and you and I are practically family," she said as she looked at him. "So what do you say… contact sandmen and set the met," she said.

"Well when you put it that way," he said and smiled before he walked out of the building and Max didn't even try to stop him.

_**Some abandoned park**_

CJ had some how contacted her and told her where to met him so she would be able to met this Sandmen. It took all of Max's energy to keep Alec from coming but Max kept telling him that this is something she needed to do on her own. So Joshua and Biggs got him to stay behind.

"Where is he?" Max asked CJ. They had been sitting there together for little over an hour.

"Dad drives kinda slow," CJ said.

"It drove our mother crazy," A voice said from behind her and when she turned around she saw White and four of his men standing there. "Hello 452," he said.

"Hello brother," CJ said as he walked over to where White was standing.

_**White's offices**_

She couldn't believe that she had aloud herself to be tricked so easily she was an X5 damnit. These types of things weren't supposed to happen to her. Right now she was chained to the ceiling and White was talking to the guy, CJ, which had brought her here…the question was…why?

That's when White turned to her with a smirk on his face that even made her skin crawl. "Well, well 452…looks like I finally found you." He said as he walked over to her.

"Not for long…how long until Alec, 494, realizes I'm gone and comes looking for me?" Max asked him.

"Long enough because he'll never find you, you'll be dead long before he realizes you're gone." White said with an evil smile. He reached his hand up slowly. "You know 452 for a freak your not have back, except for this," he said as he placed on of his hands on her slightly swollen belly.

He paused as he looked in her eyes. As he looked her in the eyes he brought his hand up and ripped open her top. "Well look what I found," White said as he began reading them.

"What do they say?" CJ asked from behind his brother. Max's noticed that he was huddled in the corner like a scared puppy.

Max looked at White and waited for an answer. "What do you think they say? They say all of the same stuff that he was spouting off about for years, about how all life is sacred, blah blah blah, and how the meek will inherit the earth, and you know what? The meek will _not_ inherit the earth. The strong will take what is theirs and crush the meek. After our long wait, our time has come," he said looking Max in the eye.

"Do you really need me here for this?" she asked in a sarcastic voice.

"He wanted to destroy everything that we have created, over a five thousand year history," White said ignoring Max's comment and going to her back unzipping her shirt.

"Destry it how?" CJ asked. "How Ames?"

"By creating her," White said coming back in front of her and looking her in the eye once again.

Max looked behind White at CJ his eyes had grown wide. "This changes everything," Max heard him say.

"Now before I end your life where is my son?" he asked but Max didn't answer. Instead she saw a teaser that CJ had somehow gotten a hold off.

CJ brought the teaser to his brother back and kept it on him until he was sure his brother had passed out.

"Not that I min, but why the change of heart?" Max asked.

"Because you're going to save the world," he said with a smile. Then a knock was heard at the door.

"Sir?"

"Yes," CJ said disguising his voice.

"We're ready to transport the prisoners," the person said.

"Five minutes," CJ said.

"You ready?" Max asked and CJ nodded. Max opened the door slowly and then started to walk out. She crept along the boxes until she saw the truck where all the transgenics where being held. "I need to get that truck," Max said and before she could stop him CJ ran out in front of everyone.

Max ran behind him and got into the driver seat. "CJ! Come on!" she yelled for him.

Instead he lifted his arms up when he saw the guns being raised. "Stop! Hi! All done, all done! I was wrong! Mistakes were made here!" he yelled. Before she knew it shots where fired and CJ was on the ground telling her to go. Max started the truck and took off with all the transgenics in the back of the van. She could hear the sound of bullets hitting the have and she was glad that it was bullet proof.

_**Max and Alec's apartment**_

Max arrived to Terminal City a little after one in the morning. She went to the main building and she found out where Alec had found them an apartment. They told her that he was over on Oak Street, which was only a block or two away from the main building. Which was good because Max didn't want to be too far away but she didn't want to be that close either. At least now she knew that her and Alec could get to the main building in a hurry.

When she walked into the apartment she slowly took off her jacket. She knew it didn't matter how quiet she was he would still hear her, transgenic hearing. Yet still she tried. She walked into the bathroom, after she found it, and looked herself in the mirror.

_CJ called Ames brother and if CJ was Sandmen's son then that means that White is Sandmen's son too. Which also means that White is related to every transgenic that was ever created by Manticore. Because the data that the use is what Sandmen prepared. I wonder what the breeding cult would do if they knew about White's past, or do they already know? _

_That means that my baby is going to have breeding cult in him, along with transgenic. Yet White and I aren't blood related, just related by association. _Max nodded to herself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and into the room that she guesses Alec had picked out for their bedroom.

It was a nice looking room; it had a big bay window like the one she had back in her old apartment with OC. Somehow Alec had gotten them a king size bed so there was plenty of room. Max walked over and sat on the bed next to her lover and mate, 494.

"It's about time you decided to come to bed," Alec said. "How long where you standing there anyway?" he asked her. Max just smiled and cuddled up next to him. She didn't know what she would have done if he had never walked into her cell a little under a year ago.

……………………

**AN: Okay I am going to follow this update so don't worry. The reason I missed the last one is because I scheduled it for my graduation, which I couldn't miss. I tried to write it at two in the morning, but I didn't want to post junk so I waited and decided to rewrite it. **

**NEXT UPDATE JUNE 29TH. **


	23. Freak Nation

**Max and Alec**

"**Season 2 and up"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Max/Alec**

**Summary: re-write**

………………

**Chapter 23: Freak Nation**

**Space Needle**

Max sat alone, atop the space needle, looking out over Seattle. The place that had become her home so many years ago, and wow what a tough road it had been.

When she first arrived in Seattle she didn't know anyone, she was a stranger among people who didn't know what she was. And that's when she meets Original Cindy in a club outside Seattle. Max had been hustling a few guys at pool when OC found her and stopped her before she got hurt. Not that the ordinaries would be able to hurt her but it was nice for Max to know that someone cared.

OC had brought her back to Seattle and Max soon became her roommate and her best friend, although till this day Max still says that the only reason OC brought her home that night was to get in her pants. OC will deny that fact until she is dead in her grave.

Then came the day that OC had brought her into Jam Pony and convinced Normal to give her a job. While working at Jam Pony she has made friends such as Sketchy, Herbal, and many others that have made her realize that living on the outside isn't half as bad as she thought it was going to be.

Awhile went by until the day she had met Logan Cale, also known as Eyes Only. He was always ending her on his missions in return for information about her family, the other nine that had escaped from Manticore the same night she had. He never did find anything, Max just ended up working for him because he was a friend and she felt obligated to.

That's when there world fell apart, when Max stopped seeing Logan as a business partner but as something more. Zack had came into town and she came up with the bright idea to bring down Manticore, this coming after she found out her sister Tinga was dead, killed by Manticore. Lydecker, who said he didn't want his 'kids' dead decided to help them.

Of course their planned backfired and she ended up getting shot. Only later did she find out that Zack had shot himself in head in order for her to live, he had given her his heart. She then and there decided that it was time to finish what her and her brother started; little did she know she would get the assistance from and unexpected source.

Her brother Ben had a twin, 494, later known as Alec. He had walked into her cell a little under a year ago. From the moment she saw him she knew he was going to be trouble, little did she know he was going to be the father of the child she caries now. They both escaped while taking Manticore down. They retreated back to Seattle where Alec and Max moved in with Original Cindy.

Then word of super humans got out into the open so Max and Alec decided to move into Terminal City. A place where only transhumans and transgenics can survive because of the biological toxins in the air.

This brings her to where she is now, sitting atop the space needle. If she zooms her vision just enough she can see the burning 'X' in front of the Terminal City gates, a burning 'X' like the one Bullet was hanging above a little over a week ago.

Max stood up and made her way down the space needle. When she got to her pick she patted the suitcase that was on the back and smiled. She threw on her jacket and placed her glasses over her eyes. It was time to go home and deliver the goods to the rest of the family. She started up her bike and made her way toward Terminal City.

**Terminal City**

Max arrived outside Terminal City's main gate in little over ten minutes. When she got to the gates there was news camera's all over the place. One lady was saying something, something she really didn't know anything about. She said that the transgenics weren't busy inside the walls of Terminal City; little did she know that they were in fact very busy.

The news camera's turned on her when the noticed her arrival. Everyone looked at her and she couldn't help but smile, Alec was going to be pissed when he finds out that she got herself on TV before him. "After two hundred years of human evolution and look what we end up with," she paused, as she looked everyone one of them in the eye. "You morons." She said and smirked as she started up her Ninja. As she drive toward the gates she popped her bike into a wheelie and broke through the 'X' and up over the gate, using a broken down car as a ramp.

When he bike lands on the other side she stops and looks at them and that's when they see another figure come out from the darkness. "Max I thought I told you not to do stunts like that in your condition," he said as he snaked his arms around her.

"Come on babe," she said. "I was just showing off for our guests," she said as she motioned to everyone in front of the gate. "Now what do you say we go show everyone what I brought home," she said as she patted the suitcase. Alec got on behind her and she rode off into the building leaving a silenced audience behind.

When Max parked her bike and she and Alec hopped off Mole, the lizard looking mutant came walking up behind them. "So did you get it?" he asked not even asking to see if she was okay, after all it was all about business. Alec knew that the transhumans didn't like the X-series because they could go out and walk around where as the transhumans, they had to stay in doors.

"Yup," Max said taking the suitcase off the back and showing Mole the bullet holes. "And gangsters aren't real happy about people stealing there money," Max said with a sideways look at Alec and she noticed that he didn't look happy. He wasn't to happy about her going out of there room, but he didn't understand that she was a transgenic too and she needed to help out or she would feel useless.

As the three of them advanced further into Terminal City Max started to notice everyone that had taken up residence here. They had X5's, 4's, some anomalies, and even some 6's. She never realized how many they really had here, how many had come to Seattle when Manticore burnt down.

One of them waved to her and she smiled and nodded in return. Alec who had been right beside her walk over to the couple and started talking, and soon they began laughing. Max had never seen Alec so happy and at home, it was then she realized that the outside world was never for him. He never fit in no matter how much he tried and that's because he knew he was transgenic and he was proud of it. Max wished she could have the same feelings about who and what she was.

They entered the main part of Terminal City where all business was handled. Max saw Dix and a few others standing by a television so she brought them over the suitcase and watched the television too. Soon she felt Alec's arms snake around her waist and she snuggled into him as they all watched the women on TV.

"A few moments before we witnessed one of these "transgenics" leap over this gate here one her motorcycle using that car as a ramp. We have had the protesters out her going crazy ever since they saw it." She paused as she walked over to one of the men. "Some people would call you vigilantes, what word would you use to describe what you are doing?" she asked him.

"That's easy we're just concerned citizens. We just want to keep the streets safe because it's only a matter of time before they start breaking into our houses and taking out children." The guys the reporter was talking to said. Max continued to watch on as both her and Alec's hand went to here rounding stomach.

As the reporter is about to go interview another person and first one grabs her by the arm so the camera is on him once more. "They need to go back to wherever they came from," he said and the cameraman released his grip from the reporter and the reporter decided to call it a night as the TV went blank.

"Well you heard him guys, looks like we're going back to Manticore," Dix said as he walked away from the TV and over to the computer.

Luke laughed and Max turned around and kissed Alec before going over to where she saw Joshua standing. Alec in turn followed Mole over to the weapons area. "Whatcha doing big fella?" Max asked when she stepped up behind him.

"Every new nation needs a flag," he said pointing to his work.

"What does it mean?" she asked looking at the flag.

"Black means darkness, Manticore. Red means where we are now, our blood is being spilt. Then the white, light, future; the barcode is all of us." He finished up smiling at his work.

Max smiled in return and then she walked over to where Alec was standing. "I want to go home," she said. "Now," she said when she noticed that he was about to talk to Mole again as if he didn't hear what she said.

He looked into her eyes and he knew that she wanted to go home to talk. To talk about something that couldn't be said in front of everyone. "Okay," he said putting down a Glock 35, a gun he had come real accustomed with. "See ya tomorrow Mole," Alec said as he and Max made there way out of the main building.

**Max and Alec's apartment**

Their whole walk to their apartment had been in silence, Max not wanting to say anything because she was afraid someone was going to over hear…so instead they said nothing. Although once the door was closed behind them Alec began asking all sorts of questions about the way Max was acting.

"Max I don't know what your deal is but what's with being all cryptic and wanting to come home. Everyone knows about your shark DNA so they know it 's not to sleep." He said looking at her. "I mean they can think whatever the hell they want to think, I'm just telling you that it creeps me out." He said as he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed something to drink.

Meanwhile Max walked over to the couch and sat down as if she was about to watch TV, which Alec insisted they must have…just to keep up on local news. Max knew he wouldn't be able to live without his TV. "I know but I don't want to talk about Terminal City in front of everyone you created Terminal City," she said as she turned so she could see him over the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Alec said as he made himself something to drink.

"You know as well as I do that Terminal City isn't going to make as along as everyone knows that we're living in here. I mean it's only a matter of time before White comes in here after us," she said as she watched him walk for the kitchen over to one of the comfy chairs they have. She never did ask him how he got a hold of all this furniture, and a part of her didn't want to know.

"Max if White was going to come after us he would have already," Alec said as he stuffed some of the sandwich in this mouth. "I mean he had known about us being camped out here for a little over two weeks," he explained.

"Yeah which means he is planning something bigger." Max said standing up. "I guess I'm just scared because if someone attacks us in here I don't think we're ready." She added on and she walked over to him. She leaned over to that he face was inches away from his. "And don't make any jokes about my motherly instincts kicking in," she said as she kissed him and the pushed away from and then went into the bedroom.

"Who me?" He called out after her and she just poked her head out the doorway with a smirk on her face. "That hurts Max," he said as he gout up from the chair and chanced in the bedroom after her. He tackled her on the bed softly enough so he didn't hurt the baby. He looked down in her eyes as she laughed. "I love you Max," he said.

"I know, just like you know I love you," she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"No Max, I mean I love you," he said as he reached over into the cupboard he head next to his side of the bed. "I've been carrying this around for two weeks looking for the right time to ask you. And I know transgenics don't usually do this but since we're going to be living on the outside we might as well pick up some of the traditions." He said with a smile.

"Alec what are you asking?" she asked him looking at him all confused. He looked sacred and she had never seen him look like this before.

"I guess what I am trying to ask is," he paused and Max watched as he pulled out a little box. "Max will you marry me?" To say she was stunned would have been an understandment. Alec started to fidget because she wasn't saying anything. "Max?" he asked and then she looked her eyes with his and she saw his nervousness.

"Yes," she said and he smiled and she said it again. "Yes!" she screamed and she flipped him over so that he was laying underneath her her. "I guess this means you really are a one women man now," she said with a smile.

"I was the day I walked into your cell," he said and she leaned down and kissed him. Together they were lost in each other for the rest of the night.

**Bus Station**

Ames White was someone who didn't like to admit to defeat easily so when his conclave called him and told him that they were sending him help, it was easy to see his displeasure. So here he was waiting for his team to arrive. And they weren't just sending in any team, they were sending in the best of the best, which mean the conclave was worried.

The bus pulled up and Ames White sneered, he hated that they were sending in back up. As they started jumping off the train her knew they were going to do more harm then good. "Brother White," the leader said as she walked up to him. "Target?" she asked.

"452, the leader of the transgenics. Now don't let the picture fool you," White said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Don't worry brother we'll clean up your mess," she said as she grabbed the picture and her and her team started to walk away as White was left there. White watched as the left and his hand tightened around his pistol underneath his jacket. He hated having backup, he hated when the conclave thought he needed help. He could handle this and he knew this new team would fail and when they did he would be there to pick up the pieces and laugh.

**Jam Pony**

When Alec walked in the next morning Normal came out from behind the desk and started singing. At first Alec didn't know what to think and then he recognized the song…a birthday song, but it wasn't his birthday.

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow…" Normal said as he brought him over the cake. "Okay blow out the candles.

"It's not my birthday," Alec said as he took the cake Normal had made him.

"Yes it is, says so on you application, right there in your own hand writing," he said.

"Oh yeah, nothing gets past you now does it?" Alec said as he below out the candles.

"Now I made that without eggs because I know how you want to keep you figure," Normal said as he looked at Alec and when he turned around he saw everyone else standing behind him. "Get back to work, Bip!" he said and they all scattered.

The next person to walk up to him was Zane. "What up man, when it asked me for my birthday I just didn't feel it out and you wanna know why?" he asked and Alec nodded. "To avoid moment like these," he said with a laugh.

"Thanks man," Alec said as he took the cake over to one of the tables and Zane followed.

"So did you do it?" Zane asked. "Did you ask Max the big question?" he asked.

"Yeah, last night," he said as he took a bite of the cake and made a nasty face. He looked over at Normal as saw that he was smiling. Alec smiled back and when Normal looked away Alec shot the cake in the garbage.

"I guessing she said yes since you're not all depressed." Zane said with a smile.

"Yeah she said yes, me and you Zane we're going to be brother-in-laws." He said with a slap on Zane's shoulder as he got up from the table.

"I asked Asha!" Zane said staying where he was seated.

"Oh yeah, what'd she say?" Alec asked.

Zane looked at him. "She said no," Alec walked back over with two Cokes in his hand and sat down at the table. "She said as much as she loved me she doesn't want to marry a transgenic, she doesn't want to be in the line of fire all the time," he explained.

"Can you blame her?" Alec asked.

"No but still I thought she loved me," he said looking down. "She moved to California to go live with her sister," he said again. "So looks like Zane is moving into Terminal City after all," he said trying to lighten the mode. They didn't say anything else instead they sat in silence.

**Logan's Place**

Alec had given her the address to Logan's place and she showed up at him house first thing in the morning. The problem was that when her and Alec were making love last night he noticed even more ruins appear on her skin so he told her she needed to see Logan before they faded.

It was awkward as first but then they got to talking and Max felt like everything was once again going back to Normal between her and Logan. She had longed for this for so long, ever since she got back and told him about her relationship with Alec.

Right now she was sitting on a chair in the middle of this living room with her shirt pulled down from her shoulders. So her entire back was facing Logan and he was running his hands up and down her back and could feel herself stiffen every time he touched her.

"So what do you think?" she asked. "Do think they're going away?" she asked him hopeful.

"To be honest with you I think they're spreading," he said as he started to take pictures. "I mean when you first showed me they were just on your arms, and those are still there right?" he asked.

"They're still there," she said.

"And now you have the ones on your back, Max I don't think these are going away any time soon," he said. "The question is why would Sandmen try to leave a message in a language that we can't even understand?" Logan asked.

"Maybe we weren't meant to understand it?" Max said. "Maybe it tells us something that we don't want to know and something he never wanted us to find out," she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Are you done?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said as she lifted her shirt back up her shoulder. "Could you zip me up please," she asked and when she lifted her hand back Logan noticed the ring.

"Nice ring," he said as he zipped her up.

"Thanks," Max said as she stood up. "Alec gave it to me last night," she said with a smile.

"I thought transgenics don't get married?" he asked.

"We don't…but he wants to fit in with her people on the outside, and this is how he started," she said.

"I'm happy for you," Logan said as he looked at her.

"Thanks," she paused. "That means a lot," she added. "Well I promised OC I would see her for lunch so I'm headed over to Jam Pony. I'll see ya around," she said as she left the man she once loved behind, which official closed the chapter on her live before Alec.

**Streets of Seattle**

Two young kids were walking down the street and one of them was pregnant. Well these two kids weren't your normal kids…they are tangencies. X6's to be exact and right now they were trying to get to Terminal City…to safety.

As they were walking along one of the noticed a hover drone hovering up ahead so she grabbed the one next to her and they hide in a phone booth. When the hover drone passed the continued on their way.

The boy kept looking back because a van had been following them for more than a block and he was starting to get worried. When he noticed the van start to pick up he grab the girl and started to run. But the van parked into front of them, when they turned around to leave someone called to them.

When he turned around he saw a dog man and a lizard man. "Come back!" The dog man yelled and they went back. When the door was closed behind them they looked at the dog man and lizard man. "I'm Joshua and this is Mole…who are you?" the dog man, Joshua, asked.

"I'm Gem X6 and this is Dalton X6." She said pointing the boy next to her. "We going to Terminal City?" she asked.

"Yup…how far along?" Joshua asked pointing to her belly.

"Last week," she said. "I've just been keeping my legs crossed until I came to the promise land," she said with a smile.

"Well Terminal City isn't the promise land but it's close enough," Mole said.

"We need to go," Joshua said as he noticed everyone closing in on them. "We need to go now." He said.

"You're the one that wanted action, man up dog," Mole said. He started the van and started ahead before a car pulled out in front of him and he ran into it. "Great," Mole said. Mole noticed to men get out of the car and walk over to the driver door.

"You hit my car!" the one yelled. "Get out Punk-ass!" he yelled again banging something on the van.

"Punk-ass?" Mole asked confused but he gets out of the car and looks the man in the eye. "I believe that was Mr. Punk-ass," he said as he shot the gun up in the air and everyone started running away. "I gotta give one thing to ordinaries they know when to run away," Mole said.

"We should run away too," Joshua said.

"We don't run away we retreat," Mole said as he started backing everyone away and he made sure to stay in back so no one tried to sneak up on them.

Meanwhile Max was on the other side of Sector four on her way to see Original Cindy when he cell phone rang. Thinking it was Alec she pulled over and answered it.

"Go for Max," she said and then she heard Joshua's panicked voice. "Clam down Josh," she said and then she started to think with all the information he was giving her. "Alright your right around the corner from Jam Pony, met Alec, he'll get you a car," she said and then hung up.

She started up her bike and rode as fast as she could toward Jam Pony; she needed to get there before the police got there.

Joshua was walking along an alleyway when a policeman saw him and he panicked and tried to run back but there were more police and that's when he saw the Jam Pony sign. "This way," he said and the followed him toward the entrance. As they were walking toward the doors they noticed that Alec was walking out.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them. "What are you doing here?" he asked walking over to them making sure no one saw him.

"There was an accident and Max told us to come here and you would find us a car," Joshua said and Alec noticed the police behind him.

"Turn around and walk slowly this way," Alec said but when they turned around there was more police. Mole grabbed Alec and pointed a gun at his chest. "What are you doing?" Alec asked.

"Play along," Mole said. "No one shot our he's dead," Mole, shouted as the backed in to Jam Pony Joshua making sure to close the door behind them. "You got a back door?" Mole asked.

"Yeah this way," Alec said and Mole noticed Normal watching his and Joshua with people who appeared to be human. They walked out the back door and when Alec saw the police he put his hands up. "Don't shoot" but the shot anyway. Alec took a bullet in the arm as he puched Mole back through the door.

When they walked back out into the main lobby Norma was standing there with a gun pointed at Mole. "Let the boy go," Normal said. "It's okay Alec…you're safe now," he said waving for him to get away from Mole and Joshua.

"No," Alec said as he blurred over to Normal and took the gun away from him. "I'm safe now." He said. "Mole back sure the back window secure and the back door, Josh make sure that front door is locked. You what's your name?" He asked the boy.

"Name Dalton," the boy said.

"Go upstairs and keep watch," he told him and the little boy did as he was told. "OC came you take care of her," Alec said pointing to Gem. "I've gotten call Max. Biggs, Cece and Zane…no one leaves," he said and they nodded all pulling out pistols that they all always carry.

Alec waited awhile until Max picked. "Max," he said. "We've got problems over here at Jam Pony," he said. "Your on your way?" he asked. "Go because I would feel a lot safer if you were here with me," he said and then hung up. "Max is on the way," he told everyone that was looking at him.

"My Golden Boy's a freak," Alec heard Normal mumbled.

"We prefer genetically empowered," Alec said as he looked at his boss as he walked over to where Mole was standing. "How's everything looking?" he asked.

"Like we're trapped in here," Mole said as he looked at Alec.

"Cece go relieve Dalton," Alec said and she ran upstairs. "We're going to be here for awhile."

**An hour later**

Max was standing on the building across from Jam Pony and she saw the police surrounding the building so she knew she wasn't going to get in just by strolling in the front door. That's when she spotted a hover drone flying near by and a plan formed in her head.

Once one of the drones was close enough towards her she leaped off the building and landing on one of the drones. Once she got it under control she steered it toward the jam Pony building. She felt the drone scrap the police car and once she knew she was free of the car she pushed down on the front once more and crashed through the Jam window.

As the drone skidded to a halt she noticed everyone form around her. "Hey guys," she said. "I heard we had a problem." She said with a smile. Then she noticed that Alec had blood coming from his sleeve. "You're hurt," she said walking over to him. "What is it?" she asked.

"A hole in my body made by a bullet," he said sarcastically..

"Been there," she said not worried anymore and she looked at OC. "I guess lunch is off," she said with a smile.

That's when Max noticed that Sky got up from where he was sitting, a messenger she had known from when she first started here. "Who said you could move?" Mole asked him pointing the gun at him.

"Uh…bathroom." Sky said.

"Hey!" Max said going over to Mole and Sky. "That's enough," she said. "Go," she said to Sky and when he didn't move Max said it harsher. "Go!"

"Who put you in charge?" Mole asked.

"These people are not the enemy," Max said as she looked at Mole.

"Don't be so sure," he said and Max sighed.

Max began to look around at everyone, everyone who she had known for more than two years. And now they are ready to turn her back on her just because she isn't entirely how she said she was.

"I always knew you were a wrong number." Normal said. "And then you bring me Golden boy and your corrupt him."

"That's enough," Alec said coming to stand beside Max. "If everything goes well me and mine will be outta here in not time," he said as he placed a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Screw that we're leaving now," Normal said.

Alec put his hand out so it came into contact with Normal's chest. "Don't even try it," Alec said with a smirk. "You won't win," he added.

"Will you all just sit down!" OC said when she noticed everyone stand up when Normal did. "I don't know who you're all trying to fool. You've all been down with Max for two years and Alec for a little more than a year, so what there different, we're all different." OC said. Normal sat down and OC looked at Max and she smiled her thanks and OC returned to where she was as everyone started to get comfy realizing that it was going to be a long day.

**Somewhere in Seattle**

They had been held out here for too long and right now they just needed something to kill and that's when the phone rang.

"Hello," one of the conclaves said.

"Your opening is here," he said and gave them the address. "Get here," he said before he hung up.

**Outside Jam Pony**

Ames White and one of his FBI partners walked past the security line and right over to the detective that was running the show. "How can I help you?" the detective asked when White showed him the picture.

"You can step down and let us finish this," White said.

"Sorry not a chance," the detective said.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," White said.

"Well until you show me proof I have all the right," the detective answered and White walked away.

**Inside Jam Pony**

Max was standing in Alec's arms watching the news with everyone else. She noticed that it's the same people that are always camped out in front of Terminal City's gates.

The first person interviewed said, "These mutant freaks are an affront to nature. They don't deserve to live."

The second guys said, "Where's the accountability? Who's taking care of this? Nobody! These freaks are running rampant. They get to do whatever they want. They got protection or something'? These things aren't natural. They shouldn't be alive. They don't deserve to live. They should be lined up with the scientists and shot like the bunch of rabid dogs they are. These freakoids smashed up my truck. That's taking bread out of my mouth. That's screwing up my job, my livelihood. Who's going to feed my kid? Who's gonna pay my rent?"

The last guy says before Max turns off the TV, "The economy's bad enough; you want 'em taking your job? You want 'em living next door, spitting' out their mutant, half-breed kids?" Max looked at Alec when she heard what they said and everyone looked at her.

"I can't take this anymore Alec," she said as he hand went to rest on her belly. That's when the phone rang and Max walked over and answered. "Begin," Max, said.

"This is Detective Clemente and to whom am I speaking?" he asked.

"Lets just keep things simple an you can call me 452," Max said. "Before you get into your big speech I'm sure you have planned I'll just tell you what I want. I need a van parked outside with a full tank of gas." She said.

"What about the people inside?" he asked.

"You'll get them when I get my free passage," she said. She doesn't wait for an answer she just hangs up and when she turns around she sees Mole standing there. "What?" she asks him.

"You dreaming if you think they're just going to let us walk out of here," he said.

"I can dream." She said.

"The only way where leaving here is in body bags!" Mole yelled.

"That's enough," Alec said.

"You need to get your women under control," Mole said and Alec punched him sending him to the floor. "Well I can easily see who wears the pants in this relationship." Mole said as he got up and whipped the blood from his lip.

Max noticed that someone had turned the TV back one. "Oh, there's no point in discussing human rights, since they're not human, so they don't have rights. They don't even have souls. And it's worse than that, because animals don't have souls, but they were meant to be here. These things were never even intended by God to exist. They are an insult to everything in His creation." She heard a women say.

"Turn it off!" she yelled and they did as they were told.

**Outside Jam Pony**

Max noticed that they had what she had asked for so she paired everyone up with people she knew the police knew where transgenics. "Okay we're coming out!" Max yelled and Joshua lifted the door.

They began walking out and then Max heard a gun being coked in the distance. She looked around but saw nothing so she continued and then she hard the gun shot and she left the person who was protection her go limp…Cece. "Get Back inside!" she yelled and she went back inside and bullets flew past her head. Once everyone was back inside Joshua closed the door and they were once again trapped inside.

**Inside Jam Pony**

Max was kneeling on the floor with Cece in her arms. She knew Cece was dead but she didn't want to let her go. Alec cam up behind her and lifted her up off the floor and they proceed to pick Cece up and take her behind Normal's desk and he knew Max was following.

"Max I know this is heard for you," he said as he looked at her.

"I set them all free Alec, into a world that wasn't ready for them." She paused. "This is all my fault." She said.

"Max you gave them a chance to live in freedom and I know that none of them hate you for it," Alec said.

"Yeah just ask Cece," Max said as she walked away from him.

**Outside Jam Pony**

Clemente noticed that White was walking over to him and this time he met him half way. "You bastered," he said.

"Looks like your men got a little carried away," White said.

"Those were your men and you know it," Clemente said.

"Oh do I," White said. "Here's a little from the mayor telling you that this is under FBI call now," he said. "Now if you don't mind could you get off the site," White said.

**Later that night (inside)**

Max looked around and saw Gem trying to get up and she ran over to her. "You need to rest."

"I need a weapon…I can still fight," she said.

"Your out of this fight solider," Max said.

"I want my baby to be safe," she said.

"You get that baby into this world and it will be safe," Max said.

**Outside Jam Pony**

They were here, his backup team. He had called them an hour ago to tell them that he was ready and they were just getting her now. White noticed that Otto was walking toward him.

"Walk away," White said before Otto was close.

"Who are these people?" Otto asked.

"There a lone from another agency," White said and he noticed that Otto was about to say something else but he stopped him. "Walk away…Now!" Otto turned and left.

Then he turns to his help from the conclave. "Look at them," he says about the crowd. "They'll cheer you if you bring her out in a body bag and they'll never know she was there only hope," he said. "Oh well."

**Inside Jam Pony**

Max is standing with Alec and Mole. "Look White wants me I'm going out there," she said.

"No way Max," Alec said.

"I have to," she says.

"No you don't," he said and then Mole joins in on the conversation and soon Mole and Alec are arguing and they forget about Max. Max listens more closely to what's happening outside and she hears noises on the walls and she realizes that it time.

"They're coming," she said. "Get everyone upstairs," she says and everyone starts running up stairs. "OC get Gem upstairs now." She said she was the last to go up besides Mole and Alec and that's when the door blows and Alec and Mole start firing as the follow Max up the stairs.

Once the door is closed behind Alec and Mole they take the positions next to Max as the rest of people hide in the last office on the top floor. They are all standing behind pillars waiting for the show to start…well they didn't have to wait long because Max saw shadow, which meant they were here.

Max nodded to Alec and to Mole, which signaled she wanted them up on the ceiling. They were only hanging for a few minutes before the people walking underneath them. Max was the first to go down as she landed on top of one of them, Alec and Mole followed her lead.

**Max's fight**

Max ripped the helmet off the person's head that she was fighting and saw that it was a woman.

"452," the woman said.

"Just bring it!" Max said.

**Alec's fight**

It was an unfair advantage on his part because he was the one that was already wounded so the person fighting his was easily kicking his ass. She was hitting his with manikin and anything else she could get her hands on. Alec didn't think he was going to make it.

**Max's fight**

The woman she had been fighting had just thrown Max through the window and she stood back up the women clotheslines her. Max swung for her face and landed a punch but it didn't even faze her, and in return the woman punched her to the ground and then she began kicking her in the stomach.

Max got to her feet just in time to be brought back down by the woman bring her legs around Max's neck and twirling her to the ground. Before Max could get back up the woman was on her.

**Alec's fight**

Alec was trying to protect himself but he was failing miserably. His arm had gone nom about twelve manikins earlier. It was time for him to give up. She raised a manikin and just as she was about to bring it on him Mole brought to the ground. Alec sighed in relief…he just might make it.

**Max's fight**

As Max was pinned on the floor she noticed handcuffs lying near by. She grabbed them and locked them onto the women's wrist. And then she spun the women around fast enough so her other arm would fly out. When the arm flied out she grabbed and handcuffed the women to one of the pillars.

When she turned around she saw Alec handcuffing his person, Joshua standing on his person and Mole handcuffing his person…they had made it thought the fight and that's when Max heard the baby cry and she just smiled.

"I hate to bust your bubble but how are we going to get out of here?" Alec asked coming up behind her making sure she was okay. And a smirk came across her face.

**Few minutes later**

A few minutes later Max was being dragged out my Normal, Alec by Sketchy, Mole by OC, and Joshua by Sky. Normal brought her right over to the can and threw them inside. Once they were all inside Normal turned to Clemente. "White wants you in their ASAP," he said and then got into the van and started to drive off.

They were driving toward Terminal City thinking they were in the clear when Max heard sirens behind her. "Just keep driving," Max, said and that's what's they did right into Terminal City.

The police weren't far behind them as Clemente and his men pulled into right after them. "Place all your weapons on the outside of the van," he said and they did as they were told. "Now step out of the can with your hands in the air. They did as instructed, all that it but Max. "452," Clemente said.

"You can call me Max and I think you better go," she said. Just then everyone that was in Terminal City started to come out of the woodwork. "Now you could arrest us all but I think you better call it a day," she said.

Clemente motioned for everyone to get back into his or her cars and leave. "You just declared war…I hope your willing to suffer the consequences," he said as he got back into his car and left.

"Looks like it's time to go to ground," someone said.

"No!" Max said. "I say we stay and fight." She said.

"Your talking about the nation guard," Mole said. "I say we go to ground." He said.

"Where are we gonna go? I can't stop anyone from leaving, but I'm through running and hiding and being afraid. I'm not gonna live my life like that anymore. Aren't you tired of living in darkness? Don't you want to feel the sun on your face? To have a place of your own where you can walk down the street without being afraid? They made us, and they trained us to be soldiers, to defend this country. It's time for them to face us and take responsibility, instead of trying to sweep us away like garbage. We were made in America and we're not going anywhere. So they call us freaks; who cares? Today I'm proud to be a freak. And today we're gonna make a stand, right here. Who's with me?" Max says as she looks around at everyone one of them. "I don't wanna hide anymore," she said.

Slowly but surely everyone started to raise there and hand and it was easy to see that no one else wanted to hide anymore either.

**Later that morning**

They were all standing on the roof of Terminal City's main building and Joshua, Mole and Dix were raising the flag. Max looked over at Alec as he was holding the baby in his arms so Gem could get some sleep. Max look up at the flag and smiled…she had finally found her home.

**THE END**

**AN: Squeal is coming but I don't know when. Til next timeSachs**


End file.
